To Be Or Not To Be A Princess
by Jade-Max
Summary: A Princess faced with a difficult decision. When a boy from her past comes back into her life can she continue the way she has been or should be spread her wings and fly? Completed! M for adult themes and final chapter.
1. To Be Or Not To Be A Princess Prologue

March 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but the story is mine.  
  
To Be Or Not To Be A Princess  
  
Prologue  
  
"Selenity, slow down!"  
  
A young blonde girl of no more than 5 skidded to a halt and nearly fell  
on her face. She pouted, "I'm sorry mamma."  
  
The woman who'd spoken to the impish looking girl shook her head. She  
was tall, willowy, with a crop of malt coloured hair that fell almost to her  
waist. She looked at the little girl fondly, "I just don't want to see you  
hurt, dear heart." She extended her hand and the young girl took it, biting her  
lip before shrugging and looking about her. Her giggle floated through the  
air, musical in its tone, as she spotted a bird and squirrel chasing one  
another.  
  
Selenity tugged her hand free and went racing around the corner of the  
high wall surrounding the park. Her mother froze as her wail came back and  
walked swiftly to the corner, looking before she stepped around.  
  
Selenity was on her backside, a small red bump forming on her forehead.  
Across from her was a young boy of about ten, looking at her bewildered.   
  
Selenity saw her mother and sniffled, reaching out to be picked up as a  
fat tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
The boy followed her gaze and blushed, "Mrs. Tuskino! Gomen, I'm sorry,  
I didn't mean to run into her."  
  
"Hello, Darien," she smiled at him and looked at her daughter, "I get  
the feeling she ran into you. Selenity, stop crying and apologize."  
  
Selenity sniffled, her lower lip trembling. Her pants were torn at the  
knees, her shoes scuffed, as she made to get to her feet. The boy pushed  
himself to his and offered her his hand, "Here, let me help."  
  
She blinked, looking up at him, "Gomen, I'm sorry I ran into you." She  
sniffled again, wiping her eyes.   
  
Darien glanced at Mrs. Tuskino and then grasped both of Selenity's hands  
and helped her to her feet, crouching to look her in the eyes. "Just be  
careful next time, alright? You might run into someone who's not as nice as I  
am."  
  
Selenity nodded and sniffled again, "Alright. Arigatou, thank you for  
helping me up."  
  
Darien got to his feet and dusted off his pants, scooping up his book  
bag. He bowed to Mrs. Tuskino and then gently ruffled Selenity's hair before  
walking away.  
  
Selenity's eyes followed him, "Mamma?"  
  
"Yes, bunny?"  
  
"I'm going to marry him some day." She said solemnly.  
  
Mrs Tuskino laughed as she scooped her daughter up in her arms, "Come on  
little one, you'll be late for school if we don't keep going."  
  
Selenity allowed her mother to carry her, but her gaze stayed over one  
shoulder where the nice boy had disappeared.  
  
  
***  
  
Darien shook his head as he raced towards school. That little girl had  
run into him just as he'd been about to start running. It was a good thing he  
hadn't been otherwise she could have been seriously hurt. Just his luck it was  
the daughter of his favourite teacher. Well, he'd make her a nice gift to make  
her smile and that would be that. Still, she had these clear blue eyes and was  
adorable, more so, than any other kid her age. He shook his head as he ran  
into the schoolyard, glancing at his watch. He had a couple of minutes before  
classes started.  
  
"Hey, Darien!"  
  
He looked up and grinned, "Hey Andrew, hey Rita."   
  
Andrew, his best friend, had sandy blonde hair that wouldn't be tamed  
and laughing brown eyes. Next to him was their good friend, and a senior,  
Rita. She was a lovely young woman with shoulder length red hair and a ready  
smile. When she wasn't around she was a favourite topic of the boys, as to  
which one would finally get her to go out with them.   
  
"What kept you? I thought you were going to meet us here ten minutes  
ago," Rita looked him over from head to toe, her gaze resting on his slightly  
scuffed pants.  
  
Darien sighed, "I ran into Mrs. Tuskino and her daughter."  
  
Andrew arched an eyebrow, "How'd you manage that?"  
  
"Her daughter ran into me near the Park."  
  
They laughed, "She has a daughter? Mrs. Tuskino? No way!"  
  
"She does! She's about 5 and her name is Selenity. Weird name if you  
ask me."  
  
"No stranger than yours," teased Andrew, "If you didn't go by your  
middle name you'd be the subject of many a snide comment I'm sure."  
  
Darien glared at him, "And what is wrong with my first name?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. It's just weird, that's all."  
  
Darien sighed, "Sure, whatever you say."  
  
They looked up as the bell rang and split, heading for their classes.  
  
  
** *  
  
  
*Five years later*  
  
Selenity stepped hesitantly into her new class. She hated the first day  
at a new school. The kids always teased her, about her name, her hairstyle and  
her parents. She sighed, looking about the room and then focused on the  
stunned teacher as she heard the familiar muttering start among the students.   
"Haruna Sensei?" she asked softly, watching the woman slowly regain her  
composure.  
  
"Hai, and you would be?"  
  
Selenity swallowed but forced a smile and bowed, "Tuskino Selenity."  
  
She heard the other children laugh and solidly told herself she didn't  
care. Let them laugh, they always regretted it later, and then she got her  
revenge.   
  
"Ahhh, Selenity. Please," she motioned to a vacant seat near the front  
of the class.  
  
Selenity straightened her shoulders and forced her head up as she walked  
unconsciously graceful to her new seat. She heard the whispers die, as they  
always did, when she walked. Her hair was in the most unusual style, piled  
high on either side of her head in two tight golden buns, ribbons of hair  
framing her petite body on either side almost to her ankles. She worse flat  
black shoes to go with her school uniform. The fifth uniform, or was it sixth?  
this year.   
  
Selenity took her seat and slid her slim book bag onto the top of the  
desk, folding her hands on top of it. She waited quietly as the teacher  
started the class again. When she was certain nobody was paying any more  
attention to her she slid her notebook out of her bag and opened it on her  
desk, uncapping her pen and starting to take notes. She heard some snickering  
behind her and sighed inwardly. Kids were the same, regardless of where she  
went. Thankfully, this was the only class until lunch time and she could find  
some kind of escape then.  
  
***  
  
Selenity disappeared into a shaded area in the corner of the school yard  
and sank to the ground near the chain link fence. She was finally back in  
Tokyo after five years of being shipped around the world to different homes, a  
new set of parents every 3 months, and a new set of people to leave. She  
sighed, leaning against the tree as she buried her face in her knees. She  
hated the looks, the stares, the rumors. Swallowing hard she bit her lip and  
took a deep breath. Tears never solved anything; they just made things worse.  
Raising her head she opened her lunch bag and slowly removed the contents.   
There wasn't much, she didn't need much, with all the stress having ruined her  
appetite. A sandwich, an apple, a bag of carrot sticks and a small piece of  
cake, she couldn't have eaten more if she tried. She ate slowly, staring  
through the fence but not seeing the area beyond. She registered greens and  
browns and black, bit little else, her thoughts inward.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing back in here?"  
  
Selenity jumped, dropping her sandwich in the dirt as she looked up.   
She cringed back, seeing a girl about her age with honey blonde hair looking at  
her curiously. She didn't answer as she looked back to her lunch and carefully  
picked up the sandwich, wrapping it back up and putting it aside.  
  
"Hello?" the girl's cheery tone came closer as she crouched, "Do you  
speak?"  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
The blonde haired stranger grinned, not daunted in the least, "Good, you  
do speak. My name's Aino Mina, I'm going to be a huge volley ball star one  
day, what's your name?"  
  
Selenity cringed, "I wish to be left alone."  
  
Mina shrugged, "Oh come on, I'm just trying to be friendly. You're new,  
right? Well, it's a little strange to be starting school half way through the  
year, where are you from?"  
  
Selenity raised her gaze, meeting Mina's blue eyes, "I said I wish to be  
left alone. Go away, please."  
  
Mina shook her head, smiling from ear to ear, "Nope. Not until you give  
me your name."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why not? I gave you mine, it's only fair."  
  
Selenity sighed, her shoulder drooping, "Fine. Tuskino Selenity."  
  
Mina's jaw dropped, "Wow, you have such a cool name!"  
  
Selenity blinked, "Excuse me?"  
  
"Your name, it's so neat! Nothing plain like mine." She cocked her head  
to the side as the bell signalling the end of lunch echoed through the trees,  
"Well, time for class, come on, you'll be late. Catch ya later Selenity!"  
  
Selenity shook her head again as the strange girl disappeared and picked  
herself off the ground, carefully dusting herself off. Maybe all kids weren't  
so bad after all.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Selenity!"   
  
Selenity froze, hearing her name called from across the school yard.   
She turned, seeing the blonde whirlwind racing towards her. She felt hot blood  
creeping up her neck as people turned to stare at her, Mina skidding to a halt.  
"What?"  
  
Mina took a step back, "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you might want to walk  
home with me, there's this really wicked-cool arcade on the way!"  
  
Selenity blinked, "Wicked-cool?"  
  
Mina grinned, "Ya like it? I came up with it myself. Come on, I've got  
to show you these video games."  
  
"Mina."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't ever do that again, please."  
  
"Do what?" her tone was puzzled.  
  
Selenity motioned to the school yard where everyone was still  
whispering, staring and pointing at her, "Yell my name across a crowded space,  
alright?"  
  
Mina blinked, "Why not? Oh come on, people are silly, they're just  
jealous they don't have such a cool name. Well, you want to come with me to  
play some video games? There's this really cool guy who helps the owner after  
school is out. He's in high school, and he's so cute!"  
  
"Boys?"  
  
Mina grinned, "Of course! Come on!"   
  
Selenity shook her head but followed. As they were nearing the arcade  
she made up her mind to give this odd girl a chance. If nothing else, it would  
make the 3 months she would be in the school more exciting. "Slow down, Mina.  
What's your rush anyway?"  
  
"Oh nothing. Here, I'm going to go say hi to Andrew, you catch up,  
alright?"  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
"Alright, it's just around the corner, the Crown Arcade. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah, got it."  
  
"Cool! See ya there!"  
  
Selenity watched her companion race away and sighed, ducking her head to  
stare at her feet while she walked. It had been a rough first day. The first  
class had been worse than ever before. People had thrown papers at her, passed  
her notes with insults and made fun of her while she could hear. She hated  
moving around, she hated not being able to stay in one place for any length of  
time. More than anything she wished for a friend. Maybe, just maybe - she  
shrieked as she was suddenly thrown back, having ran into someone.  
  
"Gomen, oh my gosh, I'm sorry..." the voice trailed off and Selenity  
looked up.   
  
She blinked. He was a good looking boy, a few years older than herself,  
with onyx hair and deep indigo eyes that stared at her with a peculiar  
interest. "Gomen," she said softly, "I should have been-"  
  
"Selenity?" he cut her off, his soft question incredulous.  
  
Selenity's eye widened, "How... how do you know my name?"  
  
The boy laughed and picked himself off the ground, dusting his pants off  
and then offered her his hand, his eyes twinkling merrily, "I never could  
forget our first encounter."  
  
She hesitantly accepted his hand, feeling a flash of déjà vu, "Where  
have I done this before?"  
  
His smile faded, "You don't remember?"  
  
She shook her head, "No. Who are you? I've not been in Tokyo for more  
than 5 years."  
  
He smiled and collected her bag before offering it to her, "Do you have  
a silver chain with a crescent moon pendant on it?"  
  
She gasped, her hand flying to her collar, "How do you know?"  
  
"Because I'm the one who gave it to you."  
  
"Darien!"  
  
He grinned, "Took you long enough, Princess. Where you off to?"  
  
She motioned beyond him as he scooped up his own book bag, "The arcade,  
this girl from school wants to show me this game she's hooked on."  
  
"Ahhh. Well, I just came from there, but I don't mind going back. Can  
I buy you a shake or something?"  
  
She shook her head, "No, thank you."  
  
He shrugged, "Ok. Come on, I'll introduce you to Andrew."  
  
She looked at him funny as he took her hand and tugged her gently along  
with him. People rarely touched her, for someone who moved around a lot it was  
odd to have someone want to touch her. Her foster parents never touched her,  
they didn't dare. Once the kids at school knew her name, they tended to keep  
their distance, but here was a boy from her past, from before everything had  
happened, tugging her along as if he did it everyday. "Darien?"  
  
He glanced at her as they neared the arcade doors, "Yes?"  
  
"Why are you holding my hand?"  
  
He winked at her and she felt the oddest quivering in her knees as he  
smiled, "Because I don't want you to get away again."  
  
She shook it off, "But, don't you know who my parents are?"  
  
He rolled his eyes, "Of course I do. Your mother was my favourite  
teacher, I was pretty broken up when I'd heard she'd been transferred to  
America. I'm also aware that your father is royalty. However late I figured  
that one out. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."  
  
Selenity tugged on her hand but he wouldn't let her go, "Please, Darien,  
let go."  
  
He stopped, looking at her, "Why?"  
  
"Because... people don't touch me, they're scared to." She whispered.  
  
"Oh," he didn't release her hand as he looked at her and then shrugged,  
"Well, I'm not people, and I touched you when we went to the park, when I gave  
you that necklace and pushed you on the swing, or does that not count?"  
  
Selenity smiled, "You're a goof."  
  
"And you're paranoid. Come on, I'm not going to hurt you." He led her  
into the arcade before she could protest.  
  
"Sel-" Mina cut herself off as she was about to yell from across the  
arcade and then just grinned, "Come on, girl, get your butt over here, you  
have..." she seemed to register the high school boy holding her new friend's  
hand, "Bring your friend too."  
  
Selenity blushed, shaking her head, "She's got to show me the game."  
  
Darien grinned, "Go on, Selene, I'll introduce you to Andrew later."  
  
She smiled as he let go of her hand and walked towards the blonde boy  
wiping down tables. She dashed towards Mina and slid onto a video game stool  
next to the adventure game Mina was playing. "So, what is this game?"  
  
"Crystal Quest, check it out, it's wicked-cool!"  
  
Selenity watched for a few moments and then shrugged, "Sorry, Mina, but  
games aren't really my style."  
  
"Is Darien more your style?"  
  
Selenity blinked, looking back at her, "Excuse me?"  
  
Mina grinned, "He's the hottest boy in the high school, I can't believe  
he spoke to you! Man, you've going to have everybody jealous of you when that  
gets around school!"  
  
Selenity jumped to her feet, "Oh, you couldn't, you wouldn't!"  
  
"Not me, but sooner or later someone else will see him holding your hand  
and it'll go all around school. Or are you two just buddy-buddy?"  
  
Selenity sighed as she sank back into her seat, "I knew him a long time  
ago, back before I started getting shipped all around the world."  
  
Mina cocked her head to the side, "Shipped all over the world? Is your  
dad in the military or something?"  
  
Selenity blinked, "No, he's the last of a real old royal blood line."  
  
Mina laughed, "Yeah right. You're not part of those Tuskino..." she  
trailed off, "You are, I can tell by the look on your face. Oh that's so  
wicked-cool, my new best friend is a princess. Don't worry, I won't tell  
anyone."  
  
"I think you were the last to know, Mina. Anyway, I have to be getting  
back, otherwise they'll send the guards to look for me and that's not fun." She  
rose to her feet and brushed her skirt off, "I'll see you at school tomorrow,  
okay?"  
  
"Sure thing, bright and early before class, right?"  
  
Selenity nodded and smiled shyly, "Right."  
  
Darien accosted her near the door, "Do you have to go right away, I'd  
like to introduce you to Andrew."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why? Because he's my best friend and I think you'd like him."  
  
Selenity sighed, "Alright, but not too long, I don't want the security  
team to come and get me."  
  
He smiled and led her over to the sandy haired boy, "Drew, this is  
Selenity. Selene, this is Andrew."  
  
Selenity dipped into a perfect curtsey without thinking and drew every  
eye in the place as Andrew's jaw dropped, "A pleasure to meet you, Andrew."  
  
He stuttered, tripping over his words as he nodded to her, "Sa... same  
to you Selenity."  
  
Darien squeezed Selenity's hand reassuringly as she blushed delicately.  
She hadn't meant to do that, it simply came natural after so many years of  
tutoring. "Sorry," she extended her hand and felt her eyebrows hit her hair  
line as Andrew kissed the back of it smiling.   
  
"Fair's fair. A pleasure to meet you my dear. You have the most...  
unique name."  
  
Darien chuckled, "Smooth. Alright, I'll walk you home Selene, just to  
make sure you're not late, okay?"  
  
She nodded, smiling again at Andrew before allowing Darien to lead her  
away. She'd be back to that arcade, alright, Andrew seemed like a nice boy and  
he and Darien certainly knew how to treat her right. She brought her thoughts  
back to the present as Darien paused outside the arcade, "Selenity?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
He chuckled, waving a hand in front of her eyes, "Earth to Selenity."  
  
"Sorry, Darien, what was it?"  
  
"Which way? I remember where you used to live, but where are you now?"  
  
She winced, pointing back towards the more posh area of town, "That way.  
Father insists I am supplied with everything I require. He doesn't seem to  
know that I'd rather have one family than a new one every other month."  
  
Darien tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and patted her fingers,  
"Cheer up, it could be worse. You could have no parents and be an orphan like  
me."  
  
She looked up at him, "You're an orphan?"  
  
He nodded, his face solemn, "Yeah. Andrew's folks took me in when mine  
died, but technically they're not really my family." He looked down at her, "So  
in a way I do know how you feel."  
  
She shook her head, gazing away down the street, "When I leave in three  
months, tell yourself that you know how I feel. Maybe one day, you'll convince  
yourself."  
  
He spun her towards him, "Three months?"  
  
She blinked, "Yes. Three months. I've never been anywhere longer than  
that."  
  
"So in three months you're going away again, damn."  
  
She blinked in confusion, "What? Why's that bad?"  
  
"I thought you were here to stay, I was going to invite you over to our  
annual Christmas party. Not to mention my Birthday is in 7 months."  
  
She bowed her head, "Mine will be right at the end of the school year,  
right after I change homes once again. It always is."  
  
He frowned and let her hand drop as they continued to walk. Finally she  
stopped in front of a large house. A huge wall, with an iron gate, blocked  
most of the yard from view. Rising above it was a four-storey house. Made of  
brick, it looked like a fortress rising behind castle walls. She pointed to  
one side of it, "That there is my room. See the three windows? The furthest  
one is my bedroom." She swallowed hard, "I don't think anybody realizes what it  
feels like to look at the world and know you can't go join it."  
  
He grasped her hand and gently kissed the back of it, as Andrew had done  
before him. Selenity felt her heart flutter in her chest when he didn't  
release her hand, but gently ran his thumb across her knuckles, "For the time  
you are here, let's have some fun, alright? When do you leave for school in  
the morning?"  
  
"7:30?"  
  
He smiled, "I'll see you then. Good bye, Princess."  
  
She smiled back and watched him as he disappeared down the street.   
Turning, she keyed the code to the gate and stepped inside her prison.  
  
***  
  
"Princess Selenity!" she flinched at the title as the butler opened the  
door and took her bag and coat.   
  
She smiled wanly at him, "Thank you, Charles."  
  
He strode away to put her things in their proper places. She kicked her  
shoes off and quickly straightened them out before Charles could come back and  
attend to it. She slipped her feet into her slippers and walked into the huge  
house, her gaze on the stairs and escape. She longed to go outside for a while  
longer, but knew, from experience, she would be tracked down quickly and  
brought back where she was 'safe'. She walked quietly up the stairs, quickly  
disappearing into the wing of the huge house that was considered hers. She  
locked the door behind her and slid down against it. She hated this. This  
smothered existence; the rules, the regulations and the restrictions were  
killing her spirit. She could feel it. If only she knew how to change it.  
  
***  
  
Selenity was waiting outside those gates the next morning when Darien  
appeared. She ran towards him, a smile on her face. He didn't expect her to  
be royalty. He didn't expect her to stand up straight and know twelve  
different languages flawlessly. He expected her to be her. At least, she  
hoped he did. "Good morning," she called, skidding to a halt near him.  
  
He smiled back at her, "You're a morning person, are you?"  
  
She made a motion at the house behind her, "When it comes to escaping a  
gilded cage, for sure."  
  
He nodded, "They rag you out for being late last night?"  
  
She sighed, nodding, "I got scolded for being late, for slurring my  
words together like a commoner. I'm not supposed to use contractions, you  
know. Whoops, I did it again." She shook her head, "I feel like I'm, I am...  
whatever, like there are two different me's... One who's the perfect princess  
that daddy loves to visit, and one that is struggling to get out. Almost like  
a... a bird stuck inside its shell trying to break free, know what I mean?"  
  
He shook his head, "Can't say I do."  
  
She sighed and then shrugged it off, "I know I'm going to have a bad day  
at school, can you walk me home again?" she asked softly, looking up at him.  
  
Darien smiled, "Of course. Why would you have a bad day at school  
though?"  
  
"Well, people always make fun of me. They tease me, put me down, try  
and make themselves seem better. Nobody, well nobody until you and Mina  
anyway, wanted to meet me, and not the princess. Mina somehow missed that  
fact."  
  
Darien chuckled, "Count Chad's sister to miss it. She spends most of  
her days in video games and playing Volley Ball. I take it you don't have much  
of a chance for a social life?"  
  
She shook her head, "No. When I'm not in school I've got to be at home.  
Dad's afraid someone will try and kidnap me or something."  
  
He chuckled, "Not with me they won't. I'll protect you, fair maiden."  
He teased her, gently clucking her under the chin, "And I mean that, regardless  
of the implied tease, I'd never let anything happen to you."  
  
She smiled brilliantly and hugged him, "Thank you, Darien."  
  
He hugged her back before stepping away, "Come on, I'll walk you the  
rest of the way to school. Tomorrow, I'll help you skip out of class so you  
can come to a movie with me."  
  
"What?!"  
  
He laughed, "I'm kidding. Come on, Selene, we're both going to be late  
if we don't book it."  
  
She grinned, "Race you there."  
  
He nodded and they burst into a run, their laughter echoing down the  
empty street.  
  
***  
  
Darien was waiting for her a few minutes before the end bell as she came  
tearing out of the school. He did a double take, seeing her skirt torn, her  
shirt matted with blood and her fat lip. One eye looked to be swollen shut.   
"Selenity!" he caught her as she was about to run by him, "Selene, please,  
don't fight me, it's Darien."  
  
She looked up and his breath caught. Her face was bruised, one eye  
swelling from a recent hit, blood oozing from a fat, split lip, her forehead  
sporting a gash about an inch long just below her hair line. He clasped her  
hands where they were resting on his chest and sighed, seeing her bruised and  
split knuckles. "What happened?"  
  
She bit her lip, "I should think it was obvious," ducking her head she  
stepped back from him.   
  
He looked about the schoolyard. The bell hadn't rung yet so it was  
empty. "Come on, we'll get you fixed up." He grasped her hands and gently  
tugged her along with him.   
  
She yanked her hands out of his and crossed her arms over her chest in a  
self-protecting gesture, "Why are you doing this?"  
  
He blinked at her, "Excuse me?"  
  
She waved one hand about, "This, why are you being so nice to me?"  
  
"Because I like you?" His smile faded as he met her gaze, "You're  
serious aren't you? Why, because I remember your mother being nice to me. The  
least I can do is be your friend while you're here. Besides, you're easy to  
talk to, you don't expect me to be..." he paused, "to be controlled."  
  
She raised an eyebrow, relaxing a bit, "Really?"  
  
He nodded, "Really. What brought on the fight?"  
  
Selenity sighed, shaking her head, "Some of the girls in a higher grade  
saw you drop me at the gates this morning. They were jealous and started  
saying all sorts of mean things about why you would be walking me, little miss  
princess," she grimaced, "to school. I told them to stop and when they didn't,  
I got so mad I... I..." she glanced at her hand and hung her head, "Daddy will  
be furious."  
  
Darien led her away from the school as she talked, leading her towards  
the central park. Finally she paused and looked around, a small smile lighting  
her azure eyes, "I haven't been here in so long."  
  
Darien led her towards the fountain in the center and proceeded to tear  
a piece of his shirt off and use it as a bandage. Selenity objected but he  
insisted and she finally gave in when he started dabbing cold water across her  
lips and face. She relaxed as he slid one arm around her shoulders and let him  
tend to her, "I can do this myself you know," she mumbled around the cloth  
dabbing at her bloodied lip.  
  
He chuckled, "What are friends for." He dipped the makeshift cloth  
again and gently dapped at her forehead, "What will happen now?"  
  
Selenity opened her eyes and met his, her eyes filling with tears, "I'll  
get moved to a new home and never see you again."  
  
"What?!"  
  
She flinched away from his incredulous gaze, "Daddy will never let me  
come back."  
  
Darien slammed his hand down on the edge of the fountain, "But this is  
your home, you were born here."  
  
"No, I wasn't. At least, not according to what my birth certificate  
says."  
  
"You weren't?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Darnit. Well, you'll still be my friend right, we can be pen pals."  
  
She raised an eyebrow, "I'd like that very much."  
  
"Good. It's settled then." He reached into his backpack and pulled out  
a piece of lined paper tearing it in two. He quickly wrote his address down on  
it along with his name. "Here, since you're the one moving around a lot, you  
write me first when you get where you're going, alright?"  
  
"Selenity! There you are! Oh my gosh, I thought that girl was going to  
kill you are you alright?"  
  
Selenity nodded, "I'm fine Mina."  
  
Mina skidded to a halt near the two of them where they sat by the  
fountain, one hand holding her school bag the other holding Selenity's bag.   
She held it out to her friend, "Are you sure you're ok? Hi Darien."  
  
Selenity smiled, "I'm sure. Thank you for bringing my bag."  
  
"Oh no problem, I was worried about you, are you sure there's no lasting  
damage?"  
  
Selenity nodded, "None physical. I'll be going away soon thought."  
  
"Where are ya going? On a trip of some kind?"  
  
"No. Changing school again,"  
  
"But, you just got here!"  
  
Selenity pulled her into a hug and then wrapped one arm around Darien,  
"I know, but wherever I go, you two are always going to be my friends alright.  
I promise you, one day, I'll come back."  
  
  
Later that night Selenity's father was called and told of the school  
situation. Sure enough, she was packed and flying out on the midnight plane  
for a new destination. This time, however, she had two treasures with her.   
The addresses of her new friends and she swore that no matter what was to  
follow, she would never loose those.  
  
  
Author's Note: Alright, I know it's a little different than what I've written  
in the past but it's an idea I had to try. Let me know what you thought!  
  
Jademax@hotmail.com  
  
Thanks for reading!  
Jade_Max 


	2. To Be Or Not To Be A Princess Chapter 1

March 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but the story is mine.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Selenity stepped off the plane and pushed her sunglasses onto her  
forehead in one fluid movement.   
  
"Princess! Princess!" reporters crowded the lines near the plane's  
private entrance and pictures snapped. She smiled easily, knowing she was  
beautiful. Her hair was perfect, her makeup was perfect and she was dressed  
casually, but stylishly in a navy skirt that fell to mid-thigh and a flaring  
white top. Calf high boots completed the ensemble. Her navy jacket was  
carelessly open in front, revealing a silver pendant resting on her collarbone.  
She smiled again and then began walking towards the limo with the tinted  
windows. She ignored all of the questions the reporters yelled at her and slid  
gracefully into the car.  
  
"Home, Charles," she told the limo driver in her musical voice. She  
smiled at the older man and then relaxed into the all leather interior, gazing  
out the one-way tinted windows. She sighed. She'd come back, eight years had  
passed, but she'd finally been able to keep her promise. She stretched out and  
fiddled with one perfect nail, snapping it off just to spite the manicurist.   
She hated having to care about how she looked, what she said, how and what she  
ate. She hated having a life in the public eye.  
  
The limo jerked as Charles slammed on the brakes and Selenity reached  
for the safety straps, "CHARLES!" she snapped, concerned.  
  
"Sorry, miss," The old man had finally dropped using one of her titles,  
much to her delight, "a pedestrian jumped in front of the car." He got them  
underway again and she sat back, this time doing up her seat belt. She  
wondered where Darien and Mina were. Last she'd heard Darien's friends Andrew  
and Rita were engaged. Mina had a whole gaggle of friends who loved to shop  
and play video games, and the most adorable boyfriend. She sighed. She'd  
missed out on everything, she'd never been in one place, in the last eight  
years that had been good enough for her father so had finally ended up on a  
secluded island off the tip of Japan, taking home schooling and being drilled  
in her royal duties. She was sick of them; she did them in her sleep.  
  
Selenity covered her face with her hands, her fingers sliding along the  
light scar on her hairline. When would this all end? Could she ever be just a  
normal young woman and not have to worry about how her actions would reflect on  
her pare... her father? The car stopped, bringing her out of her thoughts.  
  
"We're here miss."  
  
Selenity shuddered as she looked out the window. The huge house,  
surrounded by the brick wall, was just as she remembered it. The only  
difference was that she would have the whole house to herself, minus of course,  
an army of servants, Charles, and the security people. She grimaced, "Did you  
have to take me here, Charles?" she asked softly, wistfully thinking of the  
home she should have but never could. If she stayed anywhere too long, her  
father was convinced she'd be targeted. For what? Kidnapping, assassination,  
blackmail, you name it and her father was paranoid about it. At this rate  
she'd never learn to do anything normal people did.  
  
"Miss?"  
  
She looked up as Charles opened the door and met her gaze, his eyes full  
of compasion, "You need not stay here, I'm certain we could find some kind of  
hotel for your if you wish."  
  
"Without daddy's permission? It would become a security hideout within  
an hour, you know that as well as I do. No, I'll stay here, but I am going to  
insist that I be left alone when going to see my friends. I haven't been here  
in a long time Charles," she sighed and then smiled a wistful smile at him,  
"I've missed them terribly."  
  
"And rightly so miss, come, we shall get you settled and then look your  
friends up, if they are still in town."  
  
Selenity swung her legs out of the car and paused, "I'll call them  
myself, no going above my head on this one."  
  
He nodded his head, smiling wryly, "As you wish, miss."  
  
She nodded once and got out of the car, "Good." with no other words she  
strode past him to key in the combination. Her mind and body were humming with  
excitement. She couldn't wait to see Darien and Mina again!  
  
***  
  
"Out?! Out where?!" Selenity cried in frustration. She'd been trying  
to get a hold of her girlfriend for the past two hours.  
  
"I'm sorry, but Mina has practice today, I thought I told you that  
already."  
  
Selentity ground her teeth together in frustration, "You did, but you  
didn't say where!"  
  
The lady on the other end of the line laughed, "Where else but at the  
school? You said you were a school friend of hers, right?"  
  
"Yes, I am, but that was years ago, I haven't a clue which school she's  
at now."  
  
"Oh. She's at the local college here in town. Sorry, I figured you  
knew."  
  
"Thank you." she hung the phone up with a frustrated sigh and looked in  
the phone book. She could have let Charles track Mina down, but she didn't  
want him to know her plans. Thus far she'd been unable to track Darien down  
either. She knew his phone number but he wasn't home. He wasn't at the arcade  
either, according to the bored girl who'd answered the phone.  
  
She slammed the book closed, "Charles!" she yelled. His quick footseps  
heralded his coming.  
  
"Yes miss?"  
  
"Take me to the local college. This time, though, don't take the limo,  
ok? And dress like you're my dad, not my chaufer."  
  
"Miss?" he looked confused.  
  
"Just do it, I don't want to draw attention to myself, alright?"  
  
He nodded, "Understood. I shall see you out front in ten minutes then."  
  
"Good." She turned her back on him as he departed and grabbed the knife  
she kept on her dresser. She took her hair down and slashed it off at the  
ends, cutting it to shoulder length. She checked the edge and nodded. She'd  
done it enough over the years she'd gotten the angle perfected. She quickly  
slipped into her only pair of black jeans, along with a white t-shirt and black  
jacket before grabbing her shades. She pulled her hair back in a pony tail,  
grabbed her wallet, stuffed her feet into a pair of worn sneekers and stuff her  
wallet into her back pocket. She smiled, hearing the car pull up out front and  
darted out, ducking into the backseat quickly to avoid the notice of the  
reporters.   
  
Charles tossed a blanket haphazardly over her in the back and then added  
a couple of bags before pulling away from the house. The gates opened and the  
reporters surrounded the car as it made to leave. Seeing no princess Selenity  
inside, however, they backed off and turned their gaze back to the huge house.  
The car sped away and turned down a side street. "All clear miss, but I  
suggest you wait until we cross town before coming out."  
  
Selentiy sighed, "Alright Charles. Go down a few more streets and then  
I'll come out. I want to see Tokyo like I remember it, ok?"  
  
She heard him chuckle, "Very well miss. Hold on."  
  
She gritted her teeth as he made a few more turns. He reached back and  
tugged the whole mass off her, onto the floor, without taking his gaze off the  
road. She grinned, "Thank you, Charles." she slipped into the front seat next  
to him and buckled herself in.   
  
She stared out the windows, watching the people and the cars. She found  
she was really disappointed when she failed to spy the old arcade. "Are we  
almost there, Charles?"  
  
He laughed, "Two more streets over, miss. We will be there in about 2  
minutes."  
  
"Good." she quieted down until they pulled onto the campus, "Do you  
know where the gymnsium is, Charles?"  
  
He didn't reply as he turned off a couple of streets and then down  
another. Selenity let out an exclamation of surprise as the complex came into  
view, "Wow!"  
  
He pulled up in front, "When shall I meet you again, miss?"  
  
"Oh, don't bother, I'll walk back or catch a cab."  
  
"In that?"  
  
She looked down, "Sure, why not?"  
  
"The reporters will be waiting for you. Grab the bags I threw in the  
back."  
  
She did as told and opened them, laughing, "Wow, now there's something  
to blow them away. Thanks."  
  
"The least I can do miss. See you for dinner."  
  
"Umm, no you won't. I'll see you about midnight, Charles."  
  
He raised an eyebrow but shrugged, "As you wish, miss. Don't hesitate  
to call if you wish to come home sooner, and in style."  
  
"I won't. Bye Charles." she waved to him and slammed the door before  
picking up the two bags and, grasping them in one hand, ran towards the gym.   
She almost colided with a blond haired adonis as he opened the door. "Oh!   
Excuse me."  
  
He looked at her and smiled, "No no, excuse me, I should be careful when  
opening these doors."  
  
She smiled as he held the door for her, "Thanks."  
  
"No problem. You meeting someone or can I take you out for a drink to  
make it up to you?"  
  
Warning bells went off in her head, "Thanks, but I'm meeting a friend."  
  
He raises an eyebrow, "Alright, I can take a hint. By the way, I'm  
Andrew. If you ever need a hand getting around the campus, or to have someone  
open doors, just call for the track team star."  
  
She laughed, "Thanks Andrew." she turned to go.  
  
"Aren't you going to tell me at least your name?"  
  
She glanced back at him over her shoulder, sliding her shades up onto  
her forehead, "No." she turned and ran off into the building.  
  
Andrew shook his head. There was something familiar about those eyes of  
hers, not to mention that smile. "Hey Drew!"  
  
He turned and let the door close as he left the building, "Hey, Dare,  
what's up?"  
  
"Not much. Did I just see you get blown off by that gorgeous blonde?"  
  
Andrew laughed, "Yeah, she wouldn't even give me her name. Good thing  
too, Rita might get jealous."  
  
Darien chuckled, tossing his raven hair out of his eyes, "Well, since  
she wouldn't let you buy her a drink, how about a rematch of that new racing  
game over at Crown?"  
  
Andrew grinned, "You just can't get enough of it ever since I bought the  
place. Sure, you're on."  
  
***  
  
Selentity dated into the gym and skidded to a halt. "Mina!"  
  
The blonde haired center smashed the ball into the other court and  
looked over as she landed. A huge grin split her face. "Oh my God, can it be?  
Selen-er. Girlfriend?!"  
  
Everyone in the gym paused and Selenity's smile froze as Mina came  
rushing towards her and wrapped her in an exhuberant hug. "You're here, you're  
really here!"  
  
People looked away from the happy renunion of two friends, certain  
they'd heard the wrong name called. Royalty didn't fraternize with the common  
college students.   
  
"Hey, Mina, it's great to see you."  
  
"No kidding, when did you get back into town?"  
  
"This morning. I tried calling your house but all I got was you mother  
telling me you were at practice. She hung up on me before I could ask anything  
else and then the line was busy for the next two hours, otherwise I would have  
been here sooner."  
  
"No problem. Have you seen Darien yet? Oh man, he's going to freak  
when he sees you're here."  
  
Selenity smiled, "I hope so, he doesn't know I'm back yet. He's hard to  
get ahold of."  
  
"Well, he's an intern at the hospital, going for his doctorate, ya  
know.. just a sec," she turned back to the court, "Play without me, I'll see  
you guys tomorrow."  
  
Her teammates chuckled and nodded, waving goodbye to her as the two  
blondes made their way to the dressing room. "You wait here, I'm going to go  
change and then we'll go get shakes at Crowns and catch up, alright?"  
  
Selenity smiled, "Sounds heavenly. I'll wait here."  
  
"Cool, see ya in a second!" Mina grinned as she raced into the change  
room.  
  
Selenity leaned against the wall next to the door, conscious of the  
curious stares coming her way. Mina was excitable, she always had been, so she  
hoped most people would pass her prescense off as regular.  
  
"Hey gorgeous, you waiting for someone?"  
  
She turned her head, sighing inwardly as the brown haired man approached  
her. He looked like some kind of body builder with bulging biceps, "Actually  
yes, do you mind?"  
  
"Not at all, I'm Tony, what's your name, sugar?"  
  
"None of your business," her tone was frosty, "I'm not interested."  
  
"Everyone's interested in Tony."  
  
She winced. Ouch, concieted jerks were always harder to get rid of,  
"Look buddy, I'm not interested, I haven't a clue who or what you think you are  
but you're below my notice. Now get lost before I have you prosecuted for  
harassment."  
  
He blinked, "Hardball player, eh? That's alright, I can wait, you'll  
come crawling to me some day to go out with me," he swaggered off and she  
inwardly screamed. She hated jocks. Everyone of them thought they were God's  
gift to women, especially her, regardless of weather they knew she was a  
princess or not.   
  
"I'm ready! Woah, what's the matter?"  
  
Selenity made a face, "Some jock named Tony thought I should get  
acquainted with him."  
  
"Tony? Olympic prospect Tony? Lordy, you work fast!"  
  
"I blew him off and told him to get lost."  
  
"You what?! Oh man, I wish I had that luxury, Selenity." Mina winked at  
her and then motioned for her to follow, "Come on, I owe you a super chocolate  
milkshake."  
  
Selenity smiled, her mood already improving, "Sounds great, but this is  
my treat since I'm the one who's rich, and who's pulling you out of practice  
early."  
  
Mina laughed, "Alright then, I never turn down free food."  
  
  
Author's Note: Questions, comments, flames, anything you have to say, write me!  
  
Jademax@hotmail.com  
  
Thanks for reading!  
Jade_Max 


	3. To Be Or Not To Be A Princess Chapter 2

March 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but the story is mine.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Andrew crashed his fighter into the side of the canyon wall for the  
fifth time in a row as Darien cross the finish line. "Damn, Drew, what's up,  
you usually smoke me at this thing."  
  
Andrew sat back in the chair and shook his head, "I can't help feeling I  
know the blonde I almost ran into today, Dare. I know, you hear me say that a  
lot as a line, but this time it's true! Her eyes are this amazingly clear blue  
color and I can't place them!"  
  
Darien looked puzzled, "What do you mean you can't place them. There  
are lots of blondes. That one looked like Mina, Chad's younger sister."  
  
"But it wasn't. Mina was in practice today." he snapped his fingers, "I  
remember, it looks like that friend of hers, that Selen or something that was  
only here for a few days before moving on."  
  
Darien froze in his chair, "Selenity, you mean?"  
  
Andrew nodded, "Yeah, that princess, but she'd never go to the college  
to watch volleyball. From everything I've heard, she's quite the proper  
princess."  
  
Darien slumped. He'd been corresponding with Selenity for the last  
eight years or so hoping she'd be telling him she was coming back. Oh, he'd  
had the odd offer from women his age, but he never took them up on it. For  
some strange reason she was all he ever saw. He'd watched her on TV, opening  
new schools, cutting ribbons, attending exclusive events. He wasn't in her  
league, yet she kept writing to him, kept telling her all her secrets dreams  
and hopes. He couldn't help but wonder if she thought of him the same way he'd  
come to think of her.  
  
Musical laughter brought his head up as he and Andrew turned to look at  
the doors of the arcade. Mina and another blonde came in laughing. The second  
blonde drew Darien's attention and took his breath away. No. It couldn't be.  
She would have told him if she was coming back, wouldn't she?  
  
"That's her." Drew nodded to the two blondes.   
  
"Hey Drew!" Mina called, waving to him, "Hey Darien."  
  
Darien met Selenity's gaze and knew it was her. "Selenity." his voice  
was a whisper.  
  
Selenity froze, seeing him for the first time in 8 years. Sure, he'd  
sent her pictures but they didn't do him justice. He was taller than she'd  
expected. Wide in the shoulder with devestating good looks she'd known he'd  
grow into. His hair was a shade too long and kept falling into his eyes, and  
brushed his collar at the back. His deep aqua orbs met hers and she felt her  
knees go week. She reached out and caught a hold of Mina's shoulder with one  
hand. "Darien." her voice was soft, incredulous, "Is it..." she swallowed hard  
and then dropped her bags and ran at him, throwing her arms around his neck and  
hugging him close, "Darien," she whispered softly.  
  
Darien braced himself for impact as she ran at him and caught her in a  
firm hug. His gaze met Drew's over her golden head, and Drew grinned at him  
before walking over to join Mina. Darien wrapped his arms more securely about  
her and whispered her name softly, "Selenity, is it really you?"  
  
She nodded and looked up at him, freezing when she found her lips were  
bare centimeters from his. He looked deep into her eyes, a heart melting smile  
spreading across his face. He turned his head and dropped a soft kiss on her  
cheek, close to her ear, "I've missed you, princess. Lord, how I've missed  
you."  
  
She closed her eyes, feeling tears welling up. She'd not cried since  
her mother had passed away fours years ago. "Yes, Darien, it's really me. Oh  
Darien, I've missed you too!"  
  
Mina's laugh from across the arcade brought them back to reality and the  
pulled apart, Darien claiming her hand. Mina had Andrew in a booth with her  
and was attempting to read his palm. His suffering look brought a grin to  
Darien's face, "I think Drew knows how much I've miss you. Come on, let's go  
rescue him."  
  
Selenity squeezed his hand, "Shakes are on me, Dare."  
  
He looked at her, "How come you didn't tell me you were coming back?"  
  
She smiled, reaching into one of her pockets and holding out a small  
envelope to him, "I wanted it to be a birthday gift."  
  
He blinked.  
  
She giggled and offered him the envelope again, "Take it. It's for  
you."  
  
He took it and then held back as she slid into the booth across from  
Andrew and Mina. Darien slid in beside her and casually slid his arm across  
the back of the booth and around her shoulders. Andrew raised an eyebrow at  
him but smiled at Selenity, "I'm glad to see it's you, Selenity, I was sure I  
knew you when I almost bumped into you at the college today."  
  
One hand flew to her mouth, "Oh! It was you, I wasn't sure and I was in  
such a rush to see Mina... Gomen, I didn't mean to be rude. Good to see you  
again."  
  
"No biggie. Hey, Sam, four chocolate shakes." he yelled across the  
parlour at the girl tending the counter. She nodded and disappeared from view  
for a couple of seconds. "I own the place, so shake's are on the house."  
  
Selenity laughed, "I was going to pay for them, seeing as how I'm rich  
and all..."  
  
"If you want, milady, but next time they'll be on me."  
  
She smiled, "Call it a make up gift. If I'd known who you were I  
wouldn't have been so rude. A girl has to keep her guard up, you know."  
  
Andrew chuckled, "Especially one as gifted as you, I suppose."  
  
Selenity rolled her eyes, "Something like that. I just want to relax  
with my friends today. I'm back in Tokyo for good, now, unless something awful  
happens and I have to be taken into protective custody, " she made a face, "I  
hope daddy doesn't think I'll go willingly."  
  
Darien squeezed her shoulders, "Relax, there's all of us to keep you  
company this time around. And you can bet, classes or no classes, one of us is  
going to be with you at all time for the next month or so."  
  
She laughed as Mina and Andrew nodded in agreement, "Thanks you guys,  
but I'm sure you've all got better things to do than play bodyguard to me.   
Heck, I'm lucky enough to get this time with you. The more I skip away from  
the reporters the more they'll suspect something." she sighed, "I really don't  
want them to find out about you guys, daddy would find out and then he'd find  
someway to muscle me away from here again. I don't want that."  
  
"Why would he try and take you away again if he found out about us?"  
Andrew asked.  
  
She bit her lip, "My bethrothed," she grimaced, feeling Darien stiffen,  
"thinks he owns me so whenever he feels threatened he has me moved. This time,  
though, I intend to make my own decisions. Now that I'm 18, I'm going to be  
annuling it. I despise the man, he's a controlling, dominating, abusive jerk."  
  
Darien smoothed her shirt over her shoulder, "Relax, princess, we'll  
look out for you, won't we guys?"   
  
They nodded in agreement. He met her gaze and gently brushed her hair  
off her cheek, frowning, "Is your hair getting longer, Selenity? I swear it  
was shorter when you walked in."  
  
Selenity blushed and ducked her gaze, "I'm not allowed, and am unable,  
to change my hair length for any length of time. My hair grows at an amazing  
rate after it's cut. Oh, it holds a trim for a long time, but if I change the  
length, like I did today before skipping out of the house, it'll be too long to  
do anything other than my regular hair style before midnight."  
  
"Wait a sec, are you telling me you can't cut your hair?" Mina asked  
incredulous.  
  
Selenity nodded, her cheeks bright pink, "Yes."  
  
"Yeah right, nobody's hair is that long!"  
  
Selenity sighed and pulled out her pony tail, "Take note Mina, how long  
is it?"  
  
"It's at your elbows, a nice length for you."  
  
Selenity pulled it back again and then met Mina's gaze, "In two hours,  
remind me to pull it down again, alright?"  
  
"Sure, no problem."  
  
Darien fingered a lock of the silken strands, "It's very gorgeous. How  
long is it normally?"  
  
Selenity looked at him out of the corner of her eye, "Seven feet long."  
  
He jerked in surprise, "That's awful long. Are you sure it will grow  
out before midnight?"  
  
She nodded, "By about 10 tonight I'll have no choice but to put it into  
the hairstyle I regularly use unless I cut it again."  
  
"I've got scissors at my place,"  
  
She grinned, "Now there's something to set the gossip columns aflutter,  
Darien. 'Princess attends Mystery man at his home.' Thanks but I think I'll  
pass. Besides, I need a knife to cut thought it, it's delicate looking but  
takes some effort to cut."  
  
He grinned, "I've got knives too. How about this, the four of us go to  
the mall and do a little knife shopping to keep your hair the length it is."  
  
She laughed, "How about it, you two, you want to help me find a sharp  
enough knife so that I don't draw us unwaranted attention?"  
  
Mina giggled, "While we're at it we can do some shopping for some killer  
outfits. Darien's party is in two days."  
  
Darien groaned, "Don't make a big deal out of it, I just want to sit  
around and relax for it."  
  
"Not with Selenity in town you're not!" Mina told him hotly, "We can  
throw the party at her place and make it formal. That way we'll be keeping the  
numbers small."  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea, Mina? I mean, I'm alone, but the  
reporters flock to the place."  
  
"They can't stay there all the time." something beeped on her person  
and she glanced at her watch, "Oh shoot, I've gotta go do something for a  
minute. Don't go anywhere!"  
  
Andrew blinked at her as she slid across his lap and out of the booth.   
She ran towards the washroom and disappeared inside. "That was a little  
strange. Do you suppose she's on the pill or something?"  
  
Selenity smothered a giggle with her hand, "With her energy levels she'd  
knock out a whole football team in about ten minutes. Not that I think she's  
that way, but I'm sure she's healthily involved on occasion."  
  
"And are you, Princess?"  
  
She blinked, "A Lady never tells, Andrew. It's below my dignity to talk  
about."  
  
He smirked, "I take the hint. Tell you what, I'm going to go check on  
those shakes, you two keep each other company, okay?"  
  
"Sure," they chorused as he disappeared. "Want to open your enlelope  
now, Darien?"  
  
He pulled it out and looked at her, "I'm not going to regret this, am  
I?"  
  
"I hope not. Go on, I want to see your face when you read it."  
  
He slid a finger into the flap and tore it loose. Something inside was  
causing a dent in the paper where it'd been glued. He gently extracted a card  
with a piece of paper on the inside and then upended the envelope, a plain  
silver ring dropping into his palm. He looked at her in question but she just  
motioned to the card and note. He opened it, removing the paper, "Read the  
card first."  
  
He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye but did as she said and  
read the front of the card. It simply said "Happy Birthday" and then he opened  
it, reading softly aloud, "I know it's Early, and yet late, and maybe a bit  
presumptous, but I wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday. The ring is a symbol  
of my friendship to you, a sign that no matter what we'll always be friends, no  
matter the distance. Love, Selenity Serene Tuskino"  
  
He smiled at her, "Thank you."  
  
She blushed, "Your welcome. Read the letter."  
  
He unfolded it and gently smoothed it out before reading it aloud as he  
had with the card.  
  
"Dearest Darien,  
  
I'm writing you to tell you that I'll be coming home, er, back to Tokyo. You  
better than anyone know that I consider it home. Father has be bethroed to a  
man I have no desire to marry, and will not listen to reason. I've been given  
a year to find someone to my liking who can understand the reasons. When I see  
you next, hopefully it will be a surprise and I can deliver this to you in  
person, get me alone and I'll explain everything. Some things are just too  
delicate for notes." he paused and looked at her. She met his gaze, her own  
eyes filled with pain.   
  
He squeezed her knee under the table and then turned back to the note, "On a  
happier note I will be there... here for your Birthday and I hope whatever I  
find you will be good enough. I've got all the money in the world and I still  
don't know what to get you for your birthday to make up for all the years I've  
been unable to buy you something. Not for lack of trying, dad just doesn't let  
me send packages. He'd get suspicious. When I see you again, do me a favor.   
Ask me what it is I want more than anything in the world, not necessarily right  
away, but when the time is right. I don't think I'm making a lot of sense but  
I miss you terribly, every day without you here is hard. Writing to you helps,  
it lets me know I have someone on my side in a world that seems to be against  
me. I'd better go, I'm sure you have better things to do than read letters  
from me.  
  
Forever yours,  
Selenity."  
  
He slowly folded the note back together, her words reeling around in his  
head, "You never sent this to me. Why?"  
  
"I wanted to give it to you myself. It's very personal, plus platinum  
is expensive and I didn't want to risk having it lost in the mail."  
  
He looked down at the ring resting on the table, "Platinum?" he met her  
gaze and smiled, "You could have got it made of iron and I'd treasure it."  
  
She scooped up the ring and held it out to him, "Nothing but the best  
for my bel..." she swallowed, "my best friend."  
  
He took the ring and inspected it, noticing two twined initials on it,  
"E and S?"  
  
"Endymion and Selenity." she smiled shyly, "Andrew told me that's really  
your first name and that you go by your middle name."  
  
He chuckled and slid the band onto his pinky where it fit perfectly  
before grasping her hand and kissing the back of it, "Thank you, Selenity.   
I'll treasure this forever," he gently stroaked the back of her fingers with  
his thumb before dropping her hand and carefully putting away the papers in his  
coat. They'd go into the shoe box where he kept the rest of her letters, but  
the ring would stay on his finger. Nobody, except her, could get him to remove  
it.  
  
"Here we go, four chocolate milk shakes, the best in town!" Andrew  
placed them on the table in front of them, "This is awful cozy, I hope I'm not  
interrupting."  
  
Darien slid his arm around Selenity's shoulders again and pulled her in  
close to his side, "Of course not. I wonder what happened to Mina."  
  
"I dunno. Rita called, that's why I'm so late getting back. She wants  
you two to come with us for dinner tonight at the Maison de Requin, whatever  
that is."  
  
"It means 'House of the Shark', Andrew," Selenity supplied.  
  
He looked at her funny, "You speak French?"  
  
She nodded, "English, Spanish, Latin, High German, Arabic, Chinese,  
Russian, Celtic, Polish and Ukraian too, to mention a few. I'm an  
international figure," she grimaced, "a lot of my training was language  
training. I have to be fluent, or at least have a working knowledge of each  
language."  
  
"Impressive." and Andrew looked impressed, "Anyway, Rita wanted to know  
if you two would come, our treat of course."  
  
"It's pretty expensive, Drew, and you two are saving for your wedding."  
  
Andrew shrugged, "A little splurging is good for the soul, Dare. Come  
on, it'll be fun."  
  
Selenity looked at Darien, "On one condition."  
  
"And that is?" they asked together.  
  
"My treat. You're helping me escape my dreary exsistance for a few  
hours, I'll pay for it."  
  
"That's the only way you'll come?"  
  
She nodded, "One and only."  
  
Andrew grimaced, "Rita wants to meet you so I can't say no. Alright,  
but next time it's our treat, ok?"  
  
"Sure, no problem," Selenity told him, smiling. Secretly she was  
thinking of the honeymoon trip she would have planned for him and Rita, once  
she knew where they wanted to go, and pay for everything in advance. If  
nothing else, it would take a lot of the burden off of them.  
  
"What happened to Mina?"  
  
Andrew shrugged, "I dunno. She was here, she's not come back yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
Darien spoke up, "Maybe she had an emergency. She'll catch up with us  
later. When are we supposed to meet you and Rita at the Maison de Requin?"  
  
"In about four hours. Why?"  
  
"Well, Selene, you want to get out of here and find yourself an outfit,  
a knife and a new pair of shoes for this evening?"  
  
Andrew blinked, "You're offering to take her shopping?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"You hate to shop!"  
  
Selenity arched a brow at Darien in enquiry, "You do, do you?"  
  
He grinned at her, "I've never had the right motivation, or the right  
partner before. Come on, it'll be fun."  
  
She laughed, "Alright, but you asked for it. I'm going to find  
something that will knock your socks off."  
  
Andrew laughed, "Selenity, Rita is going to love you."  
  
  
Author's Note: Questions, comments, flames, anything you have to say, write me!  
  
Jademax@hotmail.com  
  
Thanks for reading!  
Jade_Max 


	4. To Be Or Not To Be A Princess Chapter 3

March 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but the story is mine.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Darien paced outside the dressing room door as he waited for Selenity to  
model her latest outfit. They were in one of the most exclusive shops in town and  
nothing cost less than a thousand dollars. He shook his head. He could imagine  
having the kind of money she did, heck, his trust fund had been comparative  
because of his parent's combined life insurance, but spending it the way she did  
was almost as if she was trying to make up for something that was missing in her  
life. It didn't help they'd been there for almost two hours and time was running  
out.  
  
"Selene, you find anything you like?"  
  
"Ugh, no. Find anything else?"  
  
He looked over at the sales rack near the back of the store and then  
grinned, "Give me a second, I've got my eye on something."  
  
"Alright, I'll be waiting."  
  
He strode towards the rack and riffled through a few of the frilly outfits  
before finding a slim sheath of black. He checked the size. 1/2. Perfect. He  
pulled it off the rack and walked back to the changing room. "Head's up," he  
tossed it over the door.  
  
She laughed, "Something from the sales rack, come on, Darien, how will that  
look on my credit card?"  
  
"Thrifty?" he offered grinning, "Just try it on, Princess, and let me see."  
  
She giggled, "Fine." he heard her unzip whatever she'd been trying on and  
then the sound of silk sliding over skin. He felt the sound clear to his toes.   
Damn, just listening to her dress was enough to get every nerve of his hyper  
sensitized. The sound of another zipper drifted to him and then the door opened.  
He sucked in a sharp breath, her beauty hitting him a new. "Wow. You look  
absolutely amazing."  
  
She twirled for him, causing the skirt from just above her knee to flare  
out. He glimpsed bare skin and clenched his fists. He wanted nothing more than  
to take her in his arms, to claim her as his forever, but knew he had to take it  
slow. She smiled at him. The dress was completely black except for a silver hem.  
Spaghetti straps held the small creation on her shoulders, the bodice hugging her  
form from just above her breasts down to just above her knees. It hid nothing,  
revealing every sweet curve to his gaze. "Have we found something suitable?"  
  
He nodded, "That's the dress Princess. If you won't buy it, I will."  
  
She arched an eyebrow at him, "What are you wearing?"  
  
"We have just enough time to go by my place so I can change, before we have  
to meet Rita and Drew, that is, if we leave now."  
  
"But, I still have to get ready!"  
  
He grinned, "I allowed for it. Come on, change gorgeous, and we'll split  
so we can change, alright?"  
  
She grinned, walking back into the change room. Darien absently noted that  
her hair was already down to the curve of her back just above her backside.   
They'd have to cut her hair again before going anywhere. He winced at the thought  
of cutting those gorgeous strands, no matter the necessity.  
  
Selenity quickly shut the door and changed. She gathered up everything  
she'd been trying on and hung it up inside, leaving with her one sales rack item.  
Ironic, she found herself thinking, that he finds the perfect dress on the one  
rack I never look at. She shook her head as she joined him outside. They quickly  
paid for the gown, Selenity using the cash she had in her wallet to pay for the  
$600 dress. She just smiled sweetly at the attendant as she handed over the cash.  
The woman quickly wrapped up the package before handing it over. Selenity  
thanked her, taking the bag in her one free hand. Darien seemed to have laid a  
permanent claim to the other. They walked out of the store and he led her back to  
his car, a black Porsche, holding the door for her like a gentleman.  
  
Selenity relaxed in the leather seat as he slid into the driver's seat and  
started the engine, "That was a lot of fun, Darien, thank you."  
  
He chuckled, pulling out of the space and making an illegal u-turn as he  
headed towards his apartment, "It was indeed. You look absolutely stunning in  
that gown, Selene."  
  
She blushed softly, "Thank you. I can't wait to see you all dressed up."  
  
He winked at her, turning down a side street and pulling quickly into a  
parking garage beneath an apartment tower, "Well, you won't have to wait for long.  
Grab everything, we'll leave your other things at my place and you can collect  
them and change before I take you home later, alright?"  
  
"Sounds good, just don't let the reporters see you or you'll never get rid  
of them."  
  
He reached over and squeezed her thigh, just above her knee, "Let me worry  
about that, Princess." He pulled into a parking space and shut off the engine.   
She opened her door and grabbed her packages as he was locking the doors and  
getting out. She closed her door with her heel and then grinned as he turned on  
his car alarm, "Don't want to risk it, huh?"  
  
He relieved her of her bags and then claimed her hand again, "I like my  
car, she's my baby."  
  
She giggled as they walked into the elevator and he pushed the button for  
the 25th floor. She raised an eyebrow at him, "25th floor... Is that a penthouse  
sweet or something?"  
  
"Close enough. It's one of the bigger ones. It's just me and my cat but  
she's quite the prowler. Gives us lots of space to stretch out, not to mention I  
have a guest room just in case."  
  
"Oh. That's neat," she fell silent. Cats had a tendency to cling to her  
for some reason and she wasn't really looking forward to this meeting.  
  
They ascended the elevator in silence, Selenity acutely aware of his  
fingers twined with hers, his thumb rubbing the back of her knuckles. She found  
herself focused on that single sensation, marveling that his touch wasn't  
affecting her in the same fashion her betrothed's did. She shivered, half from  
the thought, half from the whisper soft caress he slid across her wrist. There  
was no comparison. Darien's touch made her knees go weak, it always had, while  
-his-, she didn't even want to think his name, repulsed her. She pushed the awful  
memory away that was fighting to surface and focused her mind on the present as  
the doors were opening to Darien's floor. She was tugged gently after him, going  
willingly.  
  
"It's not much, compared to what I'm sure you're used to, but it suits me  
well."  
  
She smiled at him, "I'm sure it's fine."  
  
He winked at her, "If I don't miss my guess, you'll want me to trade you  
places. In advance, no."  
  
She giggled, but it died in her throat as he unlocked the door and opened  
it. She froze. It was just as he'd described it in his letter. The entry way  
was small as they stepped inside, a small table with a vase of red roses just  
inside the door, a mirror hanging above it. He closed the door behind them and  
finally dropped her hand as he threw his keys onto the table. He neatly kicked  
off his shoes and placed her bags out of the way before shrugging out of his coat.  
  
Selenity knelt and undid her sneakers before placing them neatly beside his  
shoes and removed her coat. He tossed both of them on the back of a chair as he  
stepped into the main living room. "This is my humble abode."  
  
She stepped after him, noting a kitchen on the right that was utilitarian  
and functional. A smile slid across her lips as she got a good look at the sparse  
living room. It had a sofa, chair and huge entertainment center with all of the  
latest equipment. A coffee table was in the middle of the room, littered with  
books and magazines. A couple of coasters were placed on the corners, one holding  
an empty mug.  
  
"Well?"  
  
She smiled at him, "I like it, and you are right. I'd love to trade with  
you, this place actually feels lived in, more like a home."  
  
He stepped towards her, keeping her gaze. Her smile died, seeing the  
intent look in his eyes, "You asked me to ask you why you have to find someone  
within a year or marry your betrothed, Selenity. Did he hurt you?"  
  
She was taken aback by the fierce look in his eyes but held his gaze,  
feeling the pain of her attack come back full force. She would have collapsed but  
for his hold, and he read in her gaze the answer to his sudden question.  
  
"I'll kill him, how dare he hurt you, you're mine, you've always been  
mine," he told her fiercely. He scooped her up in his arms and set her on the  
couch.  
  
"I am not yours, Darien," she told him softly, "I do not even belong to  
myself, let alone you."  
  
He brushed her bangs off her forehead, gently smoothing one finger over the  
small scar, "You're wrong, Selene. You are mine, ever since that day I ran into  
you and your mother you've dominated my thoughts. As a friend especially, as  
someone I can trust and depend on most assuredly. Someone to look out for, almost  
like a little sister, until I saw you again. You were so worried, so unsure of  
yourself, it broke my heart to see you hurting and I wanted to help. I've been  
your friend for many years, Princess, and you still claim I'm not yours and you're  
not mine. I know you better in some respects than you know yourself, and the same  
goes for you to me. Don't deny it."  
  
She smiled wanly, reaching up to cover his hand with hers where it lay  
against her cheek. Her heart was swelling with his fierce, tender words. She  
wanted so much from him, but she couldn't ask him to give up his freedom, even to  
save hers, it would be too much, "Alright, I will not deny it, Darien, I do belong  
to you in some ways. In all the ways that count, I have been yours since before I  
can remember. Mamma told me once, before she died, I claimed I would marry you."  
she brushed a tear from her eye and sighed, "I wish that could be."  
  
He searched her eyes, "Why can't it be? You know I love you, you've known  
for a long time, Princess. Not the title, not this careful person who's had to be  
perfect to please daddy, but the adventurous wild cat who wants to live life to  
the fullest and explore her surroundings. If I asked you, could you turn me  
down?"  
  
She put one hand to his mouth, "Do not. You would be asking for something  
that is no longer mine, something that was stolen from me by a monster," she  
closed her eyes, shuddering slightly. She felt him kiss her finger tips and  
slowly opened eyes that were glittering with unshed tears, "My betrothed claimed  
me in the most basic way about 3 months ago."  
  
Darien's sharp intake of breath sent a stab of pain through her heart. She  
didn't want to hurt him, but he deserved to know. She dropped her hand from his  
mouth and moved away from his touch. She ached when his hands dropped from her  
and didn't move to reclaim their earlier resting place. She hid her face in her  
hands, "I do not carry his child but he has told my father I do. If I wish to  
save face I have to marry before my next birthday. Inside of 6 months, to my  
father's preference."  
  
"This is what you wanted to tell me?"  
  
She flinched; glad he couldn't see her face. His voice was so cold,  
betrayed, "You deserve to know why, though you have my heart, I cannot ask you for  
more," she raised her tear stained face and met his gaze again, her heart  
breaking, "I cannot ask you to give up a life you have worked so hard to get for  
me. I want more than anything to be yours, Darien, you have to believe me, but it  
cannot be so!"  
  
"Why not?" he moved forward and got on his knees before her, trapping her.  
He placed his arms on either side of her, not touching, and looked deep into her  
eyes, searching for something, "Why can't we ever be?"  
  
"Because I am no longer pure!" she screamed at him, "A princess has to  
marry the man who takes that purity, who steals it!"  
  
"What if you were no longer a princess, what if you eloped and married  
someone else?"  
  
She heaved a shuddering sob, tears flowing down her cheeks, "If only I  
could. Why are you torturing me with this? I want to be with you, but I cannot,  
I have told you why, can you not just accept it?"  
  
"No. Selene, try to understand from my point of view. You're not a  
princess to me, at least not by blood. You're mine. You've always been mine.   
Someone has stolen something from you, but he will not steal you from me. I  
refuse to loose you to some spoiled prince because he took from you by force what  
was yours to freely give. Marry me, Selene, marry me and I swear I will never let  
him harm you again."  
  
She sobbed and threw her arms around him, burying her face in the curve of  
his neck, "Oh, Darien, please don't ask me that!"  
  
"I just did, Princess, time for you to choose." he told her softly, gently  
stroking her hair.  
  
"Then yes, I will marry you." she pulled away, swiping at her eyes, "Simply  
because I couldn't tell you no, no matter what the circumstances."  
  
He chuckled, gently cupping her face and brushing the tears from her  
cheeks, "Not exactly the reaction I was expecting but the answer I was hoping for  
all the same. Come here, Princess."  
  
She looked at him, "I don't get much closer, Darien. And that I'm  
certainly not ready for yet."  
  
"Don't compare me to him, Selene, I'm nothing like him. Could I ask you  
something?"  
  
She sighed and nodded, "You already did and it got me engaged to you. Ask  
away."  
  
He grinned, "You asked me in your letter to ask you what you want more than  
anything in the world. What is it you want Princess and I'll do my best to give  
it to you."  
  
She blushed, "You. Forever. I want you to kiss me and hug me and hold me  
forever."  
  
He leaned in close, slowly so that she could get away if she chose to, "I'm  
here and I'm not going anywhere. I swear to you, Selene, on everything I hold  
dear, that you will never be hurt by anyone again, no matter what I have to do to  
ensure that."  
  
She smiled, blinking away tears, "I love you Darien."  
  
He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again, "You have no  
idea how long I've waited to hear you speak those words. I love you too, Selene,  
my princess." He leaned in close and gently kissed her, smiling against her lips  
as she increased the pressure. He finally pulled away, gently tracing her face  
with his fingers, "I would love to keep you here all night, Selene, but there are  
a couple of things we need to do."  
  
"Dinner! Oh my gosh, I almost forgot. I hope Andrew and Rita aren't  
waiting for us."  
  
"Relax, we've got about an hour. Come on, time to get ready."  
  
She smiled at him, brushing at her cheeks, "I'm going to borrow your shower  
and hack this stuff off ok?" she fingered her hair, which was now down to her  
knees as she stood. He let her stand and nodded, motioning towards the hallway,  
"Luna's in my room, it's the closed door, the other three are at your disposal.   
I've gotta go out for a couple of minutes but make yourself at home, alright?"  
  
She smiled at him, scooping up her bags as she headed towards the bathroom,  
"Don't be too long... Endymion," she winked at him as he smiled a slow, sexy  
smile.  
  
"From you, my first name sounds... right."  
  
She just smiled as she kicked the door closed behind her.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Questions, comments, flames, anything you have to say, write me!  
  
Jademax@hotmail.com  
  
Thanks for reading!  
Jade_Max 


	5. To Be Or Not To Be A Princess Chapter 4

March 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but the story is mine.  
  
WARNING: This chapter deals with some sensitive adult material. Read ahead at  
your own risk.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Andrew looked at his watch again and shook his head, "I think we've been  
stood up."  
  
Rita, a tall red head in a stunning white shift shrugged, her earrings  
chiming merrily, "Relax, lover, they'll be here. They're just taking a little  
longer, that's all."  
  
Andrew opened his mouth as a familiar black Porsche stopped next to the  
valet. The passenger door was opened to reveal a stunning blond woman wearing a  
black dress that fit her like a glove. She waved to them as Darien stepped out of  
the driver's seat and handed the keys over to the valet. He spoke a few words to  
the man, and handed him a bit of cash before walking around the car and taking  
Selenity's arm. They walked forward, a stunning couple. Darien looked dashing in  
his black tux, Selenity the perfect match on his arm.  
  
"I was starting to think you two wouldn't be coming."  
  
Selenity smiled, "As if we would miss this."  
  
"Selenity, this is my fiancée, Rita. Rita, this is Selenity."  
  
Rita shook the princess' hand, "A pleasure to finally to meet you my dear.  
Darien speaks of little else when we pry him away from his studies."  
  
Selenity smiled, "Fair turn around I suppose, my father is sick of hearing  
about him. Come, shall we find our seats and get settled?"  
  
They walked into the huge restaurant, two stories beyond the main floor  
held tables for executive meetings, everything illuminated by an immense  
chandelier, in the shape of a shark, that hung half way to the floor. Mirrored  
surfaces covered almost everything except tables and floors. Private booths were  
also accessible, though rarely filled. Most people who dined in this exclusive  
restaurant were there to be seen, and the mirrors ensured that. Their host,  
however, lead them to a private room at the back where there were no mirrors  
present. A cozy table set for four, illuminated by a pair of candles and dimly  
lit lights, gave it a very private atmosphere.  
  
"This is perfect."  
  
Andrew grinned, "I didn't figure you'd want to be on display, Selenity."  
  
Darien squeezed her fingers where they were in the curve of his elbow and  
then held her chair for her as she sat. Andrew mimicked the move for Rita before  
they both took their seats. Darien's hand found Selenity's and gently caressed  
the pulse point on her wrist. He felt her shiver and suppressed a smile.   
  
Their waitress came over and took their order for drinks as they were  
looking over the menus. Selenity pointed out certain dishes she'd tried elsewhere  
and translated menu items for Darien as Rita helped Andrew with his. When the  
waitress returned, their menus were on the table. She passed out their wine  
before pulling out a pad and pencil.  
  
Selenity looked at her friends, "Allow me. Three orders of the *requin  
blanc au vin. Well cooked in the mushroom sauce. And two side salads, one with  
ranch dressing, the other with Italian. An order of caeser salad, no croutons,  
with the teriyaki chicken and four of your house special soups."  
  
The waitress looked at her as she finished scribbling, "Is that all for you  
today miss?"  
  
Selenity nodded, "We'll have the soup to start, but the salads are with  
dinner."  
  
The waitress nodded and walked away.  
  
"You must do this a lot," commented Rita, "You didn't miss anything."  
  
Selenity grimaced, taking a sip of her wine, "When you live in so many  
places you rarely acquire a taste for anything special. I have had the  
opportunity to eat out a lot though, and have had to order in many different  
languages. Not to mention for groups larger and more distinguished than this."  
she smiled to take the sting out of her words, "I do prefer this however."  
  
"Well said, Selenity, dear. Now, how long will you be in Tokyo for this  
time? I hear your father has quite the schedule planned for you while you're  
here, is this true?"  
  
Selenity raised an eyebrow at the other woman, "And how do you know so much  
about my plans?"  
  
Rita winked at her, "I read the papers. Is it true you're planning your  
wedding in about a year?"  
  
Selenity felt Darien squeeze her hand in reassurance, "Actually Rita, I  
have year to find someone more to my taste than my betrothed. He's less than  
stellar."  
  
"You mean you don't want to marry him? Oh how horrible! I thought he was  
your choice, I mean, he certainly is handsome, but I can't imagine being forced  
into a marriage with a man I didn't love!"  
  
Selenity turned to look at Darien, "May I?"  
  
He nodded, gently caressing her cheek as she freed her captured hand and  
held it out to Rita. A single diamond solitaire glittered on her ring finger,  
"Darien proposed to me at his apartment this afternoon. It may be a little  
premature to announce it to you, but I'll have to formally announce my broken  
betrothal to my father and my choice in husband before the end of the week."  
  
Rita let out a little shriek as she examined the ring, "Oh my goodness, is  
this platinum or silver, Darien?" she asked.  
  
"White gold mixed with platinum." he reclaimed Selenity's hand and smiled  
at her before turning back to Rita, "I have quite the trust fund from when my  
folk's died. I didn't know about it until about two years back, and by that time  
the interest alone could pay for my university courses. Besides, nothing is too  
good for my princess,"  
  
Andrew raised his wine glass, "I propose a toast. To lasting friendships  
and love. May your future be better than the best of your past."  
  
The other three echoed the toast with smiles as their food finally came.   
For the rest of the dinner they made small talk, discussing the unique flavors of  
their dishes and talking about courses and wedding plans. Finally, after desert,  
Darien ordered coffee for himself and Andrew, tea for Rita and Selenity. The  
relaxed atmosphere continued as their drinks were served. "So when do you have to  
be back at your place, Selenity?" Andrew asked casually, "Are you still on that  
insane curfew you had last time you were here?"  
  
"Actually no, I set my own curfew now, though if I don't check in by the  
time I'm supposed to be home, a quite, yet very thorough man hunt for me will  
begin." she grimaced, glancing at her watch, and froze. "Oh dammit, I have to  
find a phone, will you excuse me?"  
  
Darien watched her walk away towards the lobby, shaking his head. They'd  
been at dinner for two hours and already her hair was down to her backside again.  
That, of all things, had to be a nuisance.  
  
"So what made you do it?"  
  
Darien looked at his friend and shrugged, "I dunno, Drew. We got into this  
intense discussion about why she had to marry that jerk she's betrothed to and it  
slipped out. I've lost her twice, both times to circumstance, I'm not going to  
loose her again."  
  
Rita smiled, "You always were the romantic, Dare. Do you love her?"  
  
"More than anything. I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to take  
her away from me again. I think I'd go crazy."  
  
Andrew winked at him, "Especially with us as friends. Relax, Dare, nothing  
is going to happen to her now that she's back and she's yours."  
  
"That's just it, Drew. She's not mine, not yet, at least, not in the eyes  
of the law. I won't feel safe until after the wedding."  
  
"So elope and do it shot gun. It's legal and you'll be married before the  
end of the week."  
  
Darien shook his head, "It's her choice."  
  
"What's my choice?" Selenity walked back into the room, a hesitant smile on  
her face.  
  
Darien took one of her hands, "Andrew suggested we do a shotgun wedding,  
Princess. I want to make you mine as soon as possible but the choice is yours."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
Selenity glanced at Andrew and Rita before meeting Darien's gaze again, a  
brilliant smile on her face, "Tonight. Or tomorrow... We'll get married for your  
birthday!"  
  
Darien was stunned. His face betrayed it and Andrew couldn't help but  
laugh, "It's settled then, we'll hold the party at Selenity's mansion, or castle  
or whatever it is, and you two will get married."  
  
Selenity threw her arms around Darien and hugged him tightly, "Hold me,"  
she whispered for his ears alone, "Hold me and never let me go."  
  
He gently caressed her hair, "Forever, Selenity, I'll hold you forever if  
you want me too, and I'm never, ever, letting you get away from me again."  
  
***  
  
Selenity kicked off the high heeled shoes as she stepped into Darien's  
apartment and then sighed, leaning against the wall and rubbing one foot, "Ouch,  
no matter how many times I wear those things I hate them."  
  
She shrieked in surprise as he scooped her up in his arms and twirled once,  
holding her close, "You look beautiful, princess. Come, we need to get you  
changed so I can take you home,"  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck but didn't let go as he moved to put  
her back down, "I told Charles, my chauffeur and guardian, I wouldn't be home  
tonight. Can I stay with you?"  
  
He looked deep into her eyes and then smiled, "Alright, but you're sleeping  
in the guest room."  
  
She winked at him, "Only for now."  
  
Darien finally untangled her arms from his neck and placed her back on her  
feet, "I've got to feed Luna, love. Make yourself comfortable, alright?"  
  
She nodded as he left and looked about the room. With a sigh she curled up  
on the couch, resting her head on the chair arm. She closed her eyes, the  
soothing sounds of Darien's murmured voice lulling her into a swift sleep...  
  
  
Selenity's Dream.  
  
Murmuring voices filled her ears as she smiled at the man her father had  
chosen for her. She felt sick to the stomach, this was not the man she'd have  
chosen for herself. Unable to get away, she heard his request for a walk through  
the main palace halls and accepted. Not paying attention she was started when  
they stopped next to her father's small study. A place that was in the furthest  
wing from where they'd been and secluded.   
  
Hard hands tugged her into the small room, the darkness closing in about  
her like a wet blanket as she tried to scream. Fear. Thick enough you could cut  
it with a knife, closed her throat. An evil laugh rang in her ears as she kicked  
out against the roughly searching hands. She heard fabric tear, feeling the air  
slide against her flushed skin and panic gripped her completely. She opened her  
mouth to scream but his firm mouth came down with bruising force, crushing her  
sensitive lips. She gagged as a long tongue slid into her mouth in a bold  
invasion. She struggled as she felt something bite into her hips, the sound of  
more tearing fabric and then nothing. She fought, scratching kicking and biting,  
but nothing helped and she was pinned to the wall, the hands pressing lower,  
boldly invading her most private place. Stiff, paralyzed, unable to scream, tears  
flowed down her cheeks as she was pressed back into the wall, her legs forcefully  
parted...   
  
  
"Selenity!"  
  
She came awake with a gasp, tears running down her cheeks as she looked  
frantically about her. She collapsed sobbing as Darien's arms came about her  
waist and buried her face in his shoulder, grasping him tightly.  
  
He stroked her hair soothingly, murmuring incoherent reassurances, and let  
her cry. Feeling the pain, the anguish, that had been trapped inside her well  
out. She clung to him as a drowning woman clings to a life preserver. For the  
next half hour she cried, soaking his shirt with tears of pain and lost innocence  
as he rocked her back and forth like a child.  
  
She eventually quieted, simply listening to his voice and relishing the  
feel of his hands on her hair. A part of her mind found it odd that he could  
comfort her, but she pushed it aside. She felt safe in his arms, she wasn't going  
to question it. She sniffled once, rubbing her hand across her eyes, "I'm sorry,"  
she said finally, her raw throat making her voice rough.  
  
"Shhh... easy Princess." he told her softly, planting a gentle kiss on the  
top of her head as he handed her a handkerchief. She thanked him softly before  
using it to wipe her eyes and blow her nose.   
  
He picked her up in his arms and walked her through his apartment.   
Clinging to him like a baby chimpanzee, she refused to let him go when he entered  
his guest room and attempted to place her on the bed. "No," she told him softly,  
"I don't want to be alone tonight."  
  
He swallowed hard, "Are you sure?"  
  
She nodded, her hair tickling the underside of his chin, "I won't be able  
to sleep if I'm alone."  
  
Awkwardly, he sat on the bed, she in his lap, and lay back. She rolled off  
to the side, keeping her grip on him, as she curled into his side. She closed her  
eyes as his arms came around her again. He gently shifted her on her side and  
curled around her protectively, pulling her into the shelter of his body. With a  
sigh, she relaxed against him. Exhausted, she quickly dropped into a dreamless  
sleep.  
  
Darien lay awake for many hours, his princess wrapped in his arms, his  
thoughts churning. Someone had harmed her and he was going to make good and sure  
he paid dearly.  
  
  
Author's Note: Questions, comments, flames, anything you have to say, write me!  
  
Jademax@hotmail.com  
  
Thanks for reading!  
Jade_Max  
  
*Requin blanc is White shark.. and I've never tried it, was going for something  
of a different dish, and I dislike seafood with a passion. 


	6. To Be Or Not To Be A Princess Chapter 5

April 2002  
  
Disclaimer: The character's aren't mine (big surprise) I'm just borrowing them.  
The story, however, is mine.  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
Selenity murmured in her sleep as she turned, rolling into the body of  
her sleeping companion. Her eyes flew wide as she froze. Her betrothed had  
taken advantage of her on more than one occasion, and in more than one place,  
she found her heart beginning to race as she feared another attack. Her  
surroundings suddenly seemed to penetrate her mind and she relaxed.  
  
"Good morning,"  
  
She glanced over her shoulder and smiled, "Good morning."  
  
Darien slid an arm around her waist and pulled be back against him,  
gently nuzzling her neck. He felt her body stiffen slightly and then relax, as  
if it took conscious effort for her to submit to his caress. His lips thinned  
with suppressed anger as he hugged her gently and then rolled away. That  
bastard. Her betrothed. The man who had stolen her virginity when it should  
have been hers to give freely. He dropped his feet over the side of the bed  
and sank his fingers into his hair, leaning his elbows on his knees.  
  
"Darien?" He glanced at her as she sat next to him, looking at him with  
a confused expression on her face, "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"So, Selene, not you. Never you. I just wish I'd been able to get to  
you before anything with your betrothed happened." he slid his arm around her  
shoulders and laid his head against hers, planting a soft kiss on the crown of  
her head, "I want to kill him for what he did to you."  
  
She shuddered and pressed closer to him, almost unconsciously, seeking  
the protection of his body, "I wish I could just forget him."  
  
"You will," he promised softly, "together we'll erase his memory and  
build new ones."  
  
A loud, insistent meow sounded from a couple of doors over, just beyond  
the bathroom. He sighed, "Damn cat. There are times I wish I'd never gotten  
her."  
  
Selenity grinned, "Think it's time I met her?"  
  
Darien pushed himself off the bed and looked down at her, grinning,  
"Later maybe, but not right now."  
  
She watched him carefully as he fingered one lock of her hair, starting  
just above her ear and then walking back. It finally dropped from his fingers  
near his bedroom door. He shook his head, "Cut your hair, beautiful woman, and  
I'll take you home."  
  
She smiled at his loosely used compliment, wrapping her arms around  
herself. The ring on her finger pressed coolly against her upper arm and she  
looked down at it. Charles would know right away what it was, regardless of  
what she did with it. She glanced at the clock and leapt to her feet,  
"Darien?"  
  
He'd entered his room, but heard her and answered, his voice slightly  
muffled through the door, "Something you need?"  
  
"Can I borrow your phone? I've got to call Charles before he send the  
squad after me!"  
  
His laugh was low, "Go ahead, it's in the living room next to the couch.  
You can't miss it."  
  
She nearly tripped over her hair as she started to walk and picked it  
up, draping it over her arm like a towel as she walked into the living room.   
She spied the phone and scooped up the cordless, quickly punching in the  
number.  
  
"Charles, it is Selenity."  
  
"Miss! I was starting to worry," she winced at his tone. He had been  
worried and she hated it when she did that to him.  
  
"I am fine, but I will not be coming home just yet. Are the reporters  
still outside the house?"  
  
"Of course not," he almost sounded insulted, "I got rid of them  
yesterday evening. Shall I come and get you?"  
  
She sighed, "I want some more time to myself, is there anything on the  
itinerary daddy set up that I can skip out of?"  
  
She heard pages flip as Charles red through the activities she was  
supposed to be doing for the day. Yesterday she'd had none, but today was  
another matter entirely. "There's a luncheon with the mayor in an hour and a  
half, but I don't think you can get out of that one. I already called the two  
this morning and rescheduled them for tomorrow. They were most understanding.  
An art gallery opening after the luncheon. Meeting the various artists. I'm  
sorry miss, but this is all stuff that needs your personal attention. I can't  
fill in for you anymore today."  
  
"I will be home in an hour, Charles. Just keep the media away,  
alright?"  
  
"Very well, miss. Shall I have something ready for you to change into  
when you get here?"  
  
"Yes. Se you when I get home." She hung up the phone and closed her  
eyes, feeling her throat close. One day. She would be here for a long long  
time, and she'd gotten one day of freedom! It wasn't fair!  
  
"Selene?"  
  
She spun around, seeing Darien standing in the doorway. "I didn't mean  
to eavesdrop, but I take it you've got to go?"  
  
She nodded, "Duty calls," she told him lightly, trying to keep the  
atmosphere bright.  
  
"Will I see you again tonight?"  
  
"No."  
  
He approached her, "Tomorrow?"  
  
She shook her head, "I cannot."  
  
"On my birthday then?"  
  
She winced, dropping her eyes, "You know I have responsibilities I have  
to discharge, Darien. I cannot simply please myself all of the time I am  
here."  
  
"Don't pull that with me, Princess. Don't try and shut me out by hiding  
behind your royal mask."  
  
She looked at him, seeing the hurt reflected on his face, "I am sorry,  
Darien. I do no- don't want to hurt you. I want more than anything to bring  
you with me to these functions, but I can't."  
  
"Why not? I'm your fiancée, surely once we're married I'll be  
accompanying you."  
  
"Then, perhaps, but for me to show up with a strange man on my arm one  
night after I returned to Tokyo would cause rumors."  
  
"And getting married 3 days after you get here won't?" he asked, his  
lips quirking into an amused half-smile, "You sure have strange reasoning  
Selene."  
  
"I don't expect you to understand, Darien. You know better than anyone  
that I'm more like two people living inside the same body than the single  
person intended for that place. It's what's kept me alive and free for so  
long. Don't rock the boat when I'm the Princess and relax in those few, stolen  
moments when I can be myself."  
  
"Is that all I am?" he asked her, searching her eyes, "Stolen moments?"  
  
She shook her head, "No, never. Do you really want to see me tonight?"  
  
He nodded, "I need to see you tonight."  
  
She let out the breath she'd been holding, "I can have Charles pick you  
up after our last appointment if you like. Just pick a location."  
  
He looked at her, gently cupping her cheek before planting a soft kiss  
on her forehead, "The corner of 10th street. Call me, let me know what time,  
alright?"  
  
She nodded, "I won't forget. You're sure you want to come back to my  
house tonight? It's Friday after all."  
  
He chuckled and pulled away, gently caressing her cheek with his thumb.  
"Go change while I go make breakfast. And make it quick, I have to drop you  
off before I have to get to class."  
  
She nodded, her eyes drinking in the sight of him as he walked towards  
the kitchen. The man was well build, muscular but not overly. His lean, wiry,  
built for speed and power. She noticed his black slacks curved lovingly around  
his posterior and heat suffused her cheeks. She darted away to the guest room  
and closed the door behind her.  
  
Darien was humming a soft tune when Selenity walked into the kitchen.   
She was dressed in the same jeans and t-shirt she'd worn the day before. "No  
princess trappings?" he asked, noting her hair was shoulder length again. On  
some level, he felt her hair growing at an alarming speed should have shocked  
him. On another, it only seemed natural. His Selenity had to be able to make  
her trademark hairstyle.  
  
"I don't want to be 'The Princess' with you, Darien," she admitted,  
sliding into a seat at his small kitchen table as he was scrambling eggs in the  
pan on the stove. "I mean, I don't mind when you call me Princess, I just want  
to be myself whenever we're alone. You do realize that if I meet you in a  
social situation I won't be able to speak with you this casually, right?"  
  
He was scraping the eggs onto two plates as she spoke and finally turned  
to her, sliding one plate in front of her as he sat. "I don't like it, but I  
don't think I have much of a choice."  
  
She grabbed his hand, looking into his eyes, "I'm trying to protect us.  
The media can be cruel, uncaring. I don't want to see anything about you and  
I splashed across the tabloids before I get the chance to talk to my father.   
The King wouldn't like it."  
  
He ran his thumb over her knuckles and then gently kissed the back of  
her hand, "I know, Princess. Treat me as you need to when you're in Princess  
mode in public, but I want nothing but the real you when we're alone, deal?"  
  
She nodded, smiling. "Deal."  
  
He pushed a fork across the table at her and picked up his own, "Eat."  
  
Without further comment she picked up her fork and dug into her  
breakfast. She couldn't help but smile as she worked her way through the eggs,  
two pieces of toast, four strips of bacon and a couple of breakfast sausages.   
  
Darien collected her plate as she finished and slid them into the  
dishwasher, wiping his mouth with a napkin. He nodded to her untouched orange  
juice, "Are you going to drink that?"  
  
She grinned and up-ended the glass, drinking it down in a few large  
swallows. "Ahhhh. Ready?"  
  
He smiled a half smile, brushing his bangs out of his eyes with one  
hand, "Whenever you are, Selene."  
  
They talked about the upcoming night as they put on their shoes and  
Selene collected her bags. Darien took them from her after he closed and  
locked his apartment door behind them. "So you're sure you don't want to come  
back here then?"  
  
She rolled her eyes, swinging the one bag she'd been allowed to keep in  
front of her, "And risk Charles having a coronary? Thanks, but the guy is  
practically my father. He was pretty worried when I didn't call this morning."  
  
Darien chuckled as she pressed the button for the elevator, "What would  
have happened if I'd stolen you away for the day?"  
  
She laughed. "Well, you would have missed your classes for one. On my  
end, Charles would have put in motion his very quiet, very effective, team of  
searches. They're all ex-intelligence officers of some country or another.   
Nothing but the best for the sole surviving heir of one of the oldest  
bloodlines in the world." She sighed, "It's not fun when you want your  
privacy."   
  
The elevator doors opened and they stepped inside, keying the button for  
the parkade. Darien was quiet, turning her words over in his head. They were  
more than halfway to the main floor when he finally spoke. "Have you ever been  
kidnapped and taken out of the country?"  
  
She shook her head, her sunshine hair brushing her shoulders, "Hardly.   
I tried to leave a country on my own under an assumed name once. Wow, that  
was almost 3 years ago. I was caught picking up my tickets at the airport.   
Charles works fast, he knew where I was within a half hour of me being late."  
  
"How long does he usually give you for leeway time on a check in?"  
  
The doors opened and she stepped into dark parking lot beneath the  
apartment building, Darien behind her. "Five minutes. Sometimes ten depending  
on where I'm supposed to be. If it's something he knows I'm likely to be late  
for he might give me a little longer but for the most part, if I don't check in  
on time he starts the network in motion."  
  
Darien walked beside her to his car and held the door as she placed her  
bags on the floor, closing it for her before going around to climb in himself.  
"Well, tonight he won't have to worry. What'd you have in mind for tonight?"  
  
"Ever watch American movies?"  
  
He glanced at her, raising one eyebrow, "My English is alright, but  
hardly stellar. I suppose I could find an American movie for tonight."  
  
She grinned, buckling up as he pulled out of the parking space, "Really?  
I've never seen one. I tried to convince my dad to let me to out to a theatre  
to see one when I was living in Ft. Worth, Texas, but he wasn't going for it.   
I hear they really are something else."  
  
Darien shrugged, "Depends on your taste I guess."  
  
Selenity watched the scenery pass in silence as they drove back towards  
her place. She was lost in thought when the sound of squealing brakes snapped  
her back to reality as the car started to slide. Her head was thrown against  
the side window, causing a spider web of cracks to appear and giving her one  
heck of a headache. She heard someone scream, heard Darien curse, saw the  
dashboard rising up to meet her before her head snapped back. Dark spots  
floated in her vision as the sound of crunching metal and hot fuel permeated  
her senses.  
  
"Selenity?"  
  
She tried to turn her head to look at him, his voice sounded hoarse,  
rough like sandpaper, but her head wouldn't move. "Darien?"  
  
She thought she heard his breath catch, "Are you alright?"  
  
She tried to nod, but couldn't, her eyesight slowly turning black, "I  
can't feel my legs," she admitted, "I can't feel anything and my head won't  
turn." Her voice was calm, but panic was starting to set in, "Darien?"  
  
"I'm here." she felt his hand gently brushing her hair out of her eyes.  
Had her ponytail holder snapped? Well, it wouldn't be the first time. What  
was she thinking? She couldn't feel her legs and she was thinking about her  
hair tie?  
  
"I can't see anything."  
  
"Shh... help is coming Princess, help is on the way, you can't sleep  
though, alright. No matter what you do, hold onto the sound of my voice."  
  
She smiled weakly, "As if I could forget it."  
  
He talked to her then, soothingly soft words that let her focus. She  
blinked, but continued to see nothing but black. Her neck ached. Well, at  
least she could feel it. The sound of an ambulance drifted to her ears. "Is  
that for us?"  
  
"Yes, Selene, it's for us."  
  
"Why?" she was having a hard time focusing on why exactly she couldn't  
move. There had been something happening. Where was she going?  
  
His finger caressed her cheek as she heard another siren coming closer,  
"You're hurt, Princess. They're going to try and make sure you're alright."  
  
"Is that why I can't feel anything?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
Darien looked at her. The passenger door was smashed in, her side of  
the car folded up and over her body, pinning her in place. He couldn't tell if  
she was bleeding, but there was something pressing firmly against her abdomen  
and the hand he could feel was cool to the touch. He'd tried to pull the metal  
from her right after the accident. He'd felt around her and knew that her legs  
were pinned, probably broken; her right arm was completely beyond his reach.   
  
He felt guilty. His worst injury would be some bruises and a gash on  
the head. She was in serious trouble. She had blood on her lips, but didn't  
seem to taste it; the right side of her face was covered in blood from when  
she'd hit the window. The headrests on his seats weren't far enough up and her  
head had connected pretty powerfully with the top of it. Probably why she  
couldn't see. Her hair was matted to her head, the golden strands muted and  
sticky with blood.  
  
The ambulance screeched to a halt outside the car and the paramedics  
quickly poured out. Behind them a fire truck also pulled up, the firemen  
looking at his smashed Porsche with grim faces. Darien brushed her hair off  
her cheek and gently kissed it, "I'll be right back. Hang on, Selene."  
  
He backed out of the car and stood, waving at them, "Over here, please,  
you have to help her," oh really smooth Dare, he found himself thinking as he  
begged them to come quickly, of course they'll help, it's their damn job!  
  
The firemen pulled a large object from the back of their fire truck and  
came over quickly, the Paramedics going to see how they could help from the  
driver's side. Darien stood back, "Can I help?" he asked, his mouth dry. He  
could smell the blood and too much of it was hers. One of the two paramedics  
came over to him, "Sir, if you'll just let us have a look at you, you need  
medical care for that cut."  
  
He waved her away as her partner, a man who looked vaguely familiar, was  
working on Selenity in the car, "Help her, I'm fine. Princess, please, you've  
got to be alright."  
  
Selenity smiled with difficult, a pressure on her chest stopping her  
from taking in much of a breath to respond, "I'm fine, Dare."  
  
The paramedic working on her slipped back into the driver's seat.   
Another ambulance pulled up with two more paramedics. Darien paid them, or the  
vehicle that had hit him, little head. His eyes were focused on the too pale  
Selenity pinned in his front seat. A loud noise startled him as the firemen  
started up with metal piece and began to carefully cut away the pieces of the  
car. They pulled the passenger door off first, Darien unable to watch as her  
arm dropped limply in that space, the flesh slightly purple from lack of  
circulation. The firefighters worked continuously and with great care and  
speed, quickly dismantling his Porsche as they tried to free the young woman  
trapped inside. Finally they pulled the last of the pieces off and Selenity  
slumped in the seat, unconscious.  
  
With great care the paramedics extracted her from the car and lay her on  
a stretcher. Darien walked over as they were preparing to load her into the  
ambulance. One paramedic made to remove the chain around her neck and Darien  
stayed his hand. Gently he removed the pendant and pocketed it. He swallowed  
hard, seeing her injuries. One of her legs was obviously broken, her right arm  
looked disjointed, huge bruises marred her porcelain skin. They immobilized  
her neck in a brace and wrapped her head with gauze to stem the bleeding.   
"Can I come with you?" he asked softly as they loaded her into the back of the  
vehicle.  
  
One of the paramedics looked at him, "Family?"  
  
"Fiancée."  
  
He jerked his head, "Get in."   
  
Darien slid into the Ambulance behind the stretcher holding Selenity and  
submitted to the paramedics as the ambulance raced away towards the Hospital.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: End Chapter 5, 6 is up, go read it and then e-mail me!  
  
Jademax@hotmail.com  
  
Thanks for reading!  
Jade_Max 


	7. To Be Or Not To Be A Princess Chapter 6

April 2002  
  
Disclaimer: Enter Standard disclaimer for Sailor Moon stories here.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Darien held her hand gently as the Doctors and nurses transferred her to  
one of the beds in ICU. They'd taken her directly into surgery, leaving him in  
the waiting room with forms to fill out. He'd filled them out as best he  
could, his mind so numb most of the answers were reflex only. Four hours later  
he was back at her side. The whole right side of her body was bruised. She  
had lacerations along her arm and leg, the left one in a cast, and the doctors  
had stopped the small amount of internal bleeding. Thankfully nothing had hit  
her vitals and she'd been wearing her seatbelt. Without it she could have gone  
straight through the windshield. He gently caressed her knuckles. In his  
other hand, her pendant had made an almost permanent mark; he'd been holding it  
so tight. He slipped it into his pocket while looking at her.  
  
She'd seen better days, but the doctor said she'd heal up just fine.   
Dr. Mizuno was someone he respected highly, not to mention one of Mina's best  
friends. She might be young, but she sure knew her stuff.  
  
"Is she alright?"  
  
He glanced up, hearing a gruff voice in the doorway. Once the staff had  
found out Selenity was the Princess she'd been allocated her own room. Darien  
was glad; he wanted to be alone with her. The stranger in the door was a  
stooped older man with a serious visage. Overhanging grey eyebrows with a  
receding hairline, and round features leant him a slightly older appearance.   
"Who are you?"  
  
The man stepped in, "I am Charles, Darien."  
  
His eyes widened. How did this man know his name? Charles. Now where  
had he heard that from before? It was familiar... Oh right, Selenity's  
guardian. He waved the man to a seat, "I expected you before now, what held  
you up?"  
  
Charles sank into a chair across from him, "When she didn't show up and  
didn't call I set the team to look for her. We found out about the accident  
almost right away and identified some of her things in the wreckage. I was  
playing media control for most of it, she was supposed to have lunch with the  
Mayor, you know. I had to assure them she was fine and she would recover.   
Being the Princess' guardian I sometimes have to be quite the politician."  
  
Darien continues to hold Selenity's hand as Charles spoke. The older  
man looked at their hands once, pointedly, and then seemed to be ignoring it.   
"Did you contact her father?"  
  
Charles sank back in his chair, "The King knows. He will be here on  
Sunday when she is released. Martin was also informed."  
  
"Martin?"  
  
Charles nodded, "Her betrothed."  
  
Darien's eyes flew to his face at those soft words. He now had a name  
to Selenity's nightmare. "She doesn't want him here."  
  
Charles raised an eyebrow, "No? Is that not for her to say?"  
  
Darien released her hand and tilted it for Charles to see. "She's  
wearing my ring, Charles, she would never have accepted it if she wanted  
someone else."  
  
Charles watched the light glitter off the diamond before Darien's hand  
closed back around hers. "When did she start wearing that?"  
  
"Last night." He subsided quietly as Charles processed that information.  
  
They were both quiet, the sound of the heart rate monitor beeping  
steadily in the background. Darien took a deep breath, the sickly smell of  
medicines and blood flooding his senses, "Is Martin coming?"  
  
Charles stood, brushing his hands down the front of his jacket,  
"Tomorrow, if possible, or else he will be here on Sunday with the King."  
  
Darien swallowed hard. Sunday. His Birthday. The day she said they  
would plan for their wedding. "She won't want him here."  
  
Selenity groaned suddenly, cutting off any response Charles would have  
made, Darien and Charles crowing close to her bedside. Darien slid near her  
head, brushing her bangs off her forehead. They'd shaved the right side of her  
head, and already her hair was beginning to grow back, "Selene?"  
  
"Darien?" her voice was week.  
  
He raised her hand to his lips, gentling kissing her fingers, "I'm here  
Princess."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You're in the Hospital, baby," his voice was gentle, "you're going to  
be alright. We were in a car accident."  
  
She turned to look at him, her right eye nearly swollen shut, the whole  
side of her face a dark purple and swollen. Her left eye focused on him as she  
closed the right one to ease the strain, "How bad is it?"  
  
He felt her fingers apply a slight pressure on his and returned it  
gently, leaning over her and searching her face, "You've got a break in your  
left leg, lacerations over a lot of your body. Thankfully you've only got  
mostly strains. They had to patch a couple of internal injuries but nothing  
major. The Doctor said she'd need to keep you overnight for observation." He  
gently ran the back of his index finger over her cheek, "Charles is here,"  
  
She sighed, "Darn, I was hoping it was just you and me,"  
  
He laughed at her soft attempt at humor, "You'll just have to behave."  
  
She squeezed his fingers gently as he moved aside, Charles stepping up  
next to her bed, Darien sitting back in his chair and not relinquishing her  
hand. "Miss?"  
  
"I am alright, Charles," she replied to his concerned tone of voice.  
  
He reached up and placed a gentle hand on her head, leaning down to kiss  
her forehead, "You had me worried miss. When I found out where you were I  
thought you were more badly injured than Darien here says."  
  
"Charles?"  
  
"Yes miss?"  
  
"Did you call my father?"  
  
"I had to. He and Martin will be here sometime this weekend."  
  
She shuddered and turned her face away at the mention of her betrothed.  
"I do not wish to see Martin. I do not want him here."  
  
Charles glanced at Darien, who shrugged. He wasn't going to gloat as  
Selenity backed up his comments from earlier. "He is your intended, Selenity,  
he is concerned about you."  
  
She looked back at him, her lips set in a grim line, "You do what you  
have to, Charles, but keep him away. It is my wish that I have nothing further  
to do with him."  
  
Charles looked torn between following her request and the procedure  
involved with broken betrothals. "But, miss, he has ever right to want to come  
see you. I am simply the hired hand, I have no authority to deny him entry to  
see you."  
  
She laughed mirthlessly, "Priceless, Charles. Did Darien explain our  
intentions?"  
  
"He said something about an engagement, and that you are wearing his  
ring, but..."  
  
"But nothing. It is true."  
  
Charles looked at Darien again and then back to her bruised face, "Are  
you certain, Princess? Is this what you want?"  
  
She nodded and made to push herself up on her elbow. Darien nudged  
Charles out of the way and slid an arm around her shoulders, helping her sit  
up. "Selene, there is a button you can press to put the back of the bed up."  
  
She looked at him blankly, "What?"  
  
He reached down on the side of her bed and pressed a couple of buttons.  
Her eyes widened as the bed sat her up, lifting her into a sitting position  
without straining herself. "My bed when I live with my dad does this, I did  
not think the hospital would have something like it."  
  
Darien chuckled and let her back to the mattress, removing his arm.   
Their fingers twined together as Charles watched Darien gently kiss her on the  
cheek, "This place is full of surprises."  
  
Selene looked at Charles, "Darien is not after my title, Charles, wipe  
that calculating look out of your eyes."  
  
Charles sat on the end of the bed near her feet. "It is not that I do  
not trust your judgement, miss, but are you certain?"  
  
"Must you talk about me as if I'm not here?"  
  
Selene squeezed his hand, "I am certain, Charles. Nothing you can say  
will make me change my mind."  
  
"And your father?"  
  
"I will deal with him when the time comes."  
  
A doctor with blue hair strode into the room, her eyes on the chart,  
"Selenity, is it?" she looked up and stopped, her eyes on the two male  
occupants in the room, "Were you not told that she was to have no more than one  
visitor at a time and it would be strictly enforced."  
  
Selenity looked at the doctor, "They are not straining me, Dr..."  
  
"Mizuno. Darien, I thought you knew better than to be here."  
  
He shrugged, "I won't leave her side, what can I say."  
  
Dr. Mizuno chuckled, "And you, sir? What is your excuse for  
overburdening my patient?"  
  
"I am her guardian. Her father is-"  
  
"The great and mighty Tuskino King, I know. Royalty or not she still  
needs her rest."  
  
Selenity laughed. It was short and had her grabbing at abdominal  
stitches, but she had a smile on her face, "Oh I like you, Dr. Mizuno."  
  
Dr. Mizuno walked to the other side of her bed and began checking the  
several machines monitoring her, "I'm glad to hear it Princess. Feel free to  
call me Amy. How are you feeling?"  
  
Selenity shrugged, "Better? How long do I have to stay here?"  
  
"Well, I'd like to keep you overnight for observation but your guardian  
called earlier and arranged for personal care at your house. I can't say I  
blame him with the media wanting to get a piece of you." She checked Selenity's  
pulse and then poked the IV regulator buttons before standing back and marking  
something on the chart. "I suppose the call is yours, though, seeing as how  
the hit to your head just bloodied you. You've got an amazingly hard head  
Princess, we could find no trace of concussion."  
  
Selenity glanced at Charles, raising one eyebrow before looking back at  
the doctor, "So I will be allowed to go tomorrow?"  
  
She nodded, smiling at her patient, "On the condition that you rest,  
Princess. Royalty or not you've been in a bad accident and need time to heal.  
Doctor's orders."  
  
Selenity laughed, smiling. Her head was throbbing from the extended  
conversation but her mood was lifted, "Doctor's orders, you say? Does that  
also mean no press and no public functions?"  
  
Amy nodded. "Family and close friends only. Speaking of which, I have  
another visitor for you if you can convince one of these gentlemen to leave for  
a few moments. I promised her I'd ask."  
  
"Mina?"  
  
Amy nodded, "She's wearing a hole through the floor in the waiting room.  
If you promise to keep it short I'll make the exception to let her come and  
see you."  
  
"How short, Doc?"  
  
"No more than five minutes."  
  
Selenity nodded, "Charles, can you send Mina in?"  
  
Charles looked at her blankly.  
  
"Amy, if you could introduce my guardian to Mina, I'd appreciate it."  
  
Dr. Mizuno nodded and motioned for Charles to precede her out of the  
room. Charles looked from Darien to Selenity and back before leaving. His  
posture was proud and dignified as he passed from view, the doctor closing the  
door behind her.   
  
Darien watched as Selenity's eyes closed and she shrank into the bed,  
"Are you alright?" he asked without thinking. He felt his cheeks heat at the  
stupid question. Of course she wasn't alright, she was in the intensive care  
unit at a hospital!  
  
"Just tired, Dare," she said wearily.  
  
"Maybe the visit with Mina should wait, I mean she's likely to wear you  
out more."  
  
"I'm going to be sleeping enough as it is, I want to assure her I'm  
alive."  
  
Darien sighed, "Your call, Princess."  
  
She squeezed his hand again, "Will you stay with me tonight?"  
  
He pulled his chair close to the head of the bed again and nodded as she  
looked at him. "If you want me too I'll stay with you until you get better."  
  
"But... your Birthday..." she protested, the thought seeming to just  
have occurred to her.  
  
His chuckled, "Don't worry about it, Selene, I've been waiting to spend  
a Birthday with you forever. If you're stuck in bed, I'll just have to bring  
over videos or something so we can watch."  
  
She smiled. They both turned to look as the door burst open and a  
haggard looking blonde stepped in, "Selenity! Oh God, girl, you had me so  
scared!"   
  
Selenity protested as she was wrapped in a too tight hug. "Hey, watch  
it, I'm injured enough already. Ease up would you?"   
  
Mina grinned and loosened her hold, finally pulling back to look at her  
friend, "Well, I'll say this, you don't look as bad as I thought you would."  
  
Selenity raised one hand carefully and brushed her bangs out of her  
face, "Thankfully I have hair that grows fast. They shaved the one side bald."  
  
Mina let her go and glanced at Darien, "How'd he get in here?"  
  
Selenity smiled a soft smile and him and gently wiggled her fingers so  
he let her hand go. He gently caressed her upper arm as she showed her fingers  
to Mina, "He's my fiancée."  
  
"Your what?!"  
  
Darien and Selenity winced. Her shriek was loud. Ouch. "Easy on the  
verbal, Mina," Darien scolded, "it is a hospital and she's had a nasty blow to  
the head."  
  
Mina blushed. "Sorry, girl. When did this happen and why wasn't I  
informed immediately afterwards?"  
  
Selenity laughed softly, "Sorry, Mina, it was a kind of private  
discussion at the time and then there was dinner..." she trailed off, looking  
at Darien helplessly.  
  
Darien reclaimed her hand as Mina cocked her head at him. "Drew and  
Rita invited us out for dinner, and then we just hit the sack."  
  
Mina looked from him to Selenity and back, "You two didn't..."  
  
  
"No, but that isn't really any of your business."  
  
Mina rolled her eyes, "Everything, when it comes to Selenity, is my  
business, she's my best friend in the whole world! You wouldn't believe how  
much of a wreck I was when I heard."  
  
"I might," Darien remarked dryly. "She's going home tomorrow so you  
might as well come by after classes or whatever."  
  
"Time's up Mina." Dr. Mizuno stuck her head into the room, "Charles is  
itching to get back in here. Something about not trusting this young man with  
his charge."  
  
Darien looked wounded, "I'm harmless."  
  
Amy laughed as Mina said her goodbyes and promised to visit as soon as  
Selenity was back at home. Charles appeared as she left and pulled up his  
chair near the foot of her bed. "Selenity, your father is not going to be  
pleased to learn about this engagement. You have been promised to Martin for a  
long time, he cannot go back on that contract."  
  
Selenity lay back against the mattress, exhausted, "He does not have a  
choice Charles," she told him wearily. "Go home. Prepare for father's  
arrival. Darien will stay with me."  
  
"Is that wise?"  
  
She glared at him, and he stood, putting his hands up in surrender. "I  
know when to follow orders. I presume you will want to break the news of your  
engagement yourself?"  
  
She nodded, "Yes. And keep Martin away from me."  
  
He sighed, bowing formally, "As you wish, Princess."  
  
Selenity turned her head and gently pressed the buttons that lowered her  
back to an almost horizontal position. With a sigh, she drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
***  
  
A dark haired man stepped off the plane into a night of pouring rain.   
He made a motion with his hand and the woman at his elbow dashed away. Moments  
later he was seated in a large, luxurious car, cigarette in hand. Ebony eyes  
stared out into the night as the car sped away from the tarmac and towards the  
distant light of the city.   
  
The woman driving picked something from the passenger seat and, without  
looking, offered a slim file folder to the man, "The information you requested,  
sire."  
  
"Thank you, Annette. Change of plans, I wish to see Charles before I  
see her."  
  
"Understood."  
  
The man opened the manila folder and leaned back in his chair as the car  
sped through the night.  
  
***  
  
Selenity stirred as someone brushed her hair from her face. The touch  
made her smile and she slowly opened her eyes. "Darien?"  
  
The low chuckled had her head turning to look at him. He looked  
terrible. His hair was dishevelled, his clothes wrinkled and creased from  
sleeping in the chair all night, but his smile was genuine and sincere.   
"Expecting someone else?"  
  
"Did you stay with me all night?" her hand was numb.  
  
He nodded, "All except for the mandatory trip to the little boy's room  
and vending machine for a snack."  
  
She felt guilty. She had kept him from his courses yesterday after the  
accident, monopolized him all night and again this morning. "Aren't you  
terribly hungry?"  
  
He leaned forward, "To be honest, Princess, I'm more worried about you.  
How're you feeling this morning?"  
  
She smiled, pushing the button so the bed sat her up. "Honestly? I'm  
having trouble feeling the right side of my face. I ache something fierce  
though."  
  
He kissed the back of her hand, "Dr. Mizuno said to expect it. You've  
been through quite a shock."  
  
"No kidding, genius," she teased.  
  
His smile faded as he looked at her. "I could have lost you yesterday."  
  
"You didn't. I'm real, see?" she motioned her bruised and battered  
body, "What happened anyway? What hit us?"  
  
He sighed, "Some crazy kids joyriding in their daddy's truck. They ran  
a red and broad sided us."  
  
She winced. "Those poor kids. Are they alright?"  
  
"I-"  
  
"Oh Darien, didn't you even think to ask?" she was appalled. He hadn't  
even thought of the people involved?  
  
"I was too worried I was going to lose you if I left your side for a  
moment," he admitted. Sighing he ran his hand through his hair. "Charles  
called this morning to see how you are. Apparently someone came to see him  
last night about 2am."  
  
"My dad or him?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "Him? Oh, you mean-"  
  
Her hand shot out faster than he would have thought possible and slipped  
against his lips, "Don't say his name, please." she shuddered and lay back  
against the pillows with a groan, "Ow. I don't even want to think about him  
until I have to tell him off."  
  
Darien chuckled and got up, rearranging the pillow and blankets for her  
to make her more comfortable. "Alright. Might be sooner than you think."  
  
She closed her eyes, "He came last night?"  
  
Darien nodded, gently stroking her cheek, "Apparently he blew into your  
house and started acting like lord and master. Charles said he told him that  
if he didn't start acting like the guest he was, he could go rent a hotel  
room."  
  
Selenity laughed, meeting his gaze, "Good old Charles. Lemme guess, he  
threatened to fire Charles?"  
  
Darien nodded. "Yup. Charles was thoroughly unimpressed. I gathered  
your uninvited house guest didn't think too much of Charles laughing in his  
face." he sighed, growing serious, "Your guest also demanded to see you. And  
to have his things put in your room."  
  
She blanched, clenching his fingers in hers, "No."  
  
He nodded, "Charles put him in the opposite wing. From the sound of it  
this guy is ready to give your dad an earful. Charles also told him that his  
visit with you could wait until you came home tonight."  
  
She swallowed hard. "I can't face him, Darien." He leaned down and  
wrapped her in a hug, dropping her hand. She clung to him, her eyes closed,  
tears pricking the back of her eyelids. "Don't let him see me."  
  
He kissed her shoulder and stroked her hair, "I promise I'll do  
everything I can, Princess. I will not leave you alone with him when it comes  
time to face him."  
  
She released him reluctantly, and he sat on the edge of the bed next to  
her, within easy distance to brush her hair from her face. "I have something  
to admit."  
  
He remained silent as she looked at him, her expression sheepish.  
  
She bit her lip, "I won't be injured for as long as the Doctor says."  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her, his lips tilted in a half smile, "Oh?"  
  
She grimaced, playing with his fingers, "I heal fast, I always have.   
I've been suppressing the energy inside me for until I get back to the house.   
It's the same with my hair, only I can't control it."  
  
He stared at her hard, "Is that why you don't have a concussion and just  
a very large bruise?"  
  
She nodded, flushing, glancing apprehensively at the door, "If they  
found out I'd be kept for observation. I don't want to be treated like a  
freak."  
  
He leaned down to kiss her forehead, "You're my freak," he whispered to  
her, grinning, "My freaky Princess."  
  
"Hey, hey, cut it out on the bed you two."  
  
They looked at the door where a smiling Dr. Mizuno was standing. "No  
hanky panky on hospital beds. And don't think I don't know it happens. Who do  
you think used to clean the sheets before getting her papers to practice?"  
  
Darien laughed, "Good morning, Amy."  
  
Amy checked her chart as she walked to the row of machines monitoring  
Selenity, "Good morning, Darien. Selenity. How're you feeling this morning?"  
  
"I have a headache," she replied honestly. Keeping her energy in check  
to heal took a big toll on her brain.  
  
Amy clucked her tongue, "I wish I could give you my healing factor," she  
mumbled softly, poking a few buttons on some monitors. "I can give you  
something for the pain if you like."  
  
Selenity glanced sharply at her, "Healing factor?"  
  
Amy flushed. "You have remarkably good hearing, Princess."  
  
Darien let Selenity's hand go as Amy glanced at him meaningfully. He  
stood, "I'll leave you to do the whole Doctor-Patient confidentiality thing.   
Call when I can come back in." he left before they could reply and closed the  
door behind him. What a morning, he thought, glancing at his watch, and it's  
not even 9 yet!  
  
Inside the Hospital room, Selenity looked hard at her Doctor. "Is that  
why you were assigned to me? Because of your healing factor?"  
  
Amy sighed. "Selenity, may I call you that?" at the affirmative nod she  
went on, "You had a very serious concussion when your head hit that window. At  
the scene you were said to have possible cranial bleeding, with possible brain  
damage, and massive internal bleeding. You showed up in my emergency room with  
injuries far less serious than what they had called in over the radio.   
Paramedics don't lie when it's something serious like it. It just doesn't  
happen."  
  
She tested Selenity's pulse before continuing, "When your head was  
cleared and simply left bruised and bloodied, the healing seemed to stop. It's  
common knowledge that I have a fast healing rate here in the hospital. Mine is  
due to a genetic flaw, or that's what my papers say. Thankfully the people  
involved are people I know and won't talk. Do you heal faster than anybody you  
know?"  
  
Selenity blushed, nodding.   
  
"I take it you're giving yourself the headache with trying to suppress  
it?"  
  
She nodded again.  
  
Dr. Mizuno sighed, "Stop it. Let yourself heal at the rate you normally  
do. I'll release you today with the intention of seeing you in a week. Before  
you go, I'm going to remove the cast. You won't need it since you probably  
heal as fast as I do. The stitches will come out too. I'll let Darien back  
in, you heal yourself, alright? When I get back in a few hours I was to see  
fewer bruises."  
  
Selenity laughed and smiled, very much relieved. "Yes, ma'am."  
  
Amy smiled, "Good girl. I'll mark it on your notes that you've got a  
genetic flaw that enables you to accelerate your own healing." she smiled  
wryly, "Feel special, Princess, very few people I know have it." she turned and  
walked towards the door.   
  
"Amy?"  
  
She glanced back, her hand on the doorknob.  
  
"Exactly how many other people have this kind of condition?"  
  
Amy's smile was soft. "Three other people, to my knowledge, aside from  
you and myself."  
  
She was gone before Selenity could reply. Darien was back beside her in  
a flash and picked up her hand again, "So what'd the Doc have to say?"  
  
Selenity was staring at the closed door, "Something about a genetic flaw  
and to let myself heal at my fast rate."  
  
He looked relieved but she missed it. "I'm going to go back to sleep  
and relax. Watch over me?"  
  
He nodded, "Always. Take your time, Selene."  
  
She smiled at him before putting her bed back at a good angle to sleep  
and closing her eyes. Her headache began to die as she released her hold on  
her energy and dropped into oblivion.  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: End chapter 6! Feedback, people, let me know if I went over the top   
I love to hear what you think! Heck if you didn't like it, tell me why, I promise   
not to bite your head off!  
  
Jademax@hotmail.com  
  
Thanks for reading!  
Jade_Max 


	8. To Be Or Not To Be A Princess Chapter 7

April 2002  
Disclaimer: Enter standard disclaimer here... The story is mine.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
Charles and Darien helped Selenity into the wheelchair. Her legs wouldn't  
support her yet, being only partially healed, but that would change very quickly.   
If the past was anything to go by, Charles judged that she'd be back on her feet by  
Monday. Tuesday afternoon at the latest. "Are you feeling better miss?"  
  
"Much, thank you Charles. I want Dr. Mizuno Amy for my physician in the  
future, can you arrange it?"  
  
"I took the liberty, miss. She insisted actually."  
  
Selenity was quiet as they rolled her through the halls. Charles had done  
her hair up in its trademark fashion and brought clean clothes for her. Dressed in  
black flats, a pair of black slacks and a white t-shirt with a black coat, she  
looked very stylish. Her pendant was suspiciously absent. She'd just discovered  
its absence when she'd gone to dress. Charles had told her it was not among her  
things and she's just about broken down before Darien had promised to find it for  
her.  
  
She looked left and right, smiling at the people who were up walking around  
in their gowns, staring openly at her. The doctors graced her with a smile or nod,  
sometimes a wave, as she was pushed through the halls. A young girl, no more than  
four or five years old stumbled into her wheel chair. Selenity reached out and  
steadied her as Darien stopped their forward momentum.   
  
"Are you alright, sweetie?"  
  
She girl's eyes were filled with tears and she sobbed into Selenity's lap,  
"My mommy won't wake up!"  
  
Selenity felt her heart contract and pulled the girl onto her lap, hugging  
her close, "I'm sorry, sweetie," she murmured, stroking the girl's hair  
comfortingly. "Sometimes mommy's have to go away."  
  
The child's lower lip trembled as she looked into Selenity's eyes, "Why?"  
she sniffled.  
  
"Because..." she sighed, "because they have to go look after the lost little  
children."  
  
"Doesn't she love me?"  
  
"Of course she does, sweetie, but mommy has so much love she was called  
away."  
  
"By God?"  
  
Selenity nodded, brushing the little girl's brown hair out of her eyes.   
Charles pressed a handkerchief into her hand and she wiped the girl's cheeks. "God  
needs mommy to look after all of the little children who have no mommy or daddy.   
She loves you so much, God needed her to share it with all the children. I'm sure  
your daddy loves you very much. He's going to miss your mommy as much as you do."  
  
She sniffed and hugged Selenity again, "I don't want mommy to go away,"  
  
"I know, honey," she said softly, her own eyes filling with tears, "I know.  
No one ever does. I lost my mommy too."  
  
She girl rubbed her eyes, "You did?"  
  
Selenity nodded, "God called my mommy too."  
  
The little girl sat up straighter and sniffled once, "Your mommy needed  
somebody to talk to and help her take care of the kids that don't have mommies and  
daddies. That's why my mommy won't wake up."  
  
Selenity let her blow her nose before wiping her eyes again, blinking back  
tears, "It's a big job, sweetie, and mommies don't always want to go. Your daddy  
will need you, now more than ever, to remind him that he has to go on living.   
Alright?"  
  
The girl hugged her tightly again before hopping off her lap. "Daddy needs  
me?"  
  
She nodded, smiling, "You two are a team. He needs your help just as much  
as my mommy needs your mommy to help her."  
  
The girl smiled through her tears, "Thank you pretty lady." she leaned  
forward and placed a messy kiss on Selenity's cheek before running off towards a  
man who was bent over in a chair, his grief obvious. The little girl tugged on his  
jacket before being enfolded in a huge hug.  
  
"You're good with children, Princess."  
  
She glanced up at Darien, "I know what she's going through."  
  
They were silent for a few moments. "Are you ever going to tell me what  
happened to her?"  
  
Selenity shook her head, her throat closing, "Not yet."  
  
She heard him sigh as they continued towards the lobby.  
  
  
She was waiting for Charles to go bring the car up when a cool familiar  
metallic piece slid around her neck and into the hollow at the base of her throat.  
Darien dropped a gentle kiss on the back of her neck as he fastened the clasp.   
"I'm sorry I took so long to find it for you, Princess. I just wanted to give it  
back to you when Charles wasn't around."  
  
Her hand sneaked up to grasp the cool metal in her hand. Everything would  
be alright. The pendant he'd given her signified balance in her mind. Now that it  
was returned she found she could breathe easier. He wrapped his arms around her  
shoulders from behind and squeezed. "I love you Princess."  
  
She wrapped her hands gently around his forearms and held him there, her  
head falling back until it lay on his shoulder. He turned his head and gently  
kissed her cheek before pulling away. The black limo was pulling up in front of  
the Hospital. Surprisingly, reporters were suspiciously absent.  
  
"I don't like this," Selenity murmured, looking around as Darien wheeled her  
outside, "Where is the press?"  
  
Charles got out of the limo can came around to help her into the back, "Nice  
change, miss?"  
  
"It is too quiet, Charles. There were supposed to be a sea of reporters."  
  
Charles shrugged, "Your father came into land this afternoon, they're all  
going to get 'exclusive' photographs of the king."  
  
She swallowed hard. He was early. They helped her into the seat and Darien  
sat next to her as Charles went to get in the driver's side. She buckled her  
seatbelt as Darien did the same. "I am not looking forward to this meeting." she  
told him with a soft sigh.  
  
"So you've said, Selene." he put an arm around her shoulders and squeezed  
gently as she put her head against his shoulder. "I'll be with you, I won't let  
you face either of them alone."  
  
She placed one hand on his knee, the other in her lap, as they were silent  
the rest of the way 'home'.  
  
  
  
Selenity took Darien's arm as Charles helped her out of the car. She  
straightened her shoulders, accepting Charles' aid on the other side. Outside of  
her house were the swarm of reporters she'd been expecting. No doubt they all had  
a good view of her, Charles and Darien, her mystery man. Flashes went off and they  
shouted questions as she was slowly escorted towards the house. They climbed the  
stairs and Charles moved to open the door. Selenity leaned hard against Darien but  
half turned towards the gate and waved. The main entrance to the house was on a  
rise. Easy to hide in the shadows and among the plants if she wanted but easy to  
be seen as well. She waved and smiled for the cameras. Darien, his eyes  
glittering mischievously, turned them fully towards the reporters and waved at them  
too.  
  
Selenity laughed, "You're nuts, now they'll never let you be!"  
  
He shrugged as he helped her inside. His shoulders were tense. Any moment  
now he was expecting to see this betrothed of hers. More than anything he wanted  
to take the guy down a few notches. Heck, knocking him to the bottom wouldn't even  
be enough. "I don't care. They're a part of your life, Princess. I'll get used  
to it."  
  
Charles took her coat and his. "Miss, if I may say so, you look much  
improved. No more facial bruising?"  
  
She shook her head, "It is still a little tender, but that is expected. But  
you know that."  
  
Charles shrugged, "Always makes you feel better when I ask."  
  
"True. Are we alone?"  
  
Charles nodded, "I sent Martin," she shuddered, "to acquire us a decent chef  
to help in the kitchen. He's not staying here either. His interviews are taking  
place in a hotel downtown. He will be by for dinner however."  
  
Darien tightened his grip around Selenity's shoulders, "Let's get you  
upstairs, Princess."  
  
She nodded as Charles left towards the back of the house. Thankfully, with  
so few people around, there was no one to witness her stumbling attempts at walking  
again. Her legs ached, almost as if she'd broken both of them. She stumbled  
against her door, breathless as Darien put out his arm to stop her headlong tumble.  
She reached for the handle and glanced at him. "You ready for my sparse room?"  
  
He chuckled, "Selene, I really don't care what your room looks like. If  
you'd rather I don't come in..."  
  
She shook her head, "I'm sorry. After seeing your well lived in apartment  
mine is going to seem somewhat ulitarian."  
  
She turned the knob and opened the door. He stepped beside her and his  
mouth dropped. Ulitarian? Who was she kidding? On one wall was a huge screen.   
The whole wall was a movie theatre size screen. In front of it was a sunken  
Jacuzzi, a large sofa and a low table. The table was littered with magazines, most  
of them looking untouched. Glamour, Cosmo, all things a Princess would need to  
have to keep up with the latest fashions. One the other side was a huge, king  
sized bed. Draped in a peach and blue duvet, it looked like a piece of a sunset.   
Two pillows were thrown carelessly at the headboard. Not a sign of the frilly  
little pillows most women cluttered their rooms with. On the end of her bed was a  
pink nightgown and matching robe.   
  
The nightstand was more a dresser; covered in pictures and almost 5 feet  
long, the marked the edge of her sleeping area. He'd expected more than one room.  
A small kitchenette was in the corner, a door leading to what he assumed was the  
other next to the wall screen. Her floor was immaculate. Next to the dresser was  
a folding door, one of them open, revealing a huge closet and a multitude of  
clothes. She closed the door behind him. "Kind of crazy, huh?" she offered  
weakly.  
  
He glanced at her. "Spartan is right! This place is huge, but where's all  
the furniture? I thought you had a series of rooms."  
  
She blushed as he helped her into the room and down onto the couch, "I do.   
Through the bathroom," she waved at the door near the TV Screen, "there is an  
adjoining bedroom. I suppose I could use it for visitors but I was never allowed  
to have anyone over. The other room is in all blacks and blues. I was in a pretty  
dreary mood when I designed it."  
  
He hugged her, "This place just needs to be lived in a little, that's all.   
Invite Mina and some of her friends over, that should liven it up a bit."  
  
Selenity laughed, "No kidding." she pushed herself to her feet and nearly  
fell. His arms came around her quickly. "Help me to the bed, would you? I'm  
tired."  
  
He looked around, "You want me in the other room or shall I just pull the  
couch up and sleep on it?"  
  
She grinned, "The couch is probably more comfortable. It's a hide-a-bed.   
Never been used."  
  
He nodded, gently depositing her on her bed before backing away, sliding his  
hands into his pockets, "I'm going to go find Charles while you change. Maybe I  
can convince him to send somebody to get me some things from my apartment." His  
eyes widened, "Oh damn. I have to go feed Luna!"  
  
Selenity blinked. She'd forgotten all about his cat. "You could bring her  
here if you think she might like me." she offered hesitantly. She still wasn't too  
sure on the whole cat issue. Still, it was Darien's cat and they were going to get  
married. Tomorrow. Her hands flew to her cheeks, "Oh! Your birthday is tomorrow.  
I still haven't called a minister. Or Andrew and Rita!"  
  
He rolled his eyes, "We can do that later, Princess. I'll call Drew  
myself." He leaned down and kissed her forehead, "I've gotta hit my apartment.   
I'll be back in about a half hour, alright?"  
  
She swallowed hard, but nodded. "Lock the door behind you, would you?"  
  
He nodded before striding away from her. He heard the zipper on her slacks  
grating as he reached the door. With a flick of his wrist he opened it and locked  
it, stepping out. He heard the lock click into place as he closed the door before  
he retraced his steps back towards the front door.   
  
"Darien?"  
  
He looked up. Charles was waiting for him at the bottom of the main  
staircase. "Can I help you, Charles?"  
  
Charles glanced towards the closed door off to his right. "Martin is early,  
sir, and demanding to see her. In all honesty, if the King shows up, regardless of  
her wishes, I will have to let him see her."  
  
Darien's fist clenched. He was going to see this son of a bitch who'd hurt  
his Princess. He took a deep breath. Not now. This was not the time or the  
place. Soon, but not now. "Do what you can, Charles. I have to go by my place,  
my cat has probably torn my bedroom to shreds."  
  
Charles blinked, "Your cat, sir?"  
  
He nodded, "Don't ask. Selenity has asked me to bring her over, along with  
a few things."  
  
"I'll arrange her second room for you, sir. I understand you are studying to  
be a doctor?"  
  
Darien nodded.  
  
"Would it be too much to ask if you do not tell the press the true nature of  
your relationship with the Princess? If anyone asks, you are her personal home  
care attendant."  
  
Darien shrugged, "I won't comment but if it comes down to it I won't lie  
Charles."  
  
"Not even to protect her image, sir? If the press finds out the true nature  
of your relationship with her, she will be branded a harlot and a slut. Is that  
what you wish."  
  
Darien winced. "Point taken, I'll do it. I'll be back in less than a half  
hour." he started to move past Charles.  
  
"Do you have a vehicle, sir?"  
  
Darien cursed softly, "Not anymore. Do you have one I could borrow?"  
  
Charles reached back and opened his hand. A set of keys dangled from  
between his fingers. "Return swiftly, sir. The remote for the gate is in the  
glove compartment and the car is by the stairs. Drive safe."  
  
"Thanks." Darien grabbed the keys and dashed out of the house before Charles  
could say anything else.   
  
He slid behind the wheel of the small car and started the engine. The gates  
opened before him as he put his foot to the accelerator and left the house. The  
reporters outside the gate jumped back as the car came through at a higher speed  
than normal, signalling before turning off down a side road and disappearing.   
  
  
Selenity yawned as she stretched out on her bed, tugging the comforter up to  
her neck and yawning. It was nice to be in her own bed. She smiled, thinking of  
Darien. Endymion. She gently fingered the pendant around her neck, lost in  
thought. He would be here when it came time to break her betrothal. He would be  
here when it came time to face her father and her attacker. She shuddered. What  
if he wasn't here? What if she had to face them alone and injured? She wouldn't  
be completely healed for another couple of days as internal injuries took longer to  
heal. Her blood ran cold at the thought of having to see him again, the monster  
from her nightmares, the man who hunted her like a fox.  
  
A knock on her door almost made her jump out of her skin as she bit her lip  
to keep from screaming. "Miss?"  
  
She pressed one hand against her pounding heart. It was only Charles.   
"Yes, Charles?"  
  
"I will be in your other room if you need me. Simply press the button on  
the side of your dresser if you need anything."  
  
"Notify me when Darien returns, that is all, Charles."  
  
"Yes miss. Sleep well."  
  
She didn't bother replying as she sank down into her pillow and curled her  
hands under her cheek. Closing her eyes, she called to mind Darien's face.   
Without the bandage. She smiled softly as she drifted off.  
  
*Selenity's Dream*  
  
"Princess."  
  
She looked up from the balcony rail, her dainty fingers drawing idly on the  
marble. The midnight sky was stretched out beyond her, framing her from behind.   
"Endymion."  
  
His smile was slow, sexy, sending a tingling sensation straight to her toes.  
He black hair curled over his brow, shadowing his incredible eyes, lending him an  
almost mysterious air. His black tuxedo was cut to form. Emphasizing his wide  
shoulders and trim waist, her heart began to beat faster. He looked stunning,  
taking her breath away. "You look breathtaking, Princess."  
  
She blushed softly, "And you look very handsome."  
  
He grasped one of her hands and gently kissed the back of it, "May I entice  
you into a dance, milady?"  
  
She went willingly, a smile on her lips, "I was hoping you would."  
  
He escorted her back into a huge ballroom. They were alone, music floating  
through the air, as he slid one arm gently around her waist, the other holding her  
hand in a light grip. She glanced down. She was dressed in white satin; her  
favorite gown. Trimmed with gold, it swept the floor, hanging loose from her waist  
and swirling about her legs like a cloud. Her top was cut to her figure, with a  
scoop neckline that was off the shoulder. Her hands were covered in almost clear  
fabric, a gossamer film that flared out with every move. She grasped her skirt and  
followed him in the dance.  
  
Their gazes locked, they danced, his head inching slowly closer to hers.   
She swallowed hard, feeling her heart race faster, her breathing becoming shallow.  
She closed her eyes, tilting her head up...  
  
His mouth came down cruelly on hers, bruising and drawing blood as her teeth  
cut into the inside of her cheek. Her eyes flew open as she wrenched herself away.  
She tried to scream. Him! "Leave me alone." she got out, her voice trembling and  
low.   
  
He laughed at her, grabbing her wrists and forcing them down to her waist.   
He grasped them both in one hand, his hand raking down across her chest, tearing  
fabric. She struggled against him, her throat closed. No, don't let this happen  
again, she begged silently. She felt more fabric tear, his lips cruel and hard on  
her body, his hands tight enough to bruise her fine skin. She was backed into a  
wall, her head connecting solidly with the pillar as she felt him reaching...  
  
  
"No!" she screamed, bolting upright in bed. Her breathing was ragged, her  
eyes fearful as she looked around the room. No one. She placed one hand against  
her chest, trying to calm her racing heart. It was only a dream. That was in the  
past, Darien was her future. Where was he?  
  
"Selenity?"  
  
She froze. That was his voice. Martin. At her door? She clutched her  
comforter to her chin, sinking down in the mattress. Go away, she begged silently,  
squeezing her eyes shut, just go away and leave me alone!  
  
"Selenity, darling, are you alright in there?" She stared at the door as he  
knocked. It shook on its hinges from his heavy handed abuse.   
  
"It is nothing," she called back, "Just a dream."  
  
She heard him try the lock, and then heard his curse when he couldn't open  
the door. "Are you sure, lovely? I can comfort you if you need it. Open the  
door, darling, I just want to make sure you are alright."  
  
No you can't, she thought viciously. It's because of you I'm like this.   
It's because of you I can't live a normal life. "Just go away, Martin, I'm fine,  
really."  
  
He tried the knob again, "Open up, Selenity, this is not funny."  
  
She shrank down in her bed, praying he wouldn't try and knock down her door.  
Why couldn't he just go away?  
  
"Martin, sir!"  
  
Her head came up as she heard Charles' voice. Anger? From her mild  
tempered guardian? Wow.  
  
"Stay out of this, Charles, this does not concern you. I just want to make  
sure my betrothed is alright."  
  
"She is fine, my lord, as she has just told you. Pounding on her door will  
keep her from needed rest. She was in an accident and needs her rest to heal. If  
you do not desist I will have you removed from the premises, is that clear?"  
  
"As crystal." Selenity envisioned Martin's handsome face twisted in rage.   
His hands were probably clenched, his teeth grinding together. Good. He deserved  
to be treated no better than pond scum and secretly cheered her guardian for  
standing up to the pompous windbag.  
  
She heard Martin's voice retreating, his tread heavy on the floor boards.   
"Are you alright, miss?"  
  
"Fine, Charles. Thank you."  
  
"Rest well, miss."  
  
She sighed, laying back against the pillows. She would never be able to  
rest now, not after a nightmare like that. She held a hand out in front of her.   
She was shaking. Badly if her hand was anything to go by. She shivered. What if  
Martin had taken it into his mind to knock her door in? What could she have done?  
  
She rolled over on her side, trying to curl up, but winced and stretched  
back out. She wasn't healed enough for that yet. She slid her hands behind her  
head and stared at the ceiling. What would it be like, she found herself  
wondering, to live like a normal teenager? To have friends and family that love  
you for who you are inside and not that the world sees? She sat up and reached for  
the top drawer on her dresser. She slowly opened it and pulled out a faded  
photograph.  
  
Leaning against her headboard she stared at it. "Mom," she whispered  
softly, gently stroking the lovely woman staring back at her. She blinked a few  
times, smiling through her tears. "I miss you mom. More than anything I wish you  
were here right now."  
  
The photograph remained silent, as always, and she bowed her head, "What do  
I do?" she asked softly. "Why did you have to leave me? Why did you have to go  
away?"  
  
She watched as her tears landed on the protected image. Her mother, in full  
royal dress, on the arm of a serious young man. Her parents made an exceptional  
couple. Tall, regal, and completely mismatched. She could see it in the awkward  
way her mother was holding her father's arm. She blinked her tears away and placed  
the photograph on her dresser. No matter how much she cried about or wished for  
something, it wasn't going to help. She wrapped her hand around her pendant as she  
slid back under her covers and closed her eyes. When Darien got back, everything  
would be alright.  
  
  
Darien opened the door to the main house, cat carrier in hand, 20 minutes  
after he left. Charles greeted him with a nod and motioned for him to place his  
things on the floor. "Keys, sir?"  
  
Darien blinked. Charles was mad about something. His posture screamed  
confrontation. He dug the keys out of his pocket and handed them back over,  
"Thanks. I've got a couple more things to get before I'm done though."  
  
Charles waved him off. "I will move the car around and bring the rest of  
your things up myself. Make yourself at home."  
  
"Thanks." he glanced back as Charles jerked his shoes and coat on before  
leaving. Shaking his head, Darien climbed the stairs and made his way back towards  
Selenity's wing. Hopefully, once he was in his assigned room, he could take the  
time for a shower. With a rueful smile, he lugged an unresisting Luna through the  
corridors and closer to his Princess.  
  
  
Author's Notes: Write me, I'd love to hear from you!  
  
Jademax@hotmail.com  
  
Thanks for reading!  
Jade_Max 


	9. To Be Or Not To Be A Princess Chapter 8

April 2002  
  
Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine, the story is.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
Charles was pacing. Martin was deep in conversation with one of the help  
he'd hired for the next few days, charming her and flattering her. Charles shook  
his head. The man was set on conquering the female half of the species. For once,  
he was glad he wasn't married. Charles didn't deserve a sweet young woman like his  
charge. She was simply beyond him in every way; above him.   
  
The old guardian twisted his hands together as the young stud stole a kiss  
from the pretty young maid. The king was due to arrive any moment now, and Selenity  
would have to face them both at once. If she was well enough to come down this  
evening. He frowned. After her nightmare earlier than night he was worried. She  
never slept well these days. Not in the last few months. The sound of a car,  
followed by loud shouting outside, brought his attention back to the present.   
Martin had the maid in a corner, his hands teasing her curves, her laughter echoing  
across the room.  
  
"Martin, sir,"  
  
The man looked up, his eyes flashing with annoyance, his lips pressed in a  
firm line. "What do you want, old man?"  
  
"The king has arrived."  
  
Martin pushed away from the maid and walked forward, standing off to the side  
as Charles opened the door to admit the king. The sun had gone down more than an  
hour ago but the swarm of reporters outside the gates hadn't diminished in the  
slightest.  
  
A man entered the house. A large black hat was pulled down low over his  
features, a brown all weather coat hiding him from view. Behind him were several  
people carrying pieces of luggage. Charles bowed low, "Your majesty," before  
stepping forward to take the coat.  
  
The king removed his hat and coat, passing them along to the servant before  
running his hands through dark brown hair. His features were stern, square, the  
angles lending him a dangerous air. His hair was conservatively cut, brushing the  
back of a black tuxedo jacket. His piercing green eyes took in everything,  
traveling over the immaculate entry way and stopping on Martin. He nodded to the  
younger man, the deep lines around his eyes and mouth relaxing slightly.   
  
Charles took his shoes before disappearing. The servants behind him stepped  
inside, closing the door behind them, before scurrying upstairs with the baggage.   
The King had his own set of rooms, they never changed, so they knew where everything  
was to go.  
  
"Martin." The King's voice was deep, rumbling through his chest with  
carefully enunciated words that echoed, ever so slightly, in the large entryway, "I  
am glad to see you here. Is my daughter well?"  
  
Martin nodded to the King, "Your Majesty. It is good to see you again,  
Francis. Your daughter's servant, that little gnome of a fellow, will not let me see  
her."  
  
Francis turned to look at Charles, who'd re-entered with a tray of drinks.   
"Is this true, Charles?"  
  
Charles blanched but nodded, "Yes, sire. Your daughter has made her wishes  
clear."  
  
The king's eyebrows rose in surprise. "My daughter's wishes? So this is her  
game, is it? Good man, just following his orders, though I cannot imagine why she  
would not want to see her betrothed."  
  
Martin just shrugged and took a glass as the three of them entered the main  
sitting room. The king sat in a high-backed chair that resembled a throne as Martin  
sat nearby on the couch. "I wanted to talk to you, Francis, in private, before I do  
see your daughter again."  
  
Francis waved Charles away. Bowing, Charles left, closing the door behind  
him.  
  
"Go ahead, Martin."  
  
"Well, sire, it has to do with your daughter."  
  
"I gathered that much, man. Out with it."  
  
"If it necessary to observe the 5 year ritual mourning period for her mother  
before she gets married?"  
  
"5 year...? Wherever did you hear that..." Francis frowned, "Never mind.   
There is no such thing as a 5 year mourning period."  
  
Martin's face flushed, his hand clenching in his lap. She'd lied to him!   
Him! Her future husband, lord and master! He'd teach her to respect him, oh yes,  
she needed a lesson in respecting him. He couldn't wait to give it. "Then would it  
be possible to set the date for our wedding?"  
  
Francis smiled, "Of course! I was wondering when you would get around to  
asking. When would you like it?"  
  
"This Wednesday sounds good."  
  
The king raised an eyebrow, "A little soon, do you not think?"  
  
"Why wait, your majesty?"  
  
"Why wait for what?"  
  
Both men turned to look at the door where Selenity stood, Darien at her side  
supporting her. She was pale, shaky, but her eyes flashed with anger. "Are you  
deciding my future without me again?"  
  
The king stood, his eyes on the man who supported his daughter. "Who is  
this?"  
  
"I'm Darien."  
  
"Watch your tongue, worm," Martin snapped, "you have no right to address the  
king!"  
  
Darien's eyes narrowed, "You have no right to be addressing me. I presume  
you are Martin?"  
  
Martin was taken aback. Servants didn't snap back at royalty, it just was  
not done! "Duke of Elridge, Martin Merlion Debouche. You will address me properly  
or I will have you flogged."  
  
Darien glanced at Selenity. She was staring straight at her father, her jaw  
clenched, her knuckles white on his arm. He could feel her shaking like a leaf.   
She was terrified and trying not to show it. "You can call me Darien, Martin," he  
replied casually, "and if you try to have me flogged I'll turn you in for assault.   
Your highness, your daughter would like to speak with you."  
  
Martin stepped forward, his fists clenched, ready to wipe the smile off  
Darien's face. The King put a hand out in front of him. "Come child, what is it  
you want to say?"  
  
Selenity took a deep breath. She hadn't even looked at Martin yet, though  
she knew he was staring at her. She could feel his gaze undressing her. She felt  
dirty, like she'd been violated all over again. "You told me I have a few months to  
find myself someone to marry."  
  
"What?!" Martin turned incredulous eyes on the King, "She's mine! We have an  
agreement!"  
  
The King glared at him and he subsided as Selenity continued, "I am not  
Martin's. I never wanted to be his, and I certainly will not subject myself to a  
life of terror and abuse because he took from me what was mine to give."  
  
Martin's face suffused with blood. How dare she? How dare she think she  
didn't belong to him. She was his, he'd left his mark on her, made her his. He had  
simply been claiming what was his rightful property! Was this man with her the one  
who had turned his biddable and subservient Princess into this outspoken young  
women?  
  
"Daddy, this is Darien. He proposed to me two days ago, and I said yes."  
  
The kind laughed. Martin glared at them, his eyes telling her, as she met  
his gaze, that he would not allow it. She would pay for even thinking of another  
but him.  
  
Selenity cringed back against Darien. He tightened his grip around her  
shoulders, giving her silent support. The King chuckled, "That is very amusing  
dear. Thank you. Now that you have that out of the way, Martin and I were just  
planning your wedding."  
  
Selenity bit her lip. He didn't believe her! "Daddy, I am serious."  
  
"Of course you are, child."  
  
"I'm not joking!" she yelled at him, drawing his attention back to her. Her  
face was a mask of anger, her eyes spitting fire and death, "I am not a child  
anymore I can make my own choices and I will not be chained to this poor excuse for  
a man because you made a promise to his parents when I was a baby! No! I will do  
what I must, if that means giving up the throne to be with Darien I will!"  
  
The king blinked. Darien stood firm as he was inspected, like a bug under a  
microscope, from head to toe. "Selenity, dear, you know I only want what is best  
for you. This young man is fine looking, I admit, but just because he catches your  
fancy..."  
  
"You don't want what's best for me," she shot back, her voice dropping, "you  
never did. Not even mom could convince you I need stability growing up. You always  
cared about what was best for you. I have feelings, daddy, and you have never once  
considered them!"  
  
"I let your mother raise you, as I agreed, until you were ten, Selenity. It  
was for your own good."  
  
"You ripped her away from me! How could you do that to me, your own  
daughter? I loved her so much, she was the one constant in a life full of changes  
and you took her away because you thought it would send the wrong image!" her eyes  
filled with tears as she spoke. Her voice cracked as she continued, "How many times  
in the last 18 years have you listened to what I want, daddy? How many times have  
you actually listened to my suggestions? Once. In letting me come back here."  
  
"I should have locked you away on the island like I planned,"  
  
"Like you did with my mother? So I could what, die of pneumonia like she  
did? She suffered for years, daddy, and you didn't care! You never did, all you  
wanted was a son, but instead you got me."  
  
The king took a step towards them, his fist clenched. She saw him visibly  
take a deep breath and cool his temper down. "I wanted a son to carry on, yes.   
Instead I got a lovely daughter who wanted to learn everything about daddy's job. I  
got a wife who was good for only delivering girls and dead babies. I married your  
mother because it was my job, you are going to marry Martin because it is yours.   
You have no choice in the matter. Tomorrow, we will be leaving Tokyo."  
  
"No."  
  
"You do not have a choice in the matter."  
  
"But I do," Darien spoke up, his eyes flashing dangerously. "I love your  
daughter, your majesty, and I intend to marry her. With, or without, your consent.  
Martin has done nothing but harm her and scare her, I won't let it continue."  
  
The king's laugh was scornful, "You sir, do not belong in my house. Get out  
or I will have you arrested for trespassing."  
  
"It's my house." Selenity shot back, "Mine. It's in my name. I invited  
Darien here and he will stay as long as I want him to. Do you think I am asking  
your permission, daddy? Do you honestly think I'm going to ask you for anything  
now? I do not want to be a part of a family without love. I grew up in one after  
you took my mother away from me. I refuse to die in one. I refuse to let Martin  
touch me again, I find him revolting."  
  
Martin let out an inarticulate roar of fury and leapt at her, his arms  
outstretched. Darien spun her away from him, sending her towards the couch, and met  
the man head on. The two could be brothers, they were so similar in coloring.   
Where Darien was lean, Martin was large. Martin and Darien came together in a  
flurry of fists. Darien was hooked across the face and retaliated with an uppercut  
that sent the other man's jaw snapping together. They rolled around on the floor,  
punching each other, jabbing, kicking, biting.   
  
They rolled into a large table, knocking it over and sending a vase of  
flowers crashing to the floor, showing them in water as Martin's nose splattered  
across his face, Darien's lip splitting and leaking blood. They rolled to their  
feet and circled each other. Martin lunged and Darien blocked. He countered with a  
nasty jab at the neck join in Martin's neck. Martin screamed as he hit a pressure  
point and spun away. "Son of a bitch!"  
  
"That's just the beginning, Martin. I owe you a lot more for what you've  
done to Selenity!"  
  
Darien followed, his guard up. He blocked three straight punches before  
kicking out, taking the other man off his feet. Martin countered, grabbing his legs  
and pulling him down. They continued to punch each other, when Darien finally  
slammed his hand into Martin's temple. Two blows later the larger man was laid out,  
unconscious, in the middle of the room.  
  
Darien pushed himself to his feet and wiped his hand across his lips. His  
knuckles were split, oozing blood, his lip was cut, he could taste blood in his  
mouth and his head ached. He didn't heal nearly as fast as Selenity did and the  
fight had reopened his head wound. He threw back his shoulders, looking straight at  
the king, his gaze steady. "I will marry your daughter, your highness. It is not a  
request, but a statement of fact."  
  
Selenity held her hand out to him and he walked swiftly to her, supporting  
her in his arms while she looked at her father, "I will speak with you when you are  
ready to listen to me, daddy. You know where to find me."  
  
They turned and left the room. Francis settled back into his chair,  
collecting his glass and swirling the dark liquid around in it. His daughter had  
given him lots to think about.  
  
  
Author's Note: Phew, wow, that took a lot out of me to write! Lemme know what you  
think! Anything!  
  
Jademax@hotmail.com  
  
Thanks for reading!  
Jade_Max 


	10. To Be Or Not To Be A Princess Chapter 9

April 2002  
  
Disclaimer: the characters aren't mine, this story however, is.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
Selenity sat on the couch in her room, her head in her hands. Her  
hair was loose, trailing over her shoulders and down her back, spread about  
her like a golden pool. "What have I done?" she murmured softly.  
  
Darien knelt in front of her. "What you had to, Selene."  
  
She looked at him through her fingers, "Did I really have to be that  
harsh?" she asked, sucking in a shaky breath. "I have never been that  
cruel to anyone in my life."  
  
He grasped her hands and gently pulled them away from her face,  
looking deeply into her eyes. "It had to be said eventually. I'm sorry  
about your mom, I didn't know."  
  
She bit her lip, glancing away, "No one does."  
  
He gently grasped her chin and made her look back at him, "You did,  
and now I do. I'm sorry about your father too."  
  
She smiled slightly, "Don't be. I've been living with his ideals  
for a long time." She sighed, searching his face, "Did I do the right  
thing?"  
  
He nodded, kissing her forehead. She grimaced. "Why do you do  
that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Kiss me on the forehead. Or the backs of my fingers. Or my cheek.  
Do you not want to kiss me on the lips?"  
  
He smiled, a slow smile that sent her heart racing, "When I do,  
Princess, I want it to be with no shadows in your eyes, and I want it to be  
perfect. As of yet, I haven't found the perfect time."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him, "I should get you some ice for your  
eye. Looks like it might be swelling up."  
  
He shrugged, "I'm alright. Are you going to be?"  
  
She took a deep breath before answering, finally nodding and smiling  
half a smile, "I will be. Don't leave me a lone, alright? When Martin  
wakes up he might try to take revenge for what you did to him."  
  
"If he tries anything, lovely, he'll deal with me. Sleep, you're  
wounded, you need to heal."  
  
"You're one to talk." she grumbled, allowing him to assist her back  
to her bed. She pulled her robe off and tossed it at the foot of the bed.  
"Stay with me?"  
  
"I can't."  
  
She bit her lip, "I don't want to sleep alone," she admitted, "I'm  
afraid to dream."  
  
"Don't ask this of me, I beg you,"  
  
She nodded, bowing her head, "Alright. Good night, Darien."  
  
"Good night, Selene." he tucked the covers up to her chin, kissed  
her gently on the cheek and then walked away.  
  
Closing her eyes with a disappointed sigh, she listened as he went  
through the connected bathroom into his room. Her thoughts whirling, she  
focused on his face and drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
Darien crouched beside the door to the cat carrier and opened the  
door. A satin black cat with a crescent moon on its forehead walked slowly  
out, stretching her dainty legs and yawning. He chuckled, scooping her up  
in his hands and scratching her behind the ears, "I'm sorry, baby, I didn't  
mean to leave you cooped up in there."  
  
She licked his face, purring, squirming in his arms as she pawed at  
his shoulder. He chuckled again, lifting her to his shoulder where she  
curled herself around his neck contentedly. She meowed softly before  
licking the back of his neck. He tilted his head to the side and rubbed  
his cheek against her, "I love you too, baby girl. Come on, let's get  
unpacked, shall we?"  
  
She purred, making the back of his neck tingle, as she was content  
to tag along for the ride. He knelt next to his things and spread them  
about the room. Luna's assorted pieces, her litter box and food, went in  
one corner. He locked the door to his room as he looked around again.   
With a nod he opened the bathroom door and re-entered Selenity's room,  
leaving her bathroom door open as well. He looked around. The lights were  
dim, moonlight shining in through the windows and illuminating her floor.   
The lights in the hallway could be seen underneath the door as he walked  
towards her bed. With silent footsteps he approached, Luna purring in a  
contented fashion. As he neared, her felt her head come up and she fell  
silent.  
  
He lifted one hand to her and gently stroked her back. "Something  
the matter, pet?" he asked softly. She licked his hand before carefully  
untangling herself from around his neck. With a graceful little hop she  
dropped onto Selenity's bed near her feet. Luna sniffed at the comforter  
and began to purr again as she walked towards the head of the bed. Darien  
crossed his arms over his chest, watching as his cat rolled around on the  
comforter, getting ever closer to where Selenity's head lay. Her brow was  
furrowed in her sleep, her head thrashing from side to side as she murmured  
'no' again and again.   
  
Darien sat next to her on the bed and lifted one hand to her head,  
placing it gently against her brow. She calmed after a couple of moments,  
her face relaxing into a more peaceful repose. Luna meowed, almost as if  
in question, as she looked at them from Selenity's other pillow. Her red  
eyes were focused on where they were touching, one paw idly batting at one  
of Selenity's golden locks. Darien chuckled and picked her up. She  
fussed, squirming to be let go, twisting in his grasp. He frowned.   
"What's the matter baby?"  
  
She meowed plaintively and he released her. She dropped back to the  
pillow before standing again, batting at the comforter around Selenity's  
shoulders. Darien shook his head as the black cat lifted the covers and  
crawled underneath. "Alright, baby, I won't argue." he gently stroked  
Selenity's cheek with the backs of his fingers before turning away. He  
needed sleep.   
  
With a yawn and a stretch he double-checked the lock on her door  
before exiting her room and entering his. He pulled off his shirt and  
slacks before sliding between cool, cotton sheets. With a sigh he closed  
his eyes.  
  
  
Luna licked the little hand by her head. It tasted salty, sweet,  
like one of her toys. She licked it again before licking her lips. The  
fingers twitched and she nudged them. They moved and she followed, curling  
in close to the warm body of the girl's bed she was sharing. She felt one  
gentle hand settle across her back. Purring contentedly, she closed her  
eyes and slept.  
  
  
The halls were dark, creepy, and mysterious. A large figure crept  
through them, an ice pack in hand. His hands were bruised from his fight  
earlier, his nose at an odd angle. Dark eyes flashed with fury as he left  
the wing of the house where he'd been sleeping. His humiliation from  
earlier would not go unpunished. He would make the little bitch of a  
princess pay for ever having crossed him. For even thinking she would be  
rid of him. She was his, in every way that mattered with the monarchy, and  
her fancy with this Japanese playboy would not stop him from getting what  
was rightfully his.  
  
The floorboards didn't creek under his careful footsteps as he  
glided through the house like a ghost. He approached the wing where the  
Princess and her boy toy were housed. How dare she even think of choosing  
another but he? How dare she think she had the right to choose!  
  
The lights were off, as were most of the house lights, at four am.   
Lightening struck somewhere outside and a sudden gust of wind caused the  
windows to rattle slightly. A storm, from the sound of it; a nasty one.   
He would make it work to his advantage. A slow smile spread over his lips.   
She had likely locked the door to her room again, to try and keep him out.  
He frowned. She wouldn't be keeping her boy toy in the same room, would  
she? No matter. The peasant had gotten lucky once, he wouldn't get that  
way again. He continued to creep forward as the crash of thunder rattled  
the windows harder. He quickened his pace. She hated thunder, hated  
thunderstorms.  
  
He finally stood in front of her door and listened hard. Not a  
sound. Maybe the first thunder crash hadn't woken her up. Unlikely, but  
it was possible. He tried the knob and found it locked. With a glanced at  
his ice-wrapped hand, he slammed it into the door next to the knob. A  
convenient crash of thunder covered the noise of the wood breaking. He  
slid his other had in and unlocked the door. He opened the door and looked  
around cautiously. A huge tree outside her window was whipping to and fro  
in the heavy winds. Lightning flashed again and he saw the bed in the far  
corner. With a smile spreading across his lips, he walked towards it. A  
little lump in the covers suggested an occupant, the two pillows, one on  
top, one below, hiding most of her head. Golden hair spilled across the  
mattress and comforter from between the two cushions. His smile grew as  
she shifted, her small arm curling around her head and the pillow as the  
thunder sounded again. He dropped the ice bag to the floor as he looked at  
her sleeping form.  
  
She was deeply asleep, like the first time he'd taken her. Ah, the  
memories. This young woman was his; her body his playground. He reached  
up and tugged on her covers. She didn't protest, simply curled up more  
into a ball as they slowly slid from her body. Her back was towards him  
and he couldn't see her face. An evil smile split his face as he watched  
her reach for her covers. She grumbled, half asleep, and began to pull her  
head out from between the cushions. He didn't let her. With strong hands  
he grabbed her wrists and threw them wide, pinning her to the bed. He  
heard her shriek, muffled by the pillow on her face, and watched as she  
thrashed, trying to kick out at him. He casually smacked her wrists  
together near the headboard, his elbow keeping the pillow on her face  
enough to muffle any sounds she made, but allowed her to breathe. His  
other hand slammed downwards and smacked her backside viciously.   
  
She screamed, trying to get away from his hold. He grabbed her  
behind and twisted her body cruelly so she was on her stomach. He removed  
the pillow covering her face as he stretched out on top of her, his hand  
working the skirt of her nightgown upwards. He grabbed one of her hands  
and twisted it behind her back, the other keeping her face in the pillow.   
She balled her hand into a fist but cried out as he yanked on her twisted  
arm. "It's me, princess." he told her, biting her non to gently on the  
ear, "your future husband. I treated you decent, how dare you go off with  
someone else? How dare you double cross me. Me? Your only master?"  
  
"Please don't," she sobbed into the pillow. Her arm hurt, her  
shoulder almost dislocated. He eased the pressure on her arm but instead  
of pinning it with her other hand she felt him drag it along his body, over  
his belly and down to the front of his trousers.   
  
He forced her fingers open and pressed them tightly against his  
swelling erection. "See what you do to me, you naught girl, what do you  
think you should do about it?"  
  
Selenity closed her eyes tightly. It was happening again, he was  
going to take her by force and there was nothing she could do. She sobbed,  
feeling light headed. Breathing into her pillow was hard, and she was  
having trouble remaining conscious. She had to stay awake, if she didn't  
there would be no chance at all for her to get away.  
  
Martin's hand rubbed hers against him and she felt him thicken and  
harden against her palm. Her skirt was almost to her thighs as she was  
pressed down with a powerful push into her mattress. She felt air against  
the backs of her thighs and shuddered. His lower body pressed into hers  
from behind, his slacks rough against her smooth skin. She knew his  
tastes, his habit. It was always the same. A tear slid fro her eye to be  
soaked up by her pillow. Please, God, if you're there, don't let this  
happen! she begged silently, Not again!  
  
She heard a sudden hissing from the end of her bed. Martin's weight  
let her upper body up and she lifted her head, sucking in air greedily,  
glancing over her shoulder. She got a smack across the face as she felt  
his hips thrust into hers and then heard him curse as a black ball of fur  
landed on his back. Lightning illuminated the scene. "Darien!" she  
screamed, "Darien!"  
  
She rolled away as Martin rolled off her, trying to get the black  
ball off his back. He yelled as bloody furrows appeared on his back.   
Something dropped to the ground as Darien came running into the room.   
"Martin!" he hissed. He stopped short as Martin's gaze didn't even lift to  
him, but stayed where it was. Curled in Selenity's blankets, her teeth  
barred, her claws poised for the attack was his little Luna. Thunder  
crashed again, lightning flashing off Luna's glowing red eyes. She looked  
ready to kill the man in front of her.  
  
Martin lunged for the cat, trying to grab her. Luna jumped away,  
quicker than the lumbering, injured lord, and hissed at him again. She  
positioned herself between Selenity and the man and slashed at his hands as  
he tried to grab her. "Blasted cat."  
  
"She's the least of your problems, Martin,"  
  
Martin turned then, his eyes widening in surprise. Darien stood a  
couple of feet away, his hand already in motion. Martin couldn't dodge as  
Darien's palm slammed into his nose and thrust up. His eyes crossed and he  
dropped to the floor. Darien stepped away from him and turned to look at  
Selenity. Luna was already gently licking the young woman's hands,  
purring, as she nuzzled the fingers.   
  
Selenity was curled up. Her arms wrapped securely about her legs in  
a protective gesture, her face buried in her knees, her legs against her  
chest. "Princess?"  
  
She glanced up, her tear lined face making his heartache. "He was  
going to do it again," she whispered brokenly, "I couldn't stop him... If  
it hadn't been for..."  
  
Darien stepped over Martin and scooped her up in his arms.   
"Shhhh... everything's alright now, Selene. I'm not leaving you alone  
again, you're sleeping in my room from now on."  
  
She burrowed into him, crying silently, her arms wound tightly  
around his neck. Luna meowed softly before jumping to his shoulder. She  
slid down until her back legs were laying down his back, her front paws on  
Selenity's elbow, meowing softly and gently licking the girl's skin.  
  
Darien carried her into his room, closing and locking both of the  
doors between her room and his. He placed her gently on the bed before  
checking the lock on his door. He went back to her as the thunder sounded  
again, making her shudder. Luna slid carefully down his chest before  
hopping back over to the terrified girl. Darien pulled her into his arms  
and coaxed her gently to lie down. Luna snuggled next to Selenity's neck  
and licked her face.  
  
Selenity reached up and gently stroked the cat's fur, scratching her  
behind the ears, "Thank you, my little black warrior."  
  
Darien smiled softly, reaching around her to gently pet his feline.  
She was purring contentedly in no time. Selenity turned into Darien's  
chest, her eyes dry, and stretched out. She sighed. "Why?" she asked  
softly. "Why me?"  
  
Darien stroked her hair with one hand, tugging the covers over them  
both with the other, "I don't know," he replied honestly. "You are very  
beautiful, Selene. Many man will want you, some will try and take what  
they could never be gifted with."  
  
"Is it always like that?" her voice was small, terrified.  
  
"The fear and the terror?"  
  
She nodded, her hands splayed on his bare chest.  
  
"I don't know. Sex is supposed to be enjoyable. According to Drew,  
making love is supposed to be magical."  
  
He felt her shudder, pressing closer to him. He tightened his hold  
on her, kissing the top of her head. "I want to show you that what Martin  
did to you is not what it's supposed to be like, I want to make love you  
to, for you to make love to me back. One day, when you're ready, I want to  
show you that magic."  
  
"Have you ever tasted it?"  
  
He shook his head, "No. With you, I think we both will."  
  
He felt wetness on his chest and rubbed her back, "Let it out,  
Selene," he told her softly, "lean on me. Tell me what you're thinking."  
  
She didn't try and wipe her tears away as she began to speak, "I  
find myself wishing I wasn't so weak," she said softly, her throat thick,  
"I wish I had the strength to fight him off. I wish I could still be pure  
for you, still be the naive princess I was a few months ago. Blissfully  
unaware of the brutality he is capable of. He was charming before,  
attentive. He seemed to listen to everything I had to say." she glanced up  
and smiled through her tears, "That trait reminded me of you. You look so  
alike," he voice caught in her throat and she bowed her head again, "I  
thought you both might have the same decent core. I cannot believe how  
wrong I was. Mother warned me about him, you know."  
  
"I didn't."  
  
Selenity closed her eyes briefly before continuing, "She said he was  
a cruel, heartless man who had raped, she faltered but continued, "many  
young serving girls. His aid is a young woman he once took advantage of.   
She learned three kinds of martial arts to keep him away. Mom told me to  
watch out for him, to never let him near me alone. I didn't listen. Three  
months ago I woke up in my bed at my father's home with a heavy weight on  
top of me," she shuddered, releasing him and rolling away. She sat up and  
wrapped her arms around herself.  
  
Darien watched her, aching to hold her but knowing she needed the  
space. He reached out and stroked his sleeping cat as he listened to her  
painful words, his heart bleeding for her.  
  
"I found myself pinned to my bed. There was nobody in my wing at  
that time of night. Charles sleeps with the servants; daddy was on the  
other side of the house. He let me scream," she shuddered, remembering,  
rubbing her arms as if to warm herself, her gaze on the memory, "he told me  
to scream because it was what he likes. I tried to fight him off. I tried  
to kick him and he pinned my legs. I tried to hit him and he laughed at  
me. He tied my wrists above my head and undressed me quickly. I've lost  
more clothes to that monster in the last few months. He tears everything  
off me." She rubbed her wrist, oblivious to the thunder and lightening  
outside, as she turned haunted eyes to look at him, "Do you know what  
that's like? To be at someone else's mercy, to be at the mercy of a fiend  
who's only intention is to cause as much pain as possible?"  
  
He didn't answer, just shook his head once. She rubbed her arms  
again, "It's terrifying. It hurt. He used me. Me! The heir to the  
throne because he wanted to be king. He wanted to be able to rape young  
women and get away with it. He knew that if he took my virginity I would  
have to marry him. If I was carrying his child even better." She  
shuddered at the thought, "I'm not ready to be a mother yet, and I don't  
want to bear his child. That would destroy me."  
  
He reached out and gently grasped her hand. She twined her fingers  
with his, smiling faintly as she continued, "He tried to keep me quiet  
tonight, he didn't do that the first time. The first time, he laughed at  
me. He slapped me, across the face, on the chest, on the back of my  
thighs, telling me he wanted to see me squirm. He was so violent, so  
brutal. His hands were rough. Nothing like yours, my love, you are always  
careful. You treat me with such respect I sometimes wonder what I did to  
deserve it. Martin thinks I am a possession. His possession. To do with  
as he pleased. He bit me," he free hand went to a spot just below her left  
breast, "he drew blood. I remember being tied, both legs spread wide, with  
a little give. He bruised me then, on the hips, as he grabbed me." she  
shuddered, "He wasn't gentle at all. He was viciously rough, claiming me,  
stealing my virginity in strong, painful strokes. I never want him to do  
that to me again," she whispered softly, "I never want to be the victim  
again."  
  
His jaw was clenched as he watched the emotions pour across her  
face. The anguish and pain of such a brutal rape, the terror, and lastly,  
the regret. He squeezed her fingers, "Never with me, Princess. You're in  
control, we'll take things as fast or as slow as you want too. I want to  
wipe his memory from you; from your mind, from your touch. If I could I  
would undo all of the damage he's caused you. I can't. I can promise you  
to never treat you like he did."  
  
She went into his arms then, tears running steadily down her cheeks,  
"Darien, my dear Darien," she sobbed softly.  
  
He held her, simply held her, until her crying stopped, her eyes  
closed and she curled into a peaceful sleep in his arms.  
  
  
Author's Notes: Let me know what you think! comments, questions,  
suggestions all go to:  
  
Jademax@hotmail.com  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Jade_Max 


	11. To Be Or Not To Be A Princess Chapter 1...

April 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I do own the story  
  
Note: Marcus, Francis and Charles are of my own creation, they are not based on  
anyone, alive or dead.   
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
A knock on the bedroom door brought Darien out of slumber. His golden  
haired Princess lay curled against him trustingly, her head on his shoulder. He  
gently slid out from around her and pulled the covers to her chin. Grabbing his  
robe be belted it, yawning, as he walked towards the door. He undid the locks and  
opened the door part way so the bed was shielded. "Yes?"  
  
"Darien, sir?"  
  
"What can I do for you Charles?" he asked with a yawn, resting his shoulders  
against the jamb and the door as he stared at the elderly man.  
  
Charles glanced to the right, concerned, "The princess is not in her  
chambers and the door is broken. Is she with you?"  
  
He nodded, "Martin tried to hurt her again last night. I couldn't leave her  
alone."  
  
Charles let out a deep breath, "Thank heavens. Mina is downstairs in the  
foyer with Dr. Mizuno and three other women. There is also a blonde man looking  
for you."  
  
Darien grimaced. "That'll be Andrew and one of the women has red hair.   
She's Rita." he ran a hand over his face, "I'll wake Selenity up, send them along  
and have them wait in her chambers, alright?"  
  
Charles nodded, "As you say sir. Is Selenity all right? Martin didn't hurt  
her?"  
  
"Thankfully no, my cat raised the alarm. Of all things, eh? Anyway, give  
us a few minutes before you send the gang along, alright?"  
  
Charles nodded, looking carefully at his face. "Are you alright, sir?"   
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Your eye..."  
  
Darien grimaced, "Oh. I'm fine, it'll stop swelling in a couple of days."  
  
Charles nodded, "I'll have Dr. Mizuno bring you some ice." His tone left no  
room for argument as he turned away and Darien closed the door. He re-engaged the  
locks and leaned against the plank. His eyes wandered back to his fiancée, curled  
up in the center of the large bed, Luna sleeping on her pillow. A soft smile  
crossed his lips. His two girls. His babies. With a sigh he walked back towards  
the bed and sat on the edge, curving one hand gently around Selenity's shoulder,  
"Selenity,"  
  
She murmured a soft protest in her sleep, tying to push his hand away. He  
chuckled, "Come on, sleepy head, we have guests arriving, it won't do for them to  
find us dressed like this."  
  
Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him confused. "Darien? Why do I  
hurt?"  
  
He looked at her concerned, gently brushing her hair away from her eyes,  
"Where, love?"  
  
"All over. My wrists hurt, my back is sore. I feel like..." her eyes flew  
wide as the previous night's events came rushing back to her. She rolled away from  
him with a groan, "How can you look at me?" she asked softly.  
  
Darien slid his hands around her shoulders and pulled her back to him, "I  
can't if you're going to hide from me, lovely. I love you; I don't need another  
reason. Amy, Mina and Drew are here to see us, plus a few others. Think you can  
be sociable for a little while?"  
  
She groaned again before whirling to face him, her eyes wide, "Oh my gosh!   
It's Sunday!"  
  
He nodded, "I know. I thought we talked about this earlier..."  
  
She threw her arms around his shoulders and hugged him, "Not that, silly.   
Happy Birthday, Endymion." He smiled, his arms going about her waist as she hugged  
him. "Thank you for listening to me last night."  
  
"Anytime, Princess." he pulled her off the bed and towards the bathroom.   
She let him go as they approached and he helped her stand, though she seemed  
steadier on her feet. She was reluctant to enter the other door as Darien reached  
or the lock.   
  
"Charles told me our friends were here, Selene. He also asked about you. I  
think Mar- your uninvited guest woke up earlier and probably snuck back to his  
room."  
  
She swallowed hard, but nodded once, "I need clothes, open it."  
  
"That's my girl." he undid the lock and pulled the door open. They entered  
together and Selenity breathed a sigh of relief. Someone had tidied her room from  
last night and everything was back in place. Her hand snuck up around her neck and  
closed about her pendant. He led her to her dresser, "Pick something casual."  
  
She rolled her eyes at him, "No, I was going to ask you to pull out my  
formal wear. These are our friends, of course I'm going to pick something casual."  
  
He chuckled as she pulled a pair of black slacks, a white blouse and small  
white socks out of her drawers. He looked away when she asked and then offered her  
his arm when she was ready. He escorted her back to the bathroom, locking the door  
to her room and then removed his aid. "You change in here, I'll go slip into  
something a little less revealing."  
  
She grinned, "I like the robe."  
  
He winked at her before closing the door on his side. "Call if you need  
something, precious."  
  
She acknowledged him as he stepped away and turned towards his bed. Luna  
was gone. "Baby girl, come here little one." he called, kneeling on the floor and  
looking around for her. She meowed, scampering over to him and into his hands.   
She licked his face, his hands, his neck, anything she could get her tongue on.   
She purred as he scratched her hear and her back, kneading his chest before laying  
back. He obligingly gave her a belly rub. "Go eat, pet, daddy's got to change for  
company. Drew is coming over."  
  
She meowed, almost as if she recognized his best friend's name. Licking his  
fingers one last time she nuzzled his hand and wandered back to her food dish. He  
smiled as he pulled a new pair of black jeans out and slid into them. Barefoot he  
paced to the small dresser and removed a black t-shirt and sweater. He quickly  
pulled them both on before grabbing black socks. He pulled them on before Luna  
could see them and stood. Reaching down into his sock and underwear drawer he  
pulled out a can of cat treats. He shook them a couple of times and Luna fairly  
flew over, meowing and rubbing up against his leg like she was starving for  
affection. "You liar," he teased her, pulling a small fish-shaped treat out of the  
can. He held it up out of her reach and she went up on her hind legs, wrapping her  
forward paws around his hand to daintily take the treat.   
  
He chuckled, watching her carefully eat the treats she rarely received. He  
stroked her back while she ate it, making her purr. "What are those?"  
  
He glanced up and left Luna on the floor, going to help Selenity back to the  
bed. She instead sank to the floor next to him, petting the small cat. Her hair  
was done up in its 'royal' hairstyle, but she looked casual enough for a day with  
friends. "Cat treats. They're for when Luna," she meowed, "is a good kitten.   
I'd say she met that mark last night."  
  
"May I feed her one?"  
  
He offered her the open can and she carefully took a treat. Luna licked her  
teeth and lips, looking at her. She waited as the Princess was instructed how to  
hold the treat before approaching cautiously. She sniffed at her hand, her tongue  
snaking out to taste, before she carefully got up on her hind legs and took the  
treat, her paws wrapped carefully around the Princess' hand.  
  
"Are you still sore?"  
  
She nodded, grimacing. "I think I should have Dr. Mizuno look at me."  
  
Darien cocked his head to the side, placing the closed can of cat treats  
next to her. "Speaking of which, I think I hear the gang remarking over your huge  
TV. I'll go grab the Doc, don't feed her too many."  
  
She smiled at him as he left, offering another treat to his cat while she  
petted the silky soft animal.  
  
Darien opened the bathroom door to Selenity's room and stood in the doorway.  
The girls were laughing and talking loudly together, Andrew standing uncomfortably  
off to one side.   
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the elusive gang of gossipers."  
  
The conversation stopped as Darien spoke, his tone teasing. Drew's eyes lit  
up, "Dare! Wow, man, I mean wow! This place is amazing! Where's Selenity?"  
  
Darien jerked his head back towards his room, "In my room. We had a little  
incident in here last night so she grabbed my bed. Dr. Mizuno, she'd like to speak  
with you."  
  
Amy detached herself from the group with a smile, dropping a bag of ice in  
his hand, "Anything for her, Dare. Join Drew, he's out of his mind with what to  
talk to us women about. Happy Birthday," she shot back over her shoulder as she  
closed the bathroom door to his room.   
  
"Indeed, Dare," Andrew came over and clapped his friend on the shoulder,  
staring at his swollen eye curiously, "Happy Birthday, how's it feel to be another  
year older?"  
  
He rolled his eyes as the girls took turns kissing him on the cheek and  
wishing him a happy birthday. Thankfully someone had told them not to ask about  
his face. "Pretty good, actually. I'm engaged to this amazing young woman, and  
I'm all set to take my finals for my PhD. Though that day is a few days away yet."  
  
"Not to mention you've got to finish your classes." Rita offered him a bag,  
"I took the liberty of going to your professors and explaining the situation. They  
gave me some notes of what they covered on Friday so you won't have missed  
anything. They're quite taken with you, you know?"  
  
Darien chuckled, accepting the bag, "Thanks Rita. I appreciate it. So what  
did everyone bring?"  
  
Rita waved her hand at where Mina and a couple of girls were unpacking a  
bunch of bags. Snacks of every kind, movies, board games, cards, candy, they  
unloaded bag after bag and spread it out across the floor near the wall-sized TV.   
Darien whistled in amazement, "Wow."  
  
Rita grinned, reaching up to ruffle Andrew's hair, "Drew masterminded it  
all. We ladies did the shopping. Charles supplied the funds."  
  
Darien laughed. He swung an arm around his best friends and walked with  
them towards the gossiping young women.  
  
  
Selenity continued to pet Luna as Amy stepped into the room, offering a  
fourth treat to the happily purring kitty.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me, Selenity?"  
  
Selenity nodded, wincing. Her bones ached. "I have a couple of questions."  
  
Amy nodded. "May I sit?"  
  
Selenity smiled slightly, "There's plenty of floor, help yourself."  
  
Amy sat across from her, watching the Princess interact with the cat.   
"What's on your mind?"  
  
Selenity put the treats off to the side and scooped Luna up in her arms,  
scratching the purring ball of silk behind the ears, "Am I supposed to ache in my  
bones when I heal?"  
  
"Where exactly do you ache?"  
  
"All over. I was attacked last night, somewhat..."  
  
"Darien?"  
  
Selenity shook her head violently, her neck cracking in two places before  
she stopped with a grimace, "No, my... my old betrothed. I broke off the betrothal  
last night, and he wanted revenge. That's why there is a hole in my bedroom door.  
He bent my back at a weird angel."  
  
Amy motioned for her to stand, "Here, stretch out on your stomach and I'll  
take a look at you."  
  
Selenity let Amy help her up and to the bed, placing Luna on her pillow.   
Amy lifted her blouse as she lay face down on the bed, her gentle hands probing her  
back. "Your spine is slightly out of line, Princess. He must have used quite the  
force. I can fix the problem, if you like."  
  
"Do I have to move again?"  
  
Amy chuckled, "I think this mattress is firm enough. Let me see." She  
placed her hands over the disjointed pieces in her back and proceeded to crack  
them, forcing them back in place.  
  
Selenity sighed as pain started to die, her back relaxing, "Oh that feels  
good."  
  
Amy chuckled and continued. Finally she was finished and stood back.   
Selenity didn't want to move she was so relaxed. "Mmmmm, wow."  
  
Amy pushed her over onto her side and raised an eyebrow. "Anything else  
you'd like to talk to me about, Princess?"  
  
Selenity pushed herself up until she was sitting, reclaiming the cat in her  
arms. Luna seemed contented to stay with her. "Is it natural for me to scar after  
I heal?"  
  
"Scar?" the doctor's eyebrows lifted in surprise.  
  
She nodded, lifting her hair to reveal the thin scar along her hairline.   
"I've had that for years. Five or so. And these," she rolled her sleeve back,  
revealing tiny white scars on her arm where she'd had deep wounds a few days  
before.  
  
Amy examined them carefully, frowning, "I don't scar and I don't understand  
why you do. Anymore?"  
  
"You won't tell anyone if I show you the others?"  
  
"You're my patient right now, I can't tell anyone. It's part of my oath."  
  
Selenity reached for the buttons on her blouse and gently undid them,  
pulling the front apart and pushing the fabric out of the way on the left side of  
her body. Amy's eyes darkened as she saw the tiny pattern of scars her bra  
couldn't hide. The reached out and gently touched the slightly circular pattern,  
her eyes flying back to Selenity's, "That looks like a bite mark."  
  
She nodded, shoulders dropping, "My... my old betrothed bit me a few months  
back. I've got other scars, anything I've ever done to injure myself that's drawn  
blood has left scars."  
  
Amy sighed, "I'm stumped, Princess. No one scars at everything, but you  
seem to. I think it has to do with your blood, but," she shrugged helplessly,  
"without further tests I can't venture a solid guess."  
  
Selenity did her blouse back up and tucked it back into her slacks. "Thank  
you for listening, Amy. Could you help me into the other room?"  
  
Amy smiled and nodded. Luna crawled to Selenity's shoulder and spread our  
across them, draping herself around her neck with a lick to her cheek. Amy  
chuckled, "Cute cat."  
  
Selenity placed one arm around Amy's neck, the other reaching up to pet  
Luna, "She's Darien's. She's the hero from last night."  
  
Amy nodded, helping her slowly towards the other room, "I won't say  
anything, Princess. Let's just enjoy celebrating Darien's Birthday, shall we?"  
  
Selenity smiled and allowed herself to be taken into the other room.  
  
  
The next few hours were a happy occasion. Selenity was introduced to Mina's  
friends, Raye and Lita, Amy the fourth, and the five of them hit it off  
wonderfully. Rita, Andrew and Darien, being the older group, watched as the girls  
spread out across Selenity's floor. Pillows were searched for and found in both  
rooms, her couch and dresser moved for something to lean against. In the space of  
an hour they had created a semi-circle, which comfortably seated everyone. Darien  
sat next to Selenity, who curled against him. Andrew and Rita were to one side,  
the other girls sprawled across the floor as they went through various movies. The  
girls gushed over Selenity's ring, expressed their concern for their accident and  
finally teased them mercilessly for staying the night at Darien's apartment without  
a chaperone.  
  
Selenity laughed and smiled with the girls, completely relaxed, and asked  
them about their lived in turn. Lita was a chef, and the owner, in her own small  
busniess. Struggling, but it was hers, and she didn't have time for romance. Mina  
was in college to play volleyball but was also a model on the side. A boyfriend?  
Who wanted just one? She played the field and was enjoying herself. Amy waved  
away the question with a roll of her eyes and a glib, "I look after each of you  
when you're injured, do I really have to answer this" refusing to make any mention  
of her personal life. Raye was a Shinto priestess. She was engaged to a rock star  
but he was away on tour and she hadn't seen him in a month.   
  
"So what do you guys do around here for fun?" Selenity asked with a smile,  
her hand gently stroking Luna. The black cat had been petted and showered with  
caresses from the girls, and had soaked it up like it was her due. Darien had  
lovingly called her a turncoat before adding his own caresses to theirs. After  
awhile, Luna had simply curled up on Selenity's lap where she was easily accessible  
to her master and his lady.  
  
The four girls exchanged funny looks before shrugging, "The movies, mostly,"  
Mina told her. "Mostly people try to stay off the streets. Never know when  
something might attack you."  
  
"Something?"  
  
Raye laughed, "She means someone. Tokyo has pretty crazy streets sometimes.  
Personally I like to go to the mall but these ladies have lives and they're rarely  
available for a weekend shopping anymore."  
  
Darien nudged Rita, "Here's your soul-mate, Rita."  
  
She swatted him with a smile, "Oh shush you. Raye and I should take  
Selenity shopping one of these days. Get her some clothes that are casual so she  
can go incognito with us."  
  
Raye brightened, "That'd be awesome. How about it, Selenity, you want to  
come hang with us? Take in some shopping, some shakes and maybe a movie?"  
  
She looked at them, smiling, "I would love to."  
  
Mina looked up from the pile of 70 or so movies strewn across the floor,  
"Hey, Selene, have you seen Blazing Saddles?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Mina giggled, "Blazing Saddles. It's a movie."  
  
Selenity shook her head, "Can't say I have. What's it about?"  
  
"It's a comedy. Trust me on this one."  
  
Selenity sat back against Darien as Mina moved to start the movie, Amy  
ripping open a bag of popcorn and Lita passing around drinks. "Why would someone  
put fire to a saddle?" Selenity asked Darien in a low voice.  
  
He grinned, "That's not what the movie's about love. Just watch."  
  
And she did. Laughing, snickering, holding her sides at the humor and the  
antics of the people on screen. When it was finished she had tears running down  
her cheeks. "Oh my lord!" she got out, trying to breathe, "I never knew!"  
  
The others grinned at her strong reaction to the comedy, Lita discreetly  
checking her watch. "I'll be right back, alright?"  
  
The others waved her away as Selenity got her wind back, wiping her cheeks,  
"Oh wow, do you have anything more that is that funny?"  
  
Mina grinned, "Oh yes, I collect humor and chick flicks. Sometimes it's  
both!"  
  
Selenity giggled, "More, this stuff is great."  
  
Mina began going through her movie titles, holding up the covers for debate  
as if she were selling something, "Alrighty... First on the menu we have a twisted  
tale of love and hate, a modern twist on the taming of the shrew in the high school  
environment. 10 Things I Hate About You. Any takers?"  
  
Darien and Selenity gave it thumbs up, Drew, Rita and Amy giving it thumbs  
down, "We saw it three days ago, Mina," Raye grumbled, not giving it a rating,  
"it's a good movie but it has been viewed lately."  
  
Mina shrugged, "Alright. Selection 2. Written in the future when the water  
of the world has dried up, one wise cracking young woman must save herself, and her  
friends, from the evil that wants to control all of the underground water in the  
world. Tank Girl. Any takers?"  
  
Selenity blinked, "Is this supposed to be a funny movie?"  
  
Mina nodded, "And it's a chick flick," she told her with a wink.  
  
Drew, Raye and Darien gave it thumbs down as Rita and Amy gave it thumbs up.  
Selenity shrugged, "Sounds too weird for me."  
  
Mina put it next to the first movie and pulled up another comedy, "A story  
about a lawyer who lies about everything. His son makes a wish he can't lie for a  
whole day and watch what happens when his lies come back to haunt him. Has some  
hilarious outtakes at the end too. Liar Liar. Anybody?"  
  
She got almost unanimous thumbs up and laughed, "Alright, we have a winner!  
Third time's the charm I suppose." Mina pulled it out of the case and walked  
towards the VCR, "And if you'll turn your attention to the doorway, lords and  
ladies, you'll see we have a very special surprise."  
  
They turned to look, Selenity clapping as Lita stepped in with a large cake,  
the sparklers and candles burning brightly. Lita winked at Darien and began to  
sing, the other joining in almost right away.   
  
"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Darien,  
Happy Birthday to you!"  
  
Selenity moved away as Lita placed the cake in front of him. The drawing  
done with the icing on the cake depicted a man in armor, resembling Darien,  
offering a red rose to a young woman who resembled the Princess. He reached for  
her hand and gently squeezed it. She smiled. It was a lovely cake.  
  
He took a deep breath and blew out the candles. His friends clapped as he  
waved to get the smoke out of his eyes. Lita offered him a knife, "Would you like  
to cut it now or shall I go leave it on the counter for later?"  
  
He accepted the knife and cut into the cake once. Amy produced paper plates  
with plastic forks and he cut again, removing the red rose, intact, from the cake.  
He offered it to Selenity with a soft smile, "A rose for my princess."  
  
She blushed gently before taking the cake, "Thank you, milord. You are too  
kind."  
  
He smiled before cutting pieces for everyone. Finally, everyone had a piece  
and were back in their seats. The cake was gone in the first half of the movie,  
their sides aching with laughter as the lawyer ran across obstacle after obstacle  
and being unable to lie.  
  
The movie ended with the outtake which had everyone laughing more. Finally  
Mina rose to pull it out of the VCR and chuckled most of the way there, "Ok, I  
don't know about everyone else but my sides are killing me."  
  
Selenity nodded, holding her, "Ow... oh my, that was awful. Can you imagine  
a politician being unable to lie?" she giggled, curling up on the floor in silent  
laughter.  
  
Her friends just smiled and waited for her to calm down again. She finally  
sat up and looked at them with a smile on her face. "You guys are the best."  
  
"Not yet we're not," Rita argued, pulling a small box from behind her back,  
"Now we are. Happy Birthday from Andrew and I, Darien."  
  
Selenity leaned back against the couch as Darien opened the box. His breath  
caught as he pulled car keys from the box, his gaze darting to Andrew. Andrew  
shrugged, "I called in a bunch of favors, pal. Your new black Porsche is sitting  
in the driveway. With your claims after your car was a write off, well, I talked  
to the guy you bought the first one from and he agreed on a deal. Happy Birthday,  
pal."  
  
Darien grabbed his friend in a tight hug, "Thanks Drew. Rita. You guys  
really are the best of friends."  
  
Drew hugged him back, Rita hugging him in turn before he sat back with the  
keys in his hand. Amy cleared her throat. "I know none of us can top that Darien,  
but we each brought something for you too."  
  
He accepted a small package from her and gently unwrapped it. A poetry  
book. He smiled, looking up at her, "Thank you, Amy. I'll treasure this."  
  
She blushed, "Your welcome."  
  
Raye pulled a thin roll out of her pocket and passed it to him. He looked  
at her curiously, seeing a string running through it. "Pull the strings on the  
ends. Gently." she told him by way of instruction.  
  
Doing as he was told a small sheet of paper unfurled, revealing the picture  
of a blue humming bird on one side, a verse on the other. He read it carefully,  
out loud. "A Birthday. A time to cherish the days gone by, a time to look to the  
future. A time for new beginnings and old endings. A time for joy. Happy  
Birthday."  
  
He nodded to her with a smile, "Thank you, Raye, it's beautiful."  
  
She smiled, "Your welcome."  
  
Lita grinned, "You ate my contribution already," she told him with a wink.  
  
They laughed good naturedly, Darien saying, "And it was delicious, I assure  
you." as a means of thanking her.  
  
Mina shrugged and pulled out a small box, "It's kind of for both of you."  
  
Darien carefully unwrapped it, his gaze riveted on what met his gaze as he  
opened the box. Selenity's breath caught as he gently, reverently, pulled a  
picture frame from the box. Everyone was in it. A montage of everyone present and  
some that were not. He looked up at Mina. "Thank you. This is incredible, Mina."  
  
She grinned, "You know me, always want to lend a hand. Your welcome."  
  
Selenity hugged her best friend, "It's gorgeous."  
  
Mina shrugged and pulled away, going to dig through her movie pile once  
again. Darien gently placed the picture on top of Selenity's desk before pulling  
her into a hug. "Did Selenity get you anything, beyond her 'yes' to marry you?"  
Drew asked with a grin.  
  
Darien chuckled, "Yes, actually, but she gave it to me a while ago," he held  
up his hand and showed the ring to his friend.   
  
Drew shook his head, "Wow, must be nice."  
  
"It's nice, but not as nice as my Princess."  
  
Selenity relaxed against him as Mina put something into the VCR and settled  
in to watch.  
  
  
Author's Notes: Questions, comments, flames... anything you want to say, please  
e-mail me at  
  
Jademax@hotmail.com   
  
I know, write me a critique! ;D  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Jade_Max 


	12. To Be Or Not To Be A Princess Chapter 1...

April 2002  
  
Disclaimer: The character's aren't mine, but this story it.  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
Martin held the ice to his hand and face, glaring at Charles. "You cannot  
throw me out, I am a member of royalty!"  
  
Charles smiled tightly, "The Princess has asked that you be removed from the  
premises, sir. I suggest you do as she says if you do not wish to cause a scene."  
  
Martin took a step towards the man threateningly, "Then have her tell me  
herself. Alone."  
  
Charles' eyes flashed, "If you even think you will get near her alone, I  
think her beau may have something to say about it."  
  
"I am her beau, and I want her here, now, alone!" Martin roared, "I will not  
be done out of what is rightfully mine by some playboy she fancies!"  
  
Charles stepped back, "If you go near her again, Martin, the police will be  
called, and charges filed. I suggest you leave while your name and reputation is  
still intact."  
  
Martin roared at him as the door closed and swung around, fuming. How dare  
she? Try and expel him from his proper position? The little harlot! "Mark my  
words, Selenity," he said softly, his eyes flashing dangerously as he stomped over  
to the mirror and looked at himself, "mark them well Princess. Enjoy your time  
with your man while you can. I will dig up enough dirt on him to make you wish you  
had never even looked at him."  
  
  
"You wanted to see me, sire?"  
  
Francis looked up from his book, "Ah, Charles, my good man. Where did I go  
wrong?"  
  
"Sire?" Charles looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"  
  
"With her," he waved his hand at a painting hanging on his study wall.   
Selenity was dressed in her finest, the portrait from her 16th birthday, and her  
smile told of mystery and innocents.   
  
"I do not think you went wrong anywhere, sire. My lady Selenity is a fine  
young woman with a mind of her own."  
  
"That's what I mean! Her mother was a biddable lady, at least until she was  
born, why couldn't she be biddable?"  
  
Charles coughed, "The lady Tuskino biddable, sire? I hesitate to laugh for  
you will think me rude, but she was far from complacent. Around you, perhaps. She  
wanted no part of this marriage, and neither did you. Arranged marriages are not  
always good for either party, sire."  
  
Francis waved his hand as if to dismiss all of the words, leaning back in  
his chair. "Charles, how can I get my daughter to understand her responsibilities  
to her line? How can I make her see that this marriage to Martin will not only  
keep the bloodline strong, but also ensure our position for years to come?"  
  
"Begging your majesty's pardon, but I do not think you should try and make  
her see it. Sometimes, love is worth more than treaties."  
  
The King snorted. "Love? Love is a fool's notion, Charles. She needs to  
grow up, to understand that love will not pay for her cozy lifestyle. Love blinds  
you to a person's faults and shortcomings. In an arranged marriage you learn who  
your partner is, gain a respect for that person and build a life based on that  
respect."  
  
"Like you had for your wife, sire?"  
  
Francis sighed, "I admit I was not always tactful when dealing with her, but  
we saw eye to eye on most things. Never anything where our daughter was concerned  
though. She is her mother's daughter. She is my princess. Where did this  
rebellious little child come from?"  
  
"She is a grown woman, sire, a woman who knows her heart. To try and force  
her in a direction she has no wish to go would be disastrous."  
  
"Why? She will thank me for it later in life. I am her father; it is my  
right to make these kinds of decisions for her, to provide a man for her that is of  
good means and of proper upbringing. When I am gone, her husband will be king."  
  
"And you do not think her Darien could be king."  
  
"Not as long as I live. If I must I will take another wife and sire more  
heirs."  
  
"She does not want this life, sire." Charles told him, suddenly feeling very  
old, "I have watched her grow from a confused teenager into a strong willed,  
beautiful, adult. She knows her heart, knows her mind, and to try and change  
either by force will simply drive her away from you."  
  
"So you think I should embrace her choice and train this Darien to be king?"  
  
"I did not say that, sire. I simply meant that perhaps you should get to  
know the man before you pass judgement."  
  
"Fine. Tell my daughter that she and this young man are to come with me  
tomorrow to lunch with the mayor. He will have a chance to prove himself."  
  
Charles sighed, "I do not mean socially, sire. Talk to the man. See what  
he has to say about your daughter, ask him about his interests, his goals. Ask  
anything you feel relevant. Throwing him into a social situation with no training  
is like throwing a lamb to the lions."  
  
The king grinned, "Exactly, Charles. If this young man has enough  
conviction of character to muddle his way through a social affair that is out of  
his league, I might consider letting him court my daughter."  
  
Charles shook his head, "I will tell them, your highness," he said softly  
before stepping out of the study. He sighed. The king would never change and he  
would never accept the Princess' beau. What would she do when push came to shove  
if she was given an ultimatum? Pick the man, or the responsibility she'd been  
trained for the last 18 years? In the mind of her faithful guardian, there was no  
doubt as to which she would choose.   
  
  
Author's Note: Write me!  
  
Jademax@hotmail.com  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Jade_Max 


	13. To Be Or Not To Be A Princess Chapter 1...

April 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but the story is mine.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
  
  
Selenity held onto Darien's arm as their friends left the house.   
"Come back soon, you guys!" she called with a smile.  
  
Rita waved back at her, "Call me! We'll go shop!"  
  
Darien closed the door on them, shaking his head, "Wow, that was  
crazy."  
  
Selenity sighed, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, "But fun.  
Those guys are great. I envy you, you know that?"  
  
He looked at her, smiling softly, "I know. They're your friends too,  
you know."  
  
She sighed, "I feel out of place," she admitted as he escorted her  
towards the stairs, "I do not fit into their, into your, world."  
  
"Give yourself time, sweetheart,"  
  
"Selenity."  
  
They turned, seeing the King standing in the entryway to the main  
sitting room. He motioned for them to come in. Darien carefully helped her  
into the room. She wouldn't need him in a day, she was improving every hour,  
and he was terrified he would be forced to leave her side. The last thing he  
wanted was for her to be left unprotected. The king motioned for him to  
leave, "You have done your service. I will have Charles call you when we are  
finished."  
  
Selenity clutched his hand, "No, daddy."  
  
"No? You are refusing to speak with your father in private?"  
  
"Whatever you want to tell me will I will tell Darien later, so you  
might as well save me the chance of communicating it wrong."  
  
The king eyed her, like she was something he had never seen before.   
"Very well, he may stay. This once and only because you cannot stand on your  
own two feet should you wish to yell at me. Has Charles spoken to you  
regarding tomorrow's luncheon?"  
  
"He mentioned that you want us both to attend it with you," Selenity  
replied hesitantly, "though I do not see why you want Darien to attend."  
  
"It is his chance to show that he is worthy of you, my dear. You will  
introduce him to the press and give him the chance to answer their questions.  
During lunch with the mayor, which is private except for the dozen or so  
aids that hang about, it will give the both of us an opportunity to evaluate  
him in a small social setting."  
  
"You are putting my choice in husband on trial?" she was indignant.   
"I refuse! You cannot push people around like this, father, and expect them  
to jump when you say jump. I refuse to let you pass judgement on my fiancée  
when the choice is mine alone to make."  
  
"Selenity, it's alright," She looked at him incredulous, "I have been  
to more than my share of functions before, probably nothing as grand as  
you're used to, but I do have social manners."  
  
"Excellent, I am glad to see you have gumption, boy."  
  
"With all due respect, sire," Darien told him calmly, "I am a man and  
take exception to being called a boy."  
  
"Of course, young man, of course." The king looked hard at this young  
man. He seemed sure. Too sure, for someone about to go into an unknown  
situation he could have no training for. "It is settled then. Tomorrow's  
luncheon will be an opportunity for Darien to prove his words."  
  
Selenity's lips firmed into a narrow line. She didn't like this. Her  
father was up to something. "Does my opinion mean nothing?"  
  
"Far from it, Selene, I value it highly," He gently squeezed her hand,  
smiling at her, "I never could back down from a challenge. One of those  
little personality flaws I've got."  
  
She eyed him, "Darien, do me a favor."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Step outside for a few minutes."  
  
He glanced from her to the king and back. He sighed, "Call when you  
need me."  
  
She said nothing until he'd stepped out, the door closing behind him.  
She rounded on her father, her eyes spitting fire. "How dare you."  
  
"If you would be more specific, dear..."  
  
She moved to get off the back of the couch but settled for crossing  
her arms over her chest, "You are trying to run my life again, father, I do  
not appreciate, nor need, the interference."  
  
"On the contrary, you do. If you did not, we would not be in this  
situation. You would be marrying Martin on Wednesday as has been planned  
since the day you were born. Instead you are trying to play colonial with  
some Japanese Playboy who finds you a novelty."  
  
She gasped, "You have heard nothing I have said in the last two days.  
Nothing! How mother ever got anything done with you is beyond me. You  
refuse to accept the fact that I am a person, not just the princess you have  
been letting other people mould for the last 18 years. I can think for  
myself, I have my own desires, my own dreams, and yet you cannot see it!"   
Her voice was low, trembling with barely controlled anger, "You have me  
betrothed to a man I never met until the year I turned 16, barely two years  
later he takes advantage of me, like I am some piece of property, and you do  
nothing! Nothing! Do I mean so little to you? He violated me, father, he  
raped me, and all you can do is turn the other cheek!"  
  
Her father waved away the accusation, "Martin and I have gone over  
this already. If you did not dress to provoke him, he would not act in such  
a fashion. He was out of his mind with passion, my dear, he cannot be held  
accountable for his actions. On that note, since you are no longer pure, and  
because it is by his hands, he is the man you are going to marry."  
  
"I deserved it?" she asked, shocked. "Are you telling me that because  
I wore what you told me to wear, danced with him, as you bade me too, and  
then bid him goodnight with a kiss on the cheek that I asked to be  
brutally..." she choked, unable to say the word a second time. "I cannot  
believe you! Are you even my father, do you feel nothing for me, your  
daughter? He barged into my room, while I was sleeping, not once, but three  
times! The first time in your own palace! I deserved to be abused like  
that, is that what you are telling me? I was shocked from sleep, marked by  
is hands, violated by his body, and you think I deserved this?"  
  
He approached her, his face stern, "I do not think you deserved it, my  
dear, I did not say that."  
  
"You most certainly did by implying I some how led that man on."  
  
"You are misinterpreting me, again, as usual. No wonder Martin feels  
it necessary to somehow make you be quiet."  
  
She pushed herself to her feet and moved away from him, holding the  
back of the couch for balance as her legs ached and threatened to collapse.   
"I don't know you, I've never known you,"  
  
"You are speaking like a commoner again, Selenity," he chided as she  
backed away from him, "See what living around these ill taught commoners does  
to your speech patterns?"  
  
"And that, is of course the most serious issue we are discussing  
here," her tone dripped sarcasm as she glared at him. "Do you ever listen to  
me, father? Do you hear anything I say when it is my own opinion or just  
when it is what you want to hear?"  
  
"Are you done, Selenity? We need to get planning your public apology  
to Martin and your wedding ceremony. That fellow you have an interest in  
will soon lose it, and he will never make it through lunch tomorrow, so we  
may as well be prepared, yes?"  
  
Bile rose in her throat. He hadn't heard a word she'd said. He was  
simply interested in his stupid treaty, not caring that Martin might some day  
kill her in his attacks on her. She swallowed hard, turning away from him.   
"Darien," she called.  
  
The doors opened and he came in, looking at her concerned. The king  
didn't pay any attention to either of them as he turned to look out a covered  
front window. Darien helped her fro the room, Charles appearing to shut the  
doors behind them. Selenity was shaking, her knees trembling; her arms weak,  
and barely made it to the stairs before sliding down to sit. "I want to  
leave."  
  
Darien rubbed her back gently, "Soon, after tomorrow's luncheon."  
  
She looked at him, her eyes resigned, "He won't accept you even if you  
make it through perfectly, Darien." she told him softly, "He will never  
accept you," His shoulders dropped as she bowed her head. "I thought I could  
make him see that his life is missing something, and that I have found what  
he is lacking. He doesn't care about me, he only cares about his stupid  
treaty and having some pompous air bag who was taught from birth the proper  
manners and abuses women on the throne."  
  
Darien hugged her, "I'm sorry, love."   
  
She clung to his, burying her face in his shoulder, "Take me away from  
all of this," she begged softly.  
  
He pulled back, searching her eyes, "You would give this up?"  
  
She nodded, "In a heart beat."  
  
Charles stepped forward, offering her a piece of paper, "If you decide  
to leave, miss, this is my official resignation. It is, of course,  
contingent on your public withdrawal from all royal and diplomatic functions.  
I refuse to serve in a place where your opinions do not seem to matter."  
  
Darien pulled back, getting to his feet. "Hold on a minute, the both  
of you. This isn't something you can just jump out of. Charles, after what,  
18 years of service you're just going to throw everything away to come with  
her if she decides to resign from Royalty? You can't do it Selene!"  
  
"Why not? It's my choice, it's my right."  
  
"You are the only heir to the throne, for one thing. What happens if  
you decide you don't want it?"  
  
She frowned, "A cousin gets the crown. A second cousin, actually."  
  
"Do you want that to happen? You have been learning for the last 18  
years how to help rule. You've grown into an amazing young woman who's  
wilful without seeming arrogant. You care about everything, you give without  
any thought of reward, you love without fear of getting hurt and you're not  
afraid to stand your ground. You want to give up the parties, the balls, the  
affairs of state? You want to just give up needing twelve different  
languages, knowing the customs of every major power, of being on intimate  
terms with the rulers of those world powers? How would you live with  
yourself, knowing that you have been making a difference in people's lives  
for 18 years and suddenly don't have the power to affect them nearly as  
strongly as you did before?"  
  
She swallowed, "Are you telling me you want me to stay with this? You  
want me to continue fraternizing with the snobs, the social elite, who  
consider you under my station? You want me to accept everything my father  
has said and not rock the boat? Did it ever occur to you that it is what I  
want? I want so badly to be normal, Darien. I want to be a normal girl, to  
know one language and speak it badly. I want to be able to put my elbows on  
the table when I eat, to slouch when I sit, to go to the mall and have to buy  
from the thrift store and the sales rack. I want to be able to go into a  
store that is considered odd without having it plastered across the gossip  
section in the news paper. I want to be able to walk down the street without  
being hounded by cameras and reporters. I want to have what you have, I want  
to live like a normal person and just be average!"  
  
He grabbed her hands, crouching in front of her, "You never will be  
just normal, Selenity. Your name alone guarantees that. You have the name  
of a Princess, you have the bearing, the training, the speech of Royalty.   
Your blood carries inside it generations of proud nobles who fought and died  
for their convictions. You're going to let your father's opinion of me ruin  
everything you've accomplished until now? You've survived where most women  
would crumble and come away from it stronger. You have a fire inside your  
soul that draws me," he cupped her face, searching her eyes. "I fell in love  
with the woman who wanted adventure and excitement. The one who wrote me all  
of those letters about wanting to visit a place for fun, instead of  
diplomacy. Your father is healthy, Selene, in the time it takes him to  
degenerate to the point where you would have to ascend to the throne we could  
do everything in those letters. You are royalty. Part of me is absolutely  
enthralled by the part of you that comes across as the Princess. Your poise,  
your calm, your easy going nature when thrown into any situation, familiar or  
not. You take charge when you have to and I find that intoxicating."  
  
She blushed softly, "Are you telling me to fight for what I want?"  
  
He nodded, "In a way. I want you to fight for what is yours. The  
daring adventurer I know would never shy down from this task. She'd find  
some way around it, to make her father see what she wanted and what she was  
going to do."  
  
She smiled, taking a deep breath, "You're right, she would."  
  
He nodded once before pulling her into a hug, "Don't let him get to  
you, Princess. He may be your father by blood, but Charles is more of a  
father than he's ever been."  
  
"Your man is quite observant, miss,"   
  
"I try, Charles," he replied, picking Selenity up in his arms as he  
started to climb the stairs, "I try."  
  
  
Author's Note: Comments, questions, flames, suggestions, e-mail me!  
  
Jademax@hotmail.com  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Jade_Max 


	14. To Be Or Not To Be A Princess Chapter 1...

April 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but the story is mine.  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
  
Darien pulled at the tie on his suit. "Are you sure this is  
alright?"  
  
"Perfect, Darien. Relax, ok?"  
  
He grimaced at his reflection, pulling his bangs out of his eyes,  
"Easy for you to say. I want to dazzle those reporters."  
  
Selenity laughed softly, coming up behind him and peeking at his  
reflection. He wore a black Armani suit cut to his dimensions. His dress  
shoes were black, shiny, the white collar contrasting nicely against his  
tanned throat. "You look gorgeous, good enough to eat even. Relax, once  
they meet you they might not let you go."  
  
He smiled, turning to pull her into his arms. "I love you."  
  
"And I love you." She embraced him back, holding on a moment longer  
than necessary before smoothing her hands down the front of her skirt. She  
held her hands out to her sides, "How do I look?"  
  
His gaze travelled over her royal hairstyle, the ribbons of gold  
framing her body. A loose, white blouse, knee length black skirt, a black  
jacket and black high heels completed her ensemble. His pendant was draped  
around her neck, resting in the hollow of her collar bone, small golden  
earrings in each ear. "Beautiful, lovely lady."  
  
She smiled, adjusting the strap of her watch as she picked up a small  
purse, "Well, if you are ready, darling, shall we go?"  
  
"Let's."  
  
She winked at him, "Remember, try to keep the contractions down to a  
minimum. That should keep my father, the media and the mayor on their  
toes."  
  
He chuckled as he offered her his arm and escorted her out of the  
room, "I have met the mayor, my dear lady, and he is not what you would call  
a great conversationalist."  
  
She grinned, "I know. He is far from what I would call ideal when it  
comes to company, but it could be worse."  
  
His eyes twinkled with a sudden sense of mischief, "Want to cause a  
scandal?"  
  
She stopped, "Excuse me?"  
  
He winked at her, "We could take a taxi."  
  
She burst out laughing as he led her through the halls and down the  
main staircase.  
  
Charles was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, "Are we ready for  
this afternoon's excursion?"  
  
"Ready and waiting, my good man," Darien told him pleasantly. If  
nothing else he was going to enjoy this afternoon.  
  
Charles didn't even blink as he nodded and stepped outside. They  
followed him out, allowing him to hold the door, and flashbulbs went off  
from through the gate. "Wave, darling," Selenity teased, raising one hand  
to wave at the reporters, "we are on candid camera."  
  
"Hardly candid," he replied as he waved once. They dropped out of  
sight as Charles held the door to the limousine open for them. Darien  
helped Selenity into the back before climbing in himself. Charles closed  
the door before walking around to the driver's door and slipping inside.   
  
"Very good, Master Darien," he tossed back over his shoulder, "One  
would almost think you a proper gentleman."  
  
He chuckled, "Selenity gave me a crash course in escorting Royalty  
last night. Some of it stuck, but I am certain I will forget something...  
like not speaking as a commoner."  
  
That got a grin from both of them as they pulled out of the house  
driveway, through the gate, and into the street. The reporters couldn't see  
through the darkened windows but it didn't stop them from taking pictures of  
the limo or from shouting a mess of rapid-fire questions at the moving  
vehicle. "We really need to make a press release," Selenity murmured,  
sitting carefully in her seat. She had her seat belt on and her knuckles  
were white in her lap.   
  
He covered her hands with his and gently rubbed them, "Relax,  
Selene." he told her, slipping as close to her as his belt would allow,  
"Charles is a safe driver and limousines are built like tanks. If something  
hit us, short of a semi-truck, it would do more damage to them than to us."  
  
Her smile was forced, "I am sorry. I do not mean to be nervous but I  
cannot help it."  
  
He laced their hands together and gently ran his thumbs across her  
knuckles as he kissed her cheek gently, "I am not worried, lovely. It is a  
normal reaction after a traumatic accident."  
  
She sighed and leaned into him, trying to relax. For the next little  
while they sat in silence as Charles drove them carefully through the  
streets. The limousine finally stopped outside of "Le Chateau Merveilleux"  
and Charles came around to open the door.  
  
"French, meaning The Wonderful Castle," Selenity murmured to Darien  
as started to slide out of the car. He offered her his hand and camera's  
flashed as she stepped out. She smiled for them, tucking her hand into  
Darien's elbow.  
  
He smiled pleasantly at the reporters, feeling his stomach twisting  
nervously. The King had implied he would be left with these vultures for a  
few minutes before lunch to see how he fared. They ignored the shouted  
questioned as he escorted her into the restaurant. The doors closed behind  
them and she left out a sigh, "Phase one complete."  
  
He chuckled, squeezing her fingers, "Phase two, press conference."  
  
"Remember, do not answer questions as to our relationship."  
  
"I know, Princess, I do not like it but I remember."  
  
She smiled at him before leaving his side, gracefully walking towards  
one of the larger rooms on the right. To the left was a large room set  
aside for banquets, the sign on the door proclaiming it the place where the  
press conference was to be taking place. He took a deep breath and walked  
inside. He had a couple of minutes before they would be allowed inside and  
took the opportunity to survey the room. There were places on both side of  
a raised platform for photographers and a space, the largest space, spread  
out in front for reporters asking questions. He made his way through the  
sea of chairs and hopped up onto the raised platform, ignoring the stairs.   
A podium. He chuckled. It would be just like giving his oral final for his  
public speaking class. No problem.   
  
He marched down the platform, counting off measured steps. Tend  
paces each way, eight back. Retreat to the left and back. He stretched,  
checking the stairs to his exit and finally stepped into the area itself.   
Small, with two doors, one that led out into the conference area, the other  
leading back into the restaurant. Presumably to where Selenity would be  
waiting when this was over. He heard the doors open behind him and peaked  
out. The reporters were being let in and directed to their assigned seats.  
He swallowed hard. Courage, he told himself, this is for Selenity.  
  
Charles stepped into the small space with him, offering him a glass  
of water, "I will make your introduction to the press. They will have a ten  
minute session to ask questions after you speak to them. You have five  
minutes to speak and anticipate their questions."  
  
Darien sipped from the glass, "Thank you, Charles."  
  
He smiled faintly before reaching up to adjust Darien's tie. "Keep  
your answers short and precise."  
  
"I know." his smile was wry, "Believe it or not I have dealt with the  
press before."  
  
"Not on subjects such as this. I warn you, sir, that they will ask  
you everything from early childhood questions to what is the nature of your  
relationship with the Princess. This is not the time to formally announce  
your intentions, understood?"  
  
Darien nodded, "Selenity and I talked about it before hand, Charles.  
Do not worry."  
  
Charles glanced through the door leading into the banquet hall, "I  
will stop worrying when this is over, sir."  
  
Darien took another sip of water as Charles stepped out into the  
hall, and climbed the podium. "Respected members of the press," he began,  
holding his hands up for silence. You could hear a pin drop in the next few  
seconds as they came to order quickly, eagerly awaiting their subject.  
  
"Thank you for coming this day at King Tuskino's request. I regret  
it was at such short notice, but we hope to answer all of your questions  
regarding this mysterious young man who was seen with the Princess Selenity  
of late. As with all of our press conference's we ask that you keep your  
questions simple and short as we have limited time. Without further ado,  
Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present Chiba Darien."  
  
Darien stepped out and walked slowly to the platform. He was seeing  
spots as he climbed the steps as camera flashes went off from both sides.   
Keep his eyes firmly forward his mind went back to his public speaking  
instructor's advice. Walk casually, but with dignity, keep your eyes on  
places in the room where there are things other than people to focus on.   
Doors, plants, chairs. Smile before you speak. He stepped up to the podium  
and ran his hands along the side as he looked out across the sea of  
reporters.   
  
"Thank you, Charles. Good day, ladies and gentlemen, I am Chiba  
Darien. I understand that many of you are going to have questions about me  
so I will try to be frank. I am an orphan. My parents died when I was very  
young and I was raised by a friend's parents. To protect their privacy I am  
going to refrain from giving their names so do not ask. I met the Princess  
when I was in grade six. Her mother, Mrs. Tuskino, was my favorite teacher.  
At the time I was unaware of their status in the monarchy, but I babysat  
Selenity many times for her mother until they moved away later that same  
year. My relationship with the family was interrupted at that point and I  
knew nothing beyond what I read in the papers for the next five years. I  
excelled in sports at school as well as staying in the top of my classes all  
through junior high school. I saw Selenity again when I was in grade 11.   
Her mother was not with her, but she and I became fast friends. Two days  
after she arrived here, as is public knowledge, she was in a fight with a  
young woman at her school and she was transferred away from Tokyo. Myself,  
and another of her friends, have kept in touch with her over the years  
through letters."   
  
He took a sip of the glass left for him on the stand before speaking  
again, "The Princess and I have been friends for many, many years. Our  
relationship has been secret for far too long because her parents did not  
think it correct for a member of nobility to have contact with me. Our  
relationship is a very good friendship built on a solid foundation of trust  
built over many years. I will not answer any questions regarding any other  
kind of relationship you think us to have, so do not ask. Are there any  
questions?"  
  
A dozen hands shot up as soon as he started to ask the question, a  
dozen more coming up quickly. He motioned to a young man in a pin stripe  
suit sitting in the third row, "You sir?"  
  
"Mr. Chiba, how is it that you are attending the Princess as she is  
recovering from her accident"  
  
"I am studying to be a doctor at the local university and because I  
am her friend, she is more comfortable having someone she knows treat her  
injuries. You in the back, Ma'am?"  
  
He motioned to a raven-haired woman standing by the doors. "Mr.  
Chiba, how much older than the princess are you exactly?"  
  
"I am 25, madam, though I fail to see the relevance of your question.  
Sir?"  
  
A man in the fifth row off by the photographers stood and flipped a  
page on his notebook, "Do you agree that the Royalty needs to update some of  
its archaic rules concerning the treatment of the noble women?"  
  
"I believe that a woman should be able to speak her mind without fear  
of oppression, sir," Darien's smile was easy, though his hands tightened on  
the sides of the podium, "Selenity had told me on more than one occasion she  
would like to have a stronger voice in politics. You, miss?"  
  
The young woman directly in front of him cleared her throat, "Are you  
aware that you look like the Princess' intended and do you think you may  
have some kind of relation to him?"  
  
"I have had the opportunity to meet her betrothed and, though I have  
noted the resemblance in features, I sincerely hope I am not related to him.  
Sir?"  
  
A rat-like reporter smiled as he spoke, "Is your relationship with  
the Princess a way of blackmailing the monarchy into giving you something  
you want?"  
  
Darien simply stared at him, shook his head once before looking away,  
"Sir?"  
  
An older man stood, knocking his press hat back on his head, "If you  
are only a friend of the Princess then why was she staying in your apartment  
the night before her accident? Which was in your car, I might add."  
  
"The Princess said she was tired from the dinner with myself and my  
friends. I own a two bedroom apartment and saw no reason why she could not  
use the extra room." his mouth was dry. That would probably get twisted  
into something he hadn't said.  
  
"Are you single?" shouted a woman from nearby.  
  
"I am currently seeing someone."  
  
A few more minutes of questions and he held up his hands, "My time  
is up for today, thank you all for coming." He turned on his heel and  
walked down into the small room trying to ignore the dozens of questions  
thrown his way as he closed the door behind him. He stepped into the  
hallway and leaned against the wall. Phew. A nut house.  
  
"Darien, you were magnificent!" Selenity beamed as she wrapped her  
arms around him in a tight hug.   
  
He hugged her back, "I feel like someone took me out and beat me," he  
admitted, "talk about a lion's den!"  
  
Selenity blushed softly, "I am guilty of something."  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her in inquiry.  
  
"I threatened the press that if they did not behave themselves and  
ask relevant questions I would never allow them to cover another of my press  
conferences."  
  
He chuckled, "I won't hold it against you, love. Come, we must be  
getting to lunch."  
  
She folded her hand into his elbow, "Indeed. Next time, sometime  
this week, we will have to announce our intentions to the press."  
  
He squeezed her fingers as he escorted her down the hall, "All in  
good time, Selene. We have to take things one at a time. Phase two  
completed. Phase three, lunch with your father and the mayor."  
  
She grinned. His sense of humor was still intact. After the verbal  
melee with the reporters, lunch would be a cinch.  
  
  
"Darien, how nice to see you again," the mayor offered his hand,  
smiling.  
  
"A pleasure to see you as well, Mr. Mayor," he returned the handclasp  
warmly. "Have you had the opportunity to meet my companion, the Princess  
Selenity?"  
  
Selenity curtsied to the Mayor and he bowed to her, "No yet. The  
pleasure is all mine, my dear. Please, sit."  
  
Darien noted the King was already seated but he rose to his feet as  
Darien held the chair for his daughter. The three men waited until Selenity  
was seated before sitting themselves. Selenity, as the only woman, was in  
charge of ordering their lunch.   
  
Darien opened his menu as the Mayor and the King did the same, and  
was dismayed to see it was all in French. He glanced at Selenity to find  
her watching him, an amused sparkle in her eye. Her hands sat on top of her  
closed menu and she nodded for him to do the same. He did as she suggested,  
leaning towards her and speaking softly, "Order me something appropriate, my  
dear."  
  
She smiled, winking at him, "Trust me."  
  
The King and the Mayor were discussing the different menu items and  
failed to notice their exchange. Darien waited until their conversation  
lapsed into a lull. "Mr. Mayor, is it my imagination or do we have a number  
of French restaurants in Tokyo?"  
  
The Mayor chuckled, "We do indeed, young man, though so few people  
notice. French cuisine is excellent, and a favortie of the Royal family, so  
it is only proper that we dine in a French establishment."  
  
"Intriguing. Do you speak the language, Mr. Mayor?"  
  
"I must, do you?"  
  
"Alas no, but Selenity has graciously agreed to order for me. The  
lovely lady is accustomed to my tastes."  
  
The Mayor blinked. "You dine together often?"  
  
Selenity smiled, shaking her head, "No, Mr. Mayor, but we do talk a  
lot about our favorite foods and activities. I shall have to take it upon  
myself to teach Darien French, it is always good to have another language."  
  
"Well said, young woman," The Mayor was obviously impressed, "Your  
father tells me you speak more than twelve different languages fluently."  
  
She lowered her eyes modestly, "I have had a need for many languages  
in my travels, not all of them as melodious as the French, Italian or  
Spanish tongues. English is alright, but Japanese is by far the language I  
am most comfortable with."  
  
The Mayor nodded as the King spoke up, "It is my understanding that  
this city also has many English establishments? Fast food and the like?"  
  
"They are popular with the younger generation, sire, but there are  
more than enough high society restaurants, some from each country, so there  
is no lack."  
  
They lapsed into silence as a waiter came and placed water glasses on  
their table. He quickly took a drink order for wine all around before  
disappearing again.  
  
"Have you gentlemen found something that catches your eye?" Selenity  
asked, twisting her water glass in one hand, the other resting casually on  
Darien's knee.  
  
"Coq-au-vin avec une salade de fruits." The King's words were  
clipped as he spoke, as if the French language was something he would rather  
not use.  
  
The Mayor closed his menu and placed it in an empty space, "Une soupe  
aux nageoires de requin."   
  
Selenity nodded, raising one hand to gain the attention of their  
server. He was at their table quickly. "Est-ce que vous etes prêts?  
  
"Oui. Une soupe aux nageoires de requin. Un Coq-au-vin avec une salade  
de fruits. Une soup du jour et, pour moi, une salade."  
  
"Oui, Mademoiselle," he replied, collecting the menus and departing.  
  
Darien leaned in towards her, "What did you just order?"  
  
"Wine Chicken and a fruit salad for my father, shark fin soup for the  
Mayor, the soup of the day for you, it's a potato bacon and comes with a side  
sandwich. I ordered a salad."  
  
"Oh. Think you will have time to give me a crash course in French if  
we happen to be going anywhere like this again?"  
  
She laughed softly, squeezing his knee, "Relax. No one will hold  
your lack of knowledge in languages against you. And my father does not  
count. You were not given the same type of education I was, I think they  
would be surprised if you did know another language."  
  
He smiled and covered her hand with his own as they waited for their  
lunches to be served. The next thirty minutes passed quickly as the Mayor  
questioned Darien about his role in the Universities public relations, his  
studies and lastly his future plans. The King seemed to be paying close  
attention to his words so he was careful when voicing his answers.   
  
With little prompting the Mayor launched into his plans for Tokyo in  
the next three years, and continued talking as their food came. Through  
their meal they listened as he talked about road construction, education  
funding and supporting the hospitals. The King questioned him doggedly on  
the city's economical position, they're funding to parks, and lastly, their  
belief in the monarchy.  
  
"Well, sire, I would be lying to think everyone is enamoured with the  
idea of their being a monarch who is the last surviving descendants to an  
ancient bloodline. Most people are enamoured with your daughter as she is  
what every girl hopes she secretly is. She is lovely; beautiful, graceful,  
intelligent and envied for the respect she has shown to even the youngest  
member of our community. She will marry a real life prince and live happily  
ever after. It is the perfect fairy tale and people want so much to believe  
in fairy tales."  
  
Darien cleared his throat, glancing at Selenity, "It is not public  
knowledge, Mr. Mayor, but Selenity is breaking her betrothal to Martin."  
  
The Mayor reared back in shock, "Is this true, my dear?"  
  
She nodded, not looking at her father, "I will hold a press  
conference later this week to announce my annulment of the contract. My  
understanding of the terms are that if we had not wed before I was 18 I  
could search for a mate myself. Martin and I do not see eye-to-eye on  
anything and it is better that we go our separate ways."  
  
The Mayor looked from Darien to Selenity and back, "Would I be wrong  
in offering congratulations to the both of you on your upcoming nuptials?"  
  
Darien shook his head but the King spoke up, "You would be wrong, Mr.  
Mayor. My daughter will marry Martin weather she wishes it or not."  
  
"But, sire, she has said she will not marry him. How could you force  
your own daughter into a marriage that she neither wants nor agrees with?"  
  
"It is her duty to ensure the strength of our bloodline by a good  
match, Mr. Mayor. Martin is the best."  
  
The Mayor frowned as their empty plates were taken away, "Blood is  
blood, sire, this young man could be mistaken for Martin's brother. The  
similarities in their looks in incredible, have you not thought that this  
young man could have some royal blood in him somewhere?"  
  
The King eyed Darien disdainfully, "This young man is arrogant,  
outspoken and brash. No noble acts in such a fashion."  
  
The Mayor chuckled, "Except you, sire. I only ask that you consider  
the possibility for your daughter's sake. Seeing her happy would please the  
people rather than seeing her forced into a marriage she does not want."  
  
Darien wanted to cheer the Mayor's words but bit his tongue. It took  
a man to make the King see something his daughter's words couldn't. Maybe  
the Mayor's words would help; he hoped they would. The last thing he wanted  
to have was Selenity taken from him a third time. He wouldn't allow it. He  
would kidnap her if the King tried to take her away again.  
  
Selenity squeezed his knee, "If you gentlemen will excuse us, I am  
tired. My injuries are newly healed and I am sadly lacking energy."  
  
Darien took her hint and stood, pulling her chair out for her before  
offering her his arm. Selenity smiled at her father and the Mayor as they  
stood before allowing Darien to escort her away from the table.  
  
"I thought we would never get out of there," she murmured softly as  
the private dining room's doors closed behind them.  
  
He chuckled, "Relax, phase three complete. Lunch was a success,  
don't you think?"  
  
She smiled, hugging his arm, "I think it was. We will know when I  
get called to discuss it with daddy later tonight. Phase four, go home and  
call the gang for some fun."  
  
Darien grimaces, "For you, yes. I have to get back, change and get  
my butt back to my classes. I can't let them slide now, Princess."  
  
She sighed, "I know. Come on, let's get out of here."  
  
They left quickly, ignoring the questions shouted at them from the  
ever-present press as they left the restaurant and ducked into the  
limousine. "Vultures," Darien muttered as they strapped themselves in. He  
checked his watch. "I'm gonna be late."  
  
"Charles, drop Darien at the University would you?"  
  
"Of course, miss."  
  
He blinked, "Selene, I don't have my books or anything!"  
  
"Go to class," she lifted a bag from across the seat, "Charles got  
you a couple of your text books and some of your note books. I realize  
you're over dressed but I doubt that's a factor in your final grade."  
  
He hugged her, "You are the best, Princess." he searched through the  
bag and nodded, "You've read my schedule?"  
  
She blushed, "Guilty. I had Charles memorize it in case this  
happened and you needed your books."  
  
He kissed the top of her head and hugged her more tightly before  
settling back in his seat, one arm draped across her shoulders. Content, he  
allowed Charles to drive them to the campus and simply enjoyed being in his  
Princess' company until his school life reasserted itself.  
  
  
Author's Note: Comments, questions, flames, suggestions, e-mail me! Oh, and   
I'm sure I'm rusty with my French somewhere, so if you know how I've managed   
to mess it up -please- let me know so I can fix it! Thanks!  
  
Jademax@hotmail.com  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Jade_Max 


	15. To Be Or Not To Be A Princess Chapter 1...

April 2002  
  
Disclaimer: These character's aren't mine, but the story is..   
  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
  
Selenity stepped into her house with a sigh. Martin had been  
removed, her father wasn't back yet, and Charles was the only other person  
around. "Charles, when will my father be back?"  
  
"In about thirty minutes, miss."  
  
"Call me when he gets here, please," she walked towards her room, one  
hand on the banister or wall as she did. The house was silent, but  
brilliantly lit. The many windows were wide open, bright sunshine pouring  
in and warming the floors. She smiled as she stepped through the sunbeams.  
Her smile died as she neared her room and the hold in the door near her  
handle caught her gaze. She hesitantly opened it and was almost overwhelmed  
with relief when an inspection of the room left it empty. She went through  
the motions of locking the door, not that it mattered, and walked through  
the connecting bathroom. She hesitantly peeked into the room Darien had  
been occupying for the weekend and smiled, seeing a small black ball of fur  
curled up in the middle of the bed. She quietly stepped inside. "Luna."  
  
The small head came up and she yawned, opening her eyes to slowly  
look at the Princess. Her red orbs widened and she stood, stretching her  
legs out as Selenity sat on the edge of the bed. Luna meowed and stepped  
towards her, receiving a caress for her trouble. Selenity picked the cat up  
and went back into her room, cuddling the purring cat in her arms. "What a  
day," Selenity sighed, sitting on the couch, "daddy is not going to be  
pleased with Darien over his announcement to the Mayor. Did you know, Luna,  
that daddy intends to take me away?"  
  
Luna licked her hand, making her smile, "Darien won't let him though.  
I refuse to go with him and be coerced into something I don't want. Do you  
think that's selfish of me?"  
  
Luna continued to purr in her arms, nudging her fingers when they  
slowed in their petting. "Of course not. I've been daddy's little Princess  
for so long, giving up everything to make him happy and proud of me I  
haven't done anything for myself beyond coming back here in a long time. I  
deserve to be happy. I don't think I deserve your master sometimes, he is  
the most caring man I have ever met, but I want him whether I deserve him or  
not. Is that wrong of me?"  
  
She was quiet for the next little while, thinking deep thoughts as  
she caressed Luna. The cat finally stirred in her arms and meowed, jumping  
to the bed and then the floor as she made her way towards her food dish.   
Selenity chuckled, "Sorry, Luna. I didn't mean to keep you from your food."  
  
Luna disappeared into the other room as Selenity sat back, fiddling  
with her nails, not really seeing the unpolished surfaces. She bit her lip.  
Daddy is going to be angry, she thought sadly, so very angry. Am I strong  
enough to tell him I will not go with him if he tells me I must? Do I have  
the strength to stand by my convictions? A smile crossed her face. Of  
course she did, she was Princess Selenity, heir to the throne, afraid of  
nothing. She giggled. Yeah right. She was terrified of a lot of things,  
especially her father. However, if she wanted this, if she wanted happiness  
in her future, it was time to start standing up for what she wanted. Alone.  
Against her father. She would make him understand or he would be passing  
the throne and his title to another.  
  
She jumped as a knock sounded on her door. "Enter."  
  
"Your door is locked, miss."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Just stick your hand through and unlock it,  
Charles." She pushed herself to her feet and brushed her hands across her  
skirt. She heard the lock click and walked towards the door as it opened,  
"My father has returned."  
  
"Yes, miss. He is awaiting you in his study."  
  
"Thank you, Charles. Could you make sure the carpenter comes and  
replaces my door today?"  
  
"Of course, miss. Your father is expecting you."  
  
She passed him in the doorway and heard him close the door behind  
her. Walking fast, she stepped through the beams of warm sunlight on her  
way to her father's rooms. Her two were outnumbered by the six set aside  
for the King. The king. Her father. Tuskino Francis. She shook her head,  
picking up her pace. She wanted to get this over with. The rooms and  
hallways near her father's study were darker, their drapes closed against  
the sunlight. She took a deep breath as she stopped outside her father's  
study, suddenly feeling like she was 15 again, waiting to be chastised for  
something she'd done wrong. Shaking the feeling away with difficulty she  
knocked on the oak door.  
  
"Enter."  
  
She grimaced. She'd picked up the habit from him, but his voice  
sounded so commanding when saying the word, it dared her not to come in.   
She opened the door and stepped inside, her heart racing. Her father was  
seated behind his desk, his eyes on something in front of him. His study  
was lined with books, more like a library than a study, some of which were  
priceless. Glass cases held the valuable books in between the shelves, and  
several pieces of furniture were arranged artfully, un-obstructing the way  
to the desk. On one wall was a portrait of her, at 16, before anything had  
happened to destroy her view of the world. She carefully looked away from  
it and walked towards the desk, the door closing behind her. "You wanted to  
see me, father?"  
  
He picked up a newspaper from his desk and slapped it down across the  
desk so she could read it. "Are you happy now?" he asked softly.  
  
She blinked, taking a step back from the unexpected angel he'd taken.  
She glanced apprehensively at the headline on the front page of the Tokyo  
Journal. "Mystery Man, A Princess Love Interest?"  
  
She swallowed hard as another newspaper, the Tokyo Sun, was put on  
top of the Journal and read the headline, "The Duke of Elridge and Princess  
Selenity; A Match made in heaven."  
  
She blanched as a third paper, The New York Times, was thrown on top  
of the Sun. The English headline read, "Selenity; Princess or Pawn?"  
  
She looked up from the papers to meet her father's gaze, "You do not  
think I had anything to do with these-"  
  
"Martin." He cut her off, his eyes were hard, "Martin is going to do  
everything to discredit this family thanks to you and your games."  
  
"Games?" she gaped at him, "I am not playing, nor have I been,  
playing games! I love Darien, daddy!"  
  
"Do you?"  
  
She nodded at his soft question, her own voice soft when she spoke.   
"He saved me, daddy. He took me away from myself when I most needed it and  
stopped me from hating myself."   
  
"You have no reason to hate yourself, Selenity."  
  
"You are wrong, daddy."  
  
He looked at her, as if trying to read her mind, his face immobile.   
Finally he sat back in his chair, "I am in a rough position, Selenity. I  
have my values, ones that I was brought up to believe, and I have a daughter  
in front of me who is stepping all over those values, refusing to accept  
them as her own. What am I to do with such a disobedient child?"  
  
She remained silent as he stood and walked around the desk, moving  
past her to pace back and forth in front of her. She sat on the edge of his  
desk, watching him.  
  
"I am a patient man, Selenity, but you have worn me down in a matter  
of days. I find myself on the receiving end of opinions and words that  
bother me. The Mayor believes I am old fashioned and that my ideas and  
ideals are out of date. One does not change values he, or she, grew up with  
overnight. Where did you get these values, Selenity? Where did I go  
wrong?"  
  
She watched him pace for a few moments, "Are you asking my opinion,  
or a rhetorical question?"  
  
He stopped and met her gaze, "I want to know why you grew up without  
the same sense of duty I had."  
  
She swallowed hard, "I have a sense of duty. I am loyal and  
dedicated to my family and your crown. I am a dutiful daughter; I have not  
fought you on any plans for my future until now. My education has been  
second to none and I have excelled in most of the subjects you have put  
before me. I can speak the twelve languages you insisted I learn fluently.  
I know enough of eight more to not embarrass you in any social situation.   
I have been understanding and tolerant of your need to move me all over the  
world. I was willing to accept the betrothal to Martin because I was given  
another option, but I will not betray myself, daddy. You do not seem to  
understand that this man you promised me too has hurt me. Hurt me beyond  
anything you have ever done to me. I will not live the rest of my life in  
fear. I cannot."  
  
He stepped towards her, looking at her searchingly. "Would you have  
me betray my word to his family? To bring disgrace upon yourself for  
bearing another man's child out of wedlock?"  
  
She smiled sourly, "I am not carrying Martin's child daddy. If you  
like we can go to a doctor and have them administer a pregnancy test."  
  
"Then you would dishonor yourself by not marrying the man who took  
your virginity?"  
  
She nodded, "I would, and will. Martin hurt me daddy, he raped me,  
brutally stole what should have been mine to give. Why can you not see that  
I would rather die than marry Martin?"  
  
"The Mayor and I spoke at length once you and your companion left.   
If you are not with child, as you say, and we can obtain proof, I will  
consider allowing you to break your betrothal to Martin."  
  
Her eyes widened as he turned away and paced back towards the doors  
before spinning around and pacing back towards her, "However, if you are  
indeed carrying his child, you will marry him so you do not disgrace our  
family. Agreed?"  
  
She nodded, "What kind of proof do you want?"  
  
"In a months time we will go to the doctor and obtain a pregnancy  
test." he stopped a few feet away from her, "I will be in Germany and Italy  
this coming month before flying to Canada for a few days. Charles will know  
how to reach me should anything go wrong. During my absence you are not to  
make any kind of announcements to the press."  
  
"What if Martin does?"  
  
Francis' eyes hardened, "I will deal with Martin, you will resume  
your activities in the city according to the schedule I have left for you."  
  
"Will I have time to see my friends?"  
  
He nodded, sighing, "I do not see why you must spend time with them,  
but Charles has made a few revisions to your schedule. One last thing."  
  
She looked at him expectantly.  
  
"No staying over at Darien's in the time I am gone."  
  
She nodded, "Yes daddy."  
  
He stepped to the side and motioned for her to leave. She was  
reaching for the door when her father's voice rang out again. "Selenity."  
  
She paused, not turning around.  
  
"Be careful."  
  
She smiled as she let herself out of the study, almost skipping as  
she made her way back to her room.  
  
Francis watched his daughter leave and sank down in one of the  
chairs, looking at the portrait of her, "For your sake, Selenity, I hope  
Martin has lied."  
  
  
Francis stopped at the bottom of the stairs, "Charles!"  
  
"Sire?"  
  
He nodded to the servant, "I need your services. Will my daughter be  
safe here alone for a little while?"  
  
Charles nodded, "The reporters outside are no threat and only  
someone, be it myself, you, Selenity or Darien, who has the pass codes can  
get in."  
  
"Darien?"  
  
Charles nodded, "He is coming over for dinner this evening, I felt it  
better to give him access to the house rather than leave him to the  
reporters."  
  
Francis clapped Charles on the shoulder, "Good show. Are you aware  
of when he is finished his classes this evening?"  
  
Charles looked beyond the King to a clock on the wall, "A few hours,  
sire."  
  
"Care to join me in 9 holes of golf before we go and talk to the  
lad?"  
  
Charles blinked. "Excuse me, sire?"  
  
"Come now, Charles, you have been with me for many years. My  
daughter has shown an avid interest in the young man, I intend to speak with  
him alone before I go away."  
  
Charles nodded, "As you wish, sire."  
  
"Good man, get the Rolls, would you Charles?"  
  
"Yes sir. And sir?"  
  
Francis glanced at the servant.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
  
Author's Note: Comments, Questions, Suggestions, flames... all go to  
  
Jademax@hotmail.com  
  
Unless of course you'd like to write a review!  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Jade_Max 


	16. To Be Or Not To Be A Princess Chapter 1...

April 2002  
  
Disclaimer: These character's aren't mine, but the story is..   
  
  
Chapter 15  
  
  
Selenity opened the door with a smile. "Rita. Raye."  
  
Raye grinned, holding up a bag, "We come bearing gifts."  
  
Selenity motioned for them to come in, "Charles would have opened the  
door, but he's off making sure the press are behaving themselves. Daddy  
seems to think if he's gone for more than a week they get restless."  
  
Rita chuckled, "Are you serious?"  
  
Selenity nodded, "Unfortunately, yes. He hasn't even been gone for a  
couple of weeks and still seems to think I need him fighting my battles for  
me. I think this whole issue with me wanting to break my betrothal is  
unsettling for him."  
  
Raye handed her the bag, "Well, maybe we can get your mind off it.   
Mina contributed the sneakers and jeans since she said your only pair was  
ruined in the car accident. We can hit the thrift stores today and pick you  
up some casual clothes."  
  
Selenity fairly beamed, "Is Mina coming with us?"  
  
"She's meeting us there."  
  
Selenity stepped into the main room off to the right and closed the  
curtains securely. Making sure the main door, and the servant access door,  
were closed she shucked her skirt and hoes before slipping into the blue  
jeans in the bag. They were worn, faded in places, and they fit almost  
perfectly. She zipped them up, standing barefoot as she stretched. They  
were a little loose in the hip and waist, and she rummaged through the small  
bag for a belt. Seeing none, she reached for her skirt and pulled the  
decorative belt from the loops. She slid the black leather into place and  
tucked her shirt in, smiling. A skirt and t-shirt didn't seem to fit, but  
her black shirt went well with the blue jeans. She found a new pair of  
socks in the bag and slipped those on before sliding her feet into the  
sneakers. She wiggled her toes, trying to get used to the new sensation.   
Finally she placed her skirt in the bag with her nylons and flat dress shoes  
before rejoining her friends.   
  
Rita nodded, "Looking good, Princess. Is there something else we can  
do with your hair?"  
  
She chuckled and, depositing the bag at the base of the stairs,  
motioned for them to follow her into the kitchen, "Easily solved, Rita."  
  
Her curious friends stepped into the kitchen behind her to see the  
Princess take down her hair style. The molten gold dropped to the floor and  
pooled around her feet. Rita whistled while Raye stood dumbfounded. She  
had never seen anyone with hair that long! Then, to her amazement, Selenity  
picked a knife from the rack on the counter.  
  
"Selenity, no!" she cried as the Princess grabbed her hair and  
slashed viciously at a spot just above her hand.  
  
Selenity lifted the five feet of hair in her hand, placing the knife  
in the sink, as she turned to Raye. "No, what? Oh, you mean my hair?   
Relax, Raye, it will grow back."  
  
"How can you be so casual about it? Aren't you worried people will  
recognize you when they see you with short hair tomorrow?"  
  
Selenity laughed. "Raye. I have hair that grows at a rather...  
alarming rate. Relax, it will be as long as it was before by midnight."  
  
Raye blinked. Rita blinked. Selenity laughed at their expressions,  
"Believe me, I wouldn't have done such a radical change if I hadn't expected  
it."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
They watched as Selenity put the length she'd removed in the garbage  
before following her back into the foyer. They couldn't help but marvel at  
the straight edge she'd cut. "You've done this before, haven't you?"  
  
Selenity nodded, "Many times. Though I try not to let the media see  
me like this. It leads to questions." She shook her head, her hair barely  
brushing against her shoulders, "This is a nice change, one day I hope I can  
keep it this short and keep the weight off my neck."  
  
Raye laughed softly, "I hear you. So, what do you want to do first,  
Selenity?"  
  
Selenity picked up her wallet from the table in the main hall way and  
slipped it into her back pocket before turning to look at them, "The mall.   
I want to see everything."  
  
Raye opened the door and stepped out, Rita on her heels, "Let's get  
to it then, this should be a fun shopping day."  
  
  
A few hours later Selenity was waiting for Raye and Rita, looking  
through a rack of swimsuits. They'd been through a dozen shops already,  
trying on things with few purchases. Selenity had been a little  
uncomfortable about trying things on and not buying anything, after all, it  
wasn't like she couldn't afford it, but Raye and Rita had insisted she wait  
until all three of them could find an outfit or two they agreed upon. If it  
wasn't unanimous, it wasn't bought.  
  
Rita stepped out of her changing room in a two piece and stood in  
front of a mirror, twisting this way and that. "Selene, what do you think  
about this one?"  
  
She turned and shook her head. The green and red stripped two piece  
did nothing to flatter the red head, "Too red. Try the black and silver  
one."  
  
"I've already got a black and silver suit."  
  
"Well, how about the peach one?"  
  
Rita rolled her eyes and stepped back into her change room. Raye  
stepped out next wearing a purple and black one piece that had a large piece  
missing from the back. "What do you think, Princess?"  
  
Selenity nodded, "I like it. It flatters your figure and matches  
your eyes."  
  
Raye looked pleased. So far she hadn't tried on a suit that Selenity  
had liked. "Rita, time for your opinion."  
  
Rita peaked out of her change room, "Wow, do they have that in my  
size? It looks good, Raye. A little unconventional but then, so are you."  
  
Raye smirked. "Why thank you, Rita. This is the suit then. Now we  
have to find something for each of you."  
  
"Oh no, I have a dozen suits already," Selenity protested, "I don't  
need another one."  
  
"Yes you do, Selenity," Raye scolded, shaking her finger at the  
Princess, "We want to hold a pool party and you need something to knock  
Darien's socks off."  
  
"I've already got something-"  
  
"Something new, Selenity." Rita piped up, stepping out in a peach two  
piece. It was little more than two pieces of fabric, each one held by a  
couple of strings that could easily be untied.  
  
Raye whistled, "I like it. Andrew will go into convulsions if you  
show that much skin at the party though."  
  
"That's the idea, Raye," scolded Rita good naturedly as she examined  
herself in the mirror. She was an extremely beautiful woman and she knew  
it. The color set off her hair color and brought the focus to her dark  
eyes.   
  
Selenity nodded, "It's very flattering... and very sexy. I'm with  
Raye on this one, Drew won't know what hit him."  
  
Rita twirled, hugging herself, "You guys really are awesome. I've  
found my suit, Selene's turn in the dressing room."  
  
Selenity rolled her eyes, "Honestly guys, I don't need another  
bathing suit."  
  
Raye and Rita returned to their dressing rooms and began changing  
back into their jeans and t-shirts.   
  
Selenity was loathe to tell them why she was thinking about not  
coming to the pool party. If she went she'd have to show more skin than  
normal and almost all of her scars would be visible. Explaining them was  
not something she was looking forward to. She was staring off into the  
distance when a hand suddenly waved back and forth in front of her eyes,  
"Earth to Selenity."  
  
She blinked, jumping back.   
  
"Woah, easy, Selene." she recognized Raye's voice and inhaled  
sharply.  
  
"Sorry, I was just thinking."  
  
"So I see. We're done, there's no harm in you trying on a suit or  
two, even if you don't buy anything."  
  
Selenity sighed, regretfully, "I'm sorry, Raye, Rita, but I really  
don't want to try anything on. Can we just pay for your suits and get out  
of here?"  
  
Raye shrugged, "I guess."  
  
The trio was silent as they made their way to the till. "Hey,  
Selene, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."  
  
"You're forgiven, Raye."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Girlfriend!"  
  
The excited squeal brought all three heads up, Selenity smiling  
widely as a bundle of blonde energy raced towards them and enveloped her in  
a hug. "Hello Mina. You're late."  
  
Mina smiled exuberantly, "Sorry about that. Come on, we have to get  
you a killer suit. I promised myself I'd see you in something skimpy that  
would knock Darien's socks off."  
  
Selenity tried to protest but the loud blonde paid no attention to  
her words as they made their way back towards the change rooms. Mina looked  
at her critically before grabbing a half dozen different suits of all shapes  
and colors and shoved her into a change room. "You're not coming out until  
I see some skin!"  
  
Selenity swallowed hard. She didn't want to be in here, she hated  
small closet like spaces. "Mina, please, let me out."  
  
"Not until I see you in something, Selene. I won't take no for an  
answer on this. You may be rich and have awesome taste in clothes, but you  
need something new."  
  
"Please Mina?"  
  
"Nope. Change or I'll come in there and change you myself."  
  
Selenity swallowed hard, feeling the familiar panic welling up inside  
her. The change room was too small, too enclosed. She closed her eyes,  
trying to take a deep breath. Put it into perspective, she told herself  
silently, there is no threat here, no man to force you into doing something  
you don't want to; you're not trapped. Calm, peace, it's like changing in  
the bathroom.  
  
With a steadying breath, and considerable willpower, she tramped down  
the fear and opened her eyes. Her own determined, frightened face stared  
back at her. She swallowed hard and began to change. Carefully she pulled  
a red one piece fro a hanger and slid into it. It scooped to show cleavage  
and high over her hips. The fabric clung to her curves and she folded her  
underwear underneath it before knocking on the door, feeling foolish for  
doing this.  
  
Mina peeked in and grinned, "Wow, Selene." She threw the door open  
and allowed the Princess to step out.  
  
Selenity took the chance to take a deep breath before stepping  
slowly, regally, out into the hall by the mirror. Rita smiled, "It's nice,  
but it's no bikini."  
  
Selenity shook her head, "No bikinis. I won't wear one."  
  
"But, Selene, you've so got the figure for one."  
  
She turned a hard glance on Raye, "No."  
  
Raye held her hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright."  
  
Selenity walked back and forth for them, refusing to answer their  
questions about the scars on her legs and arms, and a couple on her upper  
chest before stepping back into the change room. She modeled a half dozen  
other suits, ignoring the two pieces in the bunch. She slid them back over  
the top, refused to accept any, and wore only one pieces. Finally, her  
friends seemed to accept her choice and passed her daringly cut one pieces  
and suits with gaudy decorations.   
  
"This is the last one I try on and then we should move to another  
shop,"  
  
Raye made a noise of rebellion, "But Selene, we need to find your  
suit."  
  
Selenity slipped into a strapless, daringly cut, black and pink suit.  
She made sure the fabric clung to her curves before stepping out for their  
inspection. She laughed at the looks on their faces. "I say this is the  
suit." Without waiting for their approval she stepped back inside and  
quickly changed back into her street clothes.   
  
"Wow, Selene, talk about crazy. Will you really wear that in  
public?"  
  
Selenity chuckled, "Yes, Mina, if you guys insist on making me come  
to this party I might as well look the part."  
  
They were silent as she exited the booth with the one suit. "Let's  
pay for these things and get out of here. There are a lot more shops to  
see!"  
  
Mina, Rita and Raye burst into smiles as they headed for the till.  
  
  
Raye relaxed in her chair, patting her stomach, "That was great, I  
couldn't eat another bite."  
  
Mina echoed the sentiment as she pushed a half finished burger away.  
Rita and Selenity looked at them amused as they continued to nibble on  
their chicken nuggets. Selenity took a sip of her soft drink, "So what else  
is there to do?"  
  
"We could hit the book store or the music store," suggested Rita,  
glancing at the others, "I mean we've been to every shoe, clothe and stuffed  
animal place in the mall. Not to mention the candy stores and novelty  
stores." She glanced at the numerous packages that littered the area around  
their table, "Or we could call it a night, put this stuff in my car and hit  
a movie or something."  
  
Selenity nodded eagerly, "Oh yes, I'd love to see a movie in the  
theatre for a change. Something with a general rating would be great."  
  
"Guess that's been decided. Do you have the rest of the night free,  
Selenity?"  
  
She nodded, "Daddy worked some free half days into my schedule for me  
to spend time with my friends."  
  
Raye suddenly glanced at her pocket as something started to beep.   
"Ummm.." she reached into her pocket and glanced at something below the  
table before looking at Mina, "Mina and I need to go make a phone call, will  
you two be alright for a while?"  
  
Selenity nodded as Mina and Raye darted from the table.  
  
"Those two are into something strange."  
  
"How so?"  
  
Rita shrugged, "They tend to get up and go at the oddest moments  
because of something urgent, but they never say what or where, just that  
they'll be back."  
  
Selenity frowned, "I guess you're right. I never really noticed it  
before, then again I'm not really around them enough to find it strange. I  
do that sometimes so I guess it's second nature to me not to wonder."  
  
"Happens a lot in the court, huh?"  
  
Selenity sighed, nodding, "Unfortunately, yes. Rita, have you talked  
to Darien lately?"  
  
"No, is something wrong?"  
  
"I don't know. I was going to talk to Mina, but you're one of his  
best friends, I figured if something was going on with him you'd know about  
it."  
  
Rita smiled gently, "Trouble in paradise?"  
  
"I don't know," she pushed her food away from her in frustration,  
"I've seen him a couple of times since daddy left, but he's so preoccupied,  
almost like he doesn't want to be with me, or he has something better to do.  
I can't really explain it, but I'm worried."  
  
Rita nodded, "I understand, Selenity. He was so attentive and  
understanding when you first got here and now he's gone back to being the  
University student and friend. He had little time before you came back to  
stay. Now he has next to no time for himself with all of his classes and  
trying to juggle a relationship. You have to understand that he's under a  
lot of strain."  
  
"But I think it's more than that. It's almost like he doesn't want  
to spend time alone with me anymore."  
  
Rita patted her hand, "Selene, I'm sure that's not the case. Darien  
adores you, never doubt it. Ever think he might be trying to improve his  
image with your father to make things easier on the both of you?"  
  
"Ugh. That's a mess if I've ever seen one. I suppose. Do you think  
he'll tell me what's on his mind in his own time?"  
  
Rita nodded, "I'd bet on it. Come on. Help me get these things to  
the car and we can go get tickets for the movie you want to see."  
  
Selenity smiled gratefully at the other woman as they collected the  
assorted bags and boxes and headed out to the parking lot.  
  
  
  
"That was fun, thanks for a great night, Rita."  
  
"Anytime, Selenity. It's a shame Mina and Raye skipped out. I'll  
run their things by their houses, but you get some sleep and don't worry  
about Darien. He's a very protective person, just give him time, things  
will work out."  
  
Selenity smiled, packages in hand, "Thanks again. See you later."  
  
Rita winked at her, "Count on it. Maybe next time we can keep the  
other girls around."  
  
Selenity grinned and darted up the stairs into her house before  
closing the door behind her. She hit the gate switch and let Rita out  
before collecting her bags and heading up the stairs. Deciding to hold her  
peace and wait for Darien to speak to her, she mentally prepared herself for  
his next visit. The next couple of weeks were going to be interesting.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Comments, Questions, Suggestions, flames... all go to  
  
Jademax@hotmail.com  
  
Unless of course you'd like to write a review!  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Jade_Max 


	17. To Be Or Not To Be A Princess Chapter 1...

April 2002  
  
Disclaimer: These character's aren't mine, but the story is..   
  
Chapter 16  
  
  
Darien pulled into his parking spot beneath his apartment building  
and shut off the engine, sitting back in his seat. He closed his eyes  
briefly, running his fingers through his hair. What a day. Selenity's  
father had left almost three weeks ago and the resulting atmosphere had  
left some tension between Selenity and himself. As a result, he hadn't  
spent much time with her in the last few weeks. He rubbed the back of his  
neck before opening his eyes and grabbing his book bag. He climbed out of  
the car and locked it before making his way to the elevator.   
  
On the way up to his apartment he silently reviewed the  
not-so-subtle warning, and terms, he'd been issued.  
  
Martin was still Selenity's betrothed in the eyes of the media and  
her contract. If he wanted any chance of a future with her, she had to  
find a way to balance her personal interests and her royal duties. He, in  
return, would have to take a crash course in etiquette and strive to become  
a gentleman. The extra classes on top of his already loaded school  
schedule had left him drained and swamped. When Selenity had heard they'd  
talked she'd been ecstatic her father was making an effort. Darien was  
still fighting with himself over whether or not he should tell her the rest  
of it. He wasn't to have any kind of contact with the press. Which was  
difficult since they wouldn't leave him alone. He was to see Selenity only  
in socially acceptable situations, which did not include her visiting his  
place or visiting her in her rooms. If they went anywhere it had to be  
somewhere royalty would be treated with the correct respect, and they had  
to take Charles along as a chaperone.   
  
He grimaced as he stepped into his apartment, not even registering  
the walk from the elevator. He discarded his shoes and bag before going to  
drop onto the couch. If he did anything to bring shame, slander or  
controversy to bear on Selenity before the allotted time was up, she  
wouldn't be allowed to see him again. What a world. Now he was terrified  
of doing, or saying, something out of line that would make him loose her  
forever. It didn't help that Selenity wanted to escape her royal duties  
when they were together  
  
"What a day," he groaned softly.  
  
A distant meow and the scratching on his bedroom door brought his  
head up. He quickly went and opened the door, scooping the black cat into  
his arms, "Hello baby," he told her softly. She purred and licked his  
face, drawing a smile from him. He sat on the edge of his bed and stroked  
her back, "Do you think I'm crazy, Luna?" he asked her as she purred in his  
hands. "Am I crazy to do everything I'm told just so I can have Selenity  
in my life, to make her my wife?"  
  
Luna meowed, licking his fingers gently before hopping down and  
walking towards her food dish. He watched her eat, stretching out on the  
black comforter covering his bed, his head propped up on one hand, his  
weight on his elbow. "I'm a sucker,"  
  
Luna looked at him, seemed to roll her eyes and turned back to her  
dish.  
  
He laughed, "You know it, don't give me that look. I am a sucker.   
I'm willing to change my lifestyle for a few months, maybe forever, just to  
make the father of the woman I love accept me. How stupid is that?"  
  
He received no answer, and didn't expect one, as he rolled onto his  
back and stared at the ceiling, his hands under his head. Would she  
understand when she found out what he was doing and why? He thought she  
might, but what if she didn't? Would she rant and rave? A half smile  
crossed his lips. He'd love to see her angry again, she was gorgeous  
angry. Not that she wasn't beautiful all the time, but the flush that came  
to her cheeks, the aura that radiated from her when she was incensed, was  
mesmerizing. Though, angry with him might be something different. He knew  
her well enough to know that if she wanted to know something she was  
straight forward enough to ask. The incidents with Martin had stolen some  
of that self-confidence and he couldn't help but wonder if she would keep  
quiet and wait until he was ready to tell her. A no win situation. He  
pushed himself up and strode towards the door. Better to tell her now. It  
wasn't a confrontation he was looking forward too, but it was one that he  
shouldn't have left for so long. Grabbing his jacket and keys he left his  
apartment.  
  
  
Selenity sighed, "No Charles. I do not want to meet with the  
another talk show host again tonight, and especially not if Martin is  
intending to be there."  
  
"I understand miss, but they will not stop calling. I did promise  
to ask."  
  
"Did you tell them about Daddy's schedule?" she leaned against the  
doorframe to the kitchen and lifted one foot from her heels, rubbing the  
sole, "My feet are killing me."  
  
"Yes, miss. How about I see about getting a masseuse in here  
tonight and simply allow you to relax?"  
  
She opened her mouth to reply but the buzzer on the gates drew their  
attention to the monitor outside. Her heart jumped in her chest. Darien.  
"That would be heavenly, Charles, but I think I am going to be  
entertaining a visitor."  
  
Charles smiled, "Yes miss." he reached over and clicked the button  
to give the young man access to the yard and then stepped past Selenity.   
"I will go and meet him. Where would you like me to have him wait?"  
  
She rolled her eyes, "For goodness sakes, he's seen my room already,  
this is ridiculous!"  
  
"Your father's orders miss."  
  
"I know, I know," She slipped her foot back into her shoe, "I'll be  
waiting in the main room, escort him there."  
  
Charles nodded and disappeared towards the door.  
  
Selenity made a face as she walked quickly through the kitchen,  
behind the stairs and into the main sitting room. She slipped inside and  
approached the bar, pouring herself a small glass of brandy before sitting  
herself in a comfortable chair.   
  
She heard Darien greet her guardian and sipped her drink. Darien  
entered the room a couple moments later, looking around.  
  
"Darien."  
  
He met her eyes and smiled. "Selenity. You look lovely."  
  
She inclined her head fractionally, accepting the compliment, "What  
brings you to my home at this late hour?"  
  
He swallowed a laugh but grinned, "The late hour of 6pm?"  
  
She fought a smile but one side of her mouth kicked up in a half  
smile, "Oh stop it. Sit, sit. Sheesh, can't let me have even a little  
fun."  
  
He walked over and sat across from her, not moving to touch her.   
She frowned slightly, "Something wrong?"  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
Her face sobered. "Sounds serious."  
  
He ran his hands through his hair in a nervous gesture before  
standing and pacing, feeling her gaze on him as he moved. "I haven't told  
you everything your father and I talked about." He registered Charles in  
the corner of the room, dusting or something, but ensuring they were  
chaperoned as required as he paced. "I'm taking etiquette lessons, as you  
know, but part of the condition of me taking them was the appropriate  
situations for me to spend time with you."  
  
She sipped her brandy trying not to feel a sense of alarm. Since  
dinner with the mayor three weeks ago, she'd felt almost as if he was  
avoiding her. She'd gone shopping with Raye and Rita, been to Lita's  
restaurant and been to see one of Mina's Volleyball games. She hadn't seen  
Luna since Darien had returned to his apartment, nor had they spent any  
time alone. Charles always seemed to be hanging around and it wasn't that  
she minded, she just wanted her fiancée to herself every now and again.  
  
"Your father told me that if I was to spend time with you, if I  
didn't want to jeopardize whatever agreement you had with him, I would  
spend my month treating you like a lady deserves, according to him, and  
learning to act like a gentleman." He motioned to Charles, "Charles is  
part of this, yes, and has been assigned as our chaperone. That was part  
of the deal. As was having no contact with the press." he stopped in front  
of her and crouched until he was looking her straight in the eyes. Still,  
he didn't touch her as he spoke. "Lastly, your father told me that if I  
was to break any of his conditions while he was away you would have to  
marry Martin and be taken from me for good. I can't allow that to happen,  
Selene. I'm sorry if I have seemed distant this last little while, and I'm  
sorry I can't spend as much time with you as I want. I don't want to lose  
you but I think I'm pushing you away by trying to protect you. I don't  
want that either."  
  
She reached out and gently curved her hand around his cheek, smiling  
softly, "Serves you right for causing you and me grief, Endymion."  
  
He winced good-naturedly, covering her hand with his, "Will you  
forgive me for being a stubborn fool?"  
  
"Next time, tell me straight out what your terms of agreement are,  
hmmm?" her eyes sparkled with mischief, "That way I'll know better than to  
ask you if I can come over for a few hours to watch movies."  
  
He chuckled and turned his head, kissing the center of her palm  
before looking at her again, "Lesson learned."  
  
She tugged him forward and hugged him before letting him go, "Sit  
with me?"  
  
He sat next to her and she shifted her position, leaning against  
him, "Charles, come be a chaperone, would you? I can't have daddy thinking  
I was misbehaving."  
  
Charles laughed softly but obliged, moving into their line of sight  
and continuing to rearrange and dust the furniture.  
  
"Have you spoken to Martin, Charles?"  
  
"Yes miss."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And he told me that if you did not contact him personally next time  
with a public apology he would take it as a personal insult."  
  
She nodded, "Good, I hope he does just that. What did he say to  
daddy's 'talk' with him?"  
  
Charles turned and leaned against the back of a couch before coming  
to stand in front of them, "He said, and I quote, "Nobody is going to steal  
what is rightfully mine, your highness, not even you. Selenity will be  
mine, before or after the test is irrelevant, as she has already been mine.  
In one month I expect you to be announcing our marriage date and to be  
issuing a public apology." unquote. At least that is what that boar of a  
man said to his face."  
  
Selenity shook her head, "I hope he will have the dignity to accept  
defeat without causing a scene. Though, knowing Martin, he will try and  
turn this whole story into some way of discrediting my father. Did he say  
anything else to you, Charles?"  
  
"He simply said that you had better call him yourself next time. It  
is apparently beneath him to speak to me."  
  
Darien, Charles and Selenity shared a laugh at Martin's expense  
before Charles moved away and continued to work as he chaperoned.  
  
"Are you sure you're not mad at me, Princess?"  
  
She glanced up and him before laying her head on his shoulder and  
relaxing against him, "What do you think, Darien? I understand why you did  
what you felt you had to, but next time just tell me. It will make it  
easier on both of us."  
  
He hugged her gently, one arm around her shoulders, "You really are  
magnificent, Princess, don't let anyone tell your otherwise."  
  
Charles stood to one side as they spoke, just out of range of their  
soft conversation, a satisfied smile on his face. Darien already had the  
makings of a gentleman, refining those was a simple task. His speech  
patterns would be difficult to switch for good, but in social situations he  
had enough presence of mind to speak carefully. He stepped forward, "Will  
you be staying for dinner this evening, Darien?"  
  
Darien shook his head, "Regretfully no, I have an etiquette dinner  
tonight. Something to teach me better manners."  
  
Selenity giggled. "You sound like you do not wish to go."  
  
"I don't. Talk about boring. There are different manners for each  
bloody meal!"  
  
Selenity laughed, taking another sip of her brandy before putting it  
down again, "I know. What do you think some of my first lessons were in?"  
  
Darien made a face, "Sure, rub it in. You're not the one who has to  
smile at Martin tonight and pretend to like him."  
  
She sat up straight, "Martin will be there?"  
  
He nodded, "Easy, Selene, I won't let him hurt you. And I promise  
to be a perfect gentleman."  
  
She sighed, "I know. I just do not like the fact we cannot announce  
anything yet!"  
  
"Let alone have any time alone."  
  
She nodded, "I think daddy's been paranoid."  
  
"Overboard paranoid. I miss you, Princess."  
  
She snuggled into him, "I have missed you, but now that we are on  
the level again I feel like you are back. When my father returns next week  
and I go for my tests, perhaps we will be allowed to call a press  
conference and announce our intentions. I do not like that Martin made  
those statements to the paper three weeks ago before my father left."  
  
"Which statements?"  
  
Charles appeared with a paper and offered it to him, a section in  
the front page article circled. Darien choked as he saw the title of the  
article. "The Duke of Elridge and Princess Selenity; A Match made in  
heaven. Who's idea of a sick joke is this?"  
  
"Martin's. He held a press conference two days before he met you.   
I suppose it was his way of cementing his claim on me through the media.   
Unfortunately it was also the day of our car accident and the press had a  
ball with the speculations. Read on."  
  
Darien read the article out loud. "The Duke of Elridge spoke at  
length today during a press conference in England about his ties to the  
Royal family and his coming wedding to the Princess Selenity. The Princess  
is best known for her humanitarian work, her charity and her warm smile.   
This hard faced young man was easily smiling and joking with the press as  
he discussed his betrothed. 'Selenity and I are often speaking on the  
phone late at night,' said the Duke, 'she is a lovely young woman with a  
kind heart and enjoys the simple things in life. If I had to use one word  
to describe her it would be beautiful. She is beautiful both inside and  
out. The Princess is also a very young woman who does not have a firm  
grasp on the world at large yet. I am the older of this union and will  
continue her education. The young woman can hardly get enough of my  
company as it is so it will simply give us one more reason to spend our  
time together. ' When asked why she was not with him and instead in Tokyo,  
the Duke replied, 'She feels the need to see the world before settling  
down. Naturally I am encouraging her interest in the different parts of  
the world. These negotiations, however, are best left to a man. It is  
better that she is off enjoying herself instead of worrying about something  
that is none of her concern. I am looking forward to the day I can come to  
one of these conferences with her on my arm; it will put to rest any of  
these doubts people seem to have about our feelings towards each other.   
She adores me, and I love her. We are both anxious for our union to become  
formal.' Of course the Duke would not tell us if a date had been set for  
their marriage as of yet."  
  
Darien stopped and looked at her, throwing the paper down in  
disgust. "What a bunch of-"  
  
Selenity placed a hand on his mouth before he could finish his  
sentence. "I know. I was enraged when I read them too. In fact, my  
father asked if I had had anything to do with the printing of them. Martin  
over stepped his bounds, and since it's in print, my father cannot ignore  
it. It is one of several things my father is looking into while he is  
away. Tonight, you must do nothing to antagonize Martin. When my test  
results come back negative and I am able to formally break my betrothal, a  
press conference will be held. It cannot be avoided. At this conference I  
will announce our engagement, but not before."  
  
He sighed and hugged her before pushing himself to his feet, "I love  
you, Selene, but sometimes I wish you weren't royalty. Of all the  
complications in this life, that one is the hardest to cope with."  
  
She waggled her finger at him, "You told me to fight for what is  
rightfully mine. It is what I am doing. Don't go changing your tune now."  
  
He chuckle, leaning down to kiss her forehead before nodding, "Yes,  
milady. I'll see you Friday, Selene. Take care of yourself."  
  
She smiled, scooping up her brandy and sipping it again, "You too,  
Darien."  
  
Darien turned and walked away from her before he would do something  
he would regret. He would not kiss her, he swore silently, not until she  
was free to be his and Martin had been dealt with. When she was free to be  
his, completely his, he would ensure her first real kiss wiped away any  
lingering shadows of her bad experiences.   
  
Author's Note: Comments, Questions, Suggestions, flames... all go to  
  
Jademax@hotmail.com  
  
Unless of course you'd like to write a review!  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Jade_Max 


	18. To Be Or Not To Be A Princess Chapter 1...

April 2002  
  
Disclaimer: These character's aren't mine, but the story is..  
  
  
Chapter 17  
  
  
Martin swirled the red liquid in his glass and nodded to the guests  
assembled at the etiquette school dinner. Several notable persons were  
seated around the table. Two other Dukes, two Barons and a Marquis along  
with the teachers of the course and, of course, the one student. Darien  
Chiba. Martin's gaze passed over the last man as if he weren't there. "It  
is good of you to have come tonight. I am pleased to be having this dinner  
in honor of our liege, the King."  
  
Darien felt his throat close at the smooth words that came from this  
monster's mouth. Martin had polish, charm and oozed confidence. Life a  
noble had instilled in him that he was above the law; better than all but  
the King. Martin spoke for several minutes about the King, himself and his  
work in the city and around the world. He spoke of diplomatic endeavours,  
several countries that could benefit from peace and his intentions of  
setting them straight once he took the throne as the King. Darien felt  
himself squeezing a napkin in his hand, his fingers going numb as he fought  
to maintain control in front of the pompous man. He refused to do anything  
to disgrace Selenity.  
  
Martin finally sat as several servants brought in the first course.  
Mindful of Martin's eyes on him as he grasped the first of his utensils,  
he nodded to the man before taking a small bite. His lessons echoed  
through his head as his teacher watched. He'd been a quick study, the meal  
mannerisms being almost as easy to grasp as the proper way to approach a  
lady when asking for a dance. He talked in low tones with his teacher and  
the Marquis on his left as he tasted each dish.  
  
A desert was being served Martin finally addressed him, "Mr. Chiba."  
  
Darien finished answering his teacher's question before looking  
politely at the man, his teeth gritted together. He didn't like Martin, he  
would never like Martin. He would have liked nothing more than to put the  
man behind bars for his crimes... or six feet under. Just to keep him on  
his toes he swallowed his aggression and asked pleasantly, "May I be of  
service, Duke of Elridge?"  
  
Martin's gaze turned wary at his pleasant, deferential tone. He  
narrowed his eyes and perused Darien's face carefully. He didn't trust  
this man, didn't trust the man who was busy turning his betrothed against  
him. "I understand you are enrolled in the University's medical program."  
  
"That is correct."  
  
"Is it true that you have several more years of study before  
graduating?"  
  
Darien smiled faintly, "That depends on if I take summer classes or  
not. With summer classes I can be finished in 3 more semesters. That is  
of course, with both of my majors and minors."  
  
Martin gritted his teeth. This man was too smooth, too polite. He  
didn't like it. "What are your plans after graduation?"  
  
Darien finished chewing the bite he had put into his mouth before  
answering, "The same as any medical student. I already have a job waiting  
for me at the ER, that's Emergency Room, in the Hospital if I want it."  
  
"I see."  
  
The Marquis smiled, surprised, "Really? That's most commendable.   
The ER is a very high stress environment."  
  
Darien nodded, glancing at Martin, "I handle stress very well, in  
fact, too well in some cases."  
  
The Marquis shook his head, "Perhaps, Mr. Chiba, but to have an  
opportunity like that waiting if you should want it is high praise indeed.  
You must be an exceptional student."  
  
"I managed to keep a very high average. I have always been able to  
apply myself to my studies, fortunately that has carried through into my  
university. I would be more than willing to introduce you to some of my  
professors if you wish."  
  
The Marquis nodded, "I would enjoy that. Do you have a job as  
well?"  
  
"Currently no. I used to be a model for men's Tuxedos. That was  
before I became aware of the trust fund left to me by my parents. They  
both died when I was very young. Currently I am simply living off the  
interest of that fund. It has accumulated to a substantial amount while I  
left it alone."  
  
"Formidable. So you are an orphan?"  
  
Darien nodded.  
  
"The Duke of Elridge is also an orphan," the Marquis nodded to  
Martin, "He lost his parents when he was but 16. Thankfully the  
arrangements for his future had already been made and he was mostly  
prepared to step into his father's shoes."  
  
Darien glanced with surprise at Martin. This was news. It helped  
explain why the man had turned out the way he was, at least parts of it.   
He felt a kind of kinship with the man who'd lost his parents; not that it  
stopped him from wanting to kill him, but he could sympathize. "You were  
fortunate to have known your parents for that long, sir. I am sorry for  
your loss."  
  
Martin blinked. That was completely unexpected. "A most regrettable  
loss, Mr. Chiba. Even more so when these men will no doubt tell you that  
my younger brother was lost in the same crash."  
  
The other men around the table nodded, the older of the two other  
Duke's speaking for the first time, "The boy had such promise in him too.   
He'd be 24 or 25 now. A real shame to loose one so young. What was his  
name? Emmy something?"  
  
Martin looked pained, "Gentlemen, please."  
  
The Duke who'd spoken inclined his head, "My apologies, Martin, I  
know it is a painful subject."  
  
Darien listened avidly, filing the details away for the future.   
Anything that pained Martin might come in handy for humiliating him later;  
you never knew when something like that might come in handy.  
  
The subject changed from Martin's parents to matters of state again  
and the dinner continued for a few more hours until Martin finally stood  
and excused himself. The other two Dukes and the Barons excused themselves  
as well just as quickly. The Marquis turned to look at Darien,  
scrutinizing him.  
  
"If I may be so bold, Mr. Chiba, when did you lose your parents?"  
  
"When I was five or six. I do not remember much of them, to be  
honest."  
  
The Marquis nodded and rose to his feet. "That was the same age as  
Martin's younger brother when he died." his words were quiet as he nodded  
and left.  
  
Darien sat frozen in his chair. Martin's brother. It was  
impossible. Martin wasn't a Chiba. He frowned. He hoped beyond hope he  
wasn't related to Martin. Somewhere he was vaguely aware of responding to  
his etiquette teacher's praise on his handling of the meal, his manners and  
his speech. He accepted the offer to take a couple of days off to sleep  
and somehow found his way to his car. Once there he put his head in his  
hands and tried to get it to stop spinning.  
  
One thought sprang to his mind amidst the chaos and confusion.   
Selenity. She or her father would know about the circumstances surrounding  
the death f Martin's parents. He had to know. He sat up straight and  
turned the key in the ignition. He pulled out of the parking lot and  
turned his car towards Selenity's home.  
  
  
"I am sorry sir, but the Princess has already retired for the night.  
If you come back Friday she will be able to speak with you."  
  
"Dammit, Charles, this is important, I need to speak to her!"  
  
"Darien, sir, I understand but it is late. Almost midnight by my  
clock. Can this not wait?"  
  
He rubbed his forehead. She was sleeping, he didn't want to wake  
her up; he knew how hard her duties were on her. "Fine. Tell her to call  
me when she gets the chance, will you?"  
  
"Of course sir."  
  
Darien pulled away from the gate intercom and headed back towards  
his apartment building. The thoughts spinning around in his head wouldn't  
go away but maybe sleep would lend some order to them.  
  
  
  
  
*Darien's Dream*  
  
*FLASH*  
  
"Endymion!"  
  
A small boy with black hair looked up to see a beautiful woman with  
raven hair holding out her arms to him.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
A stern looking man threw the young boy up in the air, catching him  
before putting him back on the ground. "Go play with your friends,  
Endymion. Dad has work to do."  
  
*FLASH*  
  
Blood, smeared all over his hands and face, coating everything. The  
limp, lifeless body of the beautiful woman contorted with pain. Broken  
limbs and missing fingers dominated his view. A slow pan to the left  
showed the stern looking man limply folded over a steering wheel. The face  
was barely recognizable, covered in blood. Part of his head was missing  
and blood flowed from the empty spot in his skull. Pain flashed through  
him, bringing oblivion and unconsciousness...  
  
*FLASH*  
  
Drew was there. Sitting at his bed side, his eyes red and puffy  
from crying. The black haired boy looked at him in confusion, wondering  
what made him cry so. Drew opened his mouth to say something but nothing  
came out. The boy suddenly felt dizzy, a bandage wrapped around his  
forehead applying unwelcome pressure.  
  
  
Darien woke in a cold sweat, throwing off the sheets and stumbling  
through his bedroom to the balcony. He stepped outside, shaking so badly  
he had trouble standing. He grasped the railing with both hands, his  
knuckles turning white, as he sucked in a deep breath. The powerful  
memory of his parent's death was close to the surface tonight. He knew  
why. His speculations and the similarities between his youth and Martin's  
were playing havoc with his mind. He breathed deeply, closing his eyes  
briefly before looking up at the full moon. He needed to talk to Selenity,  
needed her to deny the posibility that her betrothed and he could be  
related. He was having trouble finding a rational reason, beyond his last  
name, why it couldn't possibly be. He took another deep breath, feeling  
something soft brush up against his leg.  
  
Luna meowed, feeling her master's distress and wove between his  
legs, offering comfort in the only way she knew how. Darien watched as she  
jumped to the cement wall and nudged his hand, licking the back of it. He  
couldn't smile, but he releasedhis grip on the bar and placed Luna in the  
middled of them. He bowed his head, nuzzling her, and resting his forehead  
against her belly. She purred, wrapping her paws around the top of his  
head and licking his hair. He didn't move for a few moments, sorting  
through his thoughts. He could do a few things. He could speak to  
Andrew's parents and get a look at his adoption papers, which would be  
simple enough. He could wait until Selenity's father returned and ask him  
or he could go to Martin and ask. He grimaced. He really didn't want to  
ask Martin anything.  
  
Lastly, he could speak with Selenity and see what she knew about  
Martin's past. He liked the last option more, but he didn't want to pain  
her in any way. He sighed, lifting his head and gently nudging Luna's  
belly. "What do you think I should do, baby? Do you think it might be  
possible I am related to that animal?"  
  
Luna continued to purr as he moved one hand to gently rub her belly,  
lifting his gaze to the moon. "I don't know if it's a good idea to speak  
to Selenity about this. What if I upset her? I don't even know if she can  
help."  
  
Luna licked his hand, meowing softly.  
  
"I wish you could talk, baby girl, I bet you would have some really  
good advice for me. I think I'll start with the folks. Maybe they can  
tell me something." he bent his head and nuzzled her belly again before  
scooping her up in his arms and walking back into his apartment. He  
wouldn't be sleeping for the rest of the night, but at least he had good  
company, coffee and somewhere to start his search.   
  
  
Author's Note: Comments, Questions, Suggestions, flames... all go to  
  
Jademax@hotmail.com  
  
Unless of course you'd like to write a review!  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Jade_Max 


	19. To Be Or Not To Be A Princess Chapter 1...

April 2002  
  
Disclaimer: These character's aren't mine, but the story is..  
  
  
Chapter 18  
  
  
  
"Did he say what he wanted, Charles?"  
  
"No miss. He simply asks that you call him at your earliest  
convenience."  
  
"Oh." Selenity frowned, "Alright. I will call him tonight. Thank  
you Charles."  
  
"You are welcome, miss. Are you ready for today's activities?"  
  
She nodded, "Why daddy thinks I need golf lessons is beyond me.   
Lead on."  
  
  
Darien skipped school for the first time in a long time and went  
straight to his old home. The house where Andrew's parents still lived.   
Semi-retired with two grown children, they lived in a cozy two storey  
bungalow on the outskirts of one of the most expensive neighbourhoods in  
Tokyo. Fortunately, it wasn't far from Selenity's home, but it was far  
enough he would rather take his car than walk.  
  
Walking up the carefully cut lawn, Darien rang the doorbell. He  
knew he had a standing invitation to come back, and these people were his  
family, but he felt it necessary with the nature of his errand.  
  
A striking woman in her early 50's answered the door with a smile.   
"Darien! This is a pleasant surprise. Come in, come in. What are you  
ringing the doorbell for anyway?"  
  
He chuckled, stepping inside before enfolding the woman in a hug,  
"Thanks, mom."  
  
She hugged him back, "No thank yous are necessary for family, honey.  
I thought you'd be in class at this hour."  
  
"I'm afraid I cut class today. For a good reason though. I have a  
couple of questions I need answered too and I wouldn't be able to  
concentrate until I asked them."  
  
She smiled, pushing silvering blonde hair out of her eyes, "Bill!   
Darien came by for a visit."  
  
Bill came out of the back of the house as Darien followed his  
surrogate mom into the living room. The man was a lawyer, though he was  
mostly retired, and loved to work in his garden out back. "Darien, son,  
it's good to see you."  
  
Darien enfolded the aging man in a hug, noticing the silver in his  
strawberry blonde. "Dad. I'm sorry for dragging you out of the garden."  
  
Bill waved a hand dismissively, "It's been too long son, what's on  
your mind. Mae, is there lemonade in the fridge?"  
  
She smiled and disappeared into the kitchen as Darien too a seat  
across from his foster father, "Dad, I have a couple of questions about my  
adoption. I know it was hard for you to get custody of me, even though you  
knew my blood parents, but I need to know the circumstances. I'd like to  
see my adoption papers if I could."  
  
Bill accepted a glass of lemonade from Mae as she sat beside him.   
Darien picked his up from the table and took a sip. "Still the best."  
  
Mae blushed, smiling, "You boys always loved your lemonade. Darien,  
there are certain things about your adoption we won't be able to tell you,"  
she glanced at her husband of 30-some years, "however, we will tell you  
what we can."  
  
Darien nodded, "I'd appreciate that. Could I see my papers?"  
  
"We don't have them."  
  
He blinked, "I thought you had to have them."  
  
Bill sighed, "Darien, your parents were really important people,  
we're not sure who they were exactly and we're still not. They had a lot  
of influence in politics and with the government, so your adoption papers  
were signed and sealed before being dropped off somewhere. We're not sure  
where. We got a different form than what we first signed to prove we were  
your foster parents, but it doesn't say much beyond your name and  
birthday."  
  
Darien sat back in his chair, "How did you end up getting me as a  
second son?"  
  
Mae smiled, "Andrew begged and begged. His sister just wasn't  
enough, he'd always wanted a brother. The fact that you're a few months  
older than him doesn't bother him. Since Bill knows, and deals with, child  
adoption cases we had something of an edge. Thankfully your parents left a  
will, though it took some time finding, that if they died before you were a  
certain age they wanted you to live with us."  
  
"Do you know if I have any biological siblings?"  
  
Bill and Mae exchanged glances, "Do you mean that Duke of something  
or other that you resemble?"  
  
Darien nodded at Bill's question, his mouth dry.   
  
Bill sighed, "We don't know for sure. There is a vague mention of a  
second offspring in their will, but he's somewhat older and only left part  
of their estate. Your mother and I never got a chance to sit in on the  
will reading, since we were in court that day, but the judge who was  
handling it contacted me to let me know about the stipulations of your  
parent's will. When I got that phone call, we were able to adopt you and  
bring you home."  
  
"Were my parents some kind of nobility?"  
  
Mae reached out and squeezed his hand, "Darien, darling, you have to  
understand that your parents were here to raise you to live a normal life.  
They wanted you to grow up in a normal environment and have decent  
friends. We know they were hiding from something, or trying to, but we  
don't know what it was."  
  
Darien sighed, "Then you don't know. I will have to speak with  
Selenity then."  
  
"The Princess?" Mae's eyes sparkled, "When are you going to bring  
her home to meet us?"  
  
Bill laughed, "Mae, we're losing all of our children and you want to  
bring her here?"  
  
Mae swatted him on the arm, "We're not losing them, we're gaining a  
few more."  
  
Darien got to his feet smiling. The easy affection between his  
foster parents was one of the reasons he'd enjoyed his childhood so much.   
"I'll make sure I bring her over for dinner sometime soon."  
  
Mae and Bill stood and embraced him, "Check the library for the  
reports on your parent's crash, dear. We don't have everything, but we do  
have a scrap book of a few clippings if you want to read it."  
  
"Maybe some other time. I think I'm going to try and sneak into my  
class."  
  
Bill chuckled, swatting him on the shoulder, "That's my boy. Good  
luck, Dare."  
  
He hugged them both again, promising once more to bring Selenity by  
as soon as he could, and left.  
  
  
  
Darien was frustrated. He'd gone to class like a good little  
student and then immersed himself in the public library's plasfilms. He'd  
found accounts from every journal about the wreck; but none had names. The  
victims were always labelled as a 36 year old Japanese male and a 34  
year old female. Their six year old son was in critical condition. He  
slammed his hand on the book of plasfilms as he closed it. This was  
getting him no where. The obituaries were even short. Not one thing about  
a brother, a larger title or ties to some kind of nobility. So much for  
the library coming through.  
  
He rose from the dusty table and made his way quietly out of the  
library. It was almost dinner time; his stomach was growling. He left his  
car in the parking lot and walked towards the Crown Arcade. He ducked his  
head, his eyes on the sidewalk in front of him as he walked. Why was  
everything so blurry about the accident that had killed his parents? Did  
they even have names? He'd never heard anyone refer to them as anything  
beyond Mr. and Mrs. Chiba. Was it possible that he was related, however  
extreme it seemed, to Martin? Could he be the long lost little brother of  
that woman hating monster? His heart screamed no, that he could never have  
anything, even blood, in common with an animal such as that. And yet, his  
mind was busy rationalizing the evidence he'd turned up... or more to the  
point, hadn't been able to turn up. If his parents were indeed some kind  
of nobility, wouldn't there be some kind of evidence of it somewhere in the  
press? Nobody was that good at covering up unwanted information. Unless  
of course someone very powerful had ensured it was covered up.   
  
He almost walked right past the arcade; so deep he was in thought.   
At the last minute he glanced up and blinked before entering the arcade.   
Andrew wasn't around, neither was Rita or any of the girls. He sighed.   
After the last couple of days he wasn't sure if he wanted company. He made  
his way upstairs to the diner. After a good meal, he'd head home for a hot  
shower and a good night's sleep. Hopefully, after his day of research, his  
demons would take the night off.  
  
  
"Are you sure, Charles? You tried the right number?"  
  
"Yes, miss. Darien is not home at the present time. Shall I leave  
a message after his somewhat unconventional message?"  
  
She waved him away with a sigh, "Sure, anything. Tell me if he  
shows up again tonight, alright?"  
  
"Of course miss."  
  
She headed up the stairs towards her room with a heavy tread. She  
was worried about Darien; his message had sounded urgent. However, if he  
didn't contact her tonight, all she could do was watch and wait.   
  
  
Author's Note: Comments, Questions, Suggestions, flames... all go to  
  
Jademax@hotmail.com  
  
Unless of course you'd like to write a review!  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Jade_Max 


	20. To Be Or Not To Be A Princess Chapter 1...

April 2002  
  
Disclaimer: These character's aren't mine, but the story is..  
  
  
  
Chapter 19  
  
  
Darien stepped into the foyer of Selenity's home and looked around.  
Selenity and her father were seated just inside the main room on the  
right. He handed his jacket to Charles before entering and nodding to each  
of them. "Thank you for seeing me on your first night back, sire."  
  
The king looked from his daughter and then to Darien, "I had hoped  
to have a few days before this meeting, young man."  
  
"I realize that sire, but what I have to ask is something very  
delicate, something that could change your view on me and I need an  
answer."  
  
Selenity placed a hand on her father's arm, "Darien would have asked  
me daddy, but he felt we would be better able to help him together."  
  
"Proceed. What is this urgent matter that only I can help you  
with?"  
  
Darien took a seat across from them, his toes tapping nervously. "I  
would like to know the name of Martin's younger brother, his parents, and  
the circumstances surrounding their deaths."  
  
The king froze. Of all the things he'd expected, this was not one.  
"You are presumptuous young man. Why should any of this be of relevance?"  
  
"Martin and I were at a dinner together about a week ago and one of  
the other Dukes mentioned that Martin is an orphan. The discussion that  
ensued had them questioning my parentage due to my resemblance to Martin."  
  
The king looked at him thoughtfully, "Who else have you spoke to  
about this request?"  
  
"I spoke with my foster parents and I checked the Library, but my  
parents names are not ever listed. The identity of the boy is myself, I  
know, but my name is never given either. The strangest part of all this,  
in my opinion, is that my foster parents have no adoption papers for me.   
Someone had them sign the originals and then disappeared with them. Oh,  
they have legal papers for me, but not the official ones. Bill and Mae  
also insinuated that my parents had a lot of pull with the government. I  
know it seems far-fetched, your majesty, but I have been weighing the facts  
in my head for the last week and I have examined all of the evidence I  
available to me. The last pieces of this puzzle can only be found by  
asking yourself or Martin. Knowing he is an orphan, and asking him about  
his family, seems cruel to me. I do not like him but I have not wish to be  
the one to bring up the scars of early childhood trauma."  
  
"Martin's parents renounced their title at one time, Darien,"  
Selenity told him quietly, "Martin only took it up because it was what he  
wished. His father made sure that one of his sons was educated in dealing  
with nobility. Martin spent most of his childhood, as I did, in multiple  
homes. One of the conditions his parents set for their son taking back the  
title was a marriage to me. That is why I am betrothed to Martin."  
  
"Not exactly true, my dear," Darien and Selenity turned to look at  
him in confusion. "It is what we have been telling you so that you are  
accepting of it. Martin's younger brother, who was to be closer to you in  
age, was supposed to be your intended. Martin received your hand by  
default. When his younger brother died, we had to give him something."  
  
"Are you certain the Duke's younger brother is dead?"  
  
"As certain as anyone can be. The crash that killed his parents  
ensured the boy would never know of his parentage if he survived. For all  
intense and purposes, 'Dymion is dead."  
  
"Dymion? The boy's name was Dymion?"  
  
"No, Darien. It is how we fondly remember him. Selenity had just  
been born when he died. His parents named him after one of the legends of  
the moon and we named her to match him. 'Endymion' was his full name."  
  
Selenity gasped as Darien froze. "Endymion?"  
  
The King nodded, "Something wrong, young man?"  
  
Darien reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. With  
shaking hands, he extended it to the King, "My birth certificate is on the  
inside flap."  
  
The King opened the wallet and read the little, laminated piece of  
paper. His eyes widened and he dropped the leather to the floor. "Is this  
some kind of joke?"  
  
Darien shook his head, "No, sir. My first name is Endymion, my  
middle name is Darien. I simply use Darien because it is more  
conventional."  
  
The King scooped the wallet up again and took another look at the  
birth certificate. He looked back at Darien, returning the wallet to him,  
"There is an easy way of finding out. Tomorrow when Selenity goes to have  
her test done, Martin and yourself will join us and have a blood test done.  
If you are indeed related, that should prove it."  
  
Darien felt light headed. Endymion. His first name, the name he  
always wanted to pretend wasn't there. He heard Selenity speak from a  
distance. "Daddy, if Darien in indeed Martin's younger brother Endymion,  
am I betrothed to Martin, or am I still, according to the contract,  
betrothed to Endymion?"  
  
Francis sighed, "It will become complicated, Selenity. It has been  
accepted that Endymion would not have the ties his brother has, in fact, he  
will never be Duke, unless by default. If Darien is indeed Endymion, the  
contact has already been moved to Martin. Hence, you are still betrothed  
to him. If the test tomorrow is negative, I will keep my word and allow  
you to formally break the betrothal."  
  
Selenity smiled, "Thank you daddy." She rose from her seat and left  
them alone as Darien reeled from the news.  
  
Darien pulled himself back to the present with difficulty. "I am  
sorry, sir, the possibility of being royalty has never once occurred to  
me."  
  
Francis raised an eyebrow, "Never? Not when you first met my  
daughter? When you first befriended her?"  
  
Darien shook his head, "No, sir. To be honest I found it rather  
humbling that she found me such good company. I grew up in a stable home  
with friends that are more like family. I have never wanted more, except  
to be a doctor to help those who need it. Selenity has a rare gift of  
making an individual feel special when she speaks to them. I wished I was  
royalty, briefly, when she had to leave after the fight, but I never  
thought myself to be."  
  
Francis nodded. He glanced towards the doors his daughter had  
exited and turned back to Darien, "Son, I will be frank. If you are in  
fact Martin's brother, your marriage to her would be easier on some levels  
and more difficult on others. It would be more acceptable for the other  
nobles of the world if you are. Selenity should not marry beneath her  
station. You are an admirable character, one of strong conviction, and I  
admire that but as a commoner you are beneath her. Many people will not  
see your union as you do. She must be wary of her public image. She is  
loved, yes, but that can quickly turn to scorn if she makes a false step."  
  
Darien nodded, "I know, sir. I do not want to do anything to make  
her lose that respect but I will not lose her to the life you wish for her.  
Not again."  
  
"So, even if the results are positive you would want her as your  
wife?"  
  
Darien nodded, "Even if she were dying of some unknown disease and  
had but 6 months to live. I love her, sir and I will not watch her station  
ruin her chance at happiness. It is not right."  
  
"Then you are a more tenacious man than I took you for. I  
understand from Charles that your etiquette classes are completed. Your  
speech is much improved, your posture acceptable. If the results are  
negative tomorrow and if you are indeed related to Martin I will allow your  
marriage to go through as soon as you wish. If you are simply a matter of  
a series of coincidental circumstances, you will have to prove to me, young  
man, exactly how your studies and the life the both of you plan to build  
will include her duties to her blood."  
  
Darien nodded, "You will not be disappointed," with a curt nod of  
his head he left the room. As he closed the door behind him he clenched  
his fist. It wasn't fair. Rejected or accepted on the basis of blood.   
His steps brought him to the far side of the entryway, almost into the  
kitchen.  
  
"Darien?"  
  
He looked up, seeing a very uncertain looking Selenity regarding  
him. He opened his arms and she ran into them. He hugged her tightly, "I  
won't let you go," he told her roughly, "Blood ties be damned, I'm going to  
fight for you Princess."  
  
She clung to him, "I am sorry I left you with him," her head rested  
under his chin comfortably, "Daddy said if I didn't give the two of you a  
few minutes alone he'd take me away again. He can, you know."  
  
He pulled back and searched her eyes, "No. If he takes you away I  
will never stop looking for you. I would come after you."  
  
Tears filed her eyes as she met his intense gaze, "Would you  
really?"  
  
He nodded, his face inching towards hers. A small voice in the back  
of his mind called for control, reminded him of a vow made in his mind,  
reminded him of his honor. In that split second he made a decision. Vow  
be damned. His lips came down across hers, sliding across her mouth  
gently. He felt his control wavering as fire raced through his veins. Her  
lips tasted of peaches, so sweetly intoxicating he wondered how he'd waited  
so long to taste them.  
  
A half second later, Selenity's hands were tangled in his hair, her  
body arching into his wantonly as she kissed him fiercely. Her mouth  
opened to his but he didn't take advantage. Fighting for control, he  
angled his head as she slid her lips across his, tentatively touching his  
with her tongue. He jerked at her unexpected initiative. His heart raced  
in his ears as he lifted his head. She made a sound of protest but he  
reached up and loosened her hands, covering them with his on his chest.   
  
She opened her eyes to look at him, her blue irises almost purple.   
  
Darien reached up and gently stroked her cheek, "I don't know if I  
should apologize for that kiss or bend down and do it again."  
  
She pressed closer to him, arching her neck, her eyes half closing,  
"Kiss me again, most certainly."  
  
He chuckled softly, "That was incredible, Princess."  
  
She frowned. "Indeed. But?"  
  
He bent down and gently kissed her lips, a quick soft kiss, that  
gave her no time to react, "But I've just broken my word."  
  
She shook her head, "No. There are no shadows in my eyes, Endymion.  
I love you. I have wanted you to kiss me for so long now, I was starting  
to think you never would."  
  
He ducked his head, holding his face just out of range as he looked  
into her eyes, "And now that I've done it once?"  
  
"I want more." She tugged one hand free and reached up to push his  
bangs out of his eyes, "Will you not kiss me again?"  
  
"And break that same vow again?"  
  
She nodded, "As many times as possible. The time is right."  
  
He chuckled, "Again soon, Princess. I'll be back in the morning  
before we go to the doctor's office, alright?"  
  
She sighed, "Alright. I love you."  
  
He ducked his head and she lifted her face, their lips meeting in a  
quick, chaste kiss. "I love you, Princess."  
  
She watched him collect his jacket, her hands folded in front of  
her. As he stepped out she leaned against the wall, pressing her hands to  
her racing heart. Wow, oh wow, talk about electrifying! That kiss had  
made her blood sing and her head spin. She fanned herself with one hand  
before her lips split in a silly smile. He'd kissed her. He'd finally  
kissed her. She wrapped her arms around her waist and began climbing the  
stairs towards her room. No matter the grief, it had been well worth the  
wait.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Damn, about time I got around to their first kiss,  
eh? Comments, Questions, Suggestions, flames... all go to  
  
Jademax@hotmail.com  
  
Unless of course you'd like to write a review!  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Jade_Max 


	21. To Be Or Not To Be A Princess Chapter 2...

April 2002  
  
Disclaimer: These character's aren't mine, but the story is..  
  
  
Chapter 20  
  
  
  
The waiting room was strangely empty for a Saturday morning as  
Selenity, Darien, Francis, Martin and Charles stepped through the doors.   
The receptionist looked up from her desk, her eyes widening as she  
recognized the identities of several of them.  
  
Charles stepped up t the desk, "Good Morning, miss. Dr. Mizuno  
said that it would be possible for us to occupy a couple hours of her time  
this morning. Tuskino Selenity is in for a pregnancy test, Chiba Darien  
and the Duke of Elridge wish to have their blood tested. It has been put  
forth that the two may be related."  
  
The receptionist swallowed, her mouth dry. She blinked once before  
starting to type furiously on her keyboard, "Certainly. Dr. Mizuno is in  
the back waiting for the Princess. Once she is finished I will call the  
two gentlemen. Is this all on the same bill?"  
  
Charles nodded, glancing over his shoulder as Selenity sat between  
her father and Darien, Martin sitting across from them. "Miss. The  
doctor is waiting for you."  
  
Selenity rose to her feet and gracefully walked across the office.  
The receptionist stood and picked up a clipboard, smiling hesitantly at  
the Princess. Selenity smiled easily at her, "I do not bite," she assured  
her.   
  
The receptionist caught Charles' chuckle as she led the Princess  
into the back.  
  
Francis looked from Martin to Darien, "Both of you stand."  
  
They rose reluctantly as the King told them to stand side by side,  
each looking at the other with murderous intent. "I know of your feud  
over my daughter. I am sick of seeing it. Depending on the results of  
her tests today, and your own, one of you will have her hand. I want this  
feud to stop."  
  
Martin stuck his nose in the air, "She is mine, she was promised to  
me, I expect you to keep that promise."  
  
The King's eyes hardened, "After the evidence my daughter has  
given, Martin, you are lucky I am not stripping you of your title and  
banishing you to the nether regions of the world. We will talk about this  
later, once the results are in. If it is proven that the two of you are  
related, what steps will you take to mend the rift?"  
  
"None, sire."  
  
He looked at Darien, raising an eyebrow. "None?"  
  
Darien nodded, "If I am related to Martin it is only by blood. I  
feel no kinship with him, I do not know him and I do not wish to know him.  
I would just as soon kill him than look at him."  
  
"The same is true for me, your majesty. The only reason we are  
here today is by your orders... and by your demand that we cooperate.   
Once this blood business is done, and it is proven this commoner is not my  
brother, I will have nothing more to do with him unless he make a nuisance  
of himself by following after my wife like a lost puppy dog."  
  
"She's not yours yet," Darien rounded on Martin, his fists  
clenched, "if I have my way, and when the test comes back negative, she  
will never be yours."  
  
Martin smirked, "We shall see."  
  
The King stood and stepped between them, "Sit." he commanded  
sharply.  
  
They sat in their seats, facing each other and glaring. The king  
looked from one to the other, "Neither of you will discuss my daughter's  
fate until we have the results of her test. It will take several hours  
for those results to come back, and it will take several days for your own  
blood test results to come back. Until we have the results, you will sit  
in silence. I will not tolerate anymore of this male posturing."  
  
Martin inclined his head in acknowledgement. Darien mimicked his  
movement and snatched a sports magazine off the waiting room table.  
  
  
Selenity fidgeted as she waited for Amy to come back with her test  
results. She'd had blood tests and urine tests done, and, on top of that,  
a couple of strange devices poked at her abdomen. Amy had rolled her eyes  
with a wink and told her there was a really good chance she wasn't  
pregnant before disappearing. She checked the clock on the wall again.   
From the sound of it both Darien and Martin had had their blood taken to  
be tested. She'd heard Martin faint in the next room when Amy had pulled  
out the needle. "Amy, where are you?" she muttered, seeing the hands  
creeping towards 11am.  
  
"I've got them!"  
  
She looked up as her blue haired friend walked through the door,  
smiling. "Good news, you're not pregnant. But then again, you knew  
that."  
  
Selenity smiled, jumping up to hug her friend tightly, "I know, but  
I needed the proof. Thanks a lot Amy."  
  
Amy smiled, hugging her back before stepping away. "Go ahead and  
go back to your father and Darien, I'll be right there to explain the  
results."  
  
"Thanks Amy!"  
  
Amy followed her out to the reception desk, stopping to shuffle  
through a bunch of different papers before assembling some photocopies of  
Selenity's test results. She turned and entered the waiting room, nodding  
to the five. "Good morning, sorry to have kept you gentlemen waiting for  
so long, but accuracy takes time. I am Dr. Mizuno. Selenity's test  
results have come back negative."  
  
Martin jumped to his feet with an incredulous, "WHAT?"  
  
Dr. Mizuno glared at him, "Sit down, sir."  
  
Martin glared right back at her, "I demand a second opinion."  
  
"Sit down, Martin."  
  
He finally sat as Francis made it a command.  
  
"Thank you, sire. These are Selenity's test results. I did  
several on urine samples, blood samples and I also took the liberty of  
using the ultrasound machine in my office on her abdomen. She is not  
pregnant. If she were she would be a few months a long and the tests  
results would have been obvious. To me, it is obvious she has been  
menstruating for the past several months with no break in that cycle.   
Selenity has mentioned it being irregular, but that is not uncommon in  
cases such as these. If you'd like to look over my report, sire, and her  
test results, perhaps run a few calculations of your own over mine..."  
  
Francis held up his hand, "It will not be necessary, Dr. Mizuno.   
Thank you. When will you have the results on their blood tests?" he waved  
a hand at Martin and Darien.  
  
Dr. Mizuno handed Selenity's file to her father, "Five work days. I  
don't have the equipment to do those tests myself so I have to send them  
away. Thursday or Friday of next week is my best guess."  
  
Francis nodded, standing up. He extended a hand, which the doctor  
shook, "Thank you again, Dr. Mizuno. You will of course contact me when  
their results are in?"  
  
She nodded, "As soon as I know, sire. Good day to you."  
  
The King nodded to her and turned to leave. Charles slipped out to  
hold the door and get the car. Martin was close on Francis ' heels,  
whispering furiously about the results having been tampered with. Darien  
extended his hand to Selenity, who took it, and turned to Amy, "Thanks."  
  
She shrugged, "Just doing my job, Darien. The results were very  
compelling though; it's quite obvious she's not pregnant. Take care of  
her."  
  
Darien slid his arm around Selenity's shoulders, smiling down at  
her, "That's my intention. See you later, Amy."  
  
She waved to them both and turned back towards her receptionist.  
  
Selenity hugged him, "One down and one to go."  
  
He chuckled, "Five days. What do you suppose we can do for a  
week?"  
  
She smiled, "Announce our intentions at press conferences and on  
talk shows?"  
  
He laughed as he led her out of the office and down to the  
limousine. They slid into the back and fell silent as Charles pulled away  
from the curb. Martin sat across from them, glowering, his eyes speaking  
of his hatred for them both. The King was quietly going through  
Selenity's test results.  
  
Several minutes later they dropped Martin at his hotel, the King  
stepping out behind him and telling Charles to come back in a half hour.   
Charles nodded his understanding as Martin and Francis entered the hotel,  
and then turned to look back at Darien and Selenity, "Where too, miss? I  
assume you want to celebrate?"  
  
She laughed, nodding, "I would! Is Andrew at the arcade today?"  
  
"He should be. If you don't mind, I'd like to take you home to  
meet my parents."  
  
Her eyes widened, "But... oh, Andrew's parents."  
  
He nodded, grinning, "I call them mom and dad. Mom said she wanted  
to meet you when I went to see her a couple of weeks ago."  
  
Selenity smiled shyly, "Alright."  
  
Darien hugged her and quickly gave Charles the address for his  
foster parent's house.  
  
  
"Darien! And is this that lovely young woman you speak so fondly  
of. Come in, my dear. Aren't you just a vision!"  
  
Selenity blinked as a woman not much bigger than she enveloped her  
in a warm hug. Her blonde hair turning silver, her eyes speaking of love  
and warmth, Selenity instantly liked Darien's foster mother. "You must be  
Mae."  
  
"Indeed, Selenity."   
  
Selenity smiled, amused, as she was ushered into a comfortable  
living room and pushed onto the couch. Darien sat next to her, laying an  
arm across the back of the couch behind her shoulders. Mae bustled about  
them, getting them each a glass of lemonade before sitting across from  
them, "I'm so thrilled Darien has finally brought you home to meet us,  
Selenity darling."  
  
Selenity smiled, "Thank you. I must admit I didn't know if he ever  
would. He has not mentioned it before."  
  
Darien shrugged, squirming under Mae's inquiring look, "I've had a  
lot of things on my mind. To be honest I wasn't sure if you'd want to  
meet Mae and Bill."  
  
"Not meet them? Endymion, do you have a screw loose?"  
  
Mae blinked, "You know his first name?"  
  
Selenity blushed, "Yes. Drew told me a while back. He said Darien  
was very touchy about his first name, but because mine was so unique I  
could probably appreciate it."  
  
Mae laughed softly, "Well said, dear. My Andrew is quite  
observant. It's a shame he and Rita can't be married sooner. She wants  
one of those huge weddings but they have to work hard to be able to afford  
it."  
  
"I wanted to thank them for being so nice to me," Selenity glanced  
at Darien, "I don't suppose either of you know where they want to go for  
their honeymoon?"  
  
Mae smiled, "Darling, we won't let you pay for it."  
  
"You don't have much of a choice," she countered, grinning, "I  
already have the money put aside for them to do anything they want. I  
just need to know when I should be making reservations for and where."  
  
Mae chuckled, "You're all heart, darling. I'm sorry Bill isn't  
here, he rushed off to find some new plant seeds. Had we known you were  
coming..."  
  
"Sorry, mom, it was a little spur of the moment."  
  
Mae shrugged it away, "Relax, Darien. Your father will be home in a  
couple of hours. You'll just have to come back."  
  
Selenity nodded, "For certain. But, back to the question of Drew's  
honeymoon...?"  
  
"Cayman islands." Mae glanced at Darien, who nodded, "Drew and Rita  
are huge diving fans, not that you'd know it from looking at them, but  
they want to take a kind of scuba honeymoon."  
  
Selenity grinned, "The scuba diving is amazing down there. Sure, I  
can do that. I've got connections you know."  
  
Mae laughed, "You're all heart, sweetheart. So what brings you  
here? Other than the obvious."  
  
Darien squeezed Selenity's shoulders, "This morning gave us the  
ammunition needed to break Selenity's betrothal. As soon as we can, we're  
going to be announcing our engagement to the press."  
  
Mae's eyes widened, "You're getting married! Oh, Darien, darling,  
that's wonderful!"  
  
He smiled as she came around and bent down to hug him. He stood  
and she squeezed him tightly. "I'm happy for you, for both of you."  
  
Selenity stood and Mae enveloped her in a tight hug. "How long  
have the two of you been engaged now?"  
  
Selenity held up the ring Darien had given her over a month ago and  
Mae nodded as she examined it. "He proposed about a month ago. August  
1st."  
  
"It's lovely, dear, absolutely lovely. Can you stay for lunch? I  
was just about to make something."  
  
Darien shook his head, "Regrettably no. We have to get Selenity  
home. Her father said something about wishing to speak to the both of  
us."  
  
Mae nodded, "Well, alright, I'll eat by myself. Do you think you  
could both escape and come for dinner tomorrow night?"  
  
Selenity nodded, "I would like that very much."  
  
"I don't see why not. What time, and what should I bring?"  
  
Mae's eye's sparkled, "Some of those roses of yours young man...  
and a bottle of your finest. I'll have Rita and Drew bring the salad."  
  
Darien grinned, "Done and done."  
  
"And me?"  
  
"You're a guest, darling. Bring yourself."  
  
Mae hugged Selenity and Darien before they turned to leave. "Six  
o'clock!"  
  
Darien waved his acknowledgement as they ducked into the limo.   
Selenity sank into his arms as it pulled away from the curb and smiled.   
Dinner with Darien, and his parents would be interesting.  
  
  
Francis turned to look at Martin as they entered the privacy of  
Martin's hotel room. "You will stop this foolishness, Martin. The  
results, if you care to look for yourself, are very conclusive. You have  
lied about my daughter to me in order to get her as your own and I  
believed you. It makes me wonder what else you have lied about and how  
much I can trust you now."  
  
Martin whirled on him, "She is mine. You promised her to my  
parents when she was born, you cannot deny that!"  
  
"You are right. Your parents and I signed a contract. When they  
died it was my choice to honor that contract. I am now choosing to revoke  
it. My word is law, you must accept it."  
  
"This is an outrage! I have spent years anticipating, planning,  
for the day Selenity and I would finally be married, I want no woman but  
her."  
  
"You cannot have her. While I was gone I took the liberty of  
looking in on your estate. Before they recognized me, the women cowered  
away as if they were expecting to be hit or something. Tell me, Martin,  
have you ever struck my daughter?"  
  
"She deserved it, sire." Martin told him haughtily, "She dared to  
challenge me on something that was none of her business."  
  
"You mean her future welfare?"  
  
"Indeed. As if I would deign to allow a woman to try and tell me  
how I should live my life."  
  
Francis looked at Martin with hard eyes, "You will not come near my  
daughter again. I have taken this past month to check in on your  
activities, and to visit each of your estates. You do not have an heir to  
your title. You do not have a wife, nor prospects for a wife. After the  
press conference regarding the annulling of your betrothal to Selenity,  
and, should one be necessary to announce the finding of your younger  
brother, you will leave this place. Should you harass my daughter in any  
way, I will strip you of your title, lands and fortune. You will be  
exiled to an area of my choice. This is my decree; this is what I  
command. Do you understand?"  
  
Martin swallowed hard, "Understood, your Majesty."  
  
"Offer me a drink. Now that this business is concluded, what plans  
do you have for the future of your estate now that you will be the most  
sought after bachelor on the planet?"  
  
Martin tried to calm himself. He was seeing red, his heart racing,  
his fist clenched with fury. He didn't want to think about the future  
unless he could be King. He swallowed his pride, "I do not know yet,  
sire. I was not expecting this outcome."  
  
"I see.   
  
  
"Would it be alright if I were to excuse myself from your company  
and retire for the evening to plan that uncertain future, sire?"  
  
"Certainly. Remember my warning, Martin."  
  
Martin inclined his head as the King stood and left. He rounded on  
the nearest object to him and slammed his fist into a glass case. It  
shattered, sending glass flying everywhere. How dare she! How dare she  
demand to break her betrothal to him! The little slut. One man just  
wasn't enough for her, she had to nail some commoner, some young man who  
could never be related to him. He smiled slightly. Well, if nothing else  
her eye was sharp. He and Darien could certainly pass for brothers, even  
if they weren't. Perhaps a part of her went for the tall, dark and  
handsome. He nodded, feeling better for breaking the case, feeling more  
forgiving. He would accept this defeat for now, until the press  
conference, until he could get together his facts. When the day came to  
address the press, be it tomorrow or a week from now, he would have a lot  
of information to give them. Information that would ensure Selenity would  
be his bride.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Comments, Questions, Suggestions, flames... all go to  
  
Jademax@hotmail.com  
  
Unless of course you'd like to write a review!  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Jade_Max 


	22. To Be Or Not To Be A Princess Chapter 2...

May 2002  
  
Disclaimer: These character's aren't mine, but the story is..  
  
Chapter 21  
  
  
  
  
"Are you sure? I'm not over dressed?"  
  
Darien chuckled, "No, Selene, you're not over dressed. Relax,  
Princess, this is a casual dinner."  
  
"With wine?" she looked pointedly at the bottle under his arm.  
  
He shrugged, "I've got unconventional parents. Jeans and a sweater,  
Selene, I promise you won't look out of place in it."  
  
She eyed his black jeans and black t-shirt. His leather jacket was  
slung over one shoulder, the bottle of wine under his arm. She turned back  
to look at her reflection in the mirror. Her jeans were new, the creases  
still blatantly obvious, the fabric stiff. Small gemstones glittered on the  
back pockets and across the stitching on her hips. Her sweater was a dark  
burgundy that clung to her curves and was soft to the touch. She fingered  
the faux-gemstone design on the front. "I feel over dressed."  
  
"Then change, Princess. I promise my dad will love you no matter  
what you wear. Mom is already enamoured with you. I called to ask what  
kind of casual dinner we were having and she just about talked my ear off  
with Selenity this and Selenity that. Trust me, Selene, they're going to  
love you if you show up in a paper bag."  
  
She giggled, her eyes dancing. "Well, if you say so. Shall we?"  
  
She didn't move as she walked towards him. "Are you going to leave  
your hair as it is?"  
  
"Would you prefer I cut it for the evening?"  
  
"Well, I'd rather not bring attention to Drew's folks unless  
absolutely necessary."  
  
"And the limo parked in front of their house yesterday wasn't obvious  
enough?"  
  
Darien made a sound of disgust, "I'd forgotten how we got there."  
  
Selenity simply took the win from him and hooked her hand through his  
arm, "Well then, let's go visit your parents, shall we?"  
  
Figuring he'd get nowhere fast if he continued the argument, Darien  
let it drop and escorted her out of the house and to his car.  
  
  
"Dare, Selene!" Andrew opened the door to his parent's house before  
they could knock, his smile warm as they stepped inside, "I'm so glad the  
both of you could come. Being stuck in this house with just dad against  
Rita and mom is terrible!"  
  
"They have you doing the table again, huh?"  
  
Andrew made a face, "I hate setting the table."  
  
"I've never set one, is it hard?"  
  
Andrew's mouth dropped open as he looked at Selenity.  
  
Darien chuckled, "Well, it's not hard, but it takes time. Drew can  
show you how if you like."  
  
She nodded eagerly, "Oh yes, I'd like that very much."  
  
The three of them walked through the house, though a homey kitchen  
and into the back yard. Darien's parents looked up from the barbecue and  
headed over as Drew deserted them to go join Rita by a large pool. Selenity  
glanced at Darien as if to ask why he hadn't mentioned the pool, but turned  
a warm smile on his parents. Bill smiled as he approached and took both of  
her hands in his own, kissing the back of both, "Princess Selenity, you are  
more breathtaking in person. Welcome to our home. And before you start  
calling me anything, please, call me Bill."  
  
She blushed delicately. So this is where Andrew and Darien had  
picked up their manners. "Thank you, Bill. You have a lovely home."  
  
He shrugged, "We make do." He turned to Darien and accepted the  
bottle of wine and left after giving his son a slap on the back.   
  
Mae enfolded Selenity in a hug, "Welcome back, dear. You look  
absolutely lovely."  
  
Selenity returned the hug, "I'm afraid I've never been to a casual  
barbecue."  
  
Mae smiled, "Relax, honey. Just enjoy yourself."  
  
Selenity returned the smile as Mae turned to her son, "And just where  
are my roses young man?"  
  
Darien blinked, "Damn, I knew I forgot something."  
  
Bill laughed, "Better run, son."  
  
Darien reached behind him and pulled a half dozen roses from behind  
his back, "Oh, wait, I've got six, will that do?"  
  
Mae swatted him on the arm and accepted the bouquet of red roses.  
  
Darien winked at Selenity, "Jeans that have back pockets have their  
uses."  
  
She laughed as he escorted her towards Drew and Rita while his mother  
went to find a vase to put the roses in. Rita stood and hugged the younger  
woman, "You look amazing in that outfit, Selene. Certainly looks better on  
you than it did on the rack."  
  
She grinned as she sat across from Rita, Darien sitting beside her  
after claiming a hug from the red head. "Well, I like it, the jeans are a  
bit uncomfortable though."  
  
"They just need to be broken in; either that or washed,"  
  
"I washed them once already before I wore them, they're not dirty."  
  
Drew chuckled, "Rita means washing them to take the stiffness out of  
the fabric, not because they're dirty."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, what did Amy find, are you two going to be allowed to get  
married afterall?" Rita asked, looking from one to the other.  
  
"I'm not pregnant, Rita."  
  
She squealed, hugging Selenity fiercely, "That's wonderful! So when  
can we expect a wedding?"  
  
Selenity looked at Darien. "A date hasn't been set yet, there are a  
couple of complications that have to be cleared up first."  
  
"What kinds of complications?"  
  
Darien swallowed, "The circumstances surrounding my adoption, Drew.   
It's been put forward I might be the younger brother of Selenity's old  
betrothed. We had some blood samples taken to be tested. We should know in  
a week."  
  
Drew blinked, "You might be related to him? Wow, my brother is  
royalty!"  
  
"Noble, not royal," Selenity corrected, "and it's not for certain  
yet. We need the tests results."  
  
"The other half of this is that Selenity is technically still  
betrothed to the Duke in the eyes of the press and the people so we've got  
to hold a press conference telling of the broken betrothal and her  
engagement to me."  
  
Rita and Drew nodded, "Makes sense, pal. But you two will be allowed  
to announce it?"  
  
"The blood test results will tell us whether or not we'll be allowed  
to. Selenity's father has told me we're not to do anything rash. If I am  
indeed nobility he'll allow our wedding to proceed as quickly as we like.   
If it's proved that everything is simply circumstance, and I'm some  
commoner," he rolled his eyes, "I've got to prove my studies won't interfere  
with the Princess and her royal duties."  
  
Selenity rolled her eyes, "He won't let me just give up the throne.   
If he's not noble, I might have to."  
  
Rita squeezed her hands, "Relax you two. We appreciate you being  
straight with us, but this is supposed to be a day for relaxing and  
enjoyment. So what have you two got planned for this week?"  
  
Darien shrugged, "Selenity has her schedule, I have mine. I still  
have classes to attend."  
  
"And I have a dozen press conferences and talk shows to do," she made  
a face, "This broken betrothal is going to be headline news, I don't want  
Darien, or you two, around me much for this next week. I really don't want  
you guys to be harassed."  
  
"We can take care of ourselves, Princess," Darien told her smiling,  
"Besides, I want to see you, even if I do get hassled. It's worth it."  
  
Drew and Rita seconded that sentiment as Bill called from the grill  
asking how everyone wanted their steaks. Laughter abounded in the backyard  
as everyone was settled with a drink and good-natured jokes were shared.   
Mae joined the four young people and teased them mercilessly about their  
relationships and the upcoming weddings. By unspoken agreement, none of  
them mentioned the circumstances surrounding Selenity and Darien's impending  
wedding.  
  
Rita talked about the honeymoon she and Drew were planning and  
mentioned the possibility of having a double wedding. Selenity shook her  
head regrettably and proceeded to tell them about the rituals she and Darien  
would have to perform to be married in the eyes of the nobility. She spoke  
at length and continued to speak even when dinner was served.  
  
For the next few hours she fielded their questions and comments with  
ease. Darien couldn't help feeling a little daunted, but immensely proud,  
of his Princess. When she was finished, and night was falling, they  
gathered on the patio to look at the stars. Selenity proceeded to identify  
each star, or constellation, and drew incredulous looks from Bill and Mae.  
  
"Certainly puts the dumb blonde theory to shame."  
  
Selenity grinned, "Now, now, Bill, you of all people should know  
blondes are just as intelligent as anyone. We're just under rated."  
  
He chuckled and nodded, looking back to the stars. For the next  
several minutes they were silent and Darien finally sighed, checking his  
watch, "I hate to do this, but Selenity has to be home shortly."  
  
"Already?" Andrew glanced at his watch, "It's not even midnight yet."  
  
Darien shrugged. "Charles and her father are very protective of her.  
Besides, I gave Charles my word I'd have her home at a decent hour."  
  
Rita laughed, "Midnight is decent?"  
  
"Of course, Rita, dear," Mae told her grinning, "Midnight is when  
people older than 17 and younger than 70 think is a good time to think about  
heading home. Darien is just being responsible. As always."  
  
Selenity giggled, "He just wants to be rid of me."  
  
She shrieked as he grabbed her and dipped her back over his arm,  
looking into her eyes with a soft smile, "Never, Princess."  
  
"Never?"  
  
He nodded and gently kissed her forehead before letting her back up.  
The soft smiles of their audience made them both grin as she was tucked  
into his side. "Darien's right, I really have to be getting home. I had a  
lovely time tonight, though. Thank you so much for inviting me."  
  
Mae tugged her free from Darien's grip and hugged her, "You're  
welcome anytime, dear. We're glad you could make it."  
  
Bill nodded, "Come back soon, Selenity."  
  
She surprised everyone by enfolding Bill in a quick hug. "Thank  
you."  
  
Darien hugged his parents before steering Selentiy out of the house  
and escorted her to the car. His eyes darted left and right as he looked  
for press.  
  
"Relax, Darien, Daddy had some words with the press here in town.   
Apparently they're being appeased with the press conference tomorrow. The  
condition is that none of us get hassled."  
  
He chuckled as he opened the door for her. She slid into the  
passenger seat as he went around and slid into the driver's side. "Don't  
take this wrong, but could we not get in a car accident this time on our way  
back to my house?"  
  
He chuckled, leaning over to gently cup her face, "I promise. No  
accidents. You look so beautiful, have I told you that tonight?"  
  
She smiled at him, "No. Not-"  
  
She was cut off as he gently kissed her, making her sigh. He pulled  
back as her hands began to creep up his chest. "You look gorgeous,  
Princess." he reached over her shoulder and buckled her in before doing his  
own and starting the car.   
  
She stared at him, speechless, as he drove through Tokyo back towards  
her home. They were pulling into the drive way when she finally found her  
voice again. "Breaking your promise again, Darien?"  
  
He smiled a heart melting half-smile at her, "Keeping one. Good  
night, Selenity. Let me know how the press conference goes tomorrow."  
  
She nodded and got out of the car, "Good night, my love."  
  
She closed the door behind her and walked towards her front door.   
Her emotions were mixed about the kisses they'd shared. She wanted more,  
most asuredly, but why did she feel like she shouldn't be kissing him just  
yet? Was there something in her mind that had to be dealt with before she  
could kiss him guilt-free? She sighed and stepped into her house. Her  
thoughts could wait until after the press conference. For now, she needed  
her sleep and needed to harden her resolve for facing her worst enemy;  
Martin.  
  
  
Author's Note: Comments, Questions, Suggestions, flames... all go to  
  
Jademax@hotmail.com  
  
Unless of course you'd like to write a review!  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Jade_Max 


	23. To Be Or Not To Be A Princess Chapter 2...

May 2002  
  
Disclaimer: These character's aren't mine, but the story is..  
  
Chapter 22  
  
  
Selenity stepped out of the limo and into a sea of reporters. Bulbs  
flashed and she smiled on reflex, putting her best face forward as Charles  
closed the door behind her. Her father offered his arm and she gently  
placed her hand in the crook of his elbow, as was proper. He escorted her  
through the reporters, taking on the responsibility of saying "No comment",  
and "All of your questions will be answered inside". Finally they stepped  
through the main doors of the City Hall and quickly stepped into a  
restricted area off to the right. Selenity breathed a sigh of relief and  
stepped away from her father. Ice waters were in a small fridge in the  
conference room and she quickly retrieved two, offering one to her father.   
He nodded his thanks and cracked the seal as she took a long pull on her own  
bottle.   
  
"I hate this."  
  
Francis finished taking a small drink and looked at her quizzically,  
"Only now? You used to love talking to the press."  
  
She sighed, taking a seat, "That was before I had a private life,  
father. What will they do when they find out the reasons for breaking my  
betrothal?"  
  
Francis walked over to her and placed his hands on both of her  
shoulders, "Selenity, I know I have not been the most supportive of parents,  
and sticking to my principles and beliefs in this matter has not helped. I  
will tell you this. I am very proud of you. You have not wavered in your  
determination to dissolve this betrothal, nor in your intentions for whom  
your intend to marry, regardless of his upbringing or blood. You are a  
bright young woman, who is a lot stronger than I thought. Whatever the  
press has to say, or whatever they print, you will survive. Your mother  
would be proud of you."  
  
Her eyes filled with tears and she blinked rapidly, trying to get rid  
of them. On impulse she threw her arms around her father's neck and hugged  
him, "Thank you, daddy."  
  
He chuckled softly, surprising her by returning the hug for a moment  
before stepping away, "I speak the truth. She never wanted you to marry  
Martin. She felt the age gap was too big. Among other things. Dry your  
eyes, child, and smile for the reporters. Today you take your steps into  
independence."  
  
"Will you stop trying to make decisions for me?"  
  
He nodded, "To a point. I cannot say I am happy with your choice in  
future husband, but I will try and accept it. However, that is not the  
point of today's conference, is it? Exactly how much of the reasons for  
breaking this betrothal do you wish to be made public?"  
  
"I do not want to be a martyr, daddy. By painting me a rape victim,  
I would be doing just that. I do not want people to feel sorry for me, but  
I will not let Martin trap me with his words. If it is alright with you,  
could I make the opening statements to the press?"  
  
Francis nodded, smiling a half smile. "Of course. I was hoping you  
would."  
  
"You were?"  
  
He nodded, "People accept your words more than mine sometimes. Your  
reasons, as told by you, will have a bigger impact."  
  
There was a knock on the door and Charles stuck his head in, "I am  
sorry for interrupting, but the press are getting restless. Five minutes  
before we start."  
  
"Thank you, Charles."  
  
He nodded to the King and withdrew.   
  
Selenity looked at her father but remained silent as he sank into a  
chair and closed his eyes. Used to his mental preparation before a press  
conference, she sipped quietly at her water and went over what she was going  
to say in her mind.   
  
The door opened after one soft knock several minutes later and  
Charles entered, "It is time, Your majesty, Princess."  
  
They stood as one and The King offered his arm to his daughter again.  
Touched by his old style courtesy, she accepted it and exited the room.   
They walked through a side hall and into a larger, main conference area.   
The place was swarming with reporters and spectators. Television cameras  
were aimed at a raised platform in the front of the hall. The King escorted  
his daughter up the steps and then proceeded to hold her chair for her. The  
crowd was quietly murmuring among themselves at the show of respect and  
courtesy.  
  
Selenity smiled as the cameras flashed folded her hands properly in  
her lap. Martin made his way onto the dais and sat next to Selenity. She  
fought the urge to shift her chair towards her father's and swallowed the  
apprehension that rose inside her. She glanced at him and leaned forward,  
towards the microphone.   
  
Martin beat her too it. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Press, we'd  
like to thank all of you for coming today on such short notice." His voice  
was smooth, practiced, as he addressed the mass. His smile was charming as  
he adjusted the microphone, "Today is a sad day on my part. My beloved  
Selenity has called this conference because she wishes to break off our  
betrothal. This is a sad day that weighs heavily on my heart and I can only  
tell you this. I love her more than life itself. With her willing  
departure from this union, I am going into seclusion. I have made  
arrangements for my estate to be cared for. I wish the Princess all of the  
happiness I will never be able to give her, but that which she has given  
me."  
  
Selenity was fighting too close her jaw as she stared at him  
incredulously. What was he doing? She was forced out of it as her father  
squeezed her shoulder painfully, and her jaw closed with an audible snap.   
Martin had stolen her thunder! How dare he!  
  
The King leaned forward before Martin could continue, "What the Duke  
has said is true. I am officially dissolving this betrothal. My daughter  
has expressed to me the wish that she marry someone closer to her age."  
  
Selenity finally found her voice and smiled at the reporters, "Of  
course, Martin and I will part ways peacefully. He is unmatched when it  
comes to negotiations, and we will miss him at the bargaining table should  
he choose to leave. However, I am 18 years old and I wish to experience  
life a little more before I must settle down to raise an heir. If you have  
any questions, please, feel free to ask them."  
  
Almost every reporter in the place had their hand up as she finished  
speaking. She nodded to a petite woman in the first row, "Sophie?"  
  
"Princess, do you have someone else in mind for a future husband?"  
  
"I only wish to be able to marry for love, as do other young women."  
she replied cryptically.  
  
"The little man in the mouse grey coat at the back." she moved on,  
allowing only one question per person and no follow up questions.  
  
"Does your decision to break your betrothal have something to do with  
that Chiba fellow?"  
  
Selenity swallowed. She'd been expecting the question but she still  
wasn't sure how to answer it. Surprisingly, Martin came to her rescue,  
"Selenity and I have decided to part ways. Mr. Chiba is simply a young man  
who is caught in the middle. You, miss, with the glasses four rows back."  
  
A tall red head wearing horned-rimmed glasses stood, looking up from  
her note pad, "Your Highness, how will this affect the future of the Royal  
line?"  
  
"My daughter is extremely capable of choosing her own companion in  
this matter. Her blood is pure. Her choice will stand, and will have no  
effect on the royal bloodline." He glowered at the reporter as she sank back  
down into her chair. "Richard?"  
  
A young reporter stood near the left of the raised platform. He  
couldn't have been more than twenty. "Duke of Eldrige, you said this was a  
mutual parting. A short while ago you insisted that the Princess was as  
eager as you to consummate this arrangement. What changed?"  
  
Martin smiled obligingly, "The Princess and I have had a few  
arguments during the last month or so. I simply had to thrust my ideas into  
her mind." Selenity paled at his choice of words, her fingers curling around  
the edge of the table and squeezing until her knuckles turned white as she  
fought to keep her smile in place.   
  
Martin continued. "She has a wonderful grasp of certain positions,  
and is warm when it comes to embracing and accepting new possibilities.   
However, the way she sometimes spoke to me you would have though she feels I  
have stolen something from her! Imagine. I hold her in the highest regard  
and hope, one day in the future, she and I might renew our acquaintance in a  
civil manner. We have simply grown apart, she has gone one way, I another.  
Perhaps, one day, we will again meet in the middle."  
  
The King stood, addressing a stunned press. Martin's tone and words  
had insinuated a kind of physical attachment between the two; a nasty sort  
of pre-wedding attachment that royals weren't allowed to engage in. "We are  
finished for today. Thank you for coming."  
  
He ignored the outraged cries among them as he pried his daughter's  
fingers from the table and escorted her from the room. Martin was slow to  
follow, "I will answer a few more questions," he offered with a smirk, one  
hand blocking it from the media.  
  
The King glared at Martin, his lips thinning to a small white line,  
"You will answer with simple a yes or no, or I will do as I said in our  
earlier conversation."  
  
Martin simple smiled wider and made a show of bowing to the King, "As  
your majesty wishes."  
  
The King and Selenity moved off as Martin retook his seat, smiling  
pleasantly, "At his majesty's request, I will only be answering questions  
with a yes or no answer. I would ask that you formulate your questions so I  
may adhere to His Majesty's wishes. I apologize for the Princess' abrupt  
departure; she is not feeling well. Now, does anyone have a suitable  
question?"  
  
A middle aged man in the middle of the crowd stood. "Do you intend  
to claim the Princess on the basis of your betrothal contract?"  
  
"No." he motioned to a slight woman who jumped to her feet, a feral  
gleam in her eye.  
  
"Lord Eldrige, have you anyone else in mind for a consort and are you  
accepting applications in face of this new development?"  
  
Martin's smile was amused, "No and Yes."  
  
She spoke up before he could call on another reporter, "Would you  
consider my application?"  
  
The press laughed as she winked at the Duke. Martin fought back an  
inappropriate laugh. "Yes, my dear lady, I would."  
  
He fielded a few more dozen or so questions that had little or no  
value to him before getting to his feet with a smile, "It has been my  
pleasure. My regards to you, ladies and gentlemen."  
  
The flashes followed him out of the room as he stepped into the small  
room where the King and the Princess were waiting. Selenity was pale, all  
the blood having drained from her face, her blue eyes blazing with outrage.  
"How dare you," the King grabbed Martin and thrust him physically into a  
chair, his tone low and threatening.  
  
"I do not know what you are talking about, your Majesty. I simply  
answered their questions."  
  
Selenity stepped up and pushed her father away, glaring at him, "You  
answered their question with unspoken words," she seethed, slamming her  
hands down on the chair's arms and leaning in close to glare at him, her  
eyes narrowed. "If I see any kind of speculation about our reasons for  
breaking our betrothal, beyond what was actually said, not insinuated today,  
I will take you to a court of your peers on slander charges. Do I make  
myself clear?"  
  
He chuckled, "You are indeed beautiful when you are angry, Princess,  
but I said nothing today to smear your good name. I simply answered their  
question in a fashion you did not like. I cannot be held responsible if  
they print something that I did not say, and is based on speculation.   
Freedom of speech, my dear."  
  
She whirled, "Get out," her hands clenched at her sides, her back to  
him. She was shaking, she was so angry, her hands wanting to wipe that  
smug, self-satisfied smile off his face.   
  
She heard him get up and walk slowly to the door. "I will see you  
again, Princess, and at that time, you will be begging you to take me back."  
  
She spun, an outraged cry breaking from her lips as the door shut  
smartly behind him. "Daddy?"  
  
He stepped into her field of view, "Yes?"  
  
"I wish to be alone for a moment."  
  
Francis nodded, placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and left by the  
same door.  
  
Alone in the room, Selenity sank to the floor and slammed both of her  
palms against the floor. What an infuriating man! How dare be presume to  
tell her what would and would not be happening? She pushed herself to her  
feet and brushed her skirt off. She wouldn't let him get to her. What's  
done was done, she'd be honest with her story from now on. If Martin wanted  
to fight dirty, she'd oblige him. Straightening her shoulders, she forced  
herself to smile. He was in for a big surprise.  
  
  
Author's Note: Comments, Questions, Suggestions, flames... all go to  
  
Jademax@hotmail.com  
  
Unless of course you'd like to write a review!  
  
On that note the next chapter is going to be a little late. Maybe a week or  
two. Thanks for your patience.  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Jade_Max 


	24. To Be Or Not To Be A Princess Chapter 2...

May 2002  
  
Disclaimer: These character's aren't mine, but the story is..  
  
  
Chapter 23  
  
  
  
  
Darien looked up from his textbook as the buzzer on his wall sounded.  
He slipped his finger into his spot and carried the book over to the  
intercom. "Hello?"  
  
"Darien, it is Selenity. May I come up?"  
  
A smile broke across his face at the sound of her voice, and he  
pressed the button that would grant her access to the building, "Of course,  
Princess."  
  
"Thank you, see you in a few minutes."  
  
The intercom switched off and he turned away, going back into his  
apartment and looking around. He was a neat person by habit and his living  
room was immaculate, save for the books piled on his coffee table and the  
plate and mug on one corner. Marking his page with a bookmark, he set it on  
top of the others and collected his dishes. He was placing them in the  
dishwasher as the sound of Luna meowing drifted to him. He smiled, kicking  
the door closed and quickly went to his bedroom. He opened the door to find  
the tiny black cat seated inside, looking up at him. She pushed herself to  
her hind feet and meowed plaintively.  
  
"Aww, baby girl wants some loving?" he asked with a soft chuckle,  
scooping her into his arms. He carried her out into his apartment as he  
scratched her behind the ears, making her purr. She licked his hand as there  
was a knock on his door and meowed as he moved to open it. She squirmed in  
his hand as he undid the lock with the other and opened the door.   
  
Selenity stepped inside. She wore a pair of plain black jeans and a  
white halter top with a black jacket. Her smile was all for him and he  
returned it, keeping a secure grasp on Luna as she allowed him to close the  
door.  
  
Luna meowed plaintively as she was ignored, pawing at Darien's hand  
as she fought to get to the young woman. Selenity reached out and gently  
plucked the cat from Darien's grasp, hugging them both as Luna curled around  
her neck. Darien held her tightly, dropping a gentle kiss on the tip of her  
nose. "Hello, Princess."  
  
"I didn't interrupt you, did I?"  
  
He shook his head, "No. How did the press conference go this  
morning?"  
  
"You haven't heard?"  
  
"Heard what?"  
  
She grimaced, "Martin played dirty. He insinuated to the press that  
we'd had some kind of sexual relations without actually coming out and  
saying it. I can almost guarantee it will be on the news tonight."  
  
He slid an arm around her waist and escorted her into his living room  
where she sat gratefully on the couch next to him, Luna purring contentedly.  
"I wish you'd let me come."  
  
She sighed, "It would have been worse. I wish you'd been there as  
well. Darien," her voice was serious, her eyes searching his, "I have  
something to tell you."  
  
He looked at her; searching her face as her tone told him something  
was extremely serious. "Go on."  
  
She took a deep breath, "I'm going to expose Martin as the monster he  
is. I'm sick of turning aside questions about the relationship he and I  
had. He's unconcerned about my reputation; I refuse to be concerned about  
his."  
  
Darien gently cupped her face in his hands, searching her eyes, "Are  
you willing to sink to his level, Princess? You're better than that. Don't  
actively search for ways to discredit him, just answer honestly when you get  
asked. He is trying to find ways to tear us apart, don't you see that?"  
  
She covered his hands with her own, shaking under his intense gaze,  
"I know," she whispered. "He's getting to me, Darien. I'm losing sight of  
what's important. Help me."  
  
He gently removed a napping Luna from around her neck, placing her on  
the couch, and enfolded Selenity in his arms, tucking her head under his  
chin as she curled into him like a lost child. "I'm here, Selenity. I'm  
not going anywhere."  
  
"Even if you're not Royalty?"  
  
"Especially if I'm not Royalty. If I am..." he sighed, "I'll deal  
with that if it happens."  
  
She slid her arms tightly around his waist and sighed, "I feel so  
lost. I shouldn't want revenge; I shouldn't want to make him feel the pain  
I have. Why do I feel this need for vengeance?"   
  
He stroked her shoulder length hair as he thought of a way to answer  
her. After a few moments of intense silence he said, "You're human, Selene.  
Wanting to make someone hurt as much as they've hurt you is natural. Fight  
it. You're better than he'll ever be; you've got a hidden strength to you  
that's incredible. Your spirit is so beautifully pure, so achingly sweet;  
it would make me weep if I could. I love you, Princess."  
  
She shook in his grasp, her hands grasping the back of his shirt as  
she fought to try and get rid of the emotions she felt. She bit her lip, "I  
can't fight them. They're all I'm feeling, all I want, beyond you. I hate  
him, Darien. I've never hated anyone before in my life."  
  
He hugged her tightly, wanting to be able to make her pain stop.   
"Pity him, Selene. He'll never know love like you and I. He knows nothing  
beyond conquest and lust. What you and I share is something magical.   
Something that will last long after you and I are gone. Our love is pure,  
untainted by greed and selfishness. Don't sully that by hating the very man  
that has brought it about. Pity him, Princess, pity him for never knowing  
the caress of a woman who loves him."  
  
She buried her face into his shirt and clung to him, shaking  
violently as he held her tightly. For a long time they simply held each  
other, Selenity drawing strength from his convictions. She finally drew  
back, taking a deep breath as she fought to keep everything straight in her  
mind. "I think I'll go for a walk," she told him, half smiling, "I need to  
think some things through."  
  
"Would you like me to come with you?"  
  
She shook her head as she rose to her feet, "I think I need to be  
alone to work this through. I'm sorry I brought you into it."  
  
Darien stood and grasped her hands in his, "Never. I'll never be  
sorry you brought me into this, and you shouldn't be either. I love you,  
Selenity. You, not your station or your influence, but the young woman  
who's determined to do the right thing."  
  
Tears filled her eyes for the first time and she blinked them back.   
"Thank you." she whispered before turned and leaving his apartment.  
  
Darien let her go, knowing and respecting her wishes. His brow was  
furrowed with worry though. She'd be alright, he assured himself silently,  
she was strong.  
  
With a sigh, he picked up his abandoned text book and attempted to go  
back to studying.  
  
  
Selenity walked away from Darien's apartment, her thoughts inward,  
simply putting one foot in front of the other as she went. She paid no  
attention to her surroundings.  
  
Why do I feel this way? Why should it matter what the press thinks  
of me and my life? Why does it matter what Martin says about me? She  
sighed, tucking her hands into the pockets of her coat, I don't like this.   
He's playing dirty and all I want to do is fight the same way. Darien is  
right, I'm better than that. I'm a better person that Martin will ever be,  
so why do I still want to hurt him? Is it because he's stolen so much from  
me? Because he's a selfish man who can't see beyond his own wants, and I  
happen to be one of them? Why oh why did he have to pull that stunt today?  
Why couldn't he leave well enough alone and just accept the fact I don't  
want to be with him? Why-  
  
A sound brought her head up in reflex, cutting off her train of  
thought. She gasped, one hand flying to her throat. Before her stood  
something she'd never seen before. It was human shaped, standing on two  
legs, but had the head of a cat, the wings of a falcon and the body of a  
bear. She swallowed hard, seeing it looking at her, licking its chops.   
  
"I am sorry, I did not mean to intrude," she told it calmly, trying  
desperately to calm her racing heart. Thankfully her voice betrayed none of  
her fear. "I will be going now."  
  
"Going?" it mewed, the sound between a bear's growl and a cat's meow.  
"You will not be going anywhere."  
  
Selenity swallowed hard, "What do you want? Money? I can give you  
money," she reached for her back pocket.  
  
It laughed at her, "Money for what, human?" it stepped towards her,  
backing her up.  
  
Selenity took no note of her surroundings until her back was pressed  
against cool marble. She was on one of the streets flanking the main  
gardens of the city. "I-I don't know," she stammered, sliding along the  
wall away from it.   
  
It stopped, fanning its wings, and looked at her carefully, "I smell  
power on you, human. Lots of power. I want it for my young."  
  
"Power? I... I am royalty and have political power."  
  
It stepped towards her, cutting off her escape, "Your soul, human,  
has much power."  
  
She cringed as it herded her into a corner and stood above her. It  
had to have been ten feet tall! "Please, don't hurt me."  
  
"Back off Cashrawk!" called a voice from behind the creature, "She is  
not for you!"  
  
Selenity couldn't see beyond the creature as it turned, it's wings  
half spread as if for taking flight. "This is none of your concern, woman."  
  
Another voice, this time from above them, spoke, "When it comes to  
this woman, it is our concern. We protect our Princess. Back off."  
  
The bear creature lunged at Selenity and knocked her to the ground,  
standing over her.  
  
Selenity screamed as she was hit, feeling the blood trickling down  
her back from where its sharp claws had rendered tender flesh. She curled  
into a ball as the pain traveled through her body.  
  
"Selenity!" screamed a familiar voice.  
  
Her head came up, and she saw four young women standing in front of  
the beast, dressed in white body suits and different color skirts. They  
looked like Sailor fuku's. She blinked. Sailor Fuku's? These then were  
the protectors of the city she'd heard so much about.  
  
The young woman dressed in red slammed her palms together and started  
chanting something, making symbols with her hands. As she watched a white  
piece of paper, an enchantment against evil spirits, sprang from her hands  
and landed on the head of the beast. It roared, rearing back and leaving  
her exposed.  
  
A tall brunette, wearing a green skirt, lunged into her and sent them  
both sprawling out the other side. Clear from the monster, she heard the  
same voice, Mina's voice, call for something called a "Love me Chain". A  
brilliant yellow chain made of hearts entangled the enraged monster, sending  
it to the ground. With a flex of its wings, it snapped the chain and pushed  
itself back to its feet, "You cannot beat me, with parlour tricks, Sailor  
Venus."  
  
The brunette leapt away with Selenity as the battle continued below.  
Placing the princess on top of the high wall surrounding the garden, she  
offered a smile for reassurance before diving back towards the fight where  
her fellow sailors were throwing a bunch of different energy attacks at the  
creature.  
  
Selenity watched, wide-eyed, as the four young women worked as a team  
to strike and retreat, never giving the creature a moment's rest. Coming  
out of her daze, and feeling the wounds in her back starting to close, she  
looked around for some way to help. Large stones littered the top of the  
wall and she picked a few up, dropping it on the head of the beast almost  
directly below her.  
  
The creature Cashrawk, bellowed with surprise and anger as it swept  
one of the soldiers, one in an orange skirt, off her feet.  
  
"Sailor Venus!" cried the other women, the one dressed in the red  
skirt intercepting the tail lash that was beginning to come down on the  
prone sailor.  
  
Venus rolled to her feet, "Thanks Mars."  
  
Selenity looked closely at Venus. She looked and sounded like Mina!  
Imagining the young woman in her volleyball outfit, she bit back a gasp.   
It was Mina! It had to be. Slowly she drew lines in her mind as she  
watched them fight, hearing their respective planet names as they went.   
Venus was Mina, of that she was sure. Mercury could be no other than Amy.   
Who else had blue hair in Tokyo? Not to mention the brains to come up with  
some of the tactics they were throwing at Cashrawk.  
  
Jupiter almost looked like Lita and the Mars had a temperament that  
matched the fiery Raye. She watched with awe as her friends finally  
succeeded in driving the thing away, Jupiter coming to land next to her again  
so it wouldn't get any ideas about a second capture. She took the woman's  
offered hand and was helped down to the ground where Mercury quickly checked  
her back.  
  
"Thank you, you guys," Selenity told them smiling. She looked  
directly at Venus, "I never realized your talents went into something other  
than volley ball, Mina."  
  
The four of them inhaled sharply. Venus looked at Selenity  
critically and then shrugged, "You caught me. You're not supposed to be  
able to tell who we are."  
  
Selenity shrugged, wincing, "It was your voice that gave it away.   
How could I not recognize my best friend?"  
  
The other three laughed as Venus enfolded her in a hug, careful of  
her back, "As it should be."  
  
Selenity pulled away and looked around at the other three. "Lita,  
Amy and Raye, right?"  
  
They flushed, exchanging guilty glances as Venus laughed, "I wish I  
had a camera. Come on, Selene, we'd best get you home safe."  
  
"With you guys dressed like that?"  
  
They looked around and, seeing no one about, quickly allowed their  
transformations to dissolve away. Her friends at her side, they left the  
dark street and headed into the gardens to cut back towards her place. "So  
how long have you guys been... you know."  
  
"Well, I was the first," Mina told her with a sigh, "Just after you  
left actually. From there came Amy, Lita and Raye. I hope Cashrawk didn't  
scare you too bad."  
  
Selenity shuddered, "You've fought it before?"  
  
Raye nodded, "Yeah, it's not fun. For some reason we can't kill it.  
I suppose our leader, whenever she's found will have that power, but none  
of us, even combined, can kill it."  
  
Selenity sighed, "So I can be expecting another visit from this  
thing, then?"  
  
"Maybe." Amy placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and squeezed,  
"We'll keep an eye on you, just in case. No more nightly walks though. If  
you have to go anywhere have Darien or Charles drive you. It's safer that  
way."  
  
"Ugh, curtail my activities even more. Joy. So who's this leader  
you're talking about and how come she's not around now?"  
  
The four exchanged glances before Lita finally spoke, "We're not  
sure. Mina's our leader for now, she's good at it too. We're not sure why  
she's never been found," she shrugged, "we're alright on our own, she'd just  
be more fire power."  
  
"Selenity, you have to promise you can't tell anyone about us," Mina  
told her, stepping in front of her and speaking urgently. "If our enemies  
find out we'd be in real trouble. Can we count on you to keep our secret?"  
  
Selenity nodded, "I promise I'll never tell. Who would believe me  
anyway?"  
  
Mina chuckled, "Good point. Come on, let's get you home. Some of us  
have to patrol elsewhere tonight."  
  
The girls turned to more pleasant subjects as they walked Selenity  
home. Selenity was quiet as their chatter washed over her, her mind back in  
her dilemma from before. What would she do about Martin? Her friends  
couldn't help. Now that she knew who they were, she had a feeling they  
couldn't do much even if they wanted to. She sighed; it explained a lot,  
all of their strange disappearances, their sudden get up and go's when they  
were out with her. These four young women were the only thing standing  
between Tokyo, and most likely the world, and complete destruction. It was  
a comforting, and yet not a very comforting, thought.  
  
They were before her house in no time and Selenity found she was  
loath to go back in yet. "I really don't want to go back in. I don't  
suppose you ladies want to come with me while I walk?"  
  
Mina sighed. The reporters that seemed to have flocked around the  
house for the last few weeks were nowhere to be seen. Apparently the King  
had exerted some influence of his. "Selene, we can't watch you and keep our  
eyes out for things that are amiss. I'm sorry, but it's safer for you  
inside."  
  
"That thing said I had a strong soul, Mina, I don't think it's going  
to quit, even if I'm-"  
  
"It said what?" Amy cut her off, her eyes wide.  
  
Selenity shrugged, "It told me it wanted my soul, my strength, for  
its young, whatever that means."  
  
"Guys, that thing is looking for the Princess too. We called  
Selenity our Princess."   
  
The four of them turned to look at Raye, Selenity not understanding,  
"But I am the Princess."  
  
"Not ours, Selene," Amy said softly, "We're searching for the  
Princess of the Moon who was reborn here on earth. From the sound of it  
your line is from Earth and can be traced back to the main lineage. The  
very first royal families."  
  
"I admit my line goes a long way back, but couldn't this Princess  
you're searching for have been born into a Royal family?"  
  
Amy shook her head, "No. At least, I don't think so. If she were  
born to your family, then the Prince from that line would have been born..."  
she paused, her forehead scrunching up in confusing before whipping out her  
pocket computer.  
  
Lita rolled her eyes, "She's number crunching again. She'll be at it  
for hours now. Amy mentioned you heal fast, like we do, Selene, I don't  
suppose you've got any other talents you've forgotten to mention?"  
  
She shook her head, "No. Look, I'm just going to hit the sack; I'll  
talk to you guys later. Be careful, alright?"  
  
Selenity hugged each of them, receiving an absent-minded one from an  
absorbed Amy, before punching the code into her gate. Without a backwards  
glance she headed inside, too many thoughts whirling around in her head for  
her to make any sense of anything. She'd deal with them tomorrow.  
  
Author's Note: Comments, Questions, Suggestions, flames... all go to  
  
Jademax@hotmail.com  
  
Unless of course you'd like to write a review!  
  
A Huge Thanks to my Beta Reader Atlantis!!! Girl you rock!  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Jade_Max 


	25. To Be Or Not To Be A Princess Chapter 2...

May 2002  
  
Disclaimer: These character's aren't mine, but the story is..  
  
Chapter 24  
  
  
  
Selenity awoke and rose with a stretch, yawning as she glanced at the  
clock. 8am. Not bad. Her gaze moved to the calendar she'd placed next to  
her bed and a smile lit her face. Today was the day they'd find out if  
Darien was related to Martin!  
  
She dressed quickly in black slacks and a white blouse, a delicate  
golden chain around her waist, and slipped her flats on. She quickly put  
her hair up before leaving her room. "Charles!" she called, making her way  
to the stairs. "Charles!"  
  
"Yes miss?" his voice floated up from downstairs as she neared the  
staircase, "Do you need something?"  
  
She fairly skipped down the stairs and stopped, grinning at him, "Not  
really. When do we know for sure, is Dr. Mizuno due to call any time now?"  
  
Charles chuckled, "Relax miss, your father and Darien, along with  
Martin, are waiting at the clinic even now. She said she would call, but  
they wanted to wait with her. Would you like me to drive you over?"  
  
She nodded, "Oh yes. Yes yes yes. I need to know soon."  
  
Charles chuckled again and nodded, "Very well, miss. Your breakfast  
is in the kitchen. When you are finished it, I will have the car out  
front."  
  
She beamed at him, "Thank you so much, Charles!"  
  
He waved her away and left as she entered the Kitchen to find her  
breakfast.  
  
  
Half an hour later she stepped out of the limo in front of Amy's  
clinic. No reporters were present and she thought she saw the markings of  
the Royal guards several blocks away, holding their security cordon. Made  
sense. She approached the clinic doors and quickly stepped inside.  
  
The three men stood as she approached, and she embraced Darien before  
taking the seat beside him, "Any word yet?" she asked, nodding a greeting to  
her father and Martin with the barest of courtesies.   
  
She was in a good mood and trying not to let the slandering of the  
papers the past few days intrude. They'd said everything from she was a  
slut, to having been raped and their conclusions were not pretty. Forcing  
the thoughts away as she focused on the man who was anxiously waiting his  
blood tests.  
  
They waited in silence, four sets of eyes glued to the clock, as the  
minutes ticked slowly by. One hour passed and they stood to stretch for  
five minutes before quietly resuming their seats. Another hour, and then  
two more passed uneventfully. Martin dozed off as Selenity and Darien  
waited anxiously. Darien stood every few minutes to pace, unable to sit  
still as the hands on the clock crept towards noon.  
  
Amy finally appeared, a slim folder in her hand. She stopped by her  
desk as they stood, looking at her expectantly. She shifted her fingers,  
revealing three more folders behind the first, and stepped up to them. She  
offered the first one to the King, "Your Majesty, as promised, you are the  
first to know."  
  
He inclined her head at her wry comment and carefully opened the  
folder. His eyes scanned the contents, his face betraying nothing beyond a  
flicker in his eyes. Amy turned to Selenity, "This one is for you."  
  
She accepted it with a smile at her friend. Amy returned it and  
winked. She then offered the last two folders to Darien and Martin before  
sliding her hands into the pockets of her doctor's coat. Martin's lips  
thinned as he read the results. Darien's eyes widened, and he turned pale.  
Selenity simply held her folder, waiting with an unusual patience for  
someone to say something.   
  
Amy gently took her arm and pulled her to the side, "Selene, can I  
talk to you for a moment?"  
  
She glanced at the others, "I'll be back in a moment." her curiosity  
almost got the better of her as Amy led her into a small side office.   
  
Amy closed the door firmly behind them, a brilliant smile spreading  
across her face, "You are not going to believe this. Darien is not only  
Martin's younger brother, but he's got Lunarian blood in him!"  
  
Selenity blinked. "Excuse me?"  
  
Amy glanced at the door and lowered her voice, "You know what we were  
talking about, how we were looking for our Princess?"  
  
Selenity nodded, not sure where this was going. "Yes... what about  
it?"  
  
"We were looking for the wrong person! Darien is of the Moon's Royal  
line! As is Martin, though how he ended up the way he did with such potent  
blood in him is beyond me. I'm pretty sure we're not looking for Martin.   
If I'm right, and I usually am, the souls of our long forgotten Prince and  
Princess are in the right bodies but not the right bloodline!"  
  
Selenity sat down hard on the chair, putting her head in her hands  
and rubbing her forehead. "Amy, slow down. Martin and Darien are  
brothers?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you think they have the blood in them from some long ago moon  
dwellers?"  
  
Amy crouched in front of her, "I don't think, Selenity. I know. On  
this computer," she pulled out the small blue computer from the a few days  
earlier, "I've got the DNA of every noble on file and I pulled them up to  
cross reference on a hunch. Darien is not only full blooded Lunarian, but  
he's got dormant powers. They haven't manifested yet. I crossed your DNA  
with what I had on file and somehow, you match the Terran bloodline from  
over two thousand years ago."  
  
"You said Martin is part of the same bloodline Darien is from?"  
  
Amy nodded, "That's a little confusing. Martin doesn't have dormant  
powers. He is exactly how you see him, but his blood is definitely  
Lunarian. Don't ask me to explain, I only know that only one heir may wield  
the crystal."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
Amy placed a hand on Selenity's shoulder, "I'm sorry I sprang this on  
you. Just know that the reason you heal so fast is because you have a touch  
of magic in your blood. There's more. Because of the nature of the  
injuries dealt to you, being both psychological and physical, you've been  
scarring. I checked in my database for reference. When we, the Sailor  
Scouts, are dealt a psychological and physical blow at the same time, we  
scar. When that barrier is dealt with and removed, the scars start to fade.  
You have to deal with Martin, Selenity."  
  
She was silent for a long moment. "I don't know how."  
  
  
Back in the waiting room, Martin turned a livid gaze to the King, "I  
demand to be retested. I refuse to believe that this... commoner is related  
to me in anyway!"  
  
Darien's lips tightened in a firm white line, "Contrary to popular  
belief, sir, I want nothing more than to be a commoner, but this blood test  
confirms what has been speculation all along. I am related to you in blood.  
Make no mistake, I don't like you, I don't want to like you and I refuse to  
have more contact than in necessary with you. Our press conference, due to  
our liege, is set to begin this afternoon at 2pm."  
  
Martin's eyes blazed with righteous fury, "I will not lose my title  
to you."  
  
"I don't want your hypocritical title. I don't want your money. I  
know who I am and where I came from, that is enough for me. Keep your  
property. I have what I want from you, and she is not going anywhere."  
  
Martin's fist clenched and the King stepped between them, his stern  
visage warning of severe repercussions should they try anything. "Enough."  
he snapped, "you two are brothers, and like it or not, you are family. That  
may not mean much to either of you but it means something to me. You will  
present a united front without your jabs and snide comments. Due to a  
conflict of interest, you will not be seeking to oust Martin from his  
rightful place as Duke."  
  
Darien nodded curtly, "Yes, sire. I have no intentions of trying.   
As I said, I have no need nor desire for his title."  
  
The King nodded approvingly. "Today we will also be announcing the  
engagement of Darien and Selenity. In light of these recent events, I see  
no reason not to. You will accept this graciously, Martin." the 'or else'  
was unspoken at the end of his sentence, but they both heard it.   
  
Martin glowered at Darien, "Of course, your Majesty. If you will  
excuse me, I must go change for the conference."  
  
Martin stormed away. Darien let out a relieved breath as the man  
disappeared, "Thank you sire."  
  
Francis waved it away, "Sit. Let me be the first to congratulate you,  
son."  
  
Darien accepted the King's hand as the other man sat across from him  
again. "I would accept that graciously, sire, but for the fact I know the  
only reason you are offering them is due to the composition of my blood, and  
not my character. Forgive me, but I would much rather the test have proven  
negative and had to work for your approval."  
  
The King sat back, eyeing the young man the way a hawk looks at a  
mouse. "My daughter chose you," he said, picking his words carefully, "even  
knowing that you were not of noble blood and that I would not approve. She  
told me about Martin and I thought it nothing but a child looking to make  
trouble. I have not given my daughter enough credit for her choices, young  
man, and it is time I did. You are an exceptional man. Firm in your  
beliefs and willing to do anything to meet your goals. I saw it when you  
were lashed by restraints. I saw the surveillance films. I know what you  
went through to keep within my guidelines. I thought you would step over  
them. I was wrong. I do not apologize often, Darien, but I make one now.   
I was wrong about you. I am sorry for the grief I have caused you and  
Selenity. I will be a long time repairing the damage."  
  
Darien weighed his words, hearing the truth in their tone and the  
sense of guilt that lay beneath. He nodded once, "So long as the past is  
not a model for the future, your highness. Selenity means the world to me  
and I would do nothing to hurt her."  
  
The King nodded and leaned back in his chair. They observed each  
other silently and stood as the office door opened again. Selenity was  
paler than normal and Darien leapt to her side, carefully helping her into a  
seat. "Princess?" he asked softly, concerned.  
  
Francis watched as Darien worried over his daughter, feeling as if  
everything was right for the first time in a long time. He didn't know why,  
but these two fit. They seemed to complete one another. He allowed himself  
a rare, small smile before approaching them. "Dr. Mizuno, is there a  
problem with Selenity's blood work?"  
  
Amy met the King's gaze and for a few moments they spoke with their  
eyes. He challenged her into revealing what she knew and she challenged him  
to confirm it. Nothing was gained as they stood locked in the silent  
struggle. Amy looked away first, focusing on Darien and Selenity. "What  
will the two of you do now that it's confirmed?"  
  
"We will be announcing our engagement this afternoon," Darien told  
her. He gently brushed Selenity's bangs off her forehead, "Are you alright,  
Princess?"  
  
She nodded, clutching his hand, "I'm sorry," she whispered, I didn't  
mean to frighten you."  
  
He looked at her critically. Her color was returning to normal and  
her breathing wasn't as shallow. He pulled her into his arms as they stood  
and gently hugged her. "You have no objections to announcing this tonight,  
do you?"  
  
She shook her head, "No. I just want to be happy."  
  
Darien met the King's approving gaze over the top of her head.   
Silently, he and Amy melted away leaving the two alone in the waiting room.  
Together, they stood silently and drew strength from one another. The  
press conference would be an ordeal neither was looking forward to.  
  
  
Amy closed the door to her office and pulled out her communicator,  
clicking a few buttons. She waited for a few minutes before the faces of  
her fellow scouts came on, "I have news, can you guys meet me in twenty  
minutes? This can't wait."  
  
Mina glanced over her shoulder with a grimace, "Alright. Raye's  
temple?"  
  
Raye nodded, "I can close up the booth early. Lita, can you get away  
from the restaurant?"  
  
Lita shook her head, "No. I've got an important deal going down, I  
can't leave!"  
  
Amy sighed, "Alright, when you're done then. How long?"  
  
"A couple of hours at least."  
  
The other three nodded, "3pm sound good?" Raye asked finally.  
  
"Great. See you guys then." Amy turned off her communicator and ran  
her hands through her hair in an uncharacteristic gesture of frustration.   
The others were not going to believe this.  
  
Straightening her hair, she rose from her desk and went to burn 3  
hours seeing patients. Hopefully they would pass quickly.  
  
Author's Note: Comments, Questions, Suggestions, flames... all go to  
  
Jademax@hotmail.com  
  
Unless of course you'd like to write a review!  
  
On that note the next chapter is going to be a little late. Maybe a week or  
two. Thanks for your patience.  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Jade_Max 


	26. To Be Or Not To Be A Princess Chapter 2...

June 2002  
  
Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, but this story is...  
  
  
Chapter 25  
  
  
  
The black satin slid over her skin with a whisper, making her  
shiver. She smiled at her reflection. Black was by far her best  
color. The dress was long, covering her from neck to ankle. Her arms  
were bare, to be covered with a black shawl, her hair piled high on  
her head in a mass of braids. She and Darien were planning on a  
little celebration after the press conference and she wanted to look  
the part. She zipped the back of her dress up and spun once. Sequins  
glittered along the hemline and ran in a criss-cross pattern over the  
bodice. A belt of gold lay across her hips, her pendant hanging  
outside of her dress for once. She slipped her feet into tiny  
slippers made of black satin and nodded. Perfect.  
  
Walking carefully, she made her way out of her room towards the  
main staircase. She'd heard Darien leave the other room a few moments  
ago, having borrowed it to change, and knew he'd be waiting for her.   
She stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down. Her breath  
caught in her throat. Darien was dressed in a tuxedo. His hair was  
freshly washed, curling at the back over the neck of his coat. The  
King was dressed formally, as tradition dictated.  
  
His navy blue tuxedo, cut in an old military style, with a white  
cravat and medals pinned to his breast, cast him as a dashing figure.   
He held a cane in one hand and was speaking in low tones to Darien.   
She felt her heart swell as her father clapped her fiancée on the  
shoulder and then turned to leave the house.   
  
"Darien."  
  
He turned and looked up at her. And froze. She smiled at his  
expression as she walked carefully down the stairs, pausing on the  
last step, her hand resting lightly on the rail. "You look very  
handsome."  
  
He closed his mouth as she spoke and cleared his throat.   
Stepping forward her offered his hand, "You looked incredible,  
Princess Selenity."  
  
She blushed, accepting his hand and allowed him to escort her  
down the last step, "Thank you."  
  
He gently kissed the back of her hand and ran his thumb over her  
knuckles before tucking it into the crook of his elbow. With a  
devastating half-smile that stole her breath, he escorted her to the  
door and held it for her before following her through. She took his  
arm again and he escorted her to the car. Handing her in, he ducked  
and slid in beside her, closing the door as Charles began to drive  
away.  
  
Selenity slid into the curve of his arm and smiled. "I cannot  
wait for this to be over," she told him softly.  
  
He stroked her shoulder, resting his head against hers, "Me  
either. With the end of this conference Martin will be gone for good,  
right?"  
  
She nodded, sighing, "That is the hope. It is the agreement  
between my father and Martin, right Daddy?"  
  
Francis nodded, "That is correct. After today he is to have no  
further contact with either of you. The blood connection will be  
acknowledged and then, due to their differences, Darien will not  
challenge Martin for the title of their estate. Should Martin be  
killed, however, it will of course fall on his shoulders should Martin  
have no acknowledged heir at that time. Now, with Darien as your  
husband, he will be expected to do certain things and uphold certain  
obligations. You are aware of this?"  
  
Darien nodded, "Yes sir, but my schooling comes first. Once I am  
finished, I will gladly do all that you ask to prepare me to take my  
place at Selenity's side."  
  
"You intend to finish your studies and become a Doctor?"  
  
He nodded, "I will, sire. I have come too far to stop now. It  
has been my dream for as long as I can remember. I refuse to give it  
up."  
  
"Even for my daughter?"  
  
"Daddy!" she was shocked, "I would never ask Darien to give up  
his dream! He is helping make mine come true. This is not your  
decision to make. When he is finished his schooling, he can be taught  
what he will need to know to take your place one day."  
  
Francis raised an eyebrow at her. "Is it not my decision? He is  
to be my successor, he must be ready should something happen to me."  
  
Selenity shook her finger at her father, "We will talk about this  
later. For now, we should concentrate on what is going to happen when  
we get to the conference. You know Martin will try and turn this  
against us."  
  
Francis nodded grimly, "Let me handle it. I have a surprise for  
Martin should he try anything."  
  
Selenity stared at her father. He sounded so cold, so confident.   
She shivered, feeling Darien's arm tighten about her shoulder. They  
rode the rest of the way to City Hall in silence.  
  
  
  
Flashes popped as the four figures stepped out on the conference  
stage of the main speaking room in the city hall. The Mayor led the  
assembled journalists and media in a round of applause for their  
monarch.  
  
Francis held up his hands for silence and it was quickly given as  
he stepped to the podium. Only one of them could speak at a time and,  
after a short pre-conference discussion, Francis and Selenity would  
make the announcements. Francis about Martin and Darien's  
relationship; Selenity about her engagement to Darien.  
  
The King nodded to the press as he touched the microphone up a  
little. "Once again I come before you, ladies and gentlemen of the  
press, with astonishing news. I hold in my hand, proof that Chiba  
Darien and the Duke of Eldrige are related by blood. It was brought  
to my attention that the men had similar coloring. This past week we  
have had their blood tested and the results are indeed positive.   
Darien is Martin's younger brother, the long lost Endymion."  
  
It was quiet for a moment before the press exploded with shouted  
questions and noise. The King held up both his hands, "I appreciate  
that you will have many questions," he said loudly, his voice  
effectively silencing the mass, "however, we have limited time and  
will not be able to answer them all, though I will try and get a few  
of them answered. First of all, there were no other indications as to  
their relation. The Duke will not be stepping down from his title; he  
will not be relinquishing his estate to his younger brother. Endymion  
will not be seeking his brother's title or position, and will be  
continuing with his studies. Should anything happen to the Duke,  
without an heir, the title and responsibilities of the manor shall  
fall on Endymion's shoulders." He looked around the hall, "Are there  
any questions?"  
  
A large woman draped in a rug-like dress stood near the middle  
and cleared her throat, "Will you be reinstating the betrothal  
contract for Endymion and Selenity with this news?"  
  
The King glanced at his daughter, "I will allow my daughter to  
field this question. Selenity." He stepped back and motioned for her  
to step up to the podium.  
  
Selenity smiled as the flash bulbs went off. She felt a little  
like a diamond on display as she opened her mouth to speak. "My  
father has agreed that, should I wish, the contract can indeed be  
reinstated. However, before he conceded this, Endymion had already  
asked me to marry him." She smiled widely, "The contract is  
unnecessary. I have said yes,"  
  
Shouted questions, the click of cameras and the general hum of  
conversation drowned out anything else she might have said. She  
simply shrugged her shoulders and took a step back. Darien grasped  
her hand and, before the pleased press, got down on one knee and  
gently kissed the back of it. Cameras flashed furiously as he finally  
stood and she stepped into his arms with a smile.  
  
Martin fought a glower as he watched them, his fists clenched  
together at the base of his spine. Gritting his teeth, he forced  
himself to keep a smile on his lips should anyone catch him as part of  
the pictures.  
  
Francis stepped up to the microphone again, his voice quickly  
bringing a hush to the crowd, "I appreciate that you will all have  
questions. Such as: when Endymion, or Darien as he is more commonly  
known, propose to my daughter or perhaps, why did she say yes. The  
first can only be answered by this, and nothing more: before we found  
out he was royalty. Selenity has answered the second question  
already. She wishes to marry for love. She has found that in this  
young man and they have my blessing. As to the date of the wedding,  
she will announce that once one has been decided."  
  
For the next twenty minutes Francis fielded questions regarding  
the relationship between Endymion and Martin and Endymion and his  
daughter about the coming wedding. Near the end, Selenity stepped up  
to the podium to answer the last question, "I am sorry sir, could you  
repeat the question?"  
  
The man with the bifocals spoke up so that everyone could hear  
his question. "Will Martin be attending your wedding when it happens  
and will he have the honor of being the best man?"  
  
Selenity glanced at Darien, "Should Martin choose to attend, he  
will not be denied entry. However, though he is my fiancée's brother,  
I would rather he not be there."  
  
"Any reason why, Princess?" called a voice from the back.  
  
She met Martin's gaze as she contemplated her answer. He glared  
at her, his eyes promising murder should she say anything. Swallowing  
hard she turned back to the mic, rubbing her hands nervously on the  
edge of the podium. She looked out across the sea of reporters who  
were awaiting the worst. Her courage deserted her as she opened her  
mouth to speak. "It would be too painful of what could never be. It  
would not be polite to ask him to endure that. Unfortunately that is  
all the time we have, and I truly appreciate everyone coming today.   
Thank you."  
  
Applause followed the small party as they left the stage. Just  
out of view, Darien pulled Selenity to a stop as Martin and the King  
talked in low, furious voices. "Are you alright?"  
  
She was shaking so badly she could barely stand as she shook her  
head. "No. I wanted to tell them, Darien. I wanted everyone to see  
him for the monster he is but I could not do it!" she pounded one fist  
gently on his chest, closing her eyes and allowing him to hold her  
weight.   
  
His arms were wrapped securely about her, "I understand, Selene.   
Come on, we should get out of here before the press are allowed to  
leave."  
  
She nodded, allowing him to lead her out of the hall and into the  
limo awaiting outside. As they sat in silence, a single tear trailed  
down her cheek, a testimony to her silent, inner turmoil.  
  
  
Amy paced back and forth at the top of the temple steps, her eyes  
glued to the stairs leading up to the Shinto shrine. She glanced at  
her watch every thirty second, silently urging her friends to hurry  
up.  
  
"Amy."  
  
She spun, "Raye. Good, you're here. Is everything ready in our  
meeting room?"  
  
Raye nodded, "Now if Lita and Mina will just get here you can  
tell us why you called this meeting."  
  
Amy's eyes sparkled, "It's worth it, Raye. Trust me."  
  
Raye shrugged, "With you as jumpy as you are, I don't doubt it's  
worth it. Quit pacing, you'll wear a ring in my flagstones."  
  
Amy sighed, "Sorry Raye, I'm just so keyed up. This could change  
our missions, and our lives." She went over to Raye and sat next to  
her on the temple steps.   
  
Raye grabbed the hands she was twisting together in her lap and  
chuckled, "Calm down, Amy. Mina and Lita will be here soon enough,  
whatever you have to tell them isn't worth giving yourself a stroke."  
  
Amy smiled ruefully. "I'm bad when I've got important  
information to share, aren't I?"  
  
Raye shrugged, "No worse than the rest of us. Look, here they  
come."  
  
Lita and Mina were running up the temple steps. Mina skidded to  
a halt, panting, "So what's all the fuss about?"  
  
Amy looked around and then glanced at Raye, "We can't talk out  
here. Raye?"   
  
Raye motioned for the girls to follow her and led the way inside  
the temple. They stopped just outside her room where Raye knelt and  
removed a mat fro the floor. Beneath it was a slate of concrete and  
she softly murmured words as she ran her fingers in a set pattern  
across the cement. There was a small noise and the concrete slid  
away, revealing a wooden trap door. Raye pulled it up and the others  
dropped down into the hole. Raye quickly followed, pulling the mat  
back in place before closing the trap door.  
  
Amy looked around the room and sighed, "I love this place, why  
can't we just live here?"  
  
The room was huge, a single square, equipped with four single  
beds along the north wall, four oversized chairs that faced a small  
table in the center, a stove and cupboards along the south wall and a  
small cubicle with a fully equipped bathroom in the south west corner.   
On the east wall, opposite of where they'd descended, there was a huge  
computer system with four terminals. Oriental rugs lined the floor,  
chasing away the chill.   
  
"Because we'd be missed, you know that." Mina told her, smiling.   
"Alright, now that we're out of harm's way, what's so important that  
you called us in the middle of the day?"  
  
Amy reached into her pocket and pulled out her computer. She  
motioned for them to sit as she took her seat at the table and keyed  
in a small sequence before turning the screen so they could all see  
it.  
  
"What exactly are we looking at here?" Lita asked, seeing two  
pictures with genetic codes beside them. A delicate looking princess  
and a handsome prince turned slowly on the screen.  
  
"These are Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion from the moon  
kingdom, the nobility we've been searching for. Serenity is of a  
Lunarian blood line and carries within her, I speculate, the power to  
transform the world from what it is now, into a kingdom of  
righteousness. Endymion was her protector. From the terran  
bloodline, he carries within him the powers of the Earth. Combined,  
these two could create a world where order and chaos could live in  
perfect harmony. This is the princess we've been searching for and  
not found."  
  
The other three nodded slowly in understanding, "So you've  
discovered exactly who they are here on earth?"  
  
Amy sighed, "Not exactly, Mina. This is where it gets  
complicated. All of you know Selenity and Darien, we've all had the  
chance to get to know them. Selenity is a direct descendant of the  
Terran bloodline. She is Endymion's heir. I think she carries within  
her all of the powers he once had. Or she will once she becomes  
Queen." She keyed in a sequence on the keyboard and brought up a  
picture of Selenity next to Prince Endymion. "If you look closely,  
you'll find that their genetic structures are almost identical."  
  
Lita sat back in her chair, "So you're telling me that Selenity  
is our long lost Prince? We were specifically told to watch for a  
Princess, weren't we?"  
  
Amy nodded, "This is why it's a little confusing. Darien," she  
keyed another sequence on her computer, bringing up Darien's picture  
and Princess Serenity's and their genetic codes, "is an almost perfect  
match to Serenity's DNA. I was asked to test his and Martin's blood  
by the King and took the liberty of testing them for something else as  
well. Imagine my complete surprise when they matched these. I  
believe that, somehow, our Prince and Princess were born in the right  
bodies, but the wrong bloodlines."  
  
"How will this affect our mission?"  
  
Amy met Raye's gaze squarely, "I don't know. If Selenity has  
Prince Endymion's powers of protection and agility, not to mention his  
healing abilities, and Darien has Princess Serenity's abilities, then  
Darien is the one we are searching for. Only he can use the crystal,  
once found. His powers, including his ability to heal, haven't  
manifested themselves yet. We need to find a way to stimulate those  
powers to test the theory that he has Serenity's abilities."  
  
Raye grimaced, "Ugh, talk about crazy. Our Prince is a princess  
and our princess is a prince. How messed up is that? Ok, so we need  
to figure out a way to get Darien's powers to come out. Any ideas?"  
  
"Amy, do you know how Serenity's powers first came out back in  
the Silver millennium?"  
  
Amy shook her head, "She was trained from birth, as were the rest  
of us, Mina. There's no way to tell if there was a certain incident  
that brought them into being."  
  
Mina sighed, "Back to square one. Ok, maybe he can be trained?   
Maybe we can teach him how to use the powers, to find them?"  
  
"Like you had to back in junior high?"  
  
Mina grinned, "It wasn't so bad, Raye, you remember. Mine came  
out in a fight..." she trailed off, her eyes widening. "That's it.   
We take him out with us, and Selenity, and use her as bait. Cashrawk  
is bound to come, seeing as how he's already sensed the powers inside  
her. If we don't get involved, maybe Darien's powers will come out."  
  
"What is Selenity's come out first?"  
  
Mina shrugged, "Then we've accomplished one of two goals. Both  
of them have to have their powers awakened, correct?"  
  
Amy nodded slowly, "It's a thought. If one of them changes,  
perhaps it will spark something in the other, seeing as how closely  
they were tied in the past. It also helps explain their attachment  
here in the present."  
  
"I don't think our past really had anything to do with their  
relationship," Mina told her, shaking her head, "they met as two  
strangers, and enjoyed a good friendship for many, many years. If  
history were to repeat itself, they would have been sneaking around to  
see each other, even now, and be married in secret, right?"  
  
"Right. Still, they are supposedly two halves of one soul,"  
Amy's voice was thoughtful, "Maybe the circumstances don't really  
matter, as long as they're together, right?"  
  
"Right." Raye slapped her palms down on the table, "But that  
still doesn't solve our problems when it comes to awakening the rest  
of Selenity's powers and getting Darien to admit and use his. A fight  
is one option, but it may not work, we need a backup plan."  
  
Mina reached into a pocket and pulled out her transformation  
stick, placing it one the table. "Do you guys ever wonder why I never  
transform with you?"  
  
They were staring at her transformation stick, the dull, silver  
-grey crystal that was attached to the lower end. "Where did you get  
that?"  
  
She met Raye's wide eyes, "Queen Serenity affixed it to my pen  
before we were sent here. It's been in my keeping since I remembered  
who I was. Now that Amy has put a name to our Princess, my memories  
are no longer restricted. If you'll notice, none of yours are either.   
You know who our Princess was. You know the powers that were used to  
send us here to guard her. Our mission hasn't changed. Our Princess  
is now a Prince, the heir to this crystal and the only one who can  
channel its powers. It lends strength to our attacks in the most dire  
of situations, as I'm sure you've all noticed, but only a Lunarian of  
pure blood can wield it. Darien, according to all of the evidence, is  
that person. Perhaps the crystal will awaken if he holds it."  
  
"There's no guarantee it'll work, Mina." Amy groaned, rubbing her  
forehead as she sat back in her chair, "Talk about a road block.   
You've been near Darien enough times and the crystal hasn't reacted,  
what's to say it will again, now that we know who he is?"  
  
Mina gently twisted four things on her pen and removed the  
crystal from the end of it, placing it in the middle of the table,  
"Don't touch it. I have a little Lunarian blood in me so I can handle  
it, but it'll destroy anyone else who tries to touch it. If Darien  
can handle it as a full blooded Lunarian, the crystal should make some  
kind of indication."  
  
Amy cleared her throat. "There's another problem. Martin is  
also a full blooded Lunarian. He doesn't have dormant powers, as far  
as I can tell, a part of his gene sequence is different, but he could  
use the crystal if it fell into his hands."  
  
"That... could be a problem." Mina sighed, "I don't like Martin.   
Amy, is he corrupted?"  
  
Amy shrugged, "I don't know. I think he is, but I can't be  
certain."  
  
"He can't wield it. The crystal can only be used in the cause of good."  
  
Amy blinked, "Are you sure?"  
  
Mina nodded, "I can't be sure about the consequences, but I  
believe the crystal can only be used by those of pure heart and  
intention. Martin has neither. Depending on what he asked it to do,  
it might do anything from becoming dormant again to eliminating him."  
  
"The crystal can kill its wielder?"  
  
Mina nodded, "It sucks the energy from those who dare use it.   
It's a dangerous last resort, you guys, not one I like to think  
about."  
  
Raye grimaced, "Well this is fascinating, but how do we get their  
powers to awaken? Draw them into a fight?"  
  
Mina nodded, "We'll try that. If it doesn't work, we'll think of  
something else. On the side, I'll try and get Darien to handle the  
crystal. If it acknowledges him as the heir, we're in business."  
  
Amy nodded, "It's settled then. Tonight we'll try and draw them  
into a fight?"  
  
Raye put her hand in the middle, Lita's coming to rest atop it,  
Amy's a second behind as Mina clasped their three hands in hers.   
"Tonight."  
  
  
  
Selenity took Darien's arm as he escorted her into the large  
Japanese restaurant. She smiled as they were immediately led to a  
secluded table in a private room and seated. Darien holding her chair  
for her before taking his own seat. They were having a late lunch,  
unaware that as they were being seated, across town at the Shinto  
shrine, their futures were being altered.  
  
A waiter came and lit the candles as they looked at each other  
across the small table. Darien twined his fingers with hers as they  
looked at the drink menu. "A bottle of chardonnay, Princess?"  
  
"That would be acceptable, my lord," she told him, tongue in  
cheek.  
  
"May I have the honor of selecting tonight's meal?"  
  
"You may."  
  
Waiting in a dark alcove, their waiter could see them, but not  
hear, as he waited for some kind of signal. Darien didn't even bother  
openeing his menu and beckoned their waiter over with two fingers. He  
motioned for the waiter to bend and whispered something in his ear.   
The waiter glanced at Selenity, his eyes widening and then nodded,  
"Right away sir," he said and disappeared.  
  
Selenity raised an eyebrow, "What did you just tell him?"  
  
Darien was fighting a smile, "I said that my fiancée was  
absolutely famished because they won't let you eat anything at the  
palace, Royalty having to keep up their image and all, and asked him  
to bring our entree's as quickly as possible before you ate the  
garnish," he motioned to the small bouquet in front of her plate that  
resembled a salad except for the half-bloomed flower.  
  
Selenity laughed, "Oh, lovely. What will they think of us Nobles  
now?"  
  
He shrugged, grasping her hand and gently kissing the backs of  
her fingers, "Does it really matter, Princess? I love you. Will the  
opinion of the world ever effect that?"  
  
She smiled softly, squeezing his fingers, "No, Darien. You know  
it won't."   
  
Her smile slowly faded and he looked at her concerned, "Something  
the matter?"  
  
She nodded. "Amy told me I have to deal with Martin. I realize  
this is a tasteless time to bring this up, but I cannot relax with  
this on my mind, forgive me."  
  
"Always, Princess. I wish you'd chosen another time to discuss  
him, though."  
  
Selenity grimaced, "I'm sorry. I suppose we could talk about  
this later."  
  
Darien dropped her hand and took a sip from his water glass, "You  
brought it up, Selene, you know it's going to be in the air until  
something is done now. What's on your mind?"  
  
She twisted her napkin in her hands, glancing around to make  
certain they were truly alone, "I feel like something is in the way  
when it comes to Martin," she admitted, "Almost like something,  
something in me, won't let me deal with him because of the danger or  
the damage it would cause. Does that make sense?"  
  
Darien nodded thoughtfully, "Sounds like the same concept with  
people who bottle up their anger, Selene. They hoard it away and then  
one day they just snap. They don't know how to deal with it, so they  
figure if they push it out of sight, or burry it deep enough it'll  
just go away."  
  
Selenity shuddered, rubbing her arms, "Can we go somewhere else,  
Darien?"  
  
He pushed back from the table and rounded it, crouching as he  
grasped her white-knuckled hands in his, "Is that what you want  
Selene?"  
  
She nodded, "Take me back to your apartment? Please? I don't  
feel safe talking here."  
  
He stood and pulled her to her feet, into his arms. She was  
tense, rigid as a board. Darien threw a few dollars down on the table  
for their trouble and escorted Selenity from the restaurant. Charles  
looked up from where he was relaxing and jumped to his feet,  
"Something the matter?"  
  
Darien nodded, "Selenity wishes some privacy to talk with me.   
Could you drop us at my apartment please, Charles?"  
  
Charles looked a little sceptical but held the door as they slid  
into the limo and obligingly did as he was asked. Darien rubbed  
Selenity's back as she sat rigidly beside him, her thoughts obviously  
painful, "Penny for your thoughts, Princess."  
  
She glanced at Charles and then shook her head, "Not yet. I'm  
sorry I ruined our afternoon, Darien."  
  
He hugged her, "Not ruined, just changed. This is a lot to  
absorb, Princess, I can give you some time alone if you like."  
  
She shook her head. "No. I need your help with this,"  
  
He watched her out of the corner of his eye, wisely holding his  
tongue until Charles dropped them at his apartment. He hurried  
Selenity into the building and they were silent until he was locking  
his apartment door behind them. "What's on your mind-"  
  
He was cut off as she pinned him to the door with a surprising  
strength and kissed him hard. Shocked, he didn't react at first until  
her hands began sliding down over his chest. Grabbing her wrists he  
firmly pushed her away, "What are you doing?" he gasped.  
  
Her chest heaving she looked up at him, "I thought it was  
obvious. I'm trying to deal."  
  
"Not like this, Selene. You can't use me to erase him, it won't  
work."  
  
"You won't even let me try?"  
  
He groaned, "Don't, Selenity. I love you, I don't want to hurt  
you. Trying to overcome your fear by seducing me is not going to work  
and you'll end up hating yourself for it later. I can't allow that,  
no matter how much I want you."  
  
Her face fell, "I just thought..."  
  
He dropped her hands and pulled her close, "I know what you  
thought, Princess. It was a good idea, even if it's doomed to  
failure."  
  
"Why won't you let me try?" she asked, her voice a whisper, "All  
I want to know is if I'll freeze when you touch me."  
  
He groaned and buried his face in her neck, "You're tempting me,  
Selenity. When I finally start touching you, I won't want to stop, do  
you understand? Hugging you, holding you is torture sometimes because  
of how close you are. I want you, but I want you to want me too. I  
know you love me, that's enough for me."  
  
"For now."  
  
He nodded and pulled back, looking into her eyes, "Can you  
understand that? I don't want to hurt you further."  
  
She pulled away from him and walked into his apartment, "I  
understand, but I already want you. And it terrifies me," she stopped  
at the glass leading to his balcony, "I'm scared I'll freeze when the  
time comes. I'm scared I'll disappoint you. I'm terrified I won't be  
able to go through with it."  
  
Darien leaned against the wall and watched her from across the  
room. "You'd never disappoint me, Selene. When you're ready, and  
that may not be today, it might not be a week from today, or a month  
from today, it might be a year or two from now, maybe more, but when  
that day comes, you'll know. When that day comes, you'll come to me  
with no doubts in your mind. What can I do to prove that to you?"  
  
She half-turned to look at him, looking nervous, "I want to know  
my mind won't always bring the feel of his hands on my skin to replace  
another's. I want you to touch me."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"You won't." she turned back to the window, "I'm terrified I  
can't even take that first step, Darien. I'm terrified I'll never be  
able to get past this. I feel so dirty, so violated, and I can't show  
it."  
  
He crossed the room and loosely wrapped his arms around her  
waist, resting his head on her shoulder, "Why can't you show it?   
Because of your station? Your reputation? Because of your father?"  
  
She shook her head, "Because of the questions. When it comes  
out, and I know it will, people will want to know when, and where and  
how." she closed her eyes and tensed. He stepped back as she mentally  
pulled away and allowed her some space. "I couldn't answer those  
questions, Darien. I couldn't be honest and tell people exactly what  
that monster did to me, I couldn't have my shame broadcasted like  
that."  
  
"You're the victim, Selenity. There's no shame in wanting  
justice."  
  
She turned towards him and leaned against the window, her hands  
behind her, "Victims gets galmourized and torn to shreds, Darien. I'm  
a Princess. I was taught at a young age to play mind games with men  
at court. I was taught to always flirt but never follow through. It  
could be argued that I 'asked for it' as some men put it."  
  
Darien's gaze darkened, "Never. People may not know what goes on  
in the court, but a woman does not 'ask' to be raped."  
  
She smiled sadly, "If only there were not so many men, and there  
are a few of them, in the world such as Martin. They're not many, but  
they're well head. If this goes to court or some such, my name, and  
yours will be dragged through every slew and slander known. Are you  
willing to do that, to risk our future, so that Martin ends up with a  
prison sentance that he won't serve any of? I don't want him to hurt  
me again, Darien, and that would give him the openeing to do so."  
  
He turned and paced across the living room, "Then how are you  
going to deal with him? Confront him alone, Selene? Demand a reason  
why? Ask what compelled him to? I won't let you face him alone, I  
refuse to allow him to take that kind of opportunity to violate you  
again. You're mine, heart and soul and I would sooner kill him than  
allow him to hurt you again."  
  
She crossed to him and wrapped him in a hug, "That is why I want  
you to help me, Darien. Part of my fear is a lack of trust. We can  
build that together. My body can learn your touch, probably not  
quickly, trauma is hard to overcome, but I want to try."  
  
Darien pulled away from her and collapsed on the couch, "You  
don't know the kind of restraint you're asking, Selene. I don't know  
if I can simply stop when you ask me to."  
  
She sat on his lap, brushing his bangs out of his eyes, "You can  
because of how much you love me, Darien. You're so scared you'll hurt  
me or so something to remind me of Martin that you don't want to  
chance it. I'm terrified, but I want to get over that fear and I want  
you to help me do it."  
  
"Not tonight, Selene. Let me think about this. What you're  
asking is incredible and I'm humbled but I need to think of the  
consequences. Please."  
  
She nodded and slid off his lap, "May I go rummage in your  
fridge?"  
  
He half-smiled, "In that gown it'll look awfully funny. Can I  
dig out my camera first?"  
  
She smiled and shook her head before disappearing into the  
kitchen. Darien dropped his head into his hands. She couldn't know  
what she was asking. How was he going to get out of this one?  
  
  
Amy locked the door to her practice and checked her watch. 7pm.   
Her communicator beeped and she glanced around before flipping it  
open, "What's the scoop?"  
  
Mina's grinning face appeared on the screen, "Darien took  
Selenity to his place when they cut their lunch short. Charles said  
they've been in there for the last 5 hours. Doing what I can only  
guess."  
  
Amy shook her head at Mina's suggestion. Selenity wasn't ready  
for any kind of physical relationship. Emotional yes, she was  
practically starved for affection, but the physical would destroy her.   
"Any word on Cashrawk?"  
  
Mina shook her head, "Lita's out looking, but I'm going to go  
crash Selenity and Darien's party. Wanna come?"  
  
"I'm a couple of blocks from his apartment. I'll meet you there  
in 20 minutes, alright?"  
  
"Sounds good, see ya there!"  
  
Amy slipped the communicator back into her pocket and started off  
at a brisk walk towards Darien's apartment. It was a good thing she'd  
memorized it from his patient file.  
  
  
Darien and Selenity were curled up on the couch with a huge, half  
eaten bowl of popcorn watching Casablanca when the buzzer went.   
Darien untangled himself and walked over as Selenity sat entranced by  
the old black and white film.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Dare, it's Mina and Amy, is Selene up there with you?"  
  
"Come on up you two." he didn't bother to answer as he hit the  
button that would grant them access to the building. He unlocked his  
apartment door and left it ajar as he went back to the couch and sat  
back down. Selenity curled up against him again as the movie neared  
its end.  
  
The credits were just beginning to roll when a knock sounded at  
his door, "Hello?"  
  
"Come in you two."  
  
There was the sound of two people entering, shoes being removed,  
the door being closed and locked before Amy and Mina appeared in their  
line of sight. Selenity smiled at them as Darien stopped the movie  
and hit the rewind button. "Well hello, what brings you two here?"  
  
Mina and Amy exchanged glances, "Know that whole blood thing I  
was talking to you about today Selene?"  
  
She nodded, glancing at Darien, "Yes."  
  
"Well, we have an idea. We were curious if the two of you might  
want to come out with us tonight for shakes or something. Maybe a  
little Frisbee in the park?"  
  
"Dressed like this?"  
  
"Well," Mina shrugged, "Ok, maybe not Frisbee. Unless you want  
to hit my house and we'll find you something to wear?"  
  
"I'd love to go out tonight. Darien?"  
  
He shrugged, "I'm game. Let me change and grab my keys,  
alright?"  
  
"Take your time, Darien," Mina told him with a grin as he  
disappeared. She looked about the room, "I don't normally do this,  
but since we're interrupting, do you think he'd mind if we tidy up a  
bit?"  
  
Selenity smiled, "Not at all." she helped them clean up the  
living room for the few minutes before Darien reappeared.   
  
Dressed in black jeans and a black t-shirt he looked better  
suited to a midnight heist than a late night walk. "You ladies didn't  
have to do that. Thank you, though."  
  
"No problem, Darien," Amy finished folding the afghan and placed  
it on the back of his couch, "If you're ready, let's go find Selenity  
something to wear, shall we?"  
  
An enthusiastic nod from Selenity was all the encouragement  
anyone needed as they left the apartment for the night beyond.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long, I've got a lot on my plate right now! Let me know what you think!  
  
All feedback to : Jademax@hotmail.com or simply write me a review!  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Jade_Max 


	27. To Be Or Not To Be A Princess Chapter 2...

June 2002  
  
Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, but this story is...  
  
  
Chapter 26  
  
  
"How did you ever convince me to play this?" Selenity asked as  
she dodged out of the way of a tackle.  
  
Mina went flying past her on dew damp grass, her laughter echoing  
through the park, "I don't know, but it's fun!"  
  
Selenity threw the Frisbee to Amy and then watched as Lita tried  
to tackle the blue-haired Doctor. Amy sent the Frisbee sailing over  
to Raye as Lita tackled her to the ground. Laughing, the tall young  
woman helped Amy to her feet.  
  
A sudden shriek sounded from above as Mina tried to tackle Raye,  
and everyone dove for the ground. "Mine!" a scream echoed across the  
park as Selenity was snatched from the ground in the claws of a  
powerful beast.  
  
"Selenity!" screamed Darien, running towards the thing.  
  
"Mina! Help!"  
  
Darien turned to look at the four young women, "Can you help her?   
We have to save her!"  
  
Mina stepped forward and threw something round and glittering at  
him, "No, you have to help her, it's beyond our powers to do anything  
now!"  
  
Reflexively, Darien caught the smooth crystal. It burned in his  
palm, searing skin straight through to his veins. He screamed,  
attempting to drop it, but his hand wouldn't open.  
  
"DARIEN!" Selenity screamed, seeing him collapse in a brilliant  
flash of light.  
  
Darien felt like he was floating. The pain in his hand was gone,  
soothed by a blinding white light than engulfed his body. A presence  
seemed to enter his mind, a familiar and yet alien presence that spoke  
in a whisper he couldn't quite make out. He could see things, the  
hawk thing carrying his Selenity away, the girls lined up on the side  
watching and doing nothing. Why were they just watching, they had the  
power to do something! Where did that come from and how did he know  
they could do something?  
  
Did it matter? He closed his eyes, seeing words forming and  
suddenly he knew what he had to do. His eyes flashed open and he  
pushed himself painfully to his feet. He could feel an alien presence  
in his blood, coursing through his veins, lending him power, urging  
him to use that power, to save his princess. "Say the words," it  
hissed softly, "make the merging complete, bring me home..."  
  
He shook his head to clear it and opened his mouth in a silent  
scream. A bolt of pure energy shot from his mouth and slammed into  
the hawk, driving it to the ground. Out of the corner of his eye he  
saw the girls leap impossibly high and catch Selenity before she could  
hit the ground. Swaying, he sank to his knees. He felt weak,  
drained, from the mental command he'd issued. He'd said no words, but  
he could still hear the whisper in his mind urging him to say the  
words, to bring whatever it was home. He closed his eyes.  
  
"Darien?"  
  
The voice was coming from a distance. That familiar, beloved  
voice. Selenity. He opened his eyes with difficulty, looking at her.   
She had tears in her eyes. "Amy says you have to fight, Darien. You  
have to want to live. You can't go to sleep just yet."  
  
Of course he wanted to live. Silly woman, he was just so tired.   
Tired. He opened his mouth and sucked in a deep breath, feeling the  
air revitalize him. He'd not been breathing. He breathed evenly,  
deeply, for a few moments before meeting Selenity's gaze, "Of course I  
want to live, Princess. I haven't married you yet."  
  
She laughed softly, his head in her lap, and kissed his forehead,  
"Stay with me then. What did you do?"  
  
He struggled to recall. What had he just done? "I'm not sure.   
Mina threw this crystal thing at me. That's all I remember."  
  
"What did you do to him?" she asked evenly, levelling them with  
an accusatory glare.  
  
"Nothing. The crystal did that to him, we simply provided the  
way of bringing them back together."  
  
"Crystal?"  
  
Mina motioned to Darien's left hand, which was still clenched,  
the flesh burned and blackened. Selenity lifted it by the wrist,  
looking to Amy, "Amy, is that natural?"  
  
Amy shrugged, "I don't know. That crystal is special, Selene, it  
can only be wielded and carried by someone with Lunarian blood in  
them. Darien will be fine, he's a perfect genetic match."  
  
"I'm a what?" The five looked to Darien who was quickly  
recovering his strength and was starting to lift himself up on his  
elbows. Somewhere along the line he'd fallen onto his back.   
  
"You've got Lunarian blood," Amy told him, "It's an ancient race  
of people who used to live on the moon. Their Queen was Queen  
Serenity, and she ruled the galaxy. All except Earth. It's a long  
story, but to make a long story short, you're a descendant of this  
race. The crystal hasn't killed you, as it would anyone not of that  
line. It had to draw blood first to acknowledge you. We should have  
warned you, I'm sorry."  
  
"Warned me about what? I trusted you Amy, and you threw some  
time bomb crystal at me!"  
  
"Actually I did," Mina shrugged, "I'm part Lunarian, but not  
enough that I can use the crystal."  
  
"Woah, are you telling me you actually believe this stuff about  
people living on the Moon? It's kids stories, ladies. Shouldn't you  
have grown up beyond that by now?"  
  
"Darien."  
  
He looked at Selenity and followed her gaze. His hand was  
glowing. He blinked, "What the hell?"  
  
Mina crouched next to his hand and placed her own gently overtop  
it, closing her eyes, "The crystal is trying to communicate. You have  
to transform, Darien, or else the bonding is not complete."  
  
"Bonding? Woah, transform? Who said I wanted any part of this?   
Whatever the hell this is?"  
  
Mina smiled ruefully, "We," she motioned to herself, Raye, Lita  
and Amy, "Are the Sailor Scouts. We've been placed in the future to  
find and protect our Lunarian Princess. Somehow, The Princess and her  
Terran Prince have been born into opposite bloodlines. Which makes  
you, Darien, our objective."  
  
Selenity placed her hand on his shoulder, "I was supposed to be  
their Princess. Instead, I've taken the place of the Prince.   
Apparently they each have powers to help them fight some kind of evil  
or something. Cashrawk, who grabbed me, is working for some higher  
purpose and will be back to claim me."  
  
"We need to awaken both of your powers," Amy told them softly,  
"And we have to do it soon. The world is nearing the stage where it  
must sleep for a millennium and only the crystal and its heir, you  
Darien, can bring this about."  
  
"Why me? I still don't buy it, but humor me."  
  
Amy helped Selenity and Lita get him to his feet. Somehow they  
got him over to a nearby bench and let him sit. "When I tested your  
blood, I was curious about some of the different DNA sequences and  
such I saw. On a whim I checked it with my database and I found  
this." she pulled out her pocket computer and pulled up his picture  
and DNA strand.  
  
Darien examined the picture closely, and nearly jumped off the  
bench when she called up the Lunarian DNA. "My god. Where did you  
get DNA for a race of people that's supposed to be a myth and long  
extinct?"  
  
Amy shrugged, "I was a doctor and kept very precise files. This  
computer is actually a lot older than it looks. Look closely, Darien.   
Your DNA and that of our princess are a perfect match, except for  
this, which is your gender. It was always believed that a woman had  
to be the one to wield the crystal, but your parents had no female  
heir. The task falls to the eldest, normally, but something is wrong  
with Martin's DNA. It's been... corrupted somehow. Yours has the  
same sequences that will enable you to wield the crystal. Does that  
make sense?"  
  
"You're asking me to take a lot on faith here," he told her,  
shaking his head, "I don't believe in Lunarians. I don't believe in  
myths. I can't explain this crystal thing, or the blood match, but I  
do know I don't want this job."  
  
"You don't have a choice."  
  
Everyone looked at Selenity as she stood and began to pace, "I've  
always felt there is something inside me trying to get out. Something  
beyond the pain and the anger, but because I cannot deal with Martin,  
it's blocked. That power is stuck. You have been given a gift,  
Darien. A gift to shape the world into something better than it is  
now. Can't you hear that call, the plea of the world Darien?"  
  
He shook his head, looking at her critically. "You think I  
should do this."  
  
She nodded, kneeling in front of him and grasping the hand that  
was still locked around the crystal, "It's your calling. You never  
wanted me to give up being a Princess, never wanted me to be something  
less than what I am. I only want the same for you. This feels right,  
Darien. I can't explain it, but this is a part of who you are, a  
large part that has been missing since your parents died and left you  
an orphan. Maybe this is a way to reclaim the heritage that's been  
stolen from you and become what I know you have the strength to be."  
  
He stood. "How long do I have?"  
  
"For?"  
  
He looked at Amy, "To make my decision."  
  
She motioned to his clenched hand, "As long as you need, but  
until you make your decision, one way or the other, you won't be able  
to let go of the crystal."  
  
He lifted his hand, "Because of this, do I really have a choice?"  
  
"No."  
  
"The it's decided. What do I have to say?"  
  
Mina spoke up before anyone else could, "The crystal will know  
what to do, it will speak you to, guide you. It is a source of life  
and death. Listen to it carefully, Darien."  
  
He nodded and turned his back on them, clasping his free hand  
around the clenched one and closing his eyes. He listened, hearing  
the voice whispering to him, begging him to say the words, to claim  
his heritage... to become complete again. "Lunarian Conversion!" he  
said finally, throwing his joined hands into the sky.  
  
Light flared from between the two, bathing the area in a silver  
-white light as he rose into the air. Wind whipped around him and a  
brilliant crescent moon appeared on his forehead, the golden color  
contrasting deeply with his hair. His clothes melted away, the light  
wrapping around his legs at the same time and solidifying into white,  
skintight pants with knee high black boots. It wrapped around his  
torso and solidified into a black vest that was laced halfway up his  
chest. A white cape poured from his shoulders. A belt holding  
everything in place displayed the prominent crescent moon. A cane  
appeared in his hand, a whip on his belt, the crystal topping the cane  
as he floated to the ground. As he landed a whisper thin mask  
appeared over his eyes, hiding them from view.  
  
The scouts stared, jaws on the floor, as he landed and struck a  
gentleman's pose. Selenity blinked once, twice, three times before  
she found her voice. "Wow. Darien, you look incredible!"  
  
He looked down at himself, checking the colors and fit. "Well,  
that was different."  
  
Selenity walked towards him, looking him up and down, and  
nodding, "I like it. You certainly look sharp. And a whip?"  
  
His gaze followed hers to his left hip and he shrugged, "I just  
said the words, I didn't pick the outfit."  
  
She laughed, hearing the unspoken 'If I had I wouldn't have  
chosen this!' "Relax Dare, it's fine, right girls?"  
  
They nodded, "Wow, I was not expecting that." Amy finally found  
her voice.  
  
"Me either. So is Darien our new leader?" Lita continued to gape  
as Raye spoke.  
  
Mina shrugged, "I guess so. The crystal has made its choice  
obvious. How do you feel, Darien? Or should we be calling you  
something else now?"  
  
"Lunar, I believe," he swung the cane around, "but I don't want  
to be anybody's leader."  
  
"Tough," Mina grinned, "Alright ladies, let's do it!"  
  
Selenity watched as her four friends called the names of their  
respective planets and transformed into their sailor fuku's. Darien  
chuckled, "Nice skirts."  
  
Selenity swatted him, "I can only imagine what I'll look like  
when I'm able to do something like that."  
  
Darien grabbed her and tucked her under his arm, "I bet you'd  
look absolutely adorable in one of those skirts."  
  
She elbowed him in the ribs and smiled, "Tease. So what now?   
Are you going to train him or something?"  
  
"Actually, Princess, we've got to protect you until your power  
emerge. Cashrawk is gone, Lunar didn't kill him, so he'll be back.   
The question is when."  
  
"Isn't a better question, who is he working for?"  
  
Mercury shrugged, "Both are very good questions. You have to  
deal with Martin, Selenity, and you have to do it soon."  
  
Selenity stepped away from the five figures and looked around,  
spreading her arms wide, "How? I've tried. I can't do it alone, I  
don't know where to start. I need help here guys."  
  
Venus stepped up to her and took one of her hands, "You've been  
hurt Selenity, and you're trapped by your own guilt and pain. None of  
us, no matter how much we care for you, can deal with this for you.   
You have to find a way to overcome this yourself. We'll support you,  
but we can't fight this battle for you."  
  
She pulled away from her friend. "Then protect me as you see  
fit, but none of you are to come near me, until I can deal with him on  
my own," she turned towards Darien, her eyes tortured, "That includes  
you. You're protecting me from something I need to fight, and I can't  
do that with you around. Martin is leaving in two days time, I have  
until then to face and defeat my demons."  
  
They watched her turn on one heel and walk away, her back ramrod  
straight. Lunar felt as if she's sucker punched him. She was going  
to face Martin alone. A cold feeling settled in the base of his  
stomach. She was going to face him, and he might lose her forever.   
Venus placed a hand on his arm as he started to move after his  
Princess.  
  
"Don't. She needs to do this alone. We must respect her  
wishes."  
  
He looked at her, "And if I lose her for good because of this?"  
  
"She will find a way back to you," Venus' voice was firm, "Don't  
disrespect her wishes, Lunar, no matter your personal feelings.   
Intervening now could have disastrous consequences for all of us."  
  
He took a deep breath before letting it out, his gaze going to  
where Selenity was disappearing around the corner at the gates of the  
park. "I hope you're right, Venus. I sincerely hope you're right."  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Wow, that took a long time to write! Sorry it took so long to get these chapters out... Let me  
know what you think!  
  
All feedback to : Jademax@hotmail.com or simply write me a review!  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Jade_Max 


	28. To Be Or Not To Be A Princess Chapter 2...

July 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but the story is mine.  
  
Chapter 27  
  
  
Selenity lay awake in her bed as the sun peeked over the horizon. She  
stared blankly at the ceiling, her mind turning over the events of the previous  
night, the previous day. A lot had happened and she found she was having  
trouble absorbing it all. Darien was some kind of Prince from an ancient race.   
A Lunarian. That was supposed to be her job. That was supposed to be her  
destiny. She turned on her side, her gaze catching the clock. She'd been  
awake since the night before, exhausted and drained, but couldn't sleep. Now  
it was almost 10am.  
  
A knock sounded on her door, "Miss, are you awake?"  
  
"Yes Charles." She called, pulling herself out of bed. She'd not bothered  
to change out of her borrowed clothes, and the black jeans and white t-shirt  
were wrinkled, "Is breakfast ready?"  
  
"Whenever you are, miss. Your father has asked if you have an agenda  
already planned for the day."  
  
She blinked. Her father had asked? "Did you just say that my father  
wanted to know if I have already made plans?"  
  
"Yes miss. Is something wrong?"  
  
A wide smile spread across her face. Her father was beginning to accept  
that she could do things for herself. "Nothing is wrong, Charles. I will be  
down shortly."  
  
"Very good miss."   
  
She heard his quiet footsteps disappear as she wrapped her arms around her  
middle. Unbelievable! Her father had actually asked if she was busy before  
planning her day. Her smile died as she realized what she had to do. Today,  
she had to confront her biggest fear. Not just confront it, but deal with it  
and the one person who terrified her more than anyone in all the world.   
Martin.  
  
Quickly changing into a pair of blue jeans with rhinestone studded  
pockets, a white blouse and running shoes; she twisted her hair into its  
regular style and left her room. If she had to face him she'd do it on her own  
terms. She'd pick the spot, the reason and the way. Silently she vowed not to  
give him any opportunity to do something worse to her. Determined, she went to  
find Charles and her breakfast.  
  
  
Martin tossed several pieces of clothing into his suitcase with a vicious  
snap. "How dare she," he fumed, "picking that runt of a man before me! My own  
blood stealing the woman who was supposed to be mine! I will have my revenge  
though, I will make sure she pays for this insult."  
  
He was pacing back to the closet for another set of clothes as the phone  
in his suite rang. He snatched it up, "Yes?"  
  
He heard a shaky breath on the end of the line and then, "Martin? It is  
Selenity."  
  
He nearly dropped the phone. What was she doing calling him now? "Your  
highness, what a pleasant surprise. I was not expecting a phone call from you.   
Can I do something for you?"  
  
"Actually yes. I was wondering if you could meet me in the park this  
afternoon, about 2pm, to have lunch."  
  
His eyes narrowed. What game was she playing? "Certainly Princess.   
Shall I bring anything?"  
  
"Just yourself, Martin. This will simply be the two of us."  
  
"I am looking forward to it, Selenity. I will see you at 2." He hung up  
the phone and looked at it critically. She was calling to set up a meeting  
with him. How bizarre. Martin went to his bag and quickly pulled out some  
slacks and a collared shirt. Informal, yet classy. A smile of anticipation  
crossed his lips as he began to change. He would look forward to this meeting.   
Somehow, he was going to convince the little tramp to leave his brother. One  
way or another, Endymion would not have what was supposed to have been his!  
  
  
  
Her hands were shaking as she replaced the phone in the cradle. She'd  
done it, and she'd done it without allowing her voice to shake. She swallowed,  
her mouth dry. It had been harder than she'd thought to speak with him, and  
just over the phone. For the hundredth time she questioned the wisdom in  
facing the man alone. Martin had hurt her before, stolen so much, she wasn't  
sure if her resolve would last through this meeting. She took a deep breath.   
It had to. If she crumbled she'd never be free of him, never be free to live  
her life, and would always dwell on the past, always wonder what could have  
been. Taking another deep breath she went to prepare for lunch with her  
tormentor. It was a meeting, a showdown, she couldn't loose.  
  
  
  
2pm found Selenity twisting her hands nervously in her lap, her eyes  
scanning the area around her. The field was secluded enough to give them  
privacy, but offered enough security in the way of obstacles, she was confident  
she could escape if he tried anything. Her insides were shaking, no matter  
what her calm demeanour displayed. She wasn't looking forward to this meeting.  
  
"Are you certain this is what you wish, Miss?"  
  
She glanced over her shoulder at Charles, who was in the process of  
depositing a basket with food for two in it on a table off to the side. She  
nodded, "I have to do this, Charles."  
  
"If you insist. Remember, I am here, but a yell away, if you need me."  
  
She smiled gratefully before motioning for him to disappear. Having him  
around made her feel that much more secure. She looked up to see Martin  
approaching her, a bottle of wine in one hand. Had he taken her invitation the  
wrong way? More than likely. She sighed, feeling herself tremble at the  
thought of facing him alone for part of the afternoon. She managed a weak smile  
as he placed the bottle on the table with a flourish and bowed to her, sneaking  
glances left and right, "Good afternoon, my dear, it is a lovely day for a late  
lunch in the park."  
  
She swallowed, finding her voice hard to command all of a sudden. The  
last time they'd been alone in one room, she'd screamed herself hoarse.   
"Martin." she cleared her throat, trying to get rid of the squeek, "I am glad  
you could join me on such short notice."  
  
"Anything for the heir to the throne."  
  
She cleared her throat, "Please, sit. We have a lot to discuss."  
  
"Do we?"  
  
She nodded, "I do not wish that we part on bad terms."  
  
Martin eyed her. What was she up to?  
  
Selenity quickly clarified, "You are going to be my brother in-law, it  
will create friction should we part on... less than cordial terms."  
  
"Cordial?" he scoffed. "Selenity, if you wish to be cordial, we can go a  
step beyond. I have no problem sharing you with my brother."  
  
She paled, fisting her hands together, "I have a problem with it."  
  
He waved his hand, dismissing her words, "Oh, but most women enjoy having  
someone who can give them a good time in bed. Tell me, have you slept with  
him?"  
  
"That is none of your business and I did not call-"  
  
"So you have not. I wonder how he will measure up to me." Martin  
interrupted her, as if she'd never spoken, "We have a great many lovers in our  
history, perhaps he will be one of the degenerates, one of those who doesn't  
know what he's doing..."  
  
Selenity leapt to her feet, "You're the one who doesn't know what he's  
doing!" she screamed at him.  
  
He blinked, taken by complete surprise by her sudden outburst. Her chest  
heaving, her breasts straining through her shirt, drew his attention, and he  
stared as if mesmerized. Her words registered slowly, and as they did, his  
face darkened, suffusing with blood. His hands clenched on the table as he  
stood, nearly breaking off the rim, "Say that again."  
  
She fought the urge to cower as her knees began to shake. His tone was  
threatening, his posture telling of all the hurtful things he could do to her.   
She swallowed hard, pale and shaking, but somehow found the strength, through  
clenched teeth, to ground out the words again. "You are the one who does not  
know what he is doing! You hurt me, Martin, and you enjoy it."  
  
The table between them seemed like such a small obstacle all of a sudden  
as he took a step towards her, "You have no idea what I'm capable of."  
  
"I will not run from you."  
  
His smile was pure evil, "You have and you will. Taking you is all the  
sweeter when you fight."  
  
She almost lost her nerve, every fiber of her being urging her to run, to  
get away. She'd stepped into the pool of sharks willingly to face down the  
man-eater and she was losing. Her resolve hardened. She couldn't lose. Her  
future, earth's very future, might depend on it. "You will not be taking me in  
any sense of the word, no matter the ugly connotations you add to it." her tone  
was hard, but inside she was shaking, "I will no longer run from you."  
  
His hand jerked across the table and smacked her, "Mouthy woman, you  
should be taught a lesson."  
  
Selenity fell to the ground, her hair falling about her, semi-covering her  
face. Eyes blazing with outrage, she glared at him. Anger felt good, giving  
her strength, nerve. It allowed her to speak without shaking. "I am  
outspoken, yes, but your lessons only serve to harm my body." she forced  
herself to her feet and looked at him defiantly, fighting the fear that  
continued, ever so softly, to slither down her spine. "This is the last time I  
allow you to hurt me, Martin."  
  
He stepped towards her, eyes widening when she stood her ground, her hands  
clenched at her sides, her color white enough to be parchment. "You have grown  
a spine, Selenity, I shall enjoy tearing it from your back. Have I told you  
how much I like your body, your highness." he stepped closer, seeing her  
tremble, her jaw clenching against the fear and anger he saw in her eyes, "I  
love being cradled in your unwilling body, love knowing you can do nothing to  
stop me. Shall I demonstrate again? Scream for me, Princess, there's no one  
here to help you."  
  
Her smile was tight, "You always took, Martin." her voice belied her  
seemingly calm exterior, cracking and squeaking as she spoke, "I will never be  
yours again. You will not touch me again, or so help me, I will see you behind  
bars."  
  
"What of your precious contract, Princess?" he took another step towards  
her, smiling evilly, "Your father agreed this would never become public. It  
would shame both houses. Yours in particular and then you would have to marry  
me."  
  
She involuntarily took a step away from him, her knees shaking. She  
needed to run, to get away from him, get away from the threat, but something  
inside her forced her to stay, some inner strength that told her she needed to  
do this, needed to face him. "Not you. Just someone of your bloodline." she  
cleared her throat, "I will not let you hurt another woman, Martin. This ends  
now."  
  
He grabbed her shoulders, squeezing tightly, his face coming in close to  
hers, "This ends when I say it does, Princess. You may be Royalty, but you are  
mine." one of his hands slid down her shoulder towards her breast and she  
punched it away. It came back quickly, grabbing her through her shirt with a  
vicious twist, making her eyes tear up, "You cannot stop me, highness, scream  
for me, just once more."  
  
"Freeze!"  
  
They both froze, Selenity's gaze traveling beyond Martin and then around.   
Royal Guardsman surrounded them both. She looked up at Martin and twisted two  
of his fingers, making him release his grip, "I will not have to. Your own  
testimony is your worst enemy. You will live the rest of your life on a desert  
island and hereby forfeit any and all properties and monetary assets you may  
have." her smile was pure pleasure as she took a few steps back and took a deep  
breath, "Good bye, Martin. Take him away."  
  
The dozen guard quickly converged on the man as he tried to escape,  
cutting off his every route, until he was ringed by them and they forced him to  
the ground. Between the twelve, they subdued him and carted him away, having  
the decency to gag him before walking him through the park, handcuffed.  
  
Selenity sank to the ground shaking, tears flooding her eyes and spilling  
down her cheeks. She sobbed as she sat, her arms wrapped around her own waist,  
squeezing tightly. Martin was finished, going to where he deserved and she was  
finally free. She'd dealt with him, faced her fear and stood her ground.   
Weeping with relief, she curled up on the ground. When Charles found her  
minutes later, she'd cried herself to sleep.  
  
  
Author's Note: End of chapter 27 *wipes her forehead* wow, that took a long  
time to work through... let me know what you think... Write a review or simply  
e-mail me at: Jademax@hotmail.com  
  
I'll get back to you asap! Thanks for reading!  
  
Jade_Max 


	29. To Be Or Not To Be A Princess Chapter 2...

July 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just borrowing them.   
The story, however, is mine.  
  
  
Chapter 28  
  
  
  
Selene awoke in her room several hours later, the sun  
was starting to set, turning the clouds various shades of  
purples and blues. Raising one hand to her forehead, she  
felt her aching face. Martin had hit her. Again. She  
shuddered. He was where he could no longer touch her,  
hopefully for as long as she, and he, would live.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
She blinked, glancing at the sound of the voice. "Daddy?"  
  
Francis was seated next to her bed, slouched, very  
uncharacteristically, in a chair built for someone half his  
size. He sat forward and grasped her hand from the bed where  
it lay. Gently running his thumb over her knuckles he  
searched her face. "How are you feeling?" he asked again, his  
voice softly concerned.  
  
She gently pulled her hand from his and pushed herself to  
her elbows. Her face felt sore, tender from where she'd been  
struck, but a strange sense of accomplishment filled her heart.   
She managed a smile for her father, "Strangely good," she  
admitted. "Did Charles bring me home?"  
  
He nodded, "After they took Martin away, the guards  
returned and helped Charles bring you back. I am so very proud  
of you, Selenity."   
  
"For what?"  
  
He reached up and gently stroked her face in a rare  
gesture of affection, "I am so proud you found the strength to  
deal with him on your own. My brave little girl."  
  
She smiled and sat up, feeling sore in several places.   
With a grimace she rubbed the back of her neck before meeting  
his gaze, "I had to do it, daddy. I am not brave, or strong,"  
she took a deep breath and brought her knees to her chest,  
wrapping her arms around them, "I was terrified he would do  
something else to me."  
  
Francis watched as she took in a slow, shuddering breath  
and then let it out. "Courage is defined as many things,  
Selenity. Facing your fears is one of them. You found the  
strength, and the courage, to stand up to your greatest fear."  
He stood, placing a gentle hand on her head before slowly  
leaning down to kiss her forehead, "For that alone, for not  
allowing that fear to dominate your life, I am so very proud of  
you. Doctor Mizuno is downstairs waiting to check on you, I  
will send her up."  
  
Selenity watched, stunned into silence by his words, as he  
left. She blinked as the door closed behind her. She'd never  
been close to her father, never expected more than a few polite  
words from him, but his speech about her courage was something  
she couldn't deny. He loved her. Those words, filled with  
absolute certainty and love, could leave her no doubt. A  
brilliant smile lit her face as she buried her face in her  
knees. The smile hurt her cheek but she didn't care. Her  
father loved her, for who she was, and that above anything else  
was worth facing Martin over.  
  
She looked up at the knock on her door, and smiled at Amy  
as she stepped through. Amy nodded to her, stepping quickly to  
her bedside, "Well, how do you feel today, Selenity?"  
  
"Better. Sore, but much better."  
  
Amy nodded and placed her doctor's bag on the chair  
Francis had so recently vacated. "How's the face? I hear  
Martin got you good."  
  
Selenity trembled, nodding, as she raised a hand to gently  
cover her bruised cheek, "He did. He was going to do more..."   
  
Amy raised a hand and cut her off, "It's enough. You  
don't have to go into detail. Did he bruise you anywhere  
else?"  
  
Selenity placed her hand on her breast, feeling her cheeks  
burn, "I think he may have left a hand print."  
  
Amy nodded, motioning for Selenity to lie back, "Relax,  
I'm just going to examine you to make sure you're healing  
properly, alright?"  
  
She nodded, doing as told, but feeling apprehensive.   
After being at the mercy of someone larger and more aggressive  
than she, she wasn't looking forward to submitting to anything,  
or anyone, any time soon. Amy pulled her computer from her  
pocket after opening her doctor's bag and held it up in front  
of Selenity. "Relax," she ordered with a reassuring smile.  
  
Selenity took a deep breath and tried to do as instructed  
as the small computer took her vitals. She saw Amy nod a  
couple of times and then frown, typing a couple of things on  
her keyboard, before sighing, "You're still scarred."  
  
Selenity jerked. "What? I thought you said dealing with  
Martin would be enough!"  
  
Amy shook her head, her forehead scrunched in confusion,  
"I don't understand, Selenity, it should have been enough.   
Your breast is healing, as well as your face, and you won't  
have any lasting effect, but the bite marks, the scars... I  
don't understand. A few of them are healing but most aren't."  
  
Selenity closed her eyes, "Dealing with Martin isn't  
enough." Her head crept up and covered the scar under her  
breast, "I received them during his attacks," she swallowed  
hard before continuing, "I haven't dealt with the other fear  
that stems from those yet."  
  
Amy sank down to the bed next to her and sighed, "It's  
possible. Your fear of being intimate with someone could be  
holding back the powers you're seeking to unlock."  
  
Selenity pushed herself to her feet and slid off the bed,  
beginning to pace, "You said dealing with Martin would be  
enough, that dealing with my fear of him would heal me and cut  
free the powers within!" she spun on her friend, feeling  
frustrated, "Why, now, do you tell me I have to go and... sleep  
with someone! Darien won't do it."  
  
Amy raised an eyebrow, "Not even to save you from  
yourself?"  
  
She swallowed hard, wrapping her arms about her waist,  
"This is getting worse, Amy. What if I cannot?"  
  
Amy stood and gently pulled her friend back to the bed,  
pushing her down until she was seated, "Selenity, listen to me.   
Sleeping with Darien may not be the issue. I think the issue  
might be trust. You tense every time someone gets near, you  
can't let go even among friends. I've noticed your postures.   
You have to consciously let yourself relax with us, with him.   
I'm not asking for a miracle, but being able to allow someone  
to touch you as a lover requires a great deal of trust. Your  
ability to see someone touching you that way has been warped  
and broken. Perhaps that's all that's required."  
  
Selenity bowed her head, "Maybe you should find some other  
way of getting this power out of me. I cannot do it, Amy. I  
cannot simply accept what has happened to be and allow  
something similar to happen. I do not know what it is supposed  
to be like. Oh, I have read my share of romances, but..."  
  
Amy gently squeezed her shoulder before closing her  
computer and doctor's bag, "You'll find a way Selene. If for  
no other reason than to prove you can."  
  
Selenity lay back down, tears flooding her eyes. She'd  
dealt with Martin, only to be told it wasn't enough. She  
rolled onto her side and curled up into a ball. It was never  
enough; nothing was ever enough. In the morning she would  
decide what she would have to do. For now, she was exhausted,  
mentally, physically, emotionally and spiritually. When she'd  
taken the time to heal, she'd deal with this new, and  
frightening puzzle. By then, she might have an answer to her  
problems. Closing her eyes, she willed herself to clear her  
mind and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
Darien was unlocking the door to his apartment when the  
phone inside rang. Snapping the locks open quickly he bolted  
for the phone, the door slamming behind him as he snatched it  
from the cradle, "Darien."  
  
"Darien, it's Amy."  
  
He tossed his keys on the table and walked back to the  
door to lock it as he spoke, "Oh, hi Amy. What can I do for  
you?"  
  
He heard her hesitate, "We have something of a problem on  
our hands."  
  
"Oh?" he wanted no part of this. Royalty or not, he  
didn't want to be saving the world in some pansy outfit. He  
simply wanted to be himself. Walking around, he was only  
giving her half an ear as he pulled off his coat.  
  
"Have you spoken to Selenity?"  
  
He froze in the act of pulling his shoes off. "No. Is  
she alright?"  
  
"I don't think so. She dealt with Martin, which is good  
news, but it's not enough to unlock her powers."  
  
He slipped his shoes off and slipped his feet into his  
slippers, "I thought you said it would be."  
  
"It should have been," Amy sighed, "She's got more issues  
than just who inflicted her injuries, Darien."  
  
Darien nearly fell over as what she was implying hit him.   
Selenity had been brutally violated. She didn't trust anyone,  
not even him, to do anything even remotely similar to her  
again. "I won't sleep with her."  
  
Amy laughed, "Coming from her fiancée, that's priceless.   
You may not have to. She doesn't trust anyone enough to become  
intimate with them. So far you're as close as she's come.   
Getting her to trust you implicitly, to know, even  
subconsciously, that you'd never do her harm in any way, may be  
enough."  
  
"How much time do we have for this, Amy? Until your so  
called world sleeping prophecy."  
  
"I don't know. A decade. Give or take a few years."  
  
"You're a load of help. Alright, I'll see what I can do  
to help. Do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"If you see Selene again, ask her to call me?"  
  
"No problem. Talk to you later, Darien."  
  
He hung up the phone and stared at it for a few moments.   
Amy never ceased to amaze him. Shaking his head, he walked  
towards his bedroom to find his cat. Luna always helped put  
things into perspective.  
  
  
Lita, Raye and Mina watched the rain begin to fall from  
inside their favorite hang out at the Crown Arcade. Lita  
smiled, "Ah. Rain. Nothing like a good storm to wash the  
world clean."  
  
Raye snorted, "You'd think after all these years you'd  
have dropped that. So why'd you close up shop early today?   
Something going to happen tonight?"  
  
Lita shook her head, "Slow night. Besides, all work and  
no play, at two jobs no less, makes Lita an irritable bitch."  
  
Mina laughed as Lita finished the sentence, "You mean  
you've a different side?" She shrieked and dodged out of the  
way of the swat Lita would have given her, "I'm kidding! I'm  
kidding! Where's Amy, isn't she the one who insisted we meet  
tonight?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did insist." The three turned  
to look at their fourth senshi, becoming serious when they saw  
her dark expression, "We have a problem, and we need to know  
how to fix it. Fast."  
  
They were quiet as Amy slipped into the booth beside Mina  
after removing her wet jacket and shaking out her hair, "Selene  
can't unlock her powers."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Shhhh!" Amy hissed, looking about, "We should have met at  
the temple."  
  
Raye made a face, "It's raining, do you really want to  
lock ourselves down there? You know it gets muggy and damp."  
  
"Yes, but we can talk more freely there." Amy shook her  
head, "That's beside the point. Selenity needs to get to those  
powers, and more importantly learn how to use them, as does  
Darien, and we're running out of time. I think we've got a few  
years yet, but I haven't run the numbers lately. With the moon  
shifting out of phase, it could be sooner than I anticipated."  
  
Raye blinked, "Meaning what?"  
  
Amy glanced around before leaning forward and speaking in  
an even quieter voice, "Meaning the end of the world. If the  
world doesn't sleep to be reawakened, war is going to tear it  
apart. We need this to bring peace and chaos back into  
balance. Cashrawk has to be stopped. If he continues  
unchecked he'll be robbing most of the powers from the earth.   
We need to know who he's working for. Any leads, Lita?"  
  
The brunette shook her head, "Not a thing. You'd think  
after this long we'd have a lead on who keeps sending those  
things, Cashrawk is especially nasty. I wish I had better  
news, Amy."  
  
"Well, I found this," Mina slid a torn piece of paper onto  
the table, "I think Martin may be our link."  
  
They stared at her, "Martin?" Raye looked sceptical, "I  
don't get that kind of vibe off him. Creepy and evil, yes, but  
a mastermind able to hide from us for this long?"  
  
"He's got the ambition," Amy pointed out, "He is  
determined to have Selenity as his wife."  
  
Lita shook her head, "I don't buy it. It's too perfect,  
too predictable. I mean, why would Martin, the obvious bad guy  
here, make it that easy for us to find him?"  
  
"Because we're not looking for the obvious, Lita," Amy  
rubbed her forehead, "this paper is part of Martin's accounting  
figures. Either he, or someone with access to his accounts is  
funding something huge. The sum isn't enough to draw attention  
to it, since it's all drawn from interest, but there's  
something bigger going on here. Where did you get this, Mina?"  
  
Mina blushed, "I snuck into his room while he was out to  
lunch with Selene. I found a file folder at the bottom of his  
bag in a hidden compartment. Whoever is funding this  
operation," she glanced about before pulling a small disk from  
her pocket, "is doing it with his knowledge. Scan this Amy,  
let me know what's on it."  
  
Amy took the disk and slid it into the side of her pocket  
computer. She let out a low whistle as file names began racing  
across her screen. "If Selenity had had this before she went  
to lunch with Martin, she could have made his humiliation and  
arrest public." She turned the computer. Most of the disk  
comprised of journal entries. She pointed to one of the dates,  
"I've spoken to Selenity at length and that's the date of his  
first attack on her. See the name of the file?   
'Firsttime.txt'... what twisted individual leaves obvious clues  
like that?"   
  
She opened the file, after hacking the two passwords that  
protected it, and skimmed through the contents, her face going  
pale as she read. She quickly shut it off and slapped her  
computer closed, "Don't read those. That's one twisted man."  
  
Raye eyed the blue haired woman, "I take it that's not  
poetry?"  
  
Amy's face had a decidedly green tinge to it. "Ever have  
the urge to read a graphic sexual novel, Raye? Maybe a medical  
text book on organs and how to remove them?"  
  
"Can't say I have."  
  
"A graphic novel is tame compared to this. This... is the  
twisted writing of a psychopath. He's proud of what he did to  
her, and that, more than anything, disturbs me," she shuddered,  
"This man is the kind you expect to have snuff films hidden  
somewhere. If he is our mastermind, I would expect something  
more brutal of him."  
  
"Ok, so we rule Martin out. That puts us back at square  
one," Mina flopped back in her chair as Amy pocketed the note,  
"We need to get Darien involved with this, he might have a  
angle we don't."  
  
"As much as I hate to agree, you're right." Lita shook her  
head, "He won't like it though, he doesn't want any part of  
this."  
  
Amy smiled grimly, "We have to make him understand what  
we're doing, ladies, the fate of our planet may depend on him  
believing in himself, his powers and his past. Regardless of  
their souls being in opposite bodies, our Prince and Princess  
must regain their powers and their memories before the planets  
are in position. If they don't, chaos will reign and, powerful  
as we are, we'll be powerless to stop it."  
  
Their faces were grim as they rose from the table and  
exited the arcade, heading towards Darien's apartment. Their  
leader would just have to accept the fact that he was part of  
their group. Willing or not, they needed him, and fast.   
  
  
  
Darien paced back and forth, Luna slung across his  
shoulder, as he gently stroked her. The four senshi, the  
guardians of the Lunar heir, sat on his couch, eyeing him.   
"Why ask me? You have all the information, the sources. You  
don't need me to help with a mundane investigation."  
  
"We've tried everything," Mina watched as he continued to  
pet the docile cat, "we've been searching for Cashrawk's  
master, if you will, for the better part of 3 years. Cashrawk  
leaves no clues, no trail, and, frankly, we're almost out of  
time. Selenity's powers have to be unleashed and merged with  
your own before too long. If that doesn't happen, the world is  
doomed."  
  
"What makes you think I can find this Cashrawk?"  
  
Mina shrugged, "Your charming wit? You have the crystal,  
the most powerful object in the entire universe and Queen  
Serenity never found all of its powers. Open yourself up to  
it; let it guide you. The crystal itself might be our only  
chance at finding that thing and its master."  
  
Darien pulled the crystal from his pocket, ignoring the  
startled expressions on their faces. They'd not expected him  
to keep it so close. Good. "How do I go about communicating  
with the crystal? I mean, it's not living, or sentient, how  
can it communicate?"  
  
"It can't," Amy smiled, "but it can and will respond to  
your inquires with an honest answer. The crystal is more like  
a super computer, a brain if you will, that can harness energy  
and release it at the command of a single person. You. The  
crystal is attuned to you and will follow your every whim. Its  
price isn't cheap; it will drain you every time you use it for  
an attack. Try it, see if you can get a fix on our  
adversaries."  
  
"Are you sure you can't find it on your own?"  
  
Mina nodded, "Raye tried using the sacred fire. We had no  
luck. Lita and I tried to track Cashrawk, but he escaped. Amy  
even tried a homing device but it was destroyed when the beast  
noticed it. We need a break in this, and you may be the only  
way to get that."  
  
He grimaced, "If this thing can find Cashrawk, is there  
anyway it can help Selenity with her problems?"  
  
Amy shook her head, "It can heal, yes, but only the body.   
The mind must be healed in its own time or we learn nothing.   
Sorry, Darien. Apocalypse or not, the crystal can't help you  
with her."  
  
"It was worth a shot. Alright, here goes." He stretched  
his arms out and clasped the crystal between them, closing his  
eyes. Focusing on the gem in his hands, he felt it grow warm,  
but not uncomfortably so. The voice was back in his mind,  
speaking to him, leading him on as he searched for the lair of  
Cashrawk, for the creature's master.  
  
Images began to flash through his mind, images of people  
and places that were familiar, some not so, flashing by in a  
collage of colors. Sights, sounds, and scents bombarded him,  
making his head spin. Without thinking, he pulled back from  
the crystal and his eyes flew open, "What was that?"  
  
They were silent as Darien gasped for breath, slowly  
regaining his focus. He looked up from where he'd fallen to  
his knees, the crystal firmly clasped in both hands. Amy spoke  
up first, "What did you see?"  
  
Darien looked at her, blinking so that he could focus, and  
shuddered, "People, places. Lots of things that are familiar  
and yet... not. Should they make some kind of sense?"  
  
Amy crouched next to him, "If you've seen something  
familiar, or someone, can you tell us where? We need to find  
Cashrawk, Darien. As long as he's out there and Selenity is  
unable to access her powers, she's vulnerable. Did you see  
anything that could help?"  
  
He shook his head, "No. I could smell popcorn, but other  
than that, nothing. Nothing that made sense anyway."  
  
Amy sighed, "Popcorn? Alright, that's a start. I'm sorry  
we're pushing you so fast, you and the crystal are still  
getting accustomed to each other."  
  
He shrugged, "It's for Selene, Amy, do you honestly think  
I mind?"  
  
Her smile was wry, "Of course not."  
  
With a nod, he sank back only the floor, sitting cross  
legged, and looked at each of them, "Will this creature really  
come for Selene?"  
  
They nodded, Raye's eyes narrowing, "Very soon, Darien.   
Selenity has a well of untapped, pure power that can be  
accessed by two means. One is the way we've been trying... the  
other involves killing her."  
  
His eyes widened, "Killing her?"  
  
Raye nodded, "Cashrawk has access to a certain power in  
his domain that will allow him to strike her, and feed off her  
powers. By feeding these powers to its young, the beasts will  
gain more abilities. Cashrawk slept for thousands of years and  
now, when the timing is crucial, has awakened to try and stop  
the world from mimicking his slumber. If he succeeds, the  
world will be destroyed, he'll have gained the powers of the  
earth and we'll be powerless to stop him."  
  
"Are you telling me this thing is like some kind of  
Vampire?"  
  
"Well, not exactly." Amy glared at Raye, telling her  
silently to shut up, "See, Cashrawk is from an ancient species  
that feeds off nobles with power. He's a lot older than you or  
I and has powers we can't even begin to think of. It's last  
kill was one of Selenity's friends about two thousand years  
back. A young man who'd been granted the powers of the  
earth," she looked at him pointedly, "his fiancée was  
devastated when she couldn't save him."  
  
"Serenity and Endymion?"  
  
"Yes. Endymion's wounds looked to have been caused by  
some kind of piercing weapon that had been poisoned. Cashrawk  
hit him with both claws, impaled him, and then let him drop  
when the Prince's bodyguards attacked it. Unfortunately, he  
died in Serenity's arms and she took her own life shortly  
thereafter. She couldn't live without him. Cashrawk never got  
the rest of the energy from the prince, since he died where the  
beast couldn't reach him. The theory is that the Princess  
restored both of their energies as she died, leaving them whole  
as the Queen sent them both to the future. It explains why the  
two of you are so drawn to each other. You are two halves of  
the whole."  
  
"You're telling me this thing killed me in another life as  
the Prince of the Earth?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But since I've been reincarnated to the Lunarian part of  
the bloodline, I have no memories of this event?"  
  
Amy chuckled, "You might have the Princess's memories and  
she will have yours. I find that rather amusing since you'll  
have recollections of things you never did."  
  
Darien's face betrayed his confusion and the other  
laughed, releasing the tension. Amy shook her head, "Another  
thing I should probably mention is that Cashrawk might be  
immune to certain attacks by the crystal. Having taken a piece  
of Endymion's energy, the energy of the person the Princess was  
closest to, may have given it him a natural immunity. Or a  
partial immunity."  
  
"How? The Prince wasn't in contact with the crystal, was  
he?"  
  
Amy shrugged, "I honestly don't remember if he was or  
wasn't. Darien doesn't have memories of his former life, and  
neither does Selene. Not yet anyway. There is the possibility  
so we have to be ready for it. We do know he'll be partially  
or completely immune to some of Selene's powers once they're  
unlocked. If she ever unlocks them."  
  
"Not if, when," Raye put a hand on Amy's shoulder and  
squeezed, "She will. She just need more time to deal with the  
scars from this last year. They may be fresh wounds but  
they're deep, Amy, you know that. My only question is will she  
be ready for the burden when it finally comes."  
  
Amy shrugged, "She's been a Princess her entire life, I  
don't think this duty will really send her off. Darien has the  
worst part of the deal anyway. He's Lunar, the one wielding  
the powers she should have had, and he'll play a larger part in  
the fight than she will. Selenity is technically his  
protector."  
  
The others blinked before Darien started to chuckle, "I  
take it the Terran line was the Lunarian protectors?"  
  
"Not exactly. Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion  
entered into that kind of an arrangement when it was discovered  
how close they really were. Prince Endymion was her protector.   
So if we look at bloodlines, she's your protector."  
  
Darien pictures his Princess in his mind and smiled,  
"She'll enjoy that I think. For once she won't be the one  
being protected and she can protect herself and those she loves  
at the same time."  
  
He got a nod of accent from each of the girls before  
turning his gaze back on the crystal. "Check out your so  
-called popcorn lead, Amy. I'm going to see if I can get  
anything more out of this thing."  
  
"Be careful," was all she said as she and the others  
quietly left the apartment. Behind them, Darien's eyes slid  
closed, not feeling the glowing red eyes that watched him from  
the bottom corner of the doorway. Silently, as he slid into a  
trance of sorts, the red eyes closed. She would wait. The  
time wasn't right, and she would do that which she'd been  
charged to do. She would continue to watch over the heir to  
the throne.  
  
  
  
Selenity sat at the kitchen table, a book in hand. Martin  
was gone, delt with, now in seclusion on one of the islands her  
mother had spent her final days. Without any kind of comforts,  
she smiled a grim smile, he'd have to make do as a native, and  
that alone made it worth sending him. She closed her book.   
Martin was the least of her problems now. She sighed. How  
could she unlock powers she couldn't even understand? Not to  
mention how could she unlock them if what she needed to do  
involved Darien and he was reluctant to help?  
  
She sighed. What a dilemma. On one hand she could  
continue as she was going and try to work over her fears by  
herself, which would of course get her nowhere. Or she could  
try to build a future with Darien by learning to trust him  
implicitly. Of course, she felt she trusted him completely,  
but a part of her knew she didn't. A part of her would always  
be terrified of that monster lurking in the darkness. Darien  
could banish that with his presence; at least, she thought he  
could, seeing as how she could sleep next to him with no  
problem. She frowned. If she could sleep next to him, wrapped  
in his arms, what was the problem? Was it conscious or  
unconscious? Did it have to be unconscious?  
  
What a mess. Closing her book, she stood and left what  
was left of her supper on the table. For once she was glad  
someone else cleaned up after her. Walking from the kitchen,  
she went into the front hallway and looked around. Charles was  
off somewhere doing something for her father, at least she  
assumed he was. Just another sign her father was learning to  
trust her; Charles was no longer her 24/7 chaperone. At least,  
in theory that's the way it was supposed to work. Slipping her  
slippers off she grabbed a pair of new sneakers off the rack by  
the door. Quickly tying them up, she left the house.   
  
Night was falling as she slipped out the front gate, and  
looked around. The swarm of reporters seemed to have  
disappeared during her time spent in the city, having found  
either better subjects to annoy or been threatened by her  
father. The thought made her smile. She was beginning to get  
used to not having the pests around. Walking away from the  
house that was not yet a home, she made her way towards the  
center of the city, where the park she'd had lunch with Martin  
was. Part of her knew that if she wanted to start her journey  
towards being free of the rest of her fears, visiting the  
places she'd been subjected to them was a start.  
  
She still slept in her room, and had managed to shut the  
fear down since Martin had been removed from her house. Her  
room in her Father's palace was the same, she had no choice but  
to sleep within and so, due to necessity, had fought her fears.   
She took a deep breath. There were several other rooms she  
couldn't avoid and ones where she'd been taken advantage of, or  
almost, and she'd faced her fears in those. Stepping into the  
park, she looked around, sliding her hands into the pockets of  
her jeans. Her hair was wrapped around her head in a series of  
braids. Without her distinctive hairstyle, she could avoid  
notice more easily, but eventually she'd be recognized. A part  
of her didn't mind anymore.  
  
She made her way through the park, passing the rose  
gardens, the lake, and eventually made her way to the secluded  
spot where she'd had lunch with Martin. She ducked beneath a  
tree and stopped before entering the clearing. It was very  
secluded, if there was anyone else there, she didn't want to  
disturb them. Peeking through the branches she froze.   
  
Charles was standing in the middle of the clearing.   
  
She frowned. Wasn't he supposed to be running errands for  
her father, what was he doing here? She opened her mouth to  
call to him, figuring he had an explanation, but the words died  
unspoken on her tongue as a shadow fell on the clearing, the  
sound of huge wings beating. She shook her head in denial as a  
familiar creature descended from the sky and landed across the  
clearing from her guardian. "No." she mouthed, feeling as if a  
vice had grabbed her heart. Her protector, her only friend for  
so many years, couldn't be affiliated with this creature?  
  
She inched forward, but couldn't hear the low words they  
exchanged. Charles threw something at the creature, and then  
turned and walked away. Cashrawk took wing and disappeared  
into the darkening sky, leaving Selenity to wonder what Charles  
had given him. Sucking in a sharp breath she fled from the  
clearing and ran towards Darien's apartment. She had to tell  
him what she'd seen. He and the senshi were in danger.  
  
  
  
Darien opened the door to Selenity, feeling apprehensive.   
He'd spent the last couple of hours trying to get some answers  
from the crystal, to no avail. He couldn't help but smile as  
he saw her, though. His smile died, seeing the look in her  
eyes. "Selene?"  
  
She launched herself at him, burring her face in his  
shirt, "Darien, oh Darien, I did not know who else I could go  
to!"  
  
He reached around her and shut the door before enfolding  
her in his arms. "What's the matter, Princess?"  
  
She didn't say anything for a long while, simply shivered  
in his arms, unable to speak. He led her to the couch and had  
her sit, grabbing the blanket off the back and wrapping it  
around her, "Selene?"  
  
She looked up into his concerned gaze, tears in her eyes,  
but shook her head. Her throat was closed, and she couldn't  
seem to find her voice after that first statement. He pulled  
away, and she reluctantly let him go, as he went into the  
kitchen and started to boil a kettle of water. Selenity  
wrapped her arms around herself and hunched into the blanket.   
Darien returned a few minutes later with a glass of tea in hand  
and slid it onto the table.   
  
She managed a faint, grateful smile for him as she took a  
sip. They were silent for a few minutes, Darien simply looking  
at her as he sat down next to her. They didn't touch, and  
Selenity simply huddled in her blanket sipping her tea.   
Tension began to build and Darien shifted in his seat. He was  
mentally exhausted and what she'd come to tell him would no  
doubt tax him further.  
  
Just when he thought he'd have to open the discussion, she  
spoke up, her voice hoarse. "Charles is behind it."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
Her bleak gaze met his, "Charles is behind the flying  
creature. Cashrawk."  
  
Had Darien been standing she could have knocked him over  
with a feather after her announcement. "Charles? Your  
bodyguard Charles?"  
  
She nodded, "I saw him speaking with the creature tonight.   
They seemed to be on good terms,"  
  
Darien slid close to her and wrapped an arm around her  
shoulders. A tear slipped from her eye, but she made no move  
to brush it away. "Are you sure it wasn't just a chance  
meeting?"  
  
She nodded again, placing the cup back on the coffee  
table, "He was waiting in a secluded spot and looking at the  
sky. He knew Cashrawk was coming. How could he do this to  
me?"  
  
Darien was silent, unable to offer any words of comfort  
for this betrayal.  
  
She slammed her hands down on her thighs, grasping them  
viciously, "He's sold me out to the evil of the world, probably  
knowing exactly who and what I am, and what I can accomplish,  
and he's done it willingly. He's betrayed me to the point I  
don't even feel right now, it's just one big ache." She looked  
at him, her emotions written on her face. "How can I trust him  
now, knowing he's working for his own gain?"  
  
"Do you know that for sure, Selenity? Could you hear what  
they discussed?"  
  
She shook her head, "No, but he gave Cashrawk something,  
something I can only assume will lead it to me."  
  
Darien gently stroked her cheek, "You've known him your  
entire life Selene. Shouldn't you give him the benefit of the  
doubt, regardless of how incriminating the evidence may seem?   
Innocent until proven guilty, remember?"  
  
She closed her eyes, "Even if the evidence is damming?"  
  
"Let's try this another way. You trust me?"  
  
She looked at him, nodding, "Of course."  
  
"If you saw me talking with Martin, and you couldn't hear  
the conversation, or see what item I gave him, would you assume  
I was selling you out?"  
  
She frowned. "No, you hate Martin."  
  
"Exactly. Couldn't it be possible that Charles was  
meeting with Cashrawk in an attempt to bribe him to stay away  
from you?"  
  
Selenity was thoughtful for a few moments and then nodded  
once, "I conceded, it is possible."  
  
Darien hugged her, "Don't jump to conclusions, Selenity,  
not until you have all the evidence. Did you think about  
asking him?"  
  
She nodded, "But how do I go about doing that? I can't  
just walk up to him and say, 'Charles, what were you doing at  
dusk talking with a creature who has sworn to get me?' I mean,  
he probably won't even give me an answer. Charles is a very  
private person, having to admit I stumbled upon him, even  
accidentally, will seem like I was following him."  
  
"That'll be a switch. For once you're not the one being  
followed."  
  
Her smile was wan, "That's little consolation, but you're  
right." She sighed, "Come with me to confront him?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "Don't you think that would be  
suspicious? Asking him about a creature you're not supposed to  
know about, and I am obviously not supposed to know about, to  
see if he's affiliated? Selenity, I don't think both of us  
should go, simply because if we do, it will give him two  
targets should he actually be affiliated with Cashrawk."  
  
She grimaced, "You're telling me I have to do this alone."  
  
"I don't want to let you do this alone, but by telling  
Charles we both know about Cashrawk, we allow him to make the  
assumption that we're both targets. That'll raise more  
questions than I'm willing to answer considering I'm not well  
informed on my heritage. The fewer people who know the  
better."  
  
"You're right, I may not like it but you're right." She  
rubbed her forehead, "Can I do it tomorrow? I've had one too  
many confrontations today."  
  
He leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead, "That's  
up to you."  
  
She met his gaze, searching his eyes, "I do not wish to  
return to that house tonight. May I stay with you?"  
  
She saw him hesitate, weighing the consequences in his  
mind. She bit her lip, "I know you think I want to stay with  
you to try and get rid of my fears." She swallowed, her mouth  
dry, "That is part of it, I admit, but I trust you, Darien. I  
trust you more than I trust anyone right now. Please, I will  
sleep on the couch if you want me too."  
  
His smile was faint as he shook his head, "I appreciate  
it, but that won't be necessary. I have a guest room,  
remember?"  
  
She blushed. "I forgot. It will be alright then?"  
  
He nodded, pushing himself to his feet, "I'll just go make  
sure it's in order for you. Luna's in my room if you want to  
go say hi to her."  
  
Selenity nodded and followed him back, going into his room  
as he opened the door to the guest room, stepped in, and began  
stripping the sheets from the bed. She closed the door behind  
her, looking about the room. It was dark, mostly done in  
darker colors and held a familiar feeling she couldn't shake.   
She felt like she belonged in this room.   
  
Luna meowed from her position on the end of the bed, her  
red eyes opening and looking at her visitor. She stretched,  
her mouth opening in a wide yawn, before she walked slowly to  
the edge of the bed. Selenity met her there, and scooped the  
black cat up in her arms, "Hello Luna, how are you today?"  
  
Luna licked the back of her fingers, purring contentedly  
when Selenity began scratching her behind the ears. Selenity  
placed a gentle kiss on the top of the black cat's head and sat  
on the edge of Darien's bed. "What am I going to do, Luna?   
What if Charles is doing what I'm afraid he's doing? If he's  
betrayed me, will I ever be able to unleash my powers or am I  
doomed to constant failure?"  
  
Luna licked her hand again, nudging it gently, but her  
purring had stopped. Selenity placed the cat back on the bed  
and simply watched as Luna sat on her hind legs, and intently  
looked back at her. "I wish I knew what you were thinking,  
Luna, you'd be a great advisor, knowing the things you must  
have seen or heard in your life."  
  
"And in the last."  
  
She blinked in disbelief. Had Luna, Darien's cat, just  
spoken? "Pardon?"  
  
Luna delicately licked her paw before raising her red eyes  
to meet Selenity's blue ones, "I have memories of my past life,  
Princess, and they were serving the Princess of the Moon as her  
advisor. My being in Darien's company is no coincidence."  
  
"Then you know what he is?"  
  
The cat nodded, looking at the door, "I have known since I  
was reborn here on earth. You were supposed to be my charge,  
but somehow you were switched. I do my duty, though, and  
protect the Lunarian heir. It is time for me to reveal myself  
to both him and you." Luna settled down, curling up, but  
keeping her gaze on Selenity's. "I must help you with your  
problem. Amy has been good about learning your past, but she  
cannot calculate accurately when your powers must be released  
by."  
  
Selenity felt like she was dreaming. Darien's cat was  
talking to her, and making sense, about things she should have  
no knowledge of. "How can you know when Amy doesn't?"  
  
Luna smiled a feline smile. "I was advisor to the Queen  
of the Moon, Selenity, I was privy to certain things no other  
human, Lunarian, Terran or otherwise, ever was. You have  
exactly three days to discover and unlock your powers, and  
three weeks to lean how to use them. Amy is working on the  
newer clock and time system. According to the old Lunar clock,  
which is the correct system, you have three days."  
  
"Three days?" she began to shake. Three days to fight  
through months of pain and shock in three days? She couldn't  
do it. "I can't do that. I can't do it in three days."  
  
The door opened, "Selene?" She looked up, and Darien's  
eyes widened. Her eyes were rimmed with tears. "Darling,  
what's the matter?"  
  
Selenity's gaze went to Luna. Luna meowed once, bending  
her head to lick her paw, before looking at her master. Darien  
moved next to Selenity and gently cupped her face, turning her  
gaze back to his, "Selenity, are you alright?"  
  
She shook her head, "I can't do it."  
  
He pulled her into his arms, "Yes you can. You faced  
Martin, facing Charles should be easier after that." He told  
her, misunderstanding.  
  
Her laugh was weak and shaky, "Not that."  
  
Luna rose to her feet and looked from one to the other,  
"Darien."  
  
He jerked. Who's voice was that? He looked around,  
feeling Luna paw him once on the arm. He looked down at her  
and nearly fell back when she opened her mouth and spoke!  
  
"Darien, Selenity is worried about not being able to  
release her powers. Amy is wrong, she doesn't have years and  
neither do you. You have three days to find a way to get her  
in touch with her powers. After that you have exactly three  
weeks before the world must sleep for a thousand years."  
  
Darien blinked at her. "Luna?"  
  
Luna's smile came back, the intelligence shining behind  
her red orbs undeniable, "Yes, Darien, I can speak. I have  
been watching you for a long time, waiting to see when you  
would discover your powers. You have three weeks to learn how  
to use them, to destroy Cashrawk for good, and to find who his  
master is. I can help Selenity part of the way, but I need  
your help. Because she is Terran, and not Lunarian as she was  
meant to be, the Lunar meld won't have as great an effect."  
  
"Woah, Lunar meld?" Darien stared at his cat, "How long  
have you been able to talk?"  
  
Luna's features tightened in what Selenity and Darien took  
for amusement, "All along. I just chose not to until now.   
Before there would have been no point."  
  
Darien finally took a seat next to Selenity and watched as  
Luna began to walk back and forth across the end of his bed.   
"I need you to make a physical connection with Selenity,  
kissing her should suffice, if I'm to help her. I know it will  
be difficult to trust me for this, Selenity, but I need to  
enter your mind to identify exactly where you need the help.   
Having you talk about it is one way, but that is never precise.   
By linking you physically to the Prince, it should allow me to  
enter your mind more easily."  
  
"Alright," she looked at Darien, "any help she can give is  
better than none. As it stands, I don't think I can work  
through everything in three days without help."  
  
He nodded, making a face, "My life keeps getting stranger.   
Alright, I'll agree to it."  
  
Selenity punched him on the leg, "Do not sound so  
thrilled."  
  
He caught her hand and kissed the back of her knuckles,  
"Thrilling has nothing to do with it, princess."  
  
She blushed and Luna cleared her throat, "I know this will  
be a lot to ask, but Darien, you have to try and clear your  
mind of everything but Selenity. Selenity's can't be clear or  
I can't help, but if your mind is unfocused, or drifts from  
her, my way into her mind may be cut off. Do you understand?"  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"Good. Now do it."  
  
Darien regarded Selenity and closed his eyes, allowing her  
to make the first move. Her lips were dry, hesitant as they  
settled on his. He suppressed the urge to kiss her back as her  
tongue flicked across both of their lips, moistening them, and  
drawing slowly closer. She opened her lips slightly, covering  
his lips with her own. He opened his mouth fractionally and  
gently cupped the back of her head with one hand, stroking her  
cheek with the other.  
  
Luna waited until Darien had taken control of the kiss  
before stepping up to them both and placing a paw on each of  
their legs. She could tell neither of them felt it, being  
completely absorbed in each other. Closing her eyes she  
focused the crescent moon on her forehead on their locked lips.   
A soft yellow light began to glow around the crescent moon and  
shot out to envelope the lovers.  
  
Luna concentrated on Darien's mind first. She quickly  
found herself inside, his thoughts completely absorbed by the  
woman in his arms. Luna concentrated on her, and slowly,  
carefully, stretched her mind beyond her charge, and towards  
Selenity's mind.  
  
She almost lost the contact as a strong barrier of mental  
shields blocked her path. Gently probing the edges, testing  
the strengths, Luna sent her mind into an almost aggressive  
state, attacking the mental wall as if it were the last defence  
in a castle siege. She tried to knock it down, to go around  
it, to go under it, but to no avail. The barrier blocking her  
from Selenity's thoughts stood firm.   
  
Luna felt Darien's thoughts join hers, gently sliding  
towards the mental block, gently probing, pushing, urging her  
to let up her shields. Urging her to relax and let down her  
guard. Luna felt part of Selenity's resistance crumble under  
his subconscious urgings. Continuing by keeping her own mind  
wrapped around her charges', she slipped through the crumbling  
wall, slipping through Selenity's defences and into her mind.   
  
What she found would have rocked her back on her heels.   
Darien's mind didn't cross with her and she found herself  
suddenly adrift in pain and suffering. Pain that was so  
corporeal, so thick and tangible, she just about cried out.   
Selenity's mind was a jumble of lesser fears, and mainly  
focused on the fear of commitment, of being intimate with  
someone.  
  
Luna swallowed, seeing her first encounter with Martin  
from a third person's point of view. Martin had bruised her  
body, tore asunder her dreams and damaged her trust to the  
breaking point. Selenity's mind was full of hopelessness,  
terror, and pain. On the fringe of those terrified images and  
thoughts, was Darien's image.  
  
Surrounded by a glowing nimbus of light, he was segregated  
from the rest of the images, almost as if to be kept from harm.   
Luna examined the barrier between the two, focusing on it and  
gently sliding around the edges. Images of Darien flashed  
through several sequences. One of them showing him in his  
Lunar uniform, another smiling, another laughing; all were  
memories of what she'd seen him do. Only one of the memories  
was outside the area she seemed to have cordoned off for  
Darien. The memory of her attempt at seducing him seemed to be  
linked with the fears she had with failure, and intimacy. That  
link was proving to be disastrous.  
  
Luna slowly slid deeper into Selenity's mind, passing the  
recent events with Martin, Charles's encounter with Cashrawk  
and the unsuccessful seduction of Darien. Moving into the  
depth of her mind, she encountered old pains. Losing her  
mother, her father's betrayal by ripping her from her mother,  
her many families and their false affection, the pain of losing  
her friends when being forced to move and the inevitable  
resignation not to try to make lasting friends. Everything was  
tied in with her fear of loving; the fear of being left alone  
in the end and having no one to call her own.  
  
Luna slid out of her mind, back to the more recent issues,  
the ones that were blocked off from the ones that had been  
mostly dealt with. She stumbled across Selenity's  
confrontation with Martin and watched as, slowly, the pain of  
dealing with him, of being subjected to him, began breaking  
down. The memory was still bright, but the effects were  
starting to show, allowing Selenity to find courage to deal  
with her fears of Martin.  
  
Luna extended her mind towards this memory, this  
accomplishment and lent the young woman the power inside  
herself, the guardian of the Moon's heir. Luna collapsed,  
suddenly finding herself back in her body, her mind having been  
pushed out with its energy being transferred. The black cat  
fell to the sheets, her eyes closed, and slept.  
  
  
Darien opened his eyes, blinking against the sunlight  
streaming through his blinds. His lips were still locked with  
Selenity's as they had been when she'd first begun kissing him,  
feeling as if nothing had really happened between that first  
kiss and now. He pulled back, Selenity was being held up only  
by his arms, her body limp. He looked down, seeing his cat  
stretched out in a strange sleeping position. Shaking his  
head, he scooped Selenity up in his arms and tucked her into  
his bed. He wasn't tired; he felt energized after last night.  
  
Darien checked his clock. Twelve hours. 7:30am. Luna  
had kept her mind meld, or whatever it was, up for more than  
twelve hours. He gently picked her up and placed her in her  
cat basket on the plush cushion she normally slept on. Not  
waking, she curled into a ball and continued to sleep.  
  
Darien exited his room, heading for the shower. He was  
energized, and didn't completely understand what had happened  
last night, but he hoped whatever had would help Selenity in  
her quest. They only had three days to unlock her powers and  
those three days would pass swiftly. Stepping into his  
bathroom, her made a mental list of all the things he'd have to  
do when he was clean, and closed the door behind him.  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Phew! Wow, that took a long time to write.   
I'll try and get the next chapter out asap! I'm sorry it took  
so long to get this out, I had a major case of writer's block  
for this one! Hopefully I won't keep you waiting too long,  
since I hope to have this finished by chapter 30 (and by the  
end of August!) so.. yeah... Anyway, please, read and review, I  
love hearing what you all think, it keeps me going!  
  
Question, comments, reviews! I love them all! Heck, even a well  
written flame or critique is welcome!  
  
e-mail to: Jademax@hotmail.com  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Jade_Max 


	30. To Be Or Not To Be A Princess Chapter 2...

August 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just borrowing them  
(though, Charles, Martin, Francis and assorted other originals are  
mind...) the story, however, is mine.  
  
Chapter 29  
  
  
Amy rubbed her eyes as she settled behind her desk. What a  
night. They'd been unable to reach Darien, his answering machine  
having picked up at least a dozen messages from her and the other  
senshi, and they'd fought with Cashrawk again. She grimaced as  
the newly healed tear in her shoulder smarted. Cashrawk had hit  
her a glancing blow that had almost removed her arm. Thankfully,  
her healing factor was high enough she had most of the movement  
back this morning.   
  
Fortunately, none of her friends had been seriously hurt in  
the attack. They'd managed to drive Cashrawk away, but failed to  
track him back to his lair. She felt pressed, like she was  
running out of time and didn't know the time limit.  
  
Her phone rang and she looked at if as if it would bite her.   
She really didn't want to be at work today. With a sigh, she  
picked up the phone. "Dr. Mizuno speaking."  
  
"Amy, it's Darien."  
  
"Darien! Where were you last night, we tried to reach you!"  
  
"I got your messages." His voice was wry, "I was at home, and  
Selenity was here."  
  
"Did you...?"  
  
"No, we didn't. Not that it's any of your business. She  
needed to talk. Is there somewhere out of the public eye we can  
gather everyone today? Selenity saw something last night that  
needs to be investigated."  
  
Amy glanced out of her window, seeing her assistant leading  
the first of her patients into one of her examining room. "Yeah,  
sure. Call Raye, you have her number right? No? Ok, Andrew has  
it, call him and get it. She'll tell you where we can meet. I've  
got a full day of people to see, I won't be able to get away until  
after 9 tonight. See if you can get her to plan it for 10,  
alright? I've got to run, talk to you later."  
  
Without waiting for a reply she hung up on him and pushed  
herself away from her desk. She had work to do.  
  
  
Darien hung the phone up, deleting the dozen messages on his  
machine and then looked back towards the bedroom. He didn't know  
how long Selenity and Luna would sleep, but he had classes to  
attend. Shaking his head, he scribbled a note to them and then  
scooped up his bag. He'd be home after class. Maybe, exhausted  
as they were, they wouldn't even notice he'd been gone. Quietly,  
he left his apartment and locked the door behind him, not seeing  
the shadow alighting on his balcony, or the lock turning by unseen  
hands.  
  
The glass doors slid silently open beyond the curtains and a  
human hand, encased in black, came though into view. The curtains  
were slowly pulled open, revealing a human of average height,  
completely encased in black. The figure stepped into the room  
carefully. From the shape of the wide shoulders down to trim  
hips, he seemed to be male, and walked silently as a  
shadow as he entered the strange apartment.   
  
Black gloved hands skimmed over surfaces, searching for  
clues, his silent steps leading him through the immaculate living  
room, into the kitchen, where dishes lay drying in the dish rack,  
and out into the main hall. The locks on the door were secure.   
He slid through the hall, looking into the bathroom, opening the  
guest room and the linen closet, obviously not finding what he was  
looking for.   
  
He paused at the last closed door, gently coaxing it open,  
and taking a look inside. He straightened quickly. He'd found  
his objective. He pulled a vial and a clean cloth from his belt,  
pouring the contents of the vial onto the cloth. Quickly he went  
about his business, making sure she would sleep for a long time.   
Scooping her up in his arms, he tied her limbs together and  
quickly placed her over his shoulder. Escaping the bedroom, he  
went back to the living room and stepped back onto the balcony. A  
winged creature watched him with intelligent eyes and nodded once.   
"She is the one."  
  
The man nodded, tying her quickly to the creatures' back  
before climbing on behind her. The creature spread its wings and  
pushed off with a great leap into the sky. His wings beating  
mightily, the trio quickly disappeared into the morning sky.  
  
Back in Darien's apartment, a slumbering cat was unaware of  
the theft that had transpired. Exhausted, she slumbered,  
blissfully unaware that the time for unlocking the Terran line's  
powers had just been drastically cut.  
  
  
  
"What do we do with her now?" the cultured male voice was calm,  
the figures features hidden from view by the black mask.  
  
His companion looked at the sleeping Princess, voice low, "We  
wait. Cashrawk has one more job for us before this day is done, but  
it must be done without his help."  
  
The black clad man crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for  
his instructions. His companion offered a piece of paper, which he  
took and opened, reading the script on the inside. His eyes behind  
the mask narrowed. "Is this address correct?"  
  
A nod. He tore the sheet in half and extended it over the  
candle that was on the only source of light in the area. The paper  
crackled and caught, destroying the evidence of their plot. "This  
will not be a problem, I will do this myself and return when it is  
finished. The princess will sleep until the setting of the sun. By  
that time, our hostage should ensure her cooperation."   
  
His companion nodded once. "Cashrawk will be pleased. By the  
end of this night, I will have the world I wish to rule and you will  
no longer have to play the fool. Return swiftly, I will prepare for  
our guest's arrival. Before the moon rises this night, we will have  
our revenge."  
  
He inclined his upper body in a half bow before turning to  
leave and complete his task. Maniacal laughter followed him as he  
stepped out of the circle cast by the candle light. He would not  
fail. He had never failed. He shielded his eyes as he stepped from  
the darkness into the morning light. His face grim, he ducked into  
the nearest shadow and made his way across the city. His target  
would never know he was coming, and by the time he was suspected, it  
would be too late.  
  
  
  
Darien returned home after eight hours of classes and two  
more of training, after the last few days he'd needed to work off  
some frustration. He unlocked the door and frowned. The sun was  
beginning to set outside and his apartment was dark. "Selenity?"  
  
He stepped inside, closing the door behind him, and hit the  
light switch. He kicked his shoes off and checked the kitchen.   
The dishes he'd used for breakfast were still in the rack. He did  
a quick check of his room, finding Luna still sleeping in her  
basket, slowly stirring. No Selenity. He frowned, stepping back  
into the hall and making his way into the living room. His  
curtains rippled softly with a faint breeze and he stepped closer.   
Someone, Selenity probably, had left the door open. Thinking she  
was on the balcony he called her name again, "Selene? Are you out  
there, love?"  
  
He received no answer to his query as he stepped onto his  
balcony and froze. His balcony was littered with several large  
feathers. He knelt, examining one, his face grim. Selenity  
wasn't in his apartment and the feathers were on his balcony.   
With how deeply she'd been sleeping, there was a good change she  
wouldn't have awakened, regardless of the circumstance. His face  
hardened as he collected the feathers. He'd have Amy examine  
them, but he was pretty sure who they belonged to. Ancient or  
not, he silently vowed he wouldn't let the creature be in control  
of his Princess for long. Her very life might depend on it.  
  
  
Amy closed her office in record time after Darien's phone  
call. Lita turned down customers left and right, claiming family  
emergency and Mina skipped practice. Raye settled down in front  
of the sacred fire after Darien's phone call. She'd been unable to  
track Cashrawk through it, or to determine his origins, but  
perhaps she could help find Selenity.  
  
The others arrived quickly, all within a half hour of each  
other, running up the stairs to burst into the main area of Raye's  
shrine. One by one they lined up behind her, Darien arriving last  
as she finally opened her eyes and turned to look at them.   
"Selenity is alive."  
  
Darien briefly closed his eyes with relief. He'd feared the  
worst with her gone. Luna lay across his shoulders, as was her  
custom, looking silently at each of the senshi. They'd done very  
well without her guidance thus far, and she was loath to interfere  
at this late of a stage but knew she had to reveal herself to  
them. She uncurled herself and hopped down to the ground, drawing  
each eye.  
  
Amy opened her mouth to speak, to ask why Darien had brought  
his precious cat to the meeting but the words died unspoken on her  
tongue as Luna began to speak.  
  
"Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus and Sailor  
Jupiter. I am Luna, one of the advisors to Queen Serenity from  
the Moon Kingdom in ages past. I am saddened it has come time for  
me to reveal myself in these trying circumstances, but I hope I  
can shed some light on your problems."  
  
Raye looked at Darien with disbelief, "You have a talking  
cat?"  
  
He shrugged, "I only found out last night. Luna has informed  
me that Selenity has, in fact, only three days to discover her  
powers and less than three weeks how to use them."  
  
"WHAT?!" Amy was appalled, "How were my predictions so far  
off?"  
  
Luna sat on her haunches, "You are estimating by the new  
calendar and time, Sailor Mercury, not by the old calendar of the  
Moon Kingdom. Time moves much faster there, the days are shorter;  
the years are shorter. There is no way you could have known how  
to measure the time. Last night I attempted a Lunar meld with the  
Princess of the Earth. I believe I was partially successful.   
Selenity has a problem dealing with her fears, as do all humans,  
but her life has not been easy. She has a problem trusting anyone  
but herself. Everyone she has loved has left her. Given time, and  
the right motivation," she glanced at Darien, "she could get past  
this problem on her own. We do not that the luxury of giving her  
that time."  
  
"So what'd you do?"   
  
Luna smiled, as much as a cat can, "I, Sailor Jupiter, simply  
reinforced her latest accomplishments. I lent her the strength to  
get past them. As the advisor of the Queen I have many powers  
that are very obscure. Among them is the power to lend mental  
assistance should the situation require it. Unfortunately,  
Selenity's mental prowess managed to wear us both over the point  
of exhaustion. I have given Selenity the tools to demolish her  
innermost fears and to release her powers. I fear, if we cannot  
find her, she will have to save herself."  
  
Amy frowned, "Will she be able to access those powers right  
away, or does something have to trigger them?"  
  
"I do not know."  
  
"Great," Amy's mutter carried to everyone. "Fine, Darien,  
can you trace her with the crystal?"  
  
"Do not."   
  
They all looked at Luna as he made to pull the crystal from  
his pocket.  
  
"Use your computer, Sailor Mercury. Darien, give her the  
feathers."  
  
Darien nodded, suddenly understanding, and handed Amy several  
large eagle-like feathers, "I see where you're going with this.   
See if you can find trace elements of anything in particular on  
these, Amy, anything at all that might point to where Cashrawk is  
hiding."  
  
Amy nodded and ran some scans as the others watched in tense  
silence. A smile cracked her tense features after a couple of  
minutes and she nodded, "Got it. They're from a location on the  
outskirts of town. Just a minute, I'm patching into the GPS  
satellites."  
  
"You can do that?"  
  
She glanced at Darien, a half smile playing about her lips,  
"I'm just full of surprises. Ok, got it. There's an annual fair  
going on outside of town right now, on the northeastern border.   
It fits with the popcorn impression you got from the crystal,  
Darien. I'm willing to bet, based on this, that Cashrawk's lair  
is somewhere in a cave beneath that fair ground."  
  
Darien looked around at the determined faces of the senshi,  
"I'd suggest I go alone, but from the looks on your faces you'd  
all have me hog-tied if I tried. We'd better get going, the  
longer she's in that thing's clutches, the more likely it is he'll  
try and kill her."  
  
Amy held up her hand as the others moved to transform, "Wait.   
You said something earlier this morning about having something you  
needed to tell us. Something that Selenity had discovered?"  
  
"Oh. Sorry, yes, last night she saw Charles and Cashrawk  
talking in the grove where she faced down Martin. She thinks  
Charles is the mind behind this whole thing."  
  
Amy typed a few more things on her computer as the Senshi and  
Darien took the opportunity to change into their uniforms. She  
patched into the database on all people surrounding the nobles and  
pulled up Charles' profile. She frowned, sliding it to the side  
and then running a database check on the possibility of him being  
in charge. Finally, she lifted her head, "I don't think so.   
Regardless of what Selenity may have seen, I can't see a man who  
practically raised her betraying her to this thing so he can kill  
her. He doesn't have the mental capacity to do it unless he's got  
a hidden personality."  
  
"Then who? The evidence is rather damming, he gave the  
creature something."  
  
Amy shrugged, "Whatever he gave to Cashrawk, Lunar, might  
have been to ensure her safety. Did you think of that?"  
  
He shrugged, pulling the whip off his belt and unwrapping it,  
cracking it once, before wrapping it back up, "I think he's  
innocent personally, Selenity jumped to conclusions. I can't see  
amiable Charles being the bad guy."  
  
"Transform, Sailor Mercury," Luna told her, nodding, "I will  
wait here for you to return with Selenity."  
  
Lunar picked her up, "Oh no you don't, Luna, you're coming  
with us. You got us into this, you can get us out."  
  
Amy took the chance to transform as the others laughed at  
Luna's resigned expression. Finally, they were all in their  
uniforms and Lunar draped his cat around his neck. "Let's get  
this over with. I want my fiancée returned within the hour and  
Cashrawk..." his eyes flashed dangerously, "Cashrawk will be dealt  
with once and for all."  
  
Quickly, they filed out of the temple and began running with  
superhuman speed towards the north-eastern end of the city.  
  
  
The fair grounds were far from quiet at this time of night,  
and the lights lit up the darkening sky like the sun. Screams and  
laughter echoed through the air from people enjoying the rides,  
the games and shows from the tents. The smell of popcorn and  
cotton candy drifted to the group perched on a hill above the  
grounds.  
  
Sailor Mercury looked at the crowd through her visor,  
scanning the crowd below for certain DNA signatures. Coming up  
blank, she opened her computer and linked her visor to it. She  
tapped into the Geological departments surveys of the area and  
called it up. A topographical map came up on her computer screen  
and she lifted her head to visually match it.  
  
She matched the dark, cave signatures to where they'd be on  
the fair grounds and nodded, "Cashrawk and Charles are not in the  
crowd below, but they could be either here, here or here," she  
pointed to three points, none of them near each other. "These are  
the echoes of pockets underneath the earth. The largest is over  
there, beneath the Farris wheel."   
  
"So what's our plan of attack?"  
  
Mercury shrugged, "Full frontal? We have to find a way in  
first, and from the echo on this map, there's only one way in to  
each of the cave, and none of them connect to each other. The  
caves, I mean. We'll either have to split up, or try to find her  
another way. My computer can't penetrate the bedrock here; it's  
too thick."  
  
"Could I find her using the crystal?"  
  
She shrugged, glancing at Luna, "You could try, but from what  
I can see, Luna will advise against it."  
  
Luna frowned, "It's dangerous for him to use it so casually  
but, for the sake of speed and the fate of the world, I'll advise  
using it. Selenity can't be allowed to perish."  
  
Lunar slipped one hand over his crystal and closed his eyes.   
Focusing within himself first, he brought her image to mind, and  
slowly began stretching out around him, searching specifically for  
the woman he loved. His focus was so intense, he found he had no  
trouble directing the crystal with his thoughts. It was like an  
extension of himself, twisting through the crowd, searching for an  
entrance, searching for his love.  
  
Slowly an image formed, a large tent with a huge arena in the  
centre, juggling bears and dressed up elephants paraded around the  
ground in carefully choreographed displays. He pushed past that,  
down into the earth, stretching out to her mind, searching...  
searching and almost crying with relief when he found her alive.   
He could feel a sudden sharp, stabbing pain, as if he'd taken a  
sword to the gut, and his eyes flew open. "Selenity!"  
  
"Lunar?"  
  
He looked right at the big top tent. "She's below there.   
She just got hit by something, and is in a lot of pain. We have  
to help her. Now."  
  
Sailor Mercury checked her readout, pointing to the tunnel  
that was the only entrance to that cave. "We go in here. Follow  
me."  
  
Silently, the senshi, Lunar and his guardian Luna made their  
way towards the entrance of the cave. Lunar looked up at the moon  
that was beginning to rise, and sent his thoughts skyward. He  
prayed he would find her before it was too late.  
  
  
  
It was dark when she opened her eyes. No light filtered  
through, no breeze. The ground beneath her was hard and she felt  
adrenaline rush through her veins with the realization she was no  
longer in Darien's apartment. Where am I? She asked silently.   
She couldn't even see her hands or feet. She could feel her body,  
but couldn't see it. She swallowed hard. She'd never liked the  
dark like this, too many awful things had happened in the dark.  
  
The sound of something scratching on stone brought her head  
up and she barely avoided biting her tongue as she almost knocked  
herself senseless on a low shelf of rock. Where was she?   
"Hello?"  
  
"Ah, you're awake."  
  
She blinked. She knew that voice. "Daddy?" it couldn't be,  
he never used contractions.  
  
A light flared and she winced as spots formed before her  
gaze. They slowly faded, her eyes adjusting. A woman she'd never  
seen before stood a few feet away, holding a candle, her father  
was seated near her, tied to a straight back chair.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
Francis' smile was reassuring, "Easy daughter, I am fine.   
How do you feel?"  
  
She raised unbound hands to rub her forehead, "I almost  
knocked myself on the shelf, but I am fine. Where are we?"  
  
He shrugged, his gaze going to the other woman, "Martin's  
assistant Annette. I do not believe you have ever met her before?   
Well, Annette some how found out about the Lunarian blood Martin  
and Endymion share, putting two and two together, she broke the  
encryption files on our system and found out about your  
bloodlines. She is trying to lure your fiancée here do she can  
deliver him to this strange man."  
  
Selenity craned her head, and froze. The man in the far  
corner stood in shadows, dressed all in black. "Charles?"  
  
Francis blinked. "I do not believe it is Charles, my dear."  
  
Selenity crawled from the alcove she'd been in and pushed  
herself to her feet, "I saw him exchange something with the  
creature Annette wishes to deal with. And the creature is not  
looking for Darien, he's looking for me."  
  
Annette clapped her hands slowly, "Bravo, Princess, I'm  
impressed you were able to figure it out. Cashrawk has been  
watching you for a long time. If your meddlesome boyfriend hadn't  
interfered, Martin would have had a dead bride on his wedding  
night." The woman glanced at the man dressed in black, "As it  
stands now, Cashrawk simply wants to absorb your powers as soon as  
possible. We get rewarded with the world if the King is also  
killed. No hard feelings, Francis."  
  
"Annette, you never knew when to quit." The King's gaze was  
full of distain, "Selenity has no powers, she is simply royalty."  
  
"You're wrong, daddy." Selenity drew every gaze in the room  
as the sound of claws scraping on stone could be heard  
approaching, "I have powers. I heal faster than any normal human.   
I can feel something inside me trying to get out. I do not know  
what they are other than healing quickly, but I hope to find out  
soon." And, she added silently, that day just might be today.  
  
Annette smiled a cold smile. "Cashrawk will drain your  
powers before you ever get to use them."  
  
"And that time is now." They all turned to look at the  
creature who stepped into the room, his alien face twisted in a  
brilliant smile. "Your father will make a good entrée, Princess,  
his powers were never discovered and never unleashed. They were  
passed on to you, but each pure blooded Terran has some of that  
magic inside them. I will enjoy this."  
  
Selenity's eyes widened, "Daddy! No! Leave him alone, you  
monster, it's me you want, take me, kill me!"  
  
Cashrawk's wings were spread slightly to balance him as he  
walked towards the king, "All in good time, Princess."  
  
She lunged for him, not caring that Cashrawk was bigger than  
she was. She had to save her father.  
  
Annette stepped between them and caught the Princess as the  
creature advanced his final step towards the King, his wings  
spreading to surround the helpless monarch, blocking his actions  
from view. Selenity screamed as a brilliant blue light suddenly  
enveloped the cavern for a second, her father's death cry  
resounding even above hers. Tears sprang to her eyes as Annette  
lashed out with something sharp and dragged it across her belly.   
Cashrawk seemed to be almost translucent.  
  
She screamed again, her eyes flashing with grief and rage,  
"No! Daddy, no! I'll kill you Cashrawk, I swear, by all the  
powers of the earth, you'll not get out of this alive!"  
  
The creature ignored her, feasting first on the essence of  
her father's power, and then on his very soul, sucking the body  
dry until it was nothing but a shrivelled, headless corpse. He  
moved away from the dead thing, feeling the powers of the noble  
humming through his system, and threw his head back, barely  
missing the ceiling, and let out a victoriously joyful cry. As  
she watched, he flashed several colors, seeming to take on a solid  
form again.  
  
"Daddy!" Selenity's voice was raw as she looked at the husk  
that had been her father. She lashed out, her elbow catching  
Annette under the jaw and snapping the other woman's head back,  
knocking her unconscious. Scrambling to her feet, she lunged at  
Cashrawk, her open palms connecting with one of his wings,  
concentrating on nothing but damaging the beast.  
  
Light flared again, this time from beneath her feet, pillars  
of rock shooting up from the ground and lancing into the wings of  
the creature. His cry turned to one of pain as the spikes tore  
through feather and muscle, rendering him flightless.   
Disbelieving black eyes turned to the Princess.   
  
She stood straight, her hair flying every-which way from the  
currents that were pulled from some unseen power. She looked at  
him, her blue orbs almost black, her hands outstretched. "I am  
Selenity. Heir to the Terran throne and all the powers my father  
yielded. I am heir to the power of the earth and you, Cashrawk,  
will pay for your crimes."  
  
The creature felt a sliver of fear creep down its spine at  
her words, spoken with a deadly calm and conviction. She meant  
what she said. "You may have found one power, Princess, but this  
power alone will not save you. In the end I will drain your  
essence as I did your father's."  
  
"I don't think so." Her hands flew straight down, pointing at  
her feet, the rocks suddenly lancing straight up and around,  
encasing her in stone. Light flared briefly before she was lost  
from view.  
  
"NO!" Cashrawk lashed out at the stone prison, succeeding  
only in damaging his wings further.  
  
A mist suddenly floated through the cavern, blocking  
everything from view. The black clad man slipped from the cave  
undetected as the creature fought his prey.  
  
Cashrawk hissed, beating his wings to clear the mist. It  
hurt, the muscles being torn and stretched by the Princess' sudden  
attack, but he persisted. When the mist finally cleared, the  
stone prison holding his target stood firm, and he was now  
surrounded by four sailor senshi and a man he'd not seen before,  
sporting the Lunarian royal crest.  
  
"What have you done with her?"  
  
Cashrawk hissed, putting his back to the pillar of rock.   
Thus far it hadn't cracked, and it was the only place he could  
keep everyone in his gaze. Hopefully he could dispatch them  
quickly before Selenity emerged from her cell.  
  
Lunar stepped forward, whip in one hand his cane in the  
other. He snapped the whip once, recoiling it with a smooth move.   
"What have you done with the Princess?"  
  
Cashrawk sneered at him, "I will suck her dry when I dispatch  
you, Princeling."   
  
Lunar's smile was grim. "You are strong, Cashrawk, stronger  
than any enemy I have ever faced. Past or present," he couldn't  
be sure, but the thing still lived so he figure it was a save  
assumption, "but your strength, relying on the powers you've  
absorbed will be your downfall."  
  
Cashrawk lunged at him, beak leading, intending to tear the  
outspoken mane's head off. He pulled up short as a wall of flame  
appeared between him and the Prince. "What trickery is this?"  
  
The senshi of Mars smiled, "No trickery, you evil creature.   
You've escaped us too many times by flight. You are trapped in  
this cave, we will not allow you to get away. For all the people  
you have killed, we will end your reign of terror this night."  
  
Cashrawk lunged at the fire senshi, his mouth opening.   
Sailor Mars leapt clear just as a blast of pure green light shot  
from his mouth, slamming into the ground where she'd been standing  
with enough force to leave a smoking crater. She smiled grimly,  
"Fire wall!" She heard the other senshi attack the creature, but  
none of their attacks, save hers, ever seemed to have much of an  
effect o him.  
  
A line of fire shot up between her and the creature, burning  
the air, catching his feathers and setting them aflame. Cashrawk  
shrieked with pain before regaining control of himself and blowing  
on the flames. A sheet of thin ice covered his highly flammable  
down and he turned hate filled eyes towards Sailor Mars. "You  
will be the second I drain this night." He stepped through the  
flames, steam erupting from his back as the water boiled off  
quickly. Mars dodged to the side, but the cave was to small and  
the beast caught her with his beak. Her skirt tore as his small  
teeth latched onto her thigh.  
  
Cashrawk let her go in the next instant when a burning  
sensation in his back caused him to shriek in surprise. "You will  
harm no others this night!"  
  
The man was at his back, his whip wrapped around Cashrawk's  
muscular throat, the cane he held slamming into the sensitive  
underside of the wing, the crystal atop it flaring briefly with  
each attack.  
  
Cashrawk's eyes widened. The Crystal! He hissed, backing  
away from the man. Every blow that fell drained him of some  
strength, of some power he's accumulated with each kill. He could  
feel himself growing less attuned to the powers than enabled him  
to function. A loud crack and the sudden shaking of the earth  
sent everyone, save Lunar, to their knees. Cashrawk fell into one  
wall, looking around for the source.  
  
Green and blue light filled the cavern, tinted with gold, as  
the cocoon holding the Princess shattered, sending pieced of stone  
in every direction.   
  
Standing in the middle of the brilliant halo was a woman. A  
top hat on her head, a tuxedo jacket about her shoulders, a black  
leather skirt that fell to mid-thigh and a white body suit encased  
her body. Her shapely legs were encased in black high heels,  
their straps winding around her ankles and then up her calves,  
buckled off right below the knee. Her eyes were closed, her hands  
holding a silver-white rose and a red rose crossed over her chest,  
a dagger at her belt. Around her throat was a plain black collar,  
her ears sporting silver studs. Her hair fell to either side of  
her body in golden ribbons as a black half-mask appeared over the  
bottom half of her face.  
  
Her azure eyes opened and she held up her hands before the  
pieces of her prison went far. They stopped in place before doing  
anyone any damage and she closed her hands. Everyone's eyes  
widened as the pieces turned to dust, the dust drifting slowly to  
the floor. She stepped forward, looking neither right nor left,  
her eyes focused on Cashrawk. "I am Terra Nova. Expect no mercy,  
I will give no quarter. You, Cashrawk, will die."  
  
The senshi and Lunar watched, jaws on the floor as Selenity,  
in her new identity, threw first one rose at the creature, then  
the other. She spun, "Lunar, use the opportunity to destroy him  
with the crystal!"  
  
Cashrawk roared with pain as the roses sliced into his face and  
chest. Unable to concentrate because of the pain, he couldn't  
even think of counteracting the energy. Lunar twirled his cane  
and pointed the crystal at Cashrawk, "Lunar Flare!"  
  
Brilliant white light erupted from the Crystal, slamming into  
the creature. He screamed, feeling the heat smash through his  
body, obliterating the energies he couldn't tap. His corporeal  
form started to fade out, slowly being eaten away by the intense  
energy of the Moon Crystal. He let out a final shriek and faded  
to dust.  
  
Lunar gasped for breath. Wow, what a rush! He turned,  
looking around. Mercury was tending to Mars' injured leg, Jupiter  
holding the senshi of fire upright and Mina was staring with  
disbelief at Selenity.  
  
"Wow. Terra Nova, eh? Nice name."  
  
Nova shrugged, "I don't know where it came from." She looked  
down at herself as if gauging the suitability of her costume. She  
finally nodded, "I like it. Is it finally over?"  
  
Lunar stepped up, into their conversation, "It's over.   
Cashrawk is defeated."  
  
Nova closed her eyes briefly, nodding once, before turning on  
her heel. Walking across the cave, she knelt by the body of her  
father and wept.  
  
Slowly, the others formed a semi circle about her, silent in  
respect for her grief. The question of how she'd unleashed her  
powers could wait. For now, they had a witness to question and a  
King to bury. Sailor Jupiter enlisted Sailor Venus' help and they  
quickly bound the unconscious woman in the cavern and carried her  
away.   
  
One by one the senshi left until Lunar stood above his  
Princess. He knelt, taking one of her hands in his, before  
undoing the clasp that held his cape on his shoulders. He lowered  
it to the ground and helped her place the body on it. Carefully  
wrapping their bundle, they left the cave. A night of triumphs  
and heartbreaks, and of questions left unanswered.  
  
  
  
Lunar was silent as he nudged the glass balcony door to his  
apartment open, the burden in his arms weighing heavily on his  
mind. Selenity had lost her father this night. His gaze went to  
where Terra Nova stood, watching him, her face streaked with  
tears, Luna slung around her neck offering what comfort she could  
by her presence. She'd not spoken to him since defeating  
Cashrawk, and he didn't blame her. He entered his apartment and  
placed the gruesome bundle on the couch, leaving Nova to close the  
door behind her.  
  
He left her alone in the room, going to find a clean sheet to  
wrap her father's body in. He wouldn't allow her to tend to the  
body alone. He returned to find her crouched next to the shrouded  
figure, Luna on her lap. Her top hat and mask lay to one side,  
her shoes by the door. His smile was faint and fleeting. She was  
unsure how to get out of her costume yet. That wasn't surprising.   
The look on her face was forlorn, and his heart went out to her.  
  
She'd lost her father this night, a father that had been  
slowly coming to accept her for who she was and not what she  
represented. A tear slid down her cheek and he wanted to comfort  
her. "Selene."  
  
She looked up at him, but said nothing.  
  
He held up the sheet in unspoken question and she nodded.   
She adverted her face as he unwrapped the shrivelled form of her  
father and quickly transferred him over to the clean bed sheet.   
The dark colors, mercifully, shielded his severed head and  
tortured expression. Lunar took the opportunity to carefully wrap  
the King's head back to its proper place. Having dealt with death  
before it shouldn't have been a problem, but he found himself  
almost having to force himself to do the job. He'd known this  
man, respected him. It didn't help knowing that the man's killer  
had been killed. A part of him wanted to bring Cashrawk back and  
make him pay even more for pain he'd caused.   
  
Lunar swallowed hard, quickly finishing his job and wrapping  
the body of the king in his burial shroud. He promised himself,  
and Selene, silently that no one would have to face the horror  
that had been his death. "I'm done."  
  
She turned back, tears in her eyes, running down her cheeks,  
and marking her white top. His heart twisted. She continued to  
look at him the anguish in her eyes drawing him closer, offering  
her the comfort of his body if nothing else. Nova slid into his  
grasp, her head on his chest, her arms tightly locked about his  
waist.   
  
Luna curled up by the window, her large red eyes staring into  
the sky. Moonlight bathed the small group in silver-white light,  
fading when it hit Nova and encompassing Lunar like a warm, soft  
blanket. He held the Princess tightly in his arms until the moonlight  
faded beyond the horizon. Without a word, he picked her up and  
carried her to his bedroom. Leaving Luna in the living room, he  
kicked the door shut behind him and then lay down with Nova on his  
bed.   
  
Closing their eyes, they held each other, offering unspoken  
comfort while sharing the pain. Slowly, just before dawn, in the  
silence of his room, they were bathed in light, Nova in deep blue and  
red, Lunar in Silver, their uniforms dissolving back into their street  
clothes as they slipped from wakefulness into a deep, healing sleep.  
  
  
  
Charles was in front of the mansion when Selenity and Darien  
appeared the next morning. The gates opened to the black Porsche and  
it stopped in front of the Rolls. Charles stood, wax rag in hand, and  
watched them pull to a stop. His smile froze on his face as Selenity  
stepped out, her face bleak. Darien Stepped out, but ducked back in  
before emerging with a wrapped bundle in his arms.  
  
Charles frowned, stepping towards them, "Miss...?"  
  
Selenity met his gaze, "My father is dead."  
  
Charles' eyes widened, "Pardon me."  
  
Selenity's eyes were desolate as she looked at him, nodding to  
the bundle Darien carried. She'd spent the night exhausted, unable to  
speak; unable to explain how she'd finally been able to access her  
powers. As far as she was concerned, it could wait. Honoring her  
father took precedence now. "My father, the King, is dead."  
  
Charles collapsed against the bumper of the Rolls, pale and  
shaking. "No. No, it's not possible."  
  
Selenity walked over to him as Darien took the body into the  
house. She placed a gentle hand on Charles' shoulder, "Charles. Did  
you try and bargain for our lives with a creature of evil yesterday  
night?"  
  
He turned guilty eyes to her, "Martin's assistant approached me.   
She said if I did not give something you, or both you and your father  
would be killed inside the next month. I offered the creature a  
selection of gems from your mother's collection. He took only a  
golden, heart shaped crystal pendant."  
  
She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around her old guardian,  
"Forgive me for ever doubting you. The creature killed my father last  
night. It is dead."  
  
Charles returned her surprising hug and forced himself to get to  
his feet. He swallowed hard, the sheen of unshed tears making his  
eyes glitter, "Your father will be buried in the family plot next to  
your mother... Do you wish to attend the ceremony?"  
  
She shook her head, leading him into the house, "We have made our  
peace with him. Putting him to rest in a small, private ceremony is  
for the best. Attend him, I pray, old friend. He would want a friend  
as close as you there for him."  
  
Charles nodded, grasping her hands as they stepped into the  
foyer, "He would wish his daughter there as well, but I understand  
your reasons for not wishing to come. Excuse me, Selenity, I must  
make the arrangements."  
  
She nodded, letting him go. Everyone was leaving her. She  
closed her eyes against the pain, willing herself to remember she was  
sending Charles away, he was not being taken from her.   
  
"Selenity, are you alright?"  
  
She opened her eyes and met Darien's concerned orbs. She smiled  
faintly, "We still have work to do, my love. From what I understand  
we have today to learn of our powers and then a few weeks to prepare,  
is that correct?"  
  
He enfolded her in a quick hug, dropping a kiss on her forehead,  
"That is indeed correct. We also have a prisoner to interrogate."  
  
Selenity's lips tightened. "Much as I want to know everything  
she knows, I fear we have more pressing matters, like preparing the  
world for a certain sleep."  
  
He nodded, sighing, "I wish we could attend your father's  
ceremony."  
  
"As do I. I have made my peace with him, anything further would  
be a dishonor to the way he raised me. We have a duty to fulfill,  
and, if for no other reason than honouring my father, I will see it  
through to completion."  
  
Darien was at her side as they made their way from the house and  
back to his car. They had alot to do and little time to do it in.   
Hopefully, the senshi and Luna would be able to help them. If not,  
the world's very survival might depend on their affinity to their  
powers. He smiled grimly. He hoped it wouldn't come to that.  
  
  
Author's note: One chapter left! Dun dun dun! Alrighty, lemme know  
what you guys think. All comments, questions, suggestions, flames (if  
you have any) to:  
  
Jademax@hotmail.com  
  
either that, or write me a review!  
  
Thanks for reading  
Jade_Max 


	31. To Be Or Not To Be A Princess Chapter 3...

August 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (except my originals..  
Martin, Cashrawk, Annette, Charles etc...) the story however is mine.  
  
  
Chapter 30  
  
  
"Are you working for Martin?"  
  
The question brought the woman's head up. The calm, commanding  
voice of the girl who'd been made Queen by the death of her father  
sounded nothing like the angry child of last night. She sounded bent  
on revenge.  
  
Annette swallowed her fear and tilted her head at a defiant angle  
before she spat at the young woman's feet. "I will tell you nothing."  
  
Selenity stepped forward to stand in front of the woman, circling  
in front of her slowly. Annette had been brought to her house and was  
being kept in the basement. The room she was being kept in had no  
windows and a lock on the outside of the door. Selenity secretly  
thought of it as a prison or punishment room and the sparse furnishings  
seemed to reinforce that image. Annette had been tied to the wall by  
two chains that gave her enough movement to sit on the cot and eat her  
food. She was afforded very little else in the way of comforts.  
  
Selenity's expression was foreboding, "You will tell me everything  
I need to know, or I will tear it from your mind. Cashrawk killed my  
father, and you let him do it."  
  
Annette's smile was cold, "Revenge is very sweet, Princess. You  
had Martin exiled and I will not allow that to go unpunished. You  
should have died in that cave."  
  
Selenity stepped away from the glowering young woman. "Striking  
out at my father was a mistake, Annette, regardless of your motive.   
Earth's very survival may be hanging in the balance and you are trying  
to avenge what you see as a wrong. Did you know that Martin took  
advantage of me? Did you know that he brutally savaged my body? What  
are you trying to avenge? Or is this quest so that you can sleep well  
at night? You have accomplished nothing beyond taking away my father.   
As much as that loss hurts, I will not fold to it."  
  
"You will fold, Princess. By taking your father away from you, you  
do not have the support web to hold onto your throne. There will be  
challenges, due to your choice of future husband, and you will lose."  
  
Selenity laughed softly, "You poor deluded woman. No one can take  
what is rightfully mine. You said it yourself; I have powers inside me.   
I tapped into those last night and with the powers of the Earth at my  
fingertips I can lay my claim and no one will be able to unseat me. Not  
even you. You will spend the rest of your days in this room, forgotten.   
Because of your reaction I do not believe Martin is behind this. But  
your friend, whoever he is, will pay."  
  
She turned to leave, and paused to look back before she closed the  
door.  
  
Annette's smile was cold. "Watch your back, Princess, he's closer  
than you think."  
  
Selenity closed the door with a firm tug. Near or not, she was the  
rightful heir to the Terran throne and no one could take that from her.  
  
  
Darien looked up as Selenity stepped out of the basement, tossing  
the key to the cell on a nearby table. "Anything?"  
  
She shook her head, "She won't break, not with me. I don't know  
how to get her to talk."  
  
The senshi were seated in the living room, listening to the  
conversation, and exchanged looks. "Selenity."  
  
Lita looked at her fellow senshi, having drawn the attention of the  
royal couple, "We can help get inside her mind. With Raye's powers she  
can tap ours to help expel demons, read minds, and cleanse the soul."  
  
"But?"  
  
Lita winced, "It sometimes kills the victim."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Lita shifted uncomfortably under Selenity's gaze, "We tried it once  
about three years ago when we couldn't get the information we needed out  
of someone who'd been possessed. We didn't have access to the Crystal's  
healing powers so we had to improvise. I think we channelled too much  
power through Raye's thoughts and overloaded the guy's brain. It melted  
into a puddle of grey ooze. It wasn't pretty."  
  
"Last ditch only then," Selenity looked at Darien, "I know Luna  
doesn't want you using the crystal, but I need to know if Annette and  
her companion are going to be trouble. We have to learn to use our  
powers by the end of today, so we're going to have to wait until  
tomorrow."  
  
Luna jumped down from the back of one of the couches, "Nova is very  
powerful, Selenity, are you sure you want to try to use her powers in  
your state of mind?"  
  
Selenity grimaced, "No. I do not have a choice, though."  
  
Luna nodded, sitting back on her haunches, "Darien? The crystal's  
powers aren't all going to be at your disposal and understanding those  
powers is going to be difficult, are you up to the task after last  
night?"  
  
He nodded, "I can do this."  
  
Luna nodded again, "Good. Now, before we do anything, Selenity, we  
need to know how you were finally able to tap into your powers. It's  
part of the ritual. Darien has to explain his too."  
  
Selenity scooped the cat up in her arms and rubbed her behind the  
ears, "Yes, Luna," she sat on a loveseat, Darien next to her and stroked  
Luna until her eyes closed with pleasure. Talking cat or not, she still  
loved to be stroked. Selenity's eyes unfocused as she thought back to  
the night before.  
  
She swallowed hard and then began to speak, her voice soft, almost  
dreamlike, "I woke in a pure black surrounding after being taken last  
night and something inside me felt different. I do not know what  
exactly Luna did to me to help me access my powers, but it helped. I  
could almost feel something flowing through my body. Then Cashrawk came  
in." she swallowed hard, her mind replying the events of the previous  
night.   
  
"He told me that my father had powers he'd never been shown how to  
use. I guess all pure Terran bloods have some magic inside them to use  
mother Earth's magic. He surrounded my father with his wings and seemed  
to fade. I screamed, daddy screamed, and then there was a brilliant  
flash. I knew he was dead. I felt something snap inside myself,  
breaking free, and all I wanted to do was make that creature pay for  
killing my father. I hit him with both palms, and unthinkingly called  
upon the Earth to avenge me. She responded."  
  
Selenity's gaze focused back on Luna, "It was amazing, having the  
very power of the Earth at my disposal. It terrified me as much as it  
thrilled me. I didn't say any words, I didn't have to; my mind knew  
what I was supposed to do. Two roses appeared in my hands, one silver  
the other red, and I crossed them over my chest. The next thing I  
remember is bursting out of a cocoon of rock and walking into the middle  
of the fight. Daddy's death released my powers," she closed her eyes  
briefly, blinking back her tears, "I only wish I could have been strong  
enough to save him."  
  
Luna licked her hand and nuzzled it, "You did well, Selenity. You  
made do with what was at your disposal. I'm proud of you for fighting  
on after such a great loss."  
  
"We all are, Selene," Mina's voice was soft, sympathetic, "and your  
powers are amazing."  
  
Selene nodded her thanks to her friend and then looked at Darien,  
"Annette told me that you were one of Cashrawk's targets last night.   
After they killed my father, I knew they would try and kill me. I could  
not let them do that, not when your life might next hang in the balance.   
I could not let you or the scouts down."  
  
He squeezed her shoulders, "You didn't. We're all proud of you, as  
Mina said. My turn, I suppose?"  
  
Selenity managed a smile for him, nodding, "It's only fair."  
  
Darien thought back to the night when he'd been given the crystal.   
"From what I remember, all I could think about was not letting Cashrawk  
hurt you. He'd grabbed you from the park and took off. I thought, for  
a moment, I'd lost you for good until Mina threw the crystal at me."  
  
Luna looked at Mina sharply, an unspoken question in her eyes, but  
wisely held her tongue. Questions could wait until after he was done  
speaking.   
  
Darien continued. "I remember feeling this incredible searing pain  
as I caught the crystal, and then the feeling of completeness I'd not  
felt in a long time. A feeling like a part of me I hadn't known was  
missing was suddenly back. It was incredible. I don't remember using  
the crystal to shoot down Cashrawk and make him release Selenity. I  
honestly don't remember much of that night, but I do remember my first  
transformation. The power was... addicting like a drug. I tasted it  
and I wanted more, even if it frightened me, and even though I didn't  
really want the responsibility that came along with it."  
  
Selenity laughed softly, "Or the outfit."  
  
Darien grinned, squeezing her shoulders, "Or the outfit. Talk  
about a crazy idea. Yours is sure sharp, though."  
  
Selenity blushed. "It does the job. I don't get the half mask  
though. Why cover the lower half of my face?"  
  
Luna managed a grin, "Tradition. The Lunarian ladies never covered  
their faces, even at masked balls, where as the men always had some kind  
of mask. Lunar is a Lunarian Prince and his costume reveals the more  
pleasant aspects of the line. As for Terran warriors, they never went  
into battle without having part of their faces covered. It makes sense  
that, as his protector, funny as that sounds, you're dressed as a  
warrior. Or at least, partly."  
  
Selenity nodded thoughtfully, "That makes sense. In a strange  
twisted kind of way." She took a deep breath, "You want us to change  
now?"  
  
Luna hopped off her lap and went over to sit on the floor next to  
Amy's feet. "Yes. Perhaps together you can help one another explore  
your powers."  
  
Selenity glanced at the heavy drapes blocking the room from the  
outside world. "Well, Darien, let's do it then."  
  
Darien stood, "Lunarian Conversion!"  
  
Selenity smiled faintly as he began to change and then, closing her  
eyes, willed the two flowers into her hands. She bowed her head,  
crossing them over her chest, and lights flared, the image of rock  
encasing her visible for a half second. Seconds later, Terra Nova stood  
where Selenity had been, her arms crossed.  
  
Lunar struck his gentleman's pose and then looked around. He  
reached up and removed his mask, tossing it on the coffee table. "Mask  
or no mask, I'm still Lunar."  
  
"The mask is not needed for you either, Nova, unless you are more  
comfortable with it."  
  
Nova shook her head, "I will leave it on."  
  
Luna nodded once. "Very well. Join hands."  
  
Lunar raised an eyebrow but extended his hands, palms facing Nova,  
as she slid her hands against his. Their fingers slid together easily,  
as if from long practice. They turned to look at Luna, awaiting  
instructions.  
  
Luna looked over her shoulder at the silent girls on the couch.   
"Amy, please open your computer and take their scans. I'd like you to  
monitor their readings while they do this."  
  
Amy nodded, pulling out her computer and, flicking it on, focused  
it on the couple. Their bio-information quickly began to scroll down  
her screen. "All ready."  
  
"Good. Now, Nova, Lunar, close your eyes and concentrate. I'm  
going to try and give you back some of your memories from your past  
lives. I warn you, they might be a little strange seeing as how the  
bloodlines hold certain memories."  
  
Their grip on each other's hands tightened as they closed their  
eyes. Taking a deep breath, the each let it out as Luna's mind began  
slipping into each of theirs, pulling memories from long dormant  
sources. Knowing what to expect, neither of them fought her.   
  
Nova saw a beautiful princess, calling out across a battlefield  
searching for her love. Lunar saw a handsome prince, sword in hand,  
battling a dozen foes. Through their minds passed flashes of their past  
lives, of powers used, commands spoken, and how their energies  
complimented each other. Slowly, after a collage of images and a  
bombardment of information, they drifted back into the real world.  
  
Luna opened her eyes first, watching her charge and Nova. They  
were slow to return, their memories of the last time they'd seen each  
other on the Moon, slow to fade. Nova opened her eyes, meeting Lunar's  
gaze. "Cashrawk killed Endymion."  
  
He nodded, "And Serenity killed herself to be with him."   
  
They turned to look at the cat and the silent senshi. Amy's  
fingers were flying over her computer keys. Luna's eyes were sad, "Now  
you know. Did you see the destructive powers you wield?"  
  
They both nodded, sobered by the revelation.  
  
Luna sighed, stretching, and then began to pace back and forth  
across the room, "Your powers will not be identical to theirs. As  
demonstrated by Lunar, his transformation and use of the crystal is  
defined, alot, by his gender. Nova is the same. Endymion had the  
powers of the rose, which she now wields, along with his strength.   
These powers will combine, in about three weeks time, to send the world  
into a slumber for the next thousand years."  
  
"I don't understand why the world has to sleep."  
  
"It's simple, Lunar," Amy spoke, not looking up from her computer,  
"Evil is starting to awaken and, even with the power of the crystal, we  
can't protect everyone. By sending the world to sleep, we eliminate the  
evil and set in motion the foundation for a society that is lawful and  
good. You and Nova will be its rulers."  
  
Lunar frowned, "How do we clear the evil if the world is sleeping?   
Don't we sleep with it?"  
  
Raye, who'd heard Amy's reasons a million time or more already,  
spoke up, "The evil is in the human soul, Lunar. Corruption is taking  
hold. Martin is only one example. Leaders cheat their subjects,  
governments lie, and no one wishes to help their fellow man anymore and  
that is the evil we're speaking about. It's the evil that threatens  
everything that is good in this world and we can't stop it. By putting  
everyone to sleep and unifying them under a ruler who cares about their  
subjects, we can eliminate that. War is coming and the world will be  
destroyed if we don't do something now."  
  
He nodded, understanding what she meant. "Why us?"  
  
Raye's smile was faint, "Why not us? We have the power to affect  
change. Or more correctly, you and Nova do when you combine your  
powers. The Crystal can only be used for good but it can't affect the  
entire world by itself. With Nova's connection to the very soul of the  
world you can bring about the change that needs to happen."  
  
"Nova?"  
  
She looked at him, nodding, "Raye's right. I have been involved in  
politics since I was little. Corruption abounds, politicians are in it  
for themselves and not the people they are supposed to be representing  
and helping. World leaders are trading the lives of their constituents  
for favors on a global scale. Something needs to be done, and something  
needs to be done soon. A month from now the world leaders are meeting  
to discuss treaties. I fear if that happens, more of the world will be  
pushed under the poverty line."  
  
"It's that serious?"  
  
Nova nodded, "Worse. The World's existence depends on us. We  
cannot afford to fail."  
  
  
  
  
The next several hours were spent in intensive self-control  
exercises. Nova had to learn to harness her anger, to channel it into  
her rapport with the Earth. She learned to find the exact centre of her  
being, to focus her energy, and how to bring it to life in a  
manifestation she chose. Lunar worked on building his connection with  
the crystal. Through Luna's guidance, he walked the silver halls of the  
crystal and examined its memories. He secretly began to believe that  
Amy was wrong. The crystal was, indeed, alive, and was in a symbiotic  
relationship with him. They each drew from each other to maintain their  
existence.  
  
When they finally called it quits it was well after midnight. The  
senshi had long since gone home, leaving Luna to direct the efforts of  
their leaders.   
  
Nova collapsed on the couch, exhausted, but thrilled. She'd had  
alot of success in her training with her powers. Hers were more  
internal, drawing on the source beneath her feet. It hadn't been hard  
to place both hands on the ground and feel her connection to the Earth.   
She smiled tiredly. It had felt good to be working for the greater good  
again.  
  
Lunar collapsed next to her, exhaling a long sigh. "I'm exhausted.   
Who knew exploring the working of a rock would be so trying."  
  
Nova laughed softly, "I know what you mean."  
  
They were silent for several minutes before she spoke again, "Do  
you think Charles has already buried daddy?"  
  
Lunar pulled her into the curve of his body, an arm around her  
shoulders. He removed her hat and placed it with his mask before he  
spoke. "I don't know, love. He left this morning before we brought  
Annette here. I don't think they'll burry him until to tomorrow."  
  
She sighed, resting her head against his shoulder, "I thought I was  
supposed to be your protector. Why is it you are always rescuing me?"  
  
He kissed the top of her head before resting his head against hers.   
"I think it's because we're a team. You save me; I save you. I'd  
rather not have to have either of us need to be saved. I'd rather work  
with you."  
  
"Me too." She sighed, closing her eyes. Softly she inhaled again  
and then willed herself, as Luna has told her to do, back into her  
street clothes.   
  
When she opened her eyes, Darien had also taken the chance to  
change. His smile was faint, "Great minds think alike. Come on,  
Princess, it's time for you to head to bed."  
  
She smothered a yawn, "Are you going to stay with me tonight?"  
  
"Would you like me to?"  
  
She nodded, but he could see the glimmer of fear hiding in her  
eyes. His smile was sad, "You've unlocked your powers, Selene, but  
you're not ready for that yet. I'll sleep beside you, but no funny  
business."  
  
She nodded, allowing him to lead her from the room and upstairs.   
Luna followed them, a silent shadow, determined to keep watch through  
the night should anyone come for either of them. She would not be  
caught napping again.  
  
  
Mina threw her bag onto her bed in the senshi's hideout beneath  
Raye's temple. "I can't believe we're not still over there, shouldn't  
we be helping them with something?"  
  
Raye shrugged, "Luna can handle them. It's so weird knowing she  
can talk."  
  
Lita was lowering a basket of food down into the hideaway, her  
voice slightly distorted from above, "Well, she was the Queen's advisor,  
I remember that much. Didn't she have a partner or something?"  
  
Amy, seated at the main computer terminal, answered her question  
without looking up, "His name was Artemis. Another cat, I think. I  
don't remember completely, a lot of the things about the Queen are still  
fuzzy. Probably because her daughter is now a son."  
  
Raye laughed, "Oh, a cross-dresser."  
  
The four girls shared a laugh, settling themselves in for the  
night. Their leaders weren't the only ones who had things to do. They  
talked as they worked, Amy doing research on the world as it was, Raye  
helping Lita with her cooking, and Mina limbering up for a night of  
practice. They wouldn't be idle while Selenity and Darien practiced.   
Each of them would play a part in lending their energy to the Prince so  
he and the Princess could complete their mission: a unified world, a  
unified people and a slumber to last for a thousand years.  
  
Amy frowned as the thought of the thousand years of sleep ran  
through her mind. She'd been off about her prediction for how long the  
Princess would have to unlock her powers, could she have been off about  
the length of time the world would sleep? She'd have to ask Luna.   
  
They worked easily together, long years of practice showing in  
their almost casual disregard for each other, yet, each suggestion and  
comment was given the respect it needed. They talked, sparred in the  
corner, cooked their meals, and researched until the clock on the wall  
read midnight. Finally, feeling as if they had accomplished something,  
the four senshi settled in for the night.  
  
  
Somewhere beyond the city limits, a man slipped a black mask over  
his face, black gloves on his hands and set out from his home. Part of  
his mission had been completed, it was time for him to fullfill his  
final purpose.  
  
  
  
The sound of something knocking on the door awakened Selenity. She  
groaned, rolling over. She didn't want to get up yet, hadn't she just  
closed her eyes? It sounded again, causing Darien to stir. Her eyes  
flew open and she looked at him. She breathed a soft sigh of relief.   
He still wore his pants. A frown followed on that thought but the  
sound of the doorbell ringing again drew her from the bed. She  
smothered a yawn and walked to the door. A part of her wondered why  
they were sleeping in a room close enough to hear a knock on the door,  
but that thought vanished as the events of the last few days came  
rushing back to her. They'd slept in the gust room, her room being too  
far for them to walk. Her father was dead, and Charles had gone to see  
that he was buried with the respect and honor he deserved.   
  
Selenity picked up the skirt of her black nightgown and ran for the  
door. It might be someone important. She didn't check the peephole as  
she undid the locks and threw the door open. A hand shot out and  
covered her mouth as the black-clad figure from the night before  
appeared in the pre-dawn darkness.  
  
Selenity's mind barely registered the fact that the sun wasn't up  
yet as she struggled against the man's hold. He was strong, stronger  
than Martin or Darien, and he pinned her arms to her side.   
  
"Do not struggle."  
  
She froze. His voice was soft, holding a non-threatening note. "I  
do not wish to harm you Princess, and I have no wish to greet the Prince  
while I hold you captive. I want to remove my hand but you must not  
scream. Nod if you understand."  
  
She nodded, her eyes wide. His hands were gentle as they placed  
her back on her feet and slowly released the grip on her mouth. She  
spun away, putting some distance between them. "Who are you?"  
  
His chuckle was soft. "Someone who was enlisted to help you gain  
access to your powers, Princess. I am sorry about your father. Without  
him gone, you never would have been able to use your Terran abilities.   
He was the block you couldn't get past."  
  
She blinked. "Pardon me?"  
  
The man sighed, "If I remove my mask, will you promise not to  
scream?"  
  
She nodded, and his hands reached up. Before he could remove the  
mask, Luna's voice came from atop the stairs. She'd fallen asleep  
despite her vow and Selenity's actions downstairs had alerted her to  
possible trouble. "Selenity? Are you alright?"  
  
She glanced at the man in black as he began to melt into the  
shadows. "I'm fine Luna," she called, making a split second decision.   
"I'm just getting a glass of water."  
  
"Very well Princess."  
  
Selenity glanced at the figure and motioned for him to follow her.   
He stuck to the deep shadows as she locked the door again and then led  
the way into the kitchen. She left the lights off but did as she'd told  
Luna, pouring herself a glass of water.   
  
The man stayed by the door, almost looking as if he was going to  
bolt.  
  
"Can I get you a drink?"  
  
He shook his head, "No, Thank you. Why didn't you tell her the  
truth?"  
  
Selenity shrugged. "You don't seem like you're here to threaten  
me. I want to know why you came to see me," her eyes hardened, "and if  
I should be making you or Annette pay for killing my father."  
  
"His killer is dead, Princess, you saw to that. I confess I had a  
part in it, but you could never have gained access to your powers if  
your father was still alive."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He sighed, coming a little closer to her, "Because he had the  
potential to wield the Terran crystal," he opened his palm to her, a  
golden crystal glittering in the faint light.  
  
Selenity sucked in a breath, "That was my mother's!"  
  
"Actually it belonged to your father, and it was her engagement  
present. He was unaware of the powers it could help him wield, of the  
good he could do if it was joined with the Moon crystal. Your father,  
if he'd learned to heed the signs, could have wielded the powers you've  
now inherited. He was chosen before you were, and while he was alive  
you could never have tapped into those powers. I am sorry for your  
loss, Princess, but the greater good had to be considered. I respected  
your father very much."  
  
"Remove your hood, sir, let me see your face."  
  
He glanced around and then, placing the crystal on the table before  
opening his palm, and creating a softly glowing orb. He removed his  
mask slowly and let it fall to the floor. Selenity gasped. She was  
staring at a very young man with a brilliant shock of white hair that  
lay in a tousled mess about his face. She examined him closer. He  
looked very feline in nature with his slanted eyes and narrow face, and  
she could have sworn she'd seen him before.   
  
"What is your name?"  
  
His smile was faint, "I am Artemis. Luna, the Prince's guardian,  
was my mate. When Queen Serenity sent us to Earth she told me I would  
be your guardian, but something went wrong and I was born in a human  
body. I have been watching your family for years, Selenity, traveling  
to keep an eye on your father and yourself. I am sorry I failed to keep  
Martin from you."  
  
She saw the anguish of failure in his eyes and placed a gentle hand  
on his, "You could not have known what he was going to do. I cannot  
forgive you for playing a part in my father's death, Artemis, but  
knowing what I know now, I can accept that it was what you had to do.   
You did your duty, by ensuring the powers would not be wasted. I do not  
understand how Cashrawk didn't absorb them though."  
  
"That is the easy part. When a true blooded Terran or Lunarian  
noble die, if they have an heir, their powers somehow shut down  
completely. When Cashrawk killed your father, the blue flash you saw  
was his power shutting down, going back into the Earth and acknowledging  
you as their rightful heir. With no heir, a creature like Cashrawk will  
absorb the powers because there is no one to pass them on to. Yes, they  
manage to steal some of that power, but only a drop. That drop,  
however, is very potent."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Well that explains a lot I had been wondering about until now.   
Hello Artemis."  
  
They both spun, seeing Luna sitting by the door. Artemis looked  
guilty. "Luna."  
  
Luna looked at Selenity, "You shouldn't lie to me, Princess, how  
did you know he wasn't here to kill you."  
  
"Call it a hunch. He did not threaten me."  
  
Luna hopped onto the table and looked from one to the other, "I  
have been listening to your conversation and find only one flaw. Where  
does Annette fit into this picture?"  
  
Artemis shrugged, "She was convenient. Martin's exile made her  
easy to sway and I had to work with Cashrawk to capture both the King  
and the Princess. Annette provided me with the means to sneak into  
Darien's apartment. Here, I walked up to the gate and told the King  
that I'd taken Selenity and if he came along peacefully no harm would  
come to her. I kept my word in that regard."  
  
"From a twisted point of view, yes." Luna watched his face,  
"Nervous Artemis?"  
  
He glanced at the Princess, "Only because I'm seeing you again  
Luna. I feel strange around you now."  
  
"I understand," came her soft reply.  
  
Selenity ducked out of the kitchen, leaving the two of them to  
talk. She now had her answers about Annette. Not all of them, but  
enough to tide her over until Artemis could be properly questioned.   
With the golden crystal safely nestled in her hand, she snuck back into  
the room she'd shared with Darien and curled up beside him. More  
answers could wait until morning.  
  
  
  
Luna sat on the table as Artemis took a seat, watching her warily.   
  
"How have you been?"  
  
"A cherished pet," Her smile was warm though, "Darien has always  
treated me as one of the family."  
  
"I'm glad." Artemis ran a hand through his hair, "How am I supposed  
to act around you? I have the memories of our former lives but..." he  
trailed off, motioning to his body.  
  
Luna laughed softly, "I remember as well, Artemis. The fact that  
you are now stuck in a human body... It can't be helped. I held out  
hope you would someday appear."  
  
"Just not in this form."  
  
Luna nodded, "I wonder what went wrong."  
  
"Probably the same thing that happened to put the Prince and  
Princess in each other's bloodlines. We will make do. Do you have  
access to your powers?"  
  
He nodded, "In a different way, yes." He closed his eyes and light  
flared briefly, dimming to reveal a crescent Moon in the middle of his  
forehead. "I could pass for royalty like this."  
  
Luna nodded, looking at him critically, "You could pass as a  
younger brother. The Moon still lends you its power?"  
  
Artemis nodded, "Why do you think I move mostly at night? If I use  
my powers in daylight, especially in this body, it drains me to almost  
exhaustion. The upside is they're more potent, even if I can't use them  
for as long."  
  
"That's something." Luna stood and padded across the table top,  
looking into his eyes, "I'm glad you're alright, even if we can't be  
together as we once were."  
  
Artemis reached out and gently stroked a finger over the top of her  
head, his eyes sad, "I wish they could be. I have to leave now, Luna,  
I've accomplished my task this night. Perhaps, when the world sleeps  
and humanity is reborn it will take me with it, and I can be brought  
back to you as I was meant to be."  
  
Luna nuzzled his hand, "You have three weeks until the final stage  
must be completed. Will I see you again before then?"  
  
He shook his head, "Sadly, I have one last mission that must be  
accomplished. Martin must be dealt with, and disposed of, before the  
world begins to sleep. His Lunarian blood may cause complications," his  
eyes glittered dangerously, "this is one assignment I will enjoy."  
  
A shiver passed through Luna's frame, "Be careful."  
  
He ran a loving hand down her back and then stood, scooping his  
mask off the floor and putting it back on. "I'll return to you, and,  
the powers willing, it will be in the right form this time!"  
  
Luna watched as the light he'd lit disappeared and then, saluting  
her once, he disappeared into the shadows of the house and melted away.   
She jumped from the table, softly padding her way through the room and  
back to the staircase. Perching on the bottom step, her gaze went to  
the window in the front hall. There she stayed, watching the sunrise  
light the landscape, her thoughts her own. She sat in silence until her  
charge began to stir and it was necessary for her to begin a new day.  
  
  
*Two Weeks Later*  
  
  
Luna sighed wearily as she stepped down to the sidewalk in front of  
Darien and Selenity. They'd spent the day in the house, communing with  
their crystals, continuing to learn their secrets, and Luna, exhausted  
as she was, couldn't help but be impressed by their progress. The two  
had almost complete control of their crystals and, with extensive  
research and help from the senshi, could slowly combine their powers to  
do greater good. Or harm.   
  
Luna frowned. If they ever took it into their minds to destroy the  
world, though she couldn't honestly see them doing that, as it would  
annihilate Selenity's power base, they wouldn't have a problem doing it.   
She shook her head, her gaze going to the sky. She'd been reunited with  
Artemis briefly, and hadn't seen him since the night he'd explained why  
it had be necessary for Francis to die. Amy had discovered the fact  
almost a week later, confirming without being told of the meeting, that  
his information was correct. Luna fought a bittersweet smile. She  
hated when he was right. She hated that he was human and most of all  
she hated being separated from him now that he was supposed to be back  
in her life.  
  
Behind her, Selenity walked casually down the steps of her house on  
Darien's arm. She'd spent the better part of the last couple of weeks  
inside her house with him, but nothing ever happened. A part of her was  
relieved. Another part of her found that she wanted more. With Luna as  
a chaperone, she wasn't sure how to go about doing that.   
  
Luna hurried on ahead, leaving them alone together. They were  
fairly safe in public and with each other.  
  
"Keep making that face and it'll stick that way."  
  
She looked up at his teasing remark, "What?"  
  
He reached up and carefully smoothed the creases in her forehead,  
"It's something mom used to tell me when I looked to serious. It's  
clichéd but it fits the situation. What's on your mind?"  
  
She sighed, then forced a smile, "I love you."  
  
"It's more than that Selene. But yes, Princess, I love you too.   
Something's been on your mind the last few days, and being so close to  
you and your crystal while training for this sleeping of the world thing  
hasn't given you much place to hide. I know something's bugging you, I  
just don't know what."  
  
She looked at her feet, allowing him to guide her out the personnel  
entrance at the gate. He was careful in examining for the press, though  
the last couple of weeks seemed to have encouraged them to stay away.   
After one brief press conference announcing her father's death, Selenity  
had locked herself in the house, seeing only her friends and her  
fiancée.   
  
Not surprisingly, they'd lost interest in getting her story after  
Charles had flown back and volunteered to tell the complete story for as  
many papers and talk shows as they wanted. Selenity felt she'd never be  
able to repay that debt. By putting all of the light on Charles and his  
relationship with the King, they'd almost completely forgotten about  
Selenity and, for that, she was grateful.  
  
"I was thinking that we should have gotten out of the house more  
often."  
  
"Liar."  
  
Her eyebrow's rose as she looked at him, fighting the laugh that  
threatened. He knew her so well! "Liar?"  
  
"It's in your tone, Princess. You think we haven't spent enough  
time in the house," he searched her eyes briefly before grinning,  
knowing he was right, "though doing what I can only imagine."  
  
Her blush was bright against her fair skin as he led her down the  
street and across intersections. Selenity had cut her hair so it hung  
in a simple ponytail down her back. Wearing black jeans and white t  
-shirts, they matched as if twins, save for Selenity's black denim jacket  
and Darien's lack of coat. Their pace was swift, for they had no time  
to idle, but they continued to talk as they walked.   
  
"You can only imagine? Darien, what do you take me for?"  
  
"My fiancée." He grinned, escorting her down the street and into  
the park, "And I wouldn't have you any other way. As for the taking  
bit..." he slanted a glance at her, "you're not ready for that."  
  
She flushed a deeper crimson, "Brat."  
  
He laughed, "Brat?"  
  
She nodded, "Or should I call you a beastly man for making light of  
what I'm trying to say?"  
  
He grinned, "You may call me anything you wish, Princess, so long  
as we're not late. The senshi are a trifle put out by our lack of  
manners of late."  
  
"Let them wait, Darien, I need you to listen to me."  
  
He stopped walking next to a bench. They were on a pathway that  
cut through the middle of the park, but this bench was partially  
secluded, embraced in the drooping boughs of a weeping willow. His  
expression turned serious as he searched her eyes, "You can't tell me  
you're ready Selenity, I can see it in your eyes no matter how much you  
want to think otherwise." He gently cupped her face in his palms, "I  
treasure you, Princess, I don't want to hurt you when the time comes."  
  
"Don't you get it?" she asked, imploring him to understand, "I  
don't think I'll ever -be- ready. Not more ready than I am now. If you  
don't do something, I fear I will never understand why I can't love you  
the way you want me too. I may never be able to do something if you  
don't take the first step and assure me that what I do with my body,  
what I do with you, is right." Her face was red as she spoke,  
uncomfortable about speaking to him of such matters.  
  
His smile was tender as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips,  
drawing a sigh from her, "You will know, Selenity, and I will encourage  
you, but not now. Your connection to me has never been stronger. If we  
put it in danger, if we chance breaking that, all our work the last  
couple of weeks will have been for nothing. We have only five days  
until you and I must put the world to sleep. Would you have me put the  
whole of mankind's future in such a precarious position?"  
  
She shook her head, her smile small but genuine, "Of course not.   
As the ruling noble my subjects always come first. Promise me  
something?"  
  
He nodded, "Anything."  
  
She covered his hands with hers, "When this is done, and we wake  
from our thousand year slumber to rule the Earth, will you love me  
then?"  
  
He nodded, his eyes darkening with desire, "You'll have a thousand  
years to deal with your fears, love, and a man has an end of patience.   
If not then, then never."  
  
"Promise me, Darien. I wish to know that when we wake you will  
make me your wife in everyway possible."  
  
He leaned down, placing another gentle kiss on her lips, "I  
promise, Selenity. By the Moon and stars, I promise."  
  
She threw her arms around his neck but he pulled away, leaving her  
on her feet as he hugged her briefly.  
  
She frowned, "Kiss me properly, already!"   
  
He laughed. She sounded like a petulant child. He swept her off  
her feet, dipping her back over his arm and smiled, "Your wish is my  
command, Princess."  
  
He heard her gasp as his lips covered her in a fiercely possessive  
kiss. There was no tenderness, no hesitation, simply passion and raw  
need. Selenity opened her mouth to the bold sweep of his tongue,  
sliding her own across his as he tasted her mouth. She was like honey,  
a life giving nectar that would sustain him forever. She moaned into  
his kiss, her hands plunging into his hair and holding him for her own  
exploration. He almost dropped her when her tongue slipped into his  
mouth and began to explore. He pulled away reluctantly, but knew he had  
to end it there. If he continued he wouldn't stop.  
  
She was breathless, as was he, when he placed her back on her feet.   
She paused for a few moments, catching her breath, before fanning  
herself with one hand. He smiled at her, taking her hand and lacing his  
fingers through hers, "Come on, Princess, we're late for our  
appointment."  
  
She said nothing as he led out of the garden and into the busy  
streets. They were late for their temple meeting and Raye was going to  
pitch a fit.  
  
  
  
"Aren't you two ever able to be on time?!" demanded the fuming  
priestess when Darien and Selenity finally climbed the steps to the  
temple.  
  
Selenity flashed the young woman a smile, "Only when he drives. We  
decided to walk. It's been a while since we've been out of the house  
you know."  
  
Darien looked around, "Are they here?"  
  
Raye nodded, "Andrew and Rita picked them up and they're all in the  
main room. Are you two sure you want to go through with this?"  
  
Darien nodded, "Yes. It's only fair for us to tell them why we  
haven't been around much the last month or so. I know it will shock  
them, but they have a right to know what's going on. I feel sorry for  
Rita and Drew. With the time limit we've got left, they won't have time  
to get married and go on their honeymoon."  
  
Selenity slipped under his arm, "I hadn't thought of that." She  
sighed, "There's a bright side. Once everyone wakes up, they can get  
married and we can send them anywhere they want on a honeymoon. We are  
going to be the rulers, after all."  
  
Darien squeezed her as Raye rolled her eyes. She loved seeing them  
happy, but honestly, enough was enough! "Okay you two love birds, at  
this rate you'll never tell them. Come on, let's get this over with  
since you're so keen on it. Just don't do anything rash, alright?"  
  
They nodded their acquiescence as they followed her inside.  
  
Darien's face broke into a wide smile as his parents, Drew and Rita  
came into view. Amy and Mina were entertaining them while Lita managed  
the snacks. "Mom, Dad."  
  
Bill and Mae looked to the door, their own faces smiling. "Darien!  
Good to see you son. Selenity, it's a pleasure as always."  
  
She blushed at the compliment Bill tossed out easily. His manners  
never ceased to amaze her. Mae was somewhat more subdued and simply  
smiled her welcome to them both. To Darien's eyes, she seemed alot  
older than before.   
  
"Mom, dad," he looked at Rita and Andrew, smiling at them both.  
"Drew, Rita, Selenity and I have something to tell you. It's a little  
unorthodox, and strange, but it's the truth. We feel you need to  
understand before anything happens. We feel we owe you an explanation."  
  
The senshi discreetly left the room as Mae and Bill exchanged  
confused glances, Rita and Andrew doing the same. What was going on?  
  
Selenity spoke up first, thankful her friends had some sense. This  
was not going to be easy. "As you all know I am nobility." They nodded,  
"What I don't think any of you know is just how old my blood line really  
is. In fact, it goes back so far, our historians have put most of it  
down to myth and legend." She swallowed hard, feeling Darien's hand  
squeeze hers for support, "I am part of a bloodline that goes back  
thousands of years to when there was life on the Moon. Lunarians."  
  
Bill laughed. "Lunarians? Those are bedtime tales, Selenity."  
  
Her face was serious, "No, Bill, they're not. Lunarians did exist  
and your son here," she squeezed Darien, "is part of that ancient line."  
  
Chaos erupted, Bill and Mae speaking with Rita and Andrew in  
confusion, each denouncing it as preposterous in one breath then  
wondering if it couldn't be true in the next. Darien finally lifted his  
voice, "Enough!"  
  
The four turned startled eyes to him, "That's enough. I know you  
don't believe me, and I know you probably want proof. Unfortunately the  
only proof I can give you is this," he pulled out the crystal, "this is  
a family heirloom, something that can only be touched and wielded by a  
pure blooded Lunarian. It will either harm or kill anyone without a  
little of that blood in them. This crystal allows me to change my form  
into a warrior for the kingdom."  
  
Mae brought a hand to her chest, pressing it to her heart, "Darien,  
darling, are you sure?"  
  
He nodded, his eyes softening as he looked at his mother. "I know  
it sounds crazy, mom, but it's true. There's more, you have to hear it  
but you can't tell anyone. I become Lunar when I change. Selenity has  
the powers of the Earth at her call and becomes Terra Nova when she  
changes to fight. In less than five days we will be called upon to put  
the world to sleep for a thousand years. Corruption and greed rule our  
world and their hold on it is increasing. This slumber will wipe out  
that which is evil and replace it with a united people that can live  
in peace and harmony. When the time comes, I don't want any of you to  
be afraid."  
  
"You're mad, Darien."  
  
Selenity and Darien turned their gaze to Andrew. "No, Drew, we're  
deadly serious," Selenity's voice was soft but lethally calm.   
  
Andrew recoiled, shocked by the sincerity in her eyes. They really  
believed what they were saying! "How can you become someone else,  
anyway? Magic? It's child's stuff, Darien, I can't believe you bought  
into it."  
  
Darien's chuckle was rueful, "You asked for it Drew. Lunarian  
Conversion!"  
  
White light flashed and four jaws dropped as Darien's  
transformation into Lunar took place in front of their eyes. Selenity's  
was quietly done, but the effects were so shocking, they were noticed.   
Finally Lunar stood in front of his adoptive parents and friends. He  
looked from one to the other and then pulled off his mask. Terra Nova  
stepped to his side and calmly watched each of their reactions.   
  
None of the four moved. They were too stunned by what they just  
witnessed to voice a word. Lunar met each of their gazes. Andrew  
finally found his voice, "Holy... you weren't kidding!"  
  
Lunar's laugh was mirthless, "No, I wasn't. Not about any of it,  
Drew. You have to understand that we're talking the human race's very  
survival. The survival that's not physical but spiritual. Our leaders  
have been lacking something and corruption is abundant. It needs to  
change or we'll be plunged into a hell from which there will be no  
escape. Terra Nova and I showed you this today because we trust you.   
We want you to know that we are aware of what we're getting ourselves  
into."  
  
Mae found her voice, "Are you sure, honey?"  
  
Lunar met her gaze, nodding, "Yes. I once wanted to shoulder the  
responsibilities of a physician. I wanted to help people in any way I  
could. I am simply trying to help them now on a broader scale. I want  
to help heal the world, mom, can you understand?"  
  
Her smile was watery, "Yes, son, I can. I'm so proud of you."  
  
Lunar went to her and leaned down, wrapping her in a firm hug, "I  
love you mom."  
  
Her hug was fierce but she said nothing else as he let her go.   
They watched as Nova and Lunar disappeared to reveal Selenity and Darien  
again. They clasped hands, watching for any other reactions. "Drew and  
I never will be able to get married."  
  
"Oh Rita!" Selenity ran to her friend and hugged her, "You will get  
married, I promise you! Darien and I aren't married yet either! You  
know, we could have Raye do it, we have witnesses!"  
  
Rita blinked, "Pardon me?"  
  
Selenity blushed, "Well, now that we know we'll all be sleeping in  
five days or so, and when we wake the world won't be as we remember it,  
why shouldn't we elope and do a double wedding like you said? My  
marriage to Darien with all its rituals are kind of a moot point when  
most of those people enforcing them will be having a change of heart."  
  
Rita's eyes welled with tears, "Do you mean that?"  
  
Selenity glanced at Darien. She'd kind of sprung it as a surprise  
on him, she supposed. His smiling face assured her that was all he  
wanted. She looked back to Andrew, "Drew? This is up to you. I know  
it's not going to be a huge wedding, but when you wake you can go  
anywhere you want for a honeymoon."  
  
Andrew hugged Rita as Selenity stepped back from her, "Anything to  
make my lovely red head happy, Selene. Anything."  
  
Rita lunged at him, kissing him happily.  
  
Bill and Mae laughed softly. Both of their children would be  
getting married it seemed. And in their jeans no less! Chuckling, they  
stood and walked over to where the four young people were now standing.   
"Well, if this is going to be a wedding, let's get it going!"  
  
Selenity grinned at Bill and then detached herself from Darien.   
"I'll go grab Raye and the others."  
  
He nodded, his gaze following her out of the room before he looked  
back to his family. "Well, it looks like we're going to have a wedding.   
If I may?"  
  
They looked at him confused and he held out the crystal in his  
palms, closing his eyes. A gasp a moment later told him he'd succeeded.   
He opened his eyes and found his mother and father in their best  
clothes. Bill in a tuxedo, Mae in a lovely dark rose colored gown that  
accentuated her figure.  
  
Rita's gown was pure white, hugging her body like a second skin  
from her shoulders down to her hips before flaring softly and falling  
straight to the floor. A veil was on her head, shielding her eyes from  
his gaze. Drew was dressed in a white tuxedo, matching his bride.   
Their eyes were wide as they stared at each other, Rita's hands sliding  
down the silk that encased her from shoulder to shin.  
  
Darien smiled, knowing what he looked like already. His mind may  
share some strange memories from his Princess, but his armor was not one  
that could be transferred. Black with silver trim, it covered him from  
shoulder to the tips of his toes. Form fitting, it moved easily with  
him as he walked. A sword hung on one hip, his cape pouring from his  
shoulders. The only addition he could see was the Lunar crest  
emblazoned on the front of his breastplate, the crystal joining the two  
point at the top.  
  
The door opened to reveal the Princess and her friends. They  
stopped dead, seeing the fancy clothes now in abundance, "I feel  
underdressed," Selenity told Mina, her eyes drinking in the sight of her  
love. He looked incredibly handsome and sexy in all that metal.  
  
Mina grinned, "Well, change into your gown."  
  
Selenity smiled and then, willing herself to, felt the air slide  
across suddenly bare shoulders. She looked down to make sure she was  
clothed and almost blushed. Her top hugged her form to her waist before  
flaring out and around, the cloth almost sheer, revealing nothing but  
layers and layers of lighter than air fabric. The gown was white, save  
for the black trim around the hem and the black emblazoned design of a  
rose on the front of her bodice. She wore a string of pearls around her  
head, a red rose shaped gem in the centre of her forehead. The tiny  
bracelet of pearls around her right wrist completed the outfit.   
  
She turned, about to offer her friends a chance to change, but  
they'd already taken care of it. Each was dressed in a down of pure  
white, her planet symbol stitched into the fabric of the bodice.   
Selenity smiled at each of them. This was something she hadn't known  
they could do.  
  
Raye moved to the front of the room by the sacred fire, motioning  
for the witnesses to stand to one side, the couples to another. The  
fire crackled in the background as she spoke, "Vows of love are easily  
given and broken, yet through adversity yours have always stood strong.   
It is tradition for the man and the woman to offer their own vows before  
the sacred fire so that it may judge the worthiness of your words.   
Andrew, please, you first."  
  
Andrew stepped forward with Rita and glanced at his brother. He  
was nervous, and his shaking hands betrayed him. He didn't care.   
Spontaneous or not, this wedding would be perfect. He loved Rita; she  
knew it, he knew it and nothing, not even this coming slumber, would  
tear them apart. He cleared his throat before he spoke. "Rita, my  
darling, I know our life hasn't always been easy. I have tried my best  
to be the loving man you need in your life and, bless you, you chose me.   
I do not know how long we will have together, but with all we've been  
through, I can't think of not spending the rest of my days with you. I  
love you. Your laughter, your smile, and your life. I vow before this  
sacred flame, to love honor and cherish you above all others, no matter  
what life throws at us. I love you."  
  
Flames crackled and hissed as he finished his vows. Without  
waiting Rita spoke, blinking back tears at his words, "Andrew, you've  
always been there for me. I know that, and I cherish that. Through all  
of the ups and downs you've been my confidant, my shoulder and my  
whipping post. Your generosity and kindness has always drawn me to you.   
Your love for me, and my love for you, has helped us grow in all our  
years together. We were friends first, and from that friendship has  
blossomed a wonderful romance. I will love you, cherish you and honor  
you above all other for as long as I live and beyond. In front of this  
sacred flame that is my pledge to you."  
  
The fire continued to crackle, Raye saying a few soft words and  
getting a flare in response. "The sacred flame accepts your words and  
your vows, blessing this union. Love one another, as long as you both  
shall live."  
  
She turned to Darien and Selenity, "The sacred flame wishes to hear  
the sincerity of your vows. Make them now, a pledge for all eternity."  
  
Darien clasped Selenity's hands in his, looking down into her  
angelic face. He had so many things he wanted to say, so many things he  
should say, that he found himself at a loss for words. He opened his  
mouth several times before finding his voice. "Selenity. Daughter of  
the Earth, ruler of my heart and soul, you are everything to me. Your  
goodness, your light, your kindness and your spirit all drew me to you,  
made me admire you for who you are and not the title you wear." He bowed  
his head, searching for the right words. Slowly, he began to speak  
again, "We have been through a lot in our lives thus far. You have been  
forced to deal with circumstances beyond your control and conquered them  
as a knight vanquishes an enemy on the battlefield. I have loved you  
from the moment I laid my eyes on you. Selenity. My Angel. My love.   
I vow to you now, before our friends and family, that I will always love  
you. I swear to you no matter what the future holds, I will be true to  
you, no matter what comes our way. I love you."  
  
Selenity's smile was gentle. "Endymion, son of the Moon, giver of  
light, how could I not love you? You saw me for who I was when no one  
knew how to look past my title. You saw me for what I could be and  
helped me grow into the woman you see before you today. My best friend,  
confidant and avenging Angel. You saved me when I did not know I needed  
saving. You snatched me from the well of despair when I thought I would  
fall. You have always been there for me no matter what the challenge,  
and for that I thank you." She placed a gentle hand upon his face, "My  
vow to you is a simple one. I will love you forever. When the Earth  
ceases to exist and the sun goes Nova, I will still love you. From now  
until eternity, in front of this sacred flame, I pledge my heart, body  
and soul to you. I love you."  
  
The fire continued to crackle, Raye saying a few soft words and  
getting a flare in response. "The sacred flame accepts your words and  
your vows, blessing this union. Love one another, as long as you both  
shall live."  
  
A sniffle could be heard as Raye repeated the sacred incantation,  
Mae wiping her eyes as her children spoke what was in their hearts. The  
other girls quietly dabbed at their eyes with handkerchiefs, Bill  
looking decidedly too smug in his Tuxedo.  
  
Raye smiled finally, "Not traditional, but you may kiss your  
brides, gentleman, you are now husband and wife."  
  
Rita felt Andrew lift her veil and tilted her head to receive his  
kiss as Darien ducked his head and dropped a chaste kiss on Selenity's  
lips. Both couples pulled away as the applause of their friends and  
family filled the room. Raye filled out two pieces of official looking  
paper and handed one to each of the couples, "Your marriage  
certificates, my friends. All nice and legal."  
  
The men took the certificates and, folding them, placed them in  
pockets so not to lose them. There were hugs and tears all around for  
several minutes, Darien barely able to take his arm away from Selenity's  
shoulders, and when he looked at Andrew, found that his brother was  
having the same problem with his wife. Finally, everyone found a seat  
and Bill stood, raising a glass of juice Lita had brought from the  
kitchen before the ceremony.   
  
"To my children, blood and not, my boys who have done an incredible  
feat and captured the hearts of two amazingly talented young women. I  
know we're all going to be sleeping in the next few days, and I just  
wanted you to know I'm proud of both of you. You've accomplished so  
much in your lives, have so much more to do and are now attached. My  
only question is when do I get grandchildren?"  
  
There was good-natured laughter at his question as Mae swatted him,  
smiling. "When the thaw happens, darling, naturally. I think our sons  
want to be alone with their brides, they can hardly keep their hands to  
themselves."  
  
Bill chuckled as Darien and Andrew's hands suddenly stilled on the  
waists of their wives. They'd each been playing with a different  
section of tummy. Amy stood, "Before everyone clears out, I just wanted  
to say that I'm sorry the freeze has to come so soon. Enjoy what time  
you have left; spend it how you always wanted, for when the freeze  
comes, the world will change drastically. Enjoy yourselves and want for  
nothing."  
  
Amy left quietly, followed by the other senshi. They still had  
several things to do before their powers would be called upon to help  
put the world to sleep. Unlike their leaders, they'd had other  
responsibilities. Luna was one of them.  
  
  
Andrew and Rita left shortly thereafter, taking Bill and Mae home  
after tearful goodbyes. Darien hugged Selenity, having let the glamour  
drop and putting him back in his street clothes. She did the same, and  
he instantly regretted it. He'd been enjoying the view of her creamy  
shoulders. "That went better than I had thought it would."  
  
Her laughter was soft, "More happened than I thought would.   
Married, can you believe it?"  
  
He hugged her, chuckling, "Just saves us the time of doing it in a  
thousand years. Besides, it was your idea."  
  
She smiled, "I felt bad for Rita and Drew. They've been waiting so  
long, saving so long, and weren't going to be able to do anything about  
it. It seemed like the right thing to do. Do you mind?"  
  
"Mind?" he bent down, nuzzling her ear before he thought better of  
it, "No, I don't mine Selene. I've wanted nothing more than to be  
married to you for a long time."  
  
She leaned into his embrace, returning it contentedly, "Me too.   
Let's go home, I know we're supposed to train to find out how the senshi  
will transfer their powers to you, but I want to have you to myself for  
a while. Luna seems to have disappeared."  
  
He sighed, "That's a bad idea, Selene. You're not ready, not yet."  
  
She grimaced, "Fine, then we'll just sit and talk, or train with  
each other, alright?"  
  
He hugged her, wishing things could have been different. "We'll  
take things one step at a time, my lovely wife," he dropped a kiss on  
her forehead, "one step at a time." Her smile was genuine when he led  
her out of the temple and back towards her house.  
  
  
"Are you sure he's not going to make it?"  
  
"Positive. I scanned everything I could think of, he's not  
mortally wounded, but he doesn't have a will to live."  
  
"This is going to break her."  
  
"I know. I wish there was something I could do."  
  
A quiet voice intruded on the low conversation, "Perhaps it's for  
the best. They could never be happy like that."  
  
Four sets of eyes watched as the young man slowly, inch by inch,  
let go of his life.  
  
  
Luna sat in Raye's bedroom, wanting to go to the ceremony but  
dreading the thought. She remembered her mate too clearly, his  
features, his texture. She closed her eyes, curling up on Raye's bed as  
she let her mind wander in the past. Several hours passed before she  
was roused from the bed by a small noise. Her eyes opened, gleaming red  
in the fading sunlight.  
  
Her gaze went to the window, displaying the sun beginning to set in  
all its fiery glory, before turning back to the doorway.  
  
Raye stood silently, watching the black cat. "Luna."  
  
"Is something the matter Raye?"  
  
Raye nodded, going to sit on the bed next to the cat. She lifted a  
hand and stroked the black, silky fur. "Artemis came back."  
  
Luna sat bolt upright, "Why didn't you say something? Where is he  
now?"  
  
"He was hurt Luna."  
  
Luna's eyes widened, "Is he alright?"  
  
Raye shook her head, unable to speak. In the short time she'd made  
the acquaintance of the young terran guardian, she'd liked him. Amy  
stepped into the room then, her eyes slightly swollen from crying, "I  
couldn't do anything for him, he just... slipped away."  
  
"No!"  
  
Amy knelt next to the bed, gently scratching Luna behind the ears,  
"I'm sorry Luna, he didn't want to live as a human, his purpose was  
fulfilled. He killed Martin, we know that much. He just didn't want to  
live without you."  
  
Luna's eyes closed and she bowed her head. She felt Amy scoop her  
up in her arms as tears welled in her eyes. Her husband, her mate was  
gone. She was alone once again. Burrowing into Amy's arms, Luna hid  
her face and wept.  
  
Lita and Mina came into the room as Raye offered silent support to  
the grieving feline. Lita and Mina added theirs and as the sun set in  
the distant sky, a shooting star slid across the heavens. The five were  
a long time finding sleep that night.  
  
  
  
Luna spoke to no one the next day; she simply asked to be left  
alone with Artemis' body. Quietly, her paws softly kneading his cold  
chest, she spoke to him of their past. She spoke of her mission, of her  
quest, and finally of her love for him, regardless of his form. Her  
words, softly spoken, fell on deaf ears, but once they were said a sense  
of peace filled her. She licked his face, pulling back slowly. "I love  
you."  
  
While Luna said her goodbyes, the senshi, Prince and Princess  
practiced moulding their powers together, drawing on one another for  
strength and support, tapping into the powers to enhance or simply  
control the forces within themselves and their crystals. By the night  
of the last day, the senshi were ready, the Prince was ready and the  
Princess was at the end of her rope.  
  
  
  
*The night before freeze day*  
  
Selenity tossed and turned for most of the night, her mind showing  
pictures and places she'd long since forgotten. The burning of a city,  
the birth of a baby and the death of a woman who wasn't familiar. A  
white cat, jumping in front of a shard, saving someone from certain  
death; a black cat mourning over the white one. Her eyes flew open and  
she tossed back the sheet. She was alone in her bed, Darien having  
refused her invitation to share again. She sighed. She'd never sleep  
if these thoughts continued. She tiptoed softly from her room, the  
house quiet, the stars and Moon illuminating the halls with soft,  
silvery light.   
  
She froze, seeing a dark shadow at the end of the hall, a shiver of  
fear racing up her spine. "Darien?"  
  
He stepped into the moonlight, his features shadowed and she  
relaxed. "You were expecting someone else?"  
  
"Well no, I..."  
  
He stepped up to her, cupping her face in his hands, "Yes you did,  
you expected me to be someone coming to attack you. I can see the fear  
in your eyes Princess."  
  
She shook her head, trying to deny it. Once she'd learned who he  
was, she wasn't afraid anymore. He dipped his head, his eyes glittering  
like polished onyx in the moonlight, "Regardless of what you think once  
you know who I am, Selene," he told her, reading her thoughts on her  
face, "the point is that you feel threatened, even here in your own home  
knowing no one is here but me."  
  
"And Annette."  
  
"A Technicality. She's been locked away for a while now, the only  
person here who is capable of anything is me."  
  
"It's not you I don't trust."  
  
"I know."  
  
She stepped into his arms, tilting her face to his, "We're married  
Darien, will you not sleep with me this night? Tomorrow we will be  
sleeping for a long, long time."  
  
He held her against him, her body moulding to his easily. She was  
more than willing in his arms as he looked down at her upturned face,  
her eyes darkening with desire. He could see the uncertainty she was  
determined to hide from him. He bent his head, his mouth hovering over  
hers, "I want you, Selene, more than I've ever wanted any woman in my  
life."  
  
Her breathing quickened and she licked her lips, tasting the  
sweetness of his breath on her tongue, "Then why do refuse me?"  
  
Her lips moved sweetly under his as she spoke, barely touching his,  
and he felt his knees weaken, his resolve beginning to dissolve. Why  
was he doing this when it was what she obviously wanted? Why was he  
torturing them both by waiting? His mouth slanted across hers, claiming  
her with seeking lips as she melted into his embrace. Her hands swept  
into his hair, tangling in his overly long locks.   
  
Darien kissed her fiercely, his passion for this young woman over  
coming his good sense as he was caught up in the heat of her kiss.   
Their tongues slid along each other, duelling, tasting, exploring as  
they clung together under the light of the Moon. Selenity's gasp of  
pleasure as he nipped at her bottom lip almost drove him to his knees.   
He wanted to give her pleasure, to make her writhe from it. His hands  
slid up her back, one holding her to him, the other sliding down around  
her waist and over her hip.  
  
His hands froze on their exploration as her mouth stilled under  
his, her breath catching. Sanity returned and he dropped his hands from  
her as if burned, stepping back quickly. He closed his eyes, turning  
his back on her. He'd felt the tension return to her body, the  
uncertainty and fear suddenly on her lips. He couldn't do this, not  
yet.  
  
A gentle, hesitant hand slid onto his forearm, "Darien?"  
  
He opened his eyes, fighting for control. Her kiss had matched his  
own in intensity, driving him wild and claiming him even as he claimed  
her. He took a deep, shuddering breath and turned to look at her. Her  
mouth was slightly swollen from his kiss, her eyes luminescent as they  
implored him for an answer.  
  
"I'm sorry, Selene. You aren't ready. Your reaction to my touch  
just now proves you still aren't ready to take the next step, no matter  
what your heart may want." His smile was self mocking and he took her  
hand and reverently kissed the back of it, "I want you to come to me  
when you're really ready Selene, not tonight, because of the  
consequences for tomorrow but when we wake, I will fulfill my promise to  
you."  
  
Her eyes glittered with unshed tears but she nodded, "Will you hold  
me this night?" she asked softly, yearning to be held by him if nothing  
else.  
  
"I don't think..."  
  
She placed a finger against his lips, "I promise I won't do  
anything, or let you do anything, Darien. Please. I just need to be  
held by you."  
  
He nodded, folding like a deck chair, and led the way back into his  
room. Unwise as it was, it felt right having her in his arms on the  
last night before they would change the world forever. Amazingly  
enough, tension and exhaustion drained them of their energy and before  
long, they were both sound asleep. Morning would come very quickly.  
  
  
  
The doorbell awoke the young couple the next morning, drawing them  
quickly from their dreams. Selenity threw back her covers, feeling more  
energized than she had in a long time. Today was the day she and Darien  
would fulfill their destiny. Her smile was wide as she leaned over and  
placed a gentle kiss on Darien's cheek and then dashed from the room to  
answer the door.  
  
Darien grabbed his robe and threw it over one arm as he crawled out  
of bed, going after her. Her nightdress was a little slip of a thing  
and she shouldn't be answering the door in it, even if they were  
expecting their friends. He caught her at the base of the stairs and  
swung her around as the doorbell rang again, grinning, "Wear something  
if you're going to get the door, Princess," he teased.  
  
She had the grace to look embarrassed as she shrugged into his robe  
and belted it before unlocking the door and throwing it open. The four  
senshi piled quickly into the room, stopping short when they saw their  
state of undress.  
  
"We didn't interrupt something, did we?" Mina asked, her eyes  
sparkling mischievously. From the tone of her voice, she was obviously  
hoping they had.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, Mina, but no. Is it 10am already?"  
  
Mina nodded, "Almost on the nose. Come on, Luna said we need to be  
in place before noon. Are you guys ready for this?"  
  
They both shared a nod as Darien slipped his arm around Selenity's  
shoulders, "We've trained for this so much in the last three weeks I  
feel we could do it in our sleep. Are you guys ready for this?"  
  
The senshi nodded.  
  
Selenity smiled, gathering each of her friends into a quick, tight  
hug, "Well, I guess we should do this then. Darien, if you would?"  
  
He nodded, "Celestial Lunarian Conversion!"  
  
Selenity smiled as he called his new transformation for the first  
time. The senshi each raised their pens into the air and called forth  
their powers. Selenity clasped the golden crystal between her hands and  
whispered her words softly. "Earth Solar Power!"  
  
Light flared around each of them before dropping each of the senshi  
to the ground in their poses. Lunar's outfit had changed slightly; now  
dressed in all white, his vest absent, he struck a dashing pose.   
  
Terra Nova's outfit became longer, her skirt becoming translucent  
as it fell from mid-thigh down to her feet. Dressed all in black, her  
half mask now missing but replaced by a string of black pearls that  
divided her face in half horizontally.  
  
They landed, each looking the other over before turning to the  
senshi. "Destiny awaits. Let's do it."  
  
Nova smiled at Lunar and then took his hand as the senshi led the  
way out of the house. Together, the group leapt away from the front  
steps of the house and into the morning. Their destination: The cave  
system where Cashrawk had killed the King.  
  
  
It was an hour before noon when they arrived at the sight of the  
fair. Or more correctly, where the fair had been. In the last week it  
had been packed up and taken away, leaving behind streamers, the  
skeletons of booths and the marks of where each structure had stood.   
The forlorn looking sight called to them as they walked to the centre of  
the area. Luna was waiting for them, the body of the white-haired man  
at her side.  
  
Nova ran to her, dropping to her knees beside the body as she  
turned tearful eyes to Luna, "Luna?"  
  
Luna shook her head, "He's dead, Nova. He's a part of this  
ceremony as much as anyone, I had to bring him."  
  
Nova nodded, standing and brushing a hand across her eyes. Artemis  
didn't deserve this. She turned to Lunar, holding her hands out to him,  
"The time draws near and mother Earth responds. I can feel her power  
building, teeming, willing me to lash out and protect her. We must act  
quickly.  
  
Luna watched silently as the senshi formed a circle around the  
couple, their hands joined. Nova and Lunar stood close together, their  
hands touching, their eyes locked. By unspoken agreement they closed  
their eyes, hands slipping down, calling forth their crystals. Silver  
light met with golden as they flared in the bright afternoon light.  
  
The senshi began to chant in low voices as Nova reached down inside  
herself, touching the power of the crystal, moulding it to the power of  
the Earth beneath her feet. Her voice was strong as she began to speak,  
feeling Lunar's presence near her, channelling the energy she was about  
to release through himself and the Lunar crystal.  
  
"Mother Earth, you have been wronged. The time has come to right  
those wrongs. You have granted me the powers of your breast to wield  
for good and defence. I implore you now to strengthen those powers so  
that I may repay you for all the good you do! Mother Earth!" her head  
dropped back, her eyes completely black as the power surged through her  
feet and into her body. She shook with the force of it. "Brother  
Moon!" her voice was slightly ragged, but she was up to the task of  
keeping it steady, "Brother Moon, hear my call! Your sister is in need  
of the powers you two share and divide. Bring forth the oceans and the  
rains, bring forth the tides, cover the lands in water and freeze them  
for a thousand years!"  
  
Wind whipped around them as the Earth and Moon responded to her  
call, drawing closer to one another, or so it seemed, the powers of the  
tides surging up off the mainland and striking the skies, driving wind  
and rain into the costal cities, freezing as it touched, holding all in  
place. Lunar threw his hands up into the sky, adding his voice to  
Nova's, "Cleanse yourself mother Earth, bring your wrath upon those who  
are corrupt and seek injustice! Work through us, through your children,  
empower us to do your bidding!"  
  
Light surrounded them, growing brighter as the Moon moved into  
eclipse the sun. The senshi raised their voices over the howling of the  
wind. "Planets of the solar system, hear our cry! The time has come  
for a new beginning, for Peace to reign again, lend us your aid, empower  
us with your will so that we may once again have justice!"  
  
Brilliant lights of blue, red, orange and green shot down from the  
heavens and encompassed the senshi. They screamed as the powers  
enveloped them, the surge so strong it knocked them to their knees.   
They rose, as one, determinedly to their feet, speaking again as one,  
"To you, mother Earth and brother Moon, we give our powers so that this  
solar system may once again know peace!"  
  
The light shot from the buttons at the centre of their bodices and  
encompassed Nova and Lunar in blinding light. Beams of power shot  
around the two as they raised their joined hands to the sky, the ribbons  
twining their way through their bodies and up their arms to their hands.   
In a blink of an eye, Selenity and Endymion found themselves dressed in  
their royal uniforms as the brilliant beam shot from the two crystals,  
joining on its way to the Moon. It struck with a force that sent them  
to the ground. The Earth trembled as the beam refracted back, striking  
a wide perimeter around them, solidifying in a brilliant wonderland of  
ice and snow. It spread across the Earth, freezing people and places in  
their last moments, sending them to sleep as the crystals worked their  
magic. Corruption died as the magic wormed it way through the souls of  
men and women. The wicked died, their wickedness burned from them as  
a flame burns gasoline.  
  
In moments the world was covered in ice, save for the area  
surrounding the senshi, Endymion and Selenity. Their joined hands  
slowly lowered, the ice beginning to encroach on them. Selenity smiled  
at Endymion, tears glittering in her eyes. "Mother Earth, your  
vengeance is sated. Rest now, for a thousand years, and when you wake,  
bring with you goodness and life."  
  
Endymion's eyes met hers, his smile warm, "Build here, in your  
time, Brother Moon, a palace to fit in perfect harmony with your sister.   
To you we entrust our souls until such time as your sister awakens."  
  
Selenity saw the senshi slowly pass from consciousness, sliding to  
the ground in slumber as they were covered in ice. It crept about Luna  
and Artemis, glowing brightly. "Mother Earth, bless your guardians and  
your children. When we awaken, bring us that which is Peace."  
  
Luna passed from the waking world as Endymion and Selenity allowed  
the crystals to glow, their light a beacon in the suddenly frozen  
wasteland. Their lips met in a gentle kiss as they passed into slumber,  
not to awaken until their kingdom had been forged and Peace would reign  
once more. And the world slept.  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: That's it, except for the epilogue... which should be  
posted at the same time... Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know! Oh,  
before anyone flames me for the Marriage thing... I improvised, I have  
no clue how else it should be done and it just seemed fitting. Anyway,  
questions, comments, flames, anything, write me!  
  
Jademax@hotmail.com  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Jade_Max 


	32. To Be Or Not To Be A Princess Epilogue

August 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the story however is mine.  
  
*Epilogue*  
  
The great hall of the Palace glittered like diamonds in the snow as  
Queen Selenity walked to where her husband was seated with their guests.   
One hand was placed on her gently swollen abdomen, a testament to  
Endymion's word. She smiled at him, taking her place next to him, as he  
gently captured her hand and kissed the back of it.   
  
It had been almost a year since they'd awoken in a field of ice and  
snow together, their guardians and the senshi nowhere to be seen. In  
front of them had been a palace of glittering crystal, silver and gold  
highlights sewn throughout the structure, beckoning them. The spirits  
of the moon and earth had appeared to them then, explaining the  
circumstances under which they had awakened. The world had blanketed  
the people in ice, freezing them until Selenity and Endymion would use  
their crystals to revive them.   
  
The senshi were sleeping soundly where they'd fallen, under the  
layers of ice and snow. Luna had not had the will to live, and had  
returned to the moon in spirit form to be with her husband. They would  
be reborn, as cats, on earth when time began moving again. The palace  
had been presented to them as a thank you for hearing the almost silent  
cry for help and responding in time.  
  
Endymion had proceeded to check out the palace and, under the  
spirit's instructions, began to shape a home from it. Furnishings  
appeared, the Palace taking on a life of its own. The city around it  
spread out in a circular fashion, the Palace on top of a rise in the  
centre. When the city had been completed, shaped to cause the Earth the  
least pain, Endymion had kept his promise to Selenity as the rest of the  
world slept. In the aftermath, the magic of their coupling had sent  
ripples to the furthest edge of the Solar system, awakening the senshi  
and bringing them forth again for duty.  
  
Selenity's hand slid gently over her abdomen again. The life  
growing within her was proof that she'd been able to conquer her fears.   
She smiled as the doors to the hall opened, admitting her closets  
friends. The senshi were dressed in their royal gowns, four handsome  
young men on their arms. Her friends were happy. Rita and Andrew had  
awoken remembering nothing, save for each other. They were currently  
traveling the world with Bill and Mae.   
  
The gathering this night was a celebration of Selenity's pregnancy.   
She was four months along, starting to show, and it was great cause for  
rejoicing. Luna and Artemis, barely nine months old themselves, were  
seated to the side of the King and Queen's chairs. They'd both been  
reborn, in the proper form and with their memories. Selenity found she  
couldn't be any happier for them. Her friends took their places among  
the room, and as King Endymion rose to greet them formally, Selenity's  
mind was turning over her life. She'd come so far, and with the closest  
of friends. And with that growth had come the promise of tomorrow. Her  
line, their line, would thrive and continue to rule with a gentle and  
just hand. Her smile was soft as she looked across the room. Her  
destiny was fulfilled, yet, her journey had just begun.  
  
The End.   
  
  
Author's note:  
  
Alright, this is going to be a long one, I have a lot of things to say.   
First off, thank you to my Beta-reader Atlantis (even though she started  
half way through the story *Grins*) you've been invaluble to me! Thank  
you!  
  
Everyone who wrote me either a critique or an e-mail, you've helped me  
keep up not only the courage to keep writing, but the fire! I've really  
enjoyed twisting and turning this story around trying to keep you guys  
on your toes, thank you so much for reading and letting me know you  
liked it! You guys rock! And if I never did reply to your e-mail if  
you sent me one, it may have come up blank when I got it. I'm sorry, if  
you do have something you'd like to say to me, please, try getting in  
touch with me again, I always get back to my readers!!  
  
Last, but not least, I really want to thank AMSR for posting my fics!   
Andrea, George, you guys are awsome!  
  
That said, if you have anything else you'd like to tell me about my  
story, please let me know. Either through critique or e-mail. Heck, if  
you just want to talk or have questions, ask! I'm always willing to  
help.  
  
Jademax@hotmail.com if you'd like to get in touch with me.   
  
Oh! Before I forget... I wasn't sure about adding a Hentai piece to  
this for some of the more adult readers... If you'd like me to write a  
Hentai piece (I have one or two in mind for it) please please please let  
me know!  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Jade_Max 


	33. To Be Or Not To Be A Princess A World R...

Aug 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just borrowing them... The  
story however is mine.  
  
WARNING: This part contains adult content. If you are not old enough to be reading abult material, please press the Back button on your browser. If you are not comfortable reading explicit material, please press the back button on your browser. You have been warned.  
  
  
To Be or Not to Be A Princess; A World Reborn.  
  
  
Endymion looked out across the world that was cold and lifeless. Or  
so it appeared with the animals still sleeping and the humans who'd  
survived the rest still in stasis. He sighed softly. The palace was  
magnificent, the sleek lines of crystalline perfection proclaiming it the  
home of the world's rulers. Rulers. He shook his head. Not rulers,  
friends. Selenity would be very angry if she found out he thought of her  
beloved Earth as a thing to be ruled.  
  
A gentle hand slid over his shoulder and he looked down into the  
clear blue eyes of his wife, a smile on his lips.  
  
"What do you see, Endymion?"  
  
He turned to face her, gently clasping her hand in his, "The most  
beautiful creature ever to have come from the Earth."  
  
She blushed, smiling. "You have always known how to flatter me.   
Are you happy with the palace yet? Is it shaped to your wishes?"  
  
He scooped her up in his arms and twirled her around once. "Aye, my  
lovely terran temptress, it is how we both wished it."  
  
Her hands slid shyly up his chest and around his neck, "Will you  
keep your promise to me now?"  
  
He looked as if she'd sucker punched him. "Here?"  
  
She nodded. "We're all alone. No one will see us, nobody else is  
awake yet."  
  
He searched her face before dropping a gentle kiss on the blush of  
her cheekbone. "We still have work to finished before the others can be  
awakened."  
  
"Don't you want me?"  
  
His laughter was slightly strangled. "Want you? Lady, I burn for  
you, hunger for you, but I don't want to frighten you."  
  
Her smile was gentle. "You won't. I've had a thousand years to  
deal with this while we slept, Endymion." One hand strayed into his hair,  
the other tracing the strong jut of his jaw. "Can't we consummate our  
marriage yet?"  
  
He groaned, ducking his head so he could burry it in the curve of  
her throat. "Selenity, are you sure?"  
  
She nodded, "I love you. I want to be with you. I want to know how  
it should be between a man and a woman, not the stuff my nightmares are  
made of."  
  
Still in his arms, she hugged his shoulders, laying her head against  
his chest. He strode from the balcony where they'd been standing and  
unerringly towards their quarters. Their quarters. He liked the sound  
of that. The door opened at their approach, his silent command an  
unconscious thought, and shut behind them as he strode towards the bed.   
He stopped short of it, looking down into the angelic face of his wife.   
"Are you certain?"  
  
She nodded. His head came down, settling his lips over hers in a  
powerfully possessive kiss. Her lips were eager, meeting him passion for  
passion as his tongue slipped into her mouth. She made a soft sound at  
the back of her throat, drawing a growl from his, when her tongue met  
his. His hands slid down, lowering her feet to the ground until she was  
stretched out against him, her soft, pliant body arching into his. It  
almost sent him to his knees when her hands went firmly to his belt and  
began to pull.  
  
He captured her hands, breaking the kiss, "Not yet. There's so much  
more before that."  
  
She blushed, opening her eyes to meet his gaze. "I... I don't know  
what I should do."  
  
He took her hands and placed them on his chest, rubbing his thumb  
over the sensitive palm of her hand. "Explore me, Selene. Explore my  
chest, my shoulders, taste if you like."  
  
Her blush was maidenly but she did as he asked, hesitantly sliding  
her hands over the strong wall of his chest, finding the muscle  
definition she knew he had, her fingers tracing lines of slow fire across  
his skin. He sucked in a sharp breath when her fingers trailed over his  
sensitive nipples, fighting to remain still. He didn't want to frighten  
her. She came back and ran her fingertips around one nipple, then  
searched for the other. The fabric of his black silk shirt was a flimsy  
barrier against the heat of her touch.  
  
"Take my shirt off, Selenity."  
  
Her hands dropped as if she'd been burned. "I..."  
  
He gently placed her hands on the button at his throat. "I won't  
move, Princess. Take your time. I want you to look at me. I want to  
feel your hands on my skin." His voice was husky, gently insisting she  
take him at her leisure.  
  
She slowly began to unbutton the first three, her fingers hesitant,  
but she gained confidence as he did as he said he would. He remained  
unmoving, but not unmoved, under her touch. The slow torture of having  
her undress him was beginning to fray the self-control he held so tightly  
leashed. Finally his shirt hung open and she skimmer her hands up his  
chest to his shoulders, gently pushing it off and tugging it from his  
arms before dropping back to her sides.   
  
Her breath came in a sharp gasp. He was so beautifully formed, so  
muscular and fit, it never ceased to take her breath away when she looked  
at him. Her gaze met his and flames sizzled between them, threatening to  
consume them both. Endymion swallowed hard. She wanted him; he could  
see it in her eyes, in the flush of her skin. "Touch me, Selene." He  
begged softly.  
  
Her hands raised, of their own accord, to his chest, her hands  
leaving a hot imprint, as if branding him, where they lay. He had to  
touch her, had to feel that expanse of satin skin under his hands. "Let  
me touch you, please."  
  
Her eyes widened, flying to his at his soft plea. Nobody had ever  
asked to touch her. She nodded hesitantly as her hands carefully  
explored the naked expanse of his chest.  
  
He slid his hands down her arms, making her shiver, drawing her  
close so they stood in front of one another. His hands first went to her  
hair, carefully undoing the buns until her hair cascaded around her in a  
golden waterfall. He let the silk slide through his hands, resisting the  
urge to clench the golden locks in his fist as she gently teased first  
one nipple, then the other, with her fingers.  
  
"You're driving me mad, honey."  
  
Her response was to lean forward and gently touch the tip of her  
tongue to one tight bud. Endymion jerked at the touch, his hands frozen  
on her shoulders, white knuckled but not squeezing. Who'd have thought  
she had the nerve to taste him? His hands slid to her face, urging her  
head upwards until his lips settled over hers again. There was nothing  
gentle about his kiss as his hands slid down around her waist before  
caressing her buttocks through her dress. He felt her stiffen for a half  
second before relaxing as he pulled her tightly into his embrace. He  
knew she could feel his need for her, the blatant proof of his desire,  
against her abdomen.  
  
She gasped against his lips as he pulled her gown from her  
shoulders, his hands sliding down to caress the underside of her breasts.   
Aware of what had happened last time, Endymion took his time. His thumbs  
slid along the gentle curves, tracing them, before he cupped her breasts  
in his hands, his palms brushing against her sensitive nipples. She  
arched into his hands, her mouth suddenly aggressive as her hands cupped  
the back of his head.  
  
He growled approval as she opened her mouth more to him, her tongue  
plunging into his mouth. He took the last two steps to the bed, bending  
her over and coming down atop her. She froze in her assault of him,  
wrenching away from his kiss with a panicked cry and pushed at his chest.  
  
Endymion rolled away from her, cursing himself softly. He got to  
his feet, moving away from her swiftly. The desire, the need to take her  
and have her was almost overwhelming. Her cry of fear tore at his heart.  
  
"Endymion?"  
  
He closed his eyes against that soft, trembling voice. She wasn't  
ready. He'd stopped next to the window in their room that would overlook  
the gardens. When he got around to building them. He opened his eyes  
and stared out across the barren landscape. The city for the people  
hadn't even been built yet and all he wanted to do was kidnap his wife  
and keep her in bed for a year.  
  
"Endymion?"  
  
"Don't, Selene."  
  
He'd heard her rise from the bed. Heard the whisper of her skirt  
against the floor as she'd taken a cautious step towards him. His  
controlled words had stopped her. "I'm sorry."  
  
He finally turned to look at her. Her mouth was slightly swollen  
from their kisses, her hair mused and falling about her like a golden  
shroud, surrounding her body and hiding her nakedness. She'd not pulled  
the top of her gown up from her waist. Her eyes were what captivated  
his, the haunted, sorrowful eyes that feared she'd never be able to be  
his.   
  
"Why are you sorry, Selene? The time's not right. Not yet."  
  
"But," her lips trembled and he could see the sheen of tears in her  
eyes.  
  
He shook his head, "No but. I made you a promise, one I have every  
intention of keeping, but not while you try and deceive yourself. You've  
a fear of being captured, Selenity. A fear of submitting to anyone or  
anything because of what you've suffered. I don't want you to submit to  
me. I want you to enjoy with me, to love with me, not to let me lead  
you, but to lead on occasion. Do you understand?"  
  
She nodded, her lips still trembling. He looked away from her, "I  
am going to finish making this Eden into a habitat for humanity once  
they're awakened. I need some time alone to do this, to regain my  
strength. I feat if you come with me I won't have the strength to pull  
away again."  
  
Her voice was soft, hurt, but understanding, "I have things to do as  
well. The spirits are resting until I call them again. I'm sorry,  
Darien."  
  
He looked at her, taking the two strides to her side, and gently  
picked up her hand. He was afraid if he touched more of her he'd finish  
what he started, fears or no fears. Kissing the back of her fingers, her  
smiled at her, "Endymion, my darling. Don't be sorry. Find a way to  
work through it. I won't wait forever, Selene. One of these days, in  
the very near future, I intend to have you."  
  
She watched as he strode to the door and disappeared into the silent  
halls of the palace. She walked back to the bed and sat back down,  
bringing her legs to her chest. Burying her face in her knees she wept  
silently. Endymion was right. She wasn't ready. She wanted him, wanted  
him so badly, and in a moment of fear, she'd lost him tonight. She  
remembered being placed on the bed, of his solid weight pressing her down  
into the mattress, and she'd panicked. She hadn't been restrained,  
hadn't been forced down, and yet the thought of his weight on her, as  
appealing as it sounded to her mind, made her quake with fear. Silent  
tears soaked her skirt as she slowly cried herself to sleep.  
  
  
  
It was several days, several long and lonely days, before Selenity  
found Endymion again. He looked haggard, worn, as if wielding the  
crystal to create a city was taking its toll. And it was, she could see  
it in his posture as he shaped the ground in their garden to his will.   
"Endymion." Her voice shattered the silence as he was turning to move to  
another part of the palace.  
  
He slowly turned to look at her and her heart went out to him. She  
wordlessly opened her arms to him, almost sobbing with relief as he came  
to her, wrapping her in his strong arms. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she  
told him, hugging him tightly.  
  
He kissed the crown of her head, feeling the last week of strain  
drain from his shoulders as he held her in his arms again. The week  
apart hadn't dampened his desire for her, simply increased it. As it  
increased, so did his resolve. Fears or no fears, Selenity was his wife,  
and they were the royalty. They would need a heir sooner or later. She  
was shaking in his grasp, her hands on his back, her body soft, pliant  
against his, and he groaned, re-wrapping his arms around her for a better  
grip. "I missed you."  
  
She nodded against his chest, "I know. I missed you too. Are you  
done with your city, my love?"  
  
He chuckled softly, "Yes, Selene. I've kept my promise to your  
deity. It's time I kept my promise to you. Fears or no fears, Selenity,  
I need you."  
  
She looked up at him, standing taller on her tiptoes to place a kiss  
on his neck, "I want you, Endymion. Fears or no fears, teach me what it  
is to love you. Teach me what it is to share the magic."  
  
He groaned, putting her away from him, as he looked into her face  
searching her eyes, "Are you certain, Selenity? I won't be able to stop,  
not again. My control is about shot."  
  
She laughed softly, framing his face with her hands. "I'm sure.   
Keep your promise to me tonight, Endymion. Keep it, no matter what."  
  
His mouth was hungry as it came down on hers, demanding and  
receiving a response of equal measure. Her hands made quick work of his  
shirt, disposing of it with deft movements that left little doubt in his  
mind as to what she wanted. His lips suckled gently at her lips, nipping  
and soothing as she tried to capture his tongue with her lips. He  
nibbled down her jaw, teasing the sensitive flesh beneath her ear before  
gently biting the soft shell. She jerked in his grasp, her eyes wide  
with pleasure as the heat of his mouth spiralled through her all the way  
to her toes.  
  
Endymion's hands made short work of her top, barring her breasts to  
the soft breeze of the garden. It was warmer than it had been a month  
ago when they'd awoken. The ice was already thawing, the warm winds  
beginning to assert their control over the climate again. She shivered,  
but not from the cold, as his mouth nibbled on her collar bone, her head  
falling back as she clutched at his shoulders.   
  
Endymion knelt before her, skipping over her breasts completely and  
burring his face in her stomach, his arms wrapped around her waist. She  
wanted him, why he would never know, but this lovely young woman was  
willing to face her fears, her nightmares, with him. His tongue delved  
into her navel, making her jerk in surprise.  
  
He lifted his head and look up at her to find her watching him. One  
of her hands was on his shoulder, the other gently brushing the hair from  
his face. "Make love to me?" she asked softly, her eyes begging him to  
banish her nightmares forever.  
  
He nodded, slowly standing and then bent her backwards over his arm,  
dipping his head to slowly trace the underside of her breast with his  
tongue. She shivered, moaning softly, as his tongue teased the tight  
nipple topping the creamy mound. Her hands clenched as she arched into  
his mouth. He slowly pleasured her with his mouth and drew every moan he  
could from her lips. Carefully, he sank to the ground, Selenity still in  
his arms. He set her on her knees in front of him, his arms still around  
her as he kissed her softly.  
  
She threw herself deeper into his arms, her bare skin sliding  
against his, her breasts flattening against his chest. He sucked in a  
sharp breath at the feel of her nipple against his skin.  
  
He fought the urge to lie her back, somehow finding the strength of  
will to stay on his knees as he gently slid his hand down to where the  
fabric of her top lay bunched about her hips. Slowly, kissing her  
lingeringly, teasing her, he pushed the fabric from her hips, allowing it  
to pool around her knees.  
  
He could feel her hunger, her desperation, as if she knew this would  
finally be the time they'd share all the mysteries of a husband and wife.   
Her doubts about this act were swiftly sliding away with every touch of  
his mouth and hands. No one who could give such pleasure would hurt her.   
She sucked in a sharp breath when his hand slipped between her legs,  
gently stroking her inner thigh, getting her used to the feel of heat  
spiralling through her lower body. Getting her used to the thought of  
his invasion. His fingers slowly moved upwards, towards the heat of her  
center, finding her slick with need as he slipped one finger into her  
entrance.  
  
Selenity gasped against his mouth. This was nothing like before.   
She whimpered against his lips and the finger withdrew to gently stroke  
the outer folds of her sex. She almost bit him as his tongue darted into  
her mouth with a quick thrust before retreating. His finger mimicked the  
movement and soon she was squirming in his grasp, arching up into her  
body, begging silently for what she knew was to come.  
  
She wasn't afraid anymore. Endymion and his patience with her had  
driven that away. She arched into his hand, her mouth dropping from his,  
"More." She begged softly, pulling on his shoulders.  
  
His low laugh excited her to no ends as he slipped another finger  
inside her, his thumb teasing the little nub of tight flesh that sent  
wave after wave of pleasure spiralling through her body. She gasped in  
his arms as his thrusting fingers caused heat to explode through her  
body. She threw her head back, arching into his hand forcefully as  
orgasm took her. Stars exploded in her vision as she felt her whole body  
clench. Slowly, she came back to earth, her vision clearing, her senses  
returning to tell her and was in Endymion's arms, still on their knees.   
  
She lifted her head with difficulty, "Thank you."  
  
He ducked his head, nuzzling her hair near her ear, "No, thank you.   
You look exquisite when you climax."   
  
She couldn't even find the energy to blush. "I know there's more,  
Endymion," she told him, enjoying his hold of her. She even enjoyed the  
slowly stroking fingers that were still inside her as she spoke, "can we  
do it all? Can you show me how love making should be?"  
  
He groaned softly. "If I don't, Selene, I think I might die."  
  
Her laugh was soft, surprising them both as much as her next words,  
"We can't have that, can we?"  
  
He kissed her then, rocking back on his heels and drawing her with  
him. She went eagerly, feeling a sense of loss when his hand withdrew  
from her sex and then her eyes widened with surprise as he lifted his  
fingers to his lips and gently licked them. "I want to do that to you,  
Selene, but if I don't have you..."  
  
"Lick me... there?" she sounded uncertain.  
  
He nodded, placing a gentle kiss on her lips, "Later, though. One  
step at a time. Do you want to remove the rest of my clothes, or should  
I?"  
  
Her smile was all he needed as her hands slid down his chest and to  
his belt. He felt her hesitate uncertainly and almost groaned with  
relief when she chose to continue. Her hands were careful, undoing his  
belt and then the fastener at the top of his pants. She looked up with  
him, her eyes showing her nervousness. She'd never been with a man when  
passion was involved. Passion on her end at least. Her hands stopped  
before they hit his zipper. "I can't."  
  
Slowly he captured her hands and gently placed them back where his  
arousal was straining against the fabric of his pants, "Touch me," his  
words were a plea, "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you, Selene, I  
promise."  
  
Her smile was wobbly but sincere, "I know."  
  
She pulled his zipper down and then tugged his pants down as he  
lifted his hips to help her. She adverted her eyes until she was  
finished removing them, kicking off the last of her gown, before allowing  
her eyes too wander to his erection. He wasn't huge, but he was  
proportioned to his body and the sight of him, lying naked before her,  
seemingly at her mercy, stirred her blood in an appealing way. Endymion  
fought the urge to reach for her, fought the need to be inside her now,  
as she examined him. "See anything to your liking milady?" he asked  
hoarsely.  
  
Her eyes met his and he almost lost his control as she straddled his  
hips, the heat of her center against the base of his erection. He closed  
his eyes, struggling for control, for the control to allow her to do this  
herself. He couldn't find it. His hands slid up and grasped her hips,  
his eyes meeting hers.   
  
Selenity felt a twinge of fear as he lifted her, positioning her  
over his throbbing arousal, her hands sliding down to his chest for  
balance. She saw the muscles in his jaw bunch and contract, his upper  
arms hard bands of muscle as he lowered her slowly. She gasped, feeling  
the tip of him enter her, fill her slowly. Most of the way in, his hips  
jerks and she suddenly found herself sitting completely on his lap, his  
length sheathed inside her body. Her eyes were wide. There'd been no  
pain, none at all!  
  
His breathing was ragged, strained, and she could tell he was  
exerting a great amount of bodily control. Slowly, she lifted herself  
and then sat back, drawing a strangled cry from Endymion's lips. His  
hands flexed on her hips and suddenly he was moving her, moving with her,  
thrusting into her with strong, sure strokes, her body encasing him,  
gripping his as if he belonged with her. She threw her head back as the  
heat began to tighten inside her again. She wanted that pinnacle of  
pleasure again.   
  
Endymion swore he'd died and gone to heaven as her hips began to  
move with him. Thrusting into her body, finding a sense of belonging and  
need, he couldn't have stopped if he'd wanted to. She rode him, their  
bodies moving in a dance older than time, as he took her from knowing  
nothing of passion to its pinnacle. He felt her inner muscles tighten  
around him and increased his tempo. She shattered, her cry ringing  
through the night, followed closely by his as he thrust into her twice  
more and followed her into a world of exploding stars.  
  
Neither of the lovers saw the energy that spiralled out from their  
union, neither saw the shocks that were spreading, the beginning of an  
awakening world.   
  
Lying together in the aftermath of passion, they held each other  
close. Selenity lay across his chest like a blanket, her body wrapped  
securely about his. It was several minutes before either could find the  
strength to move. She was finally able to lift her head, her smile and  
gaze showing her wonderment and love. "That was... incredible."  
  
His smile was satisfied as he stroked her cheek with the backs of  
his fingers, "I feel as if I was taken apart and put back together,  
Selene. Thank you."  
  
She tilted her head to meet his kiss and sighed, smiling, "Thank  
you, Endymion. You've shown me what it is to be loved completely and  
what it is to know the bliss of making love between a man and wife. I  
can never, ever repay you for that gift."  
  
"It's freely given."  
  
Her smile was unseen as she pressed a gentle kiss to his chest over  
his heart, "You've shattered my fears, my love. Gift or no, I can never  
repay you for that."  
  
He gently tilted her head, sitting up on his elbows so he could look  
down into her eyes, "Selene, by conquering those fears we've both  
received a gift. I love you. I'd do anything for you. There's nothing  
to repay, alright?"  
  
She smiled, leaning up to kiss him lingeringly, "Alright. No  
score."  
  
His hand gently traced the smooth curve of her back, enjoying the  
feel of her body stretched out over his. "Shall we go inside?"  
  
Her smiled was mischievous as she sat back on his lap, "Can we do it  
again?"  
  
He hugged her, laughing, as he pulled them both to their feet.   
"Selene, we can do it until neither of us can walk. Come on," he scoped  
up their clothes, allowing her to slip into her dress as he put his pants  
back on. Hand in hand, they left the garden, making their way into the  
palace and their bedroom.  
  
  
Unknown to the two lovers, their friend were awakening, the world  
was releasing its hold on the slumbering population and it would be a  
long, long time until they'd find time alone again.  
  
End  
  
Author's Note: Ok, I got enough requests for a Hentai piece that I  
decided to write one... I hope it lives to everyone's expectations.  
Please let me know what you think... I've only written one other Hentai  
story and well, I'm not really sure about this Hentai stuff, even though  
I'm willing to write it. Comments, questions, flames, critiques,  
anything please let me know!  
  
Jademax@hotmail.com  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Jade_Max 


End file.
